


Just One Night

by Stormbreezes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 62
Words: 96,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormbreezes/pseuds/Stormbreezes
Summary: Sans has a hard time accepting his feelings for a certain grown up human and his whole world is turned upside down in just one night. Rated MA/Explicit for language, lemons, and adult situations.





	1. Flustered Feelings

A lone figure stalked along a worn down path, the slow, dragging pace only seemed to further increase the person's melancholy. Brow furrowing, if that can even be possible what with his thick skull devoid of flesh, and a slight glaze took over the figure's eyes. A few random lights, seeming to have been built haphazardly, illuminate the figure and with a sigh he turned his gaze down after nearly stumbling over his own two feet...er what were once flesh covered digits. The light bounced off his white undershirt which was carelessly tucked into a pair of black gym shorts. His thick blue hoodie trimmed with fur only served as a fashion statement since his fleshless body rarely felt a chill anymore.

He picked up the pace as he took in his surroundings. There was one place he'd gone to try to escape the infernal nagging of his consciousness... Grillbys. The place wasn't much of a looker after the recent years, but the food was good, the regulars were decent, and hey beggars can't be choosers. The man brushed through the double doors into the warmth and cozy atmosphere. The whole place was lit by soft glowing oil lamps, the booths line the entire wall just on the right, while the left held scattered tables. Slinking forward, he took a seat directly ahead of the door at the bar where Grillby stood wiping up what was most likely a drunkards spilled booze, casting a glance at the poor fool sprawled on the floor, he could only chuckle while sliding into a seat in front of the bartender.

"Yo! Give me a beer," he called while glancing back at the rowdy group of doggos playing cards and snarling at one another.

"What's eating you, Sans?" Grillby asked conversationally. Normally he wasn't one to pry, but with Sans coming in the way he did, the flaming body couldn't help but be curious.

"Papyrus and Frisk are having a spaghetti cooking contest. I swear it's... un-boil-evable..." He said grasping the mug of booze offered and without hesitation downing half the glass. He cast a glare at the progressively loud doggos before casting a glance at the roaring fireplace across the way. He became entranced by the way the flames danced and the occasional pop flicking embers out into the safe confines of the brick hearth. His mind started to drift back to the scene unfolding in his kitchen minutes prior to his departure.

There the two had been, Papyrus and Frisk were absorbed in making their own batch of spaghetti, papyrus choosing to make spaghetti with the long thin noodles, which is fine and all, but he just had to go and throw in the most crazy ingredients for his sauce. He caught the smell of garlic predominately and watched as paps added a bunch of cave mushrooms and some foul root chopped into tiny pieces. Suppressing a gag, he shifted his gaze to Frisk, watching as she hummed softly, stirring a pot of cooking meat. Setting her spatula aside, she took a moment to reach up to the overhead cabinet.

Sans watched her, his gaze darkening slightly, god how many years had it been since she first came here to underground? He could remember back to the first day they met. The way she looked around, her eyes scanning the area, her expression kind, yet determined, her stride taking her further to her goal... wherever that was. He couldn't figure out if she was a threat since it had been quite a long time since a human had wandered down here, and with them it was best to be guarded. Humans were unpredictable, greedy, and merciless creatures. Their minds fickle, desires fleeting, and trickery mastered, but despite all of that he felt drawn to her, whether it was curiosity or stupidity he had no clue.

He approached her cautiously, and caught her by surprise making jokes while silently assessing her for danger. She didn't speak much in the time that they shared, but she at least laughed wholeheartedly at his jokes, which only egged him on further. He observed her carefully noting her reaction to him when he first appeared, expecting her to be frightened or apprehensive by his skeletal appearance and deep, dark eye sockets that stared into her soul as if probing her for any malice or ill intent within her heart. She merely stared at him through narrowed eyes and made no moves to attack or back away in fear. He kept a close eye on her throughout her adventures underground.

His train of thought was broken by her grunt of effort as she jumped to reach up to a spice of sorts on a higher shelf of the cabinet. He chuckled lightly, noting how small she really was. She had grown in height over the years, but it seems as though she still wasn't tall enough to get things from the higher cabinets without climbing the counters or jumping to reach. She had kept her hair short but had settled for letting her locks cascade down to lightly brush across her shoulders. Her small frame was accentuated by gentle, moderate sized breasts, her shape curved gently at her waist and flared delicately at her hips, leading down to soft, yet toned legs.

It had been her 20th birthday a couple months back, thanks to Toriel's insistence on celebrating the sweet girl's new "birthday", seeing as how the actual date was long since forgotten. His thoughts drifted and his eyes bore into her as she bent down to grab a pot to cook her sauce. The sight caused a light blush of blue across his face and made him shift a little heatedly. His mind raced at the thoughts of her supple backside and he inwardly groaned as he watched her shimmy slightly before successfully resuming her task of making dinner.

His thoughts quickly shifted to what she COULD be eating instead, and that had sent him spiraling down a dangerous path that he quickly put a stop on that train of thought. Not wanting to stay and make things more uncomfortable on himself he called out a quick farewell to the duo in the kitchen and left in a hurry. Perhaps if he hadn't left in a hurry, he'd notice the look of hurt that flashed across the young woman's face.


	2. Sweet Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a hard time accepting his feelings for a certain grown up human and his whole world is turned upside down in just one night. This story is for audiences 18 . Rated MA/Explicit for language, lemons, and adult situations. 
> 
> I don't own Undertale, Toby Fox does. I just wrote this story.

With a little effort and a fair amount of elbow grease, Frisk had managed to make an actually edible version of spaghetti. She inwardly chuckled as she regarded her bony friend's "spaghetti", yet she had to give him credit. He had come very far in his culinary endeavors since she had first stumbled into Snowdin. With a heartfelt smile, she gratefully accepted a helping of his dinner, not wanting to discourage the sweet skeleton from his determination. 

Papyrus took a seat across from her at the small wooden table and piled his plate high, his enthusiastic cries only lifting her spirits even more. 

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS OUTDONE HIMSELF YET AGAIN! THIS HAS TO BE THE BEST SPAGHETTI YET!" He cried happily. 

She couldn't help but nod and smile gently. It was his best dish so far, considering this one was edible. She ate fairly quietly seeing as paps could carry the conversation for the two of them. Where she lacked a few social graces, he would happily babble on to make her feel calm and fill the silences that would usually follow. She glanced up at her skeletal friend noting how he hadn't changed much in the last decade that they had spent together. He had finally become part of the royal guard after many years of apprenticeship under Undyne, and her training had been brutal, but he was content with the strain and demand. He was often out patrolling and keeping the riff raff to a minimum in Snowdin's city.

She couldn't help but be happy for her friend, but here lately she found herself growing more and more lonely. With Papyrus gone for the majority of the days, she was left alone with Sans, providing he was at home with her. While he also had a job of his own, it was beginning to feel like he was deliberately going out of his way to avoid her. Whenever she would come out of her room to watch TV, there was a fifty-fifty chance of him stiffening and bolting out the door claiming he had forgotten a few errands or he would dash to his room saying he wasn't feeling well. Her heart hurt knowing that for whatever reason he may have, he didn't want to be around her. In fact, that's why she and pap had a spaghetti contest in the first place..

Papyrus had just gotten home and after kicking off his boots in the entryway, he stumbled into the living room to find her curled up on the couch mindlessly flipping channels with the saddest expression on her face. He plopped down on the sofa beside her and tried unsuccessfully to figure out what had upset her so. In a spur of the moment decision, he announced to her, in his usual confident tone, that they would have a cook off to see how far their culinary prowess had progressed. A challenge of sorts to take her mind off her worries.

He really was so considerate, and he was right, it did work. That is until her thoughts shifted to the empty seat beside her. Just where was he off to that he had to run out the door right before dinner? Was this another excuse to be away from her? She sighed and cast her gaze down at her half eaten plate, pushing the rest around with her fork while her thoughts led her down a depressing path.

Sensing something was wrong Papyrus lightened the mood by tossing a saucy noodle which landed effectively on her cheek. The cold noodle startled her from her thoughts and she pulled it off looking at him in mild shock. He snickered at her before tossing more at her now smirking face, and just like that her mind cleared and determination filled. The food fight had begun...

~oOo~

A glance at the overhead clock showed that it was now 1 in the morning. She had spent nearly an hour scrubbing the kitchen counters, stove, and even the walls after the impromptu food fight. She chuckled softly remembering the look on pap's face as a noodle landed just beside his open eye socket. He had been shocked and a bit flustered that her aim had improved that much, and as that thought crossed her mind, she wondered if he had been trying to assess her skills. Ever since he became a part of the royal guard he tended to train her from time to time in swordplay and teach her strategies.

No longer was she the naive little girl she had once been, no, she had grown into herself and become more aware of the world around her. She was still friendly to the fellow monsters, but she no longer allowed herself to believe in the perfect world, the news helping her open her eyes even more. 

Shaking her head, she set to work scrubbing the dishes before putting them on a drying rack. She picked at her hair and clothes, taking chunks of garlic, meat, and noodles off of her before tossing them in the trash. The big skeleton had left a little over a half hour ago for some late night training session with Undyne. She didn't mind too much, only caring about getting herself cleaned up for the night. Spaghetti just wasn't a good look on her, she giggled at the mental image.

Ducking into her room, she went into the small room at the end of the hallway. She looked around briefly, pausing to make sure no one was around as she swiftly grabbed a change of clothes. She passed by the boys' rooms on the way to the bathroom, noting the subtle differences in personality based on the doors. Pap's door was a bright red wood whereas Sans' door was a light blue. She turned on the light in the bathroom and watched it flicker before illuminating the small space clearly. It wasn't much to look at, just a simple white tiled wall with checkered black and white tiles on the floor. The shower was by no means big or extravagant, but it was big enough to shower comfortably. Turning on the water, Frisk went ahead and peeled off her grey t-shirt while the pipes groaned and sputtered cold water. She carefully unbuttoned her deep purple bra before slipping out of her black sweatpants. She stopped, staring at herself in the mirror for a few moments fiddling with her locks and huffing in disapproval when she felt the crust of spaghetti sauce. She looked at herself in the mirror, eyes critical as she posed and turned to assess her "assets".

She barely had time to react as a thud from outside the hall shocked her into action. As she faced the intruding noise, the last thing she expected to find was a wide eyed spluttering Sans staring at her in all her naked glory..


	3. Bolstered Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a hard time accepting his feelings for a certain grown up human and his whole world is turned upside down in just one night. This story is for audiences 18 . Rated MA/Explicit for language, lemons, and adult situations.
> 
> I don't own Undertale, Toby Fox does.

With a strangled cry, and slightly watering eyes, Frisk slammed the door in Sans' face. Her back pressed to the wall as she slid onto the checkered floor, stifling any noise that would give away her crying. She felt so stupid, how could she have forgotten to close the damn door! And worst yet, she had just given her bony friend an eyeful of her nude form. That was definitely not what she had in mind for him when he finally came home. 

Sniffling lightly, she heard his deep, baritone voice from the other side of the door, "Kid, it's okay. I'm sorry for embarrassing you like that." And with that said she listened as his receding footsteps led him to his room where he promptly closed his door. She let out a long sigh and furiously wiped her tears away before standing up and jumping into her warm shower. 

Although she was blushing furiously and morbidly embarrassed, she let her mind roam to the look on his face when he had seen her. She couldnt help the smile that came as she pictured how his jaw went slack and for the briefest moment before she slammed the door, she had seen his entire skull light up in a bright blue blush. It was cute the way he had reacted and a bit endearing if she was honest. 

Over the past few years she had grown fonder of her skeleton friend. More than she would ever admit out loud. He had become her best friend, and for a time she thought it was reciprocated. She would watch him as he lazily did chores, or the way he would get engrossed in his horror and mystery shows. She loved the way his eyes lit up when he was telling his silly jokes, or the way that he laughed, such a rich and velvety sound. She wasn't blind, he was a very attractive monster, one that which had no problems attracting female attention, but he seemed to prefer his solitude rather than the arm of a woman. She did notice that women came and went but that was only after a night or two of lust. She frowned at the thought before clearing her head and focusing on what he might think of her. She couldn't help but wonder if maybe.. just maybe.. he was seeing her for what she was now: a woman.

She set to work scrubbing her hair with renewed vigor, determined not to let this accident deter her from her goal.. to confront Sans. And for that she wanted to look her absolute best.

~oOo~

Sans let out a shaky breath when unbeknownst to him, the woman who plagued his thoughts stood bare before him in all of her naked glory. He watched as she inspected herself in the mirror, shifting slightly and raising her arm to give him a delicious view of the side of her breast. He was transfixed on her, he felt his throat go dry and his face flush while the magic that gave him more...."human aspects" rise. He coughed and spluttered at the sight before him. In his daze, he stumbled back into the wall with a loud thud. She finally seemed to notice his presence and with a resounding cry, she slammed the door in his face.

He took a few moments to calm down and file that image away for later. He turned to walk away, but before he could, he heard sniffles and what sounded like stifled crying. His face fell as he realized he was the cause of her tears. Without hesitation, he walked up to the door before him and uttered softly, "Kid, it's okay. I'm sorry for embarrassing you like that." He lingered for only a moment, bony hand resting against the cold wooden door as thoughts of joining her shower crossed his mind, but they were quickly dismissed. She was far too embarrassed, far too innocent for those kinds of things. While he still had his wits about him, he turned and walked down the hall to his room before closing the door with a little more force than necessary. 

He bypassed all the clothes littering the floor as well as an old pizza box and a few scattered games before dropping face first unceremoniously onto his bed. The room was a literal reflection of him, messy and disorganized, yet oddly welcoming. The walls were a deep black and his bed, although Papyrus teased him for it, was a brilliant blue with matching pillows. The floor was a deep colored gray carpet, when it was still visible. And not surprisingly, the room had a distinct smell of ketchup.

He hugged a pillow close to his face as he let out a frustrated groan. He couldn't believe his luck, the girl that he had been trying to avoid had been naked before him, and while part of his mind jumped for joy, the other more rational side cursed himself for making her cry and putting her in an uncomfortable situation. 

His mind kept replaying the same thing over and over. The way she fiddled with her hair and shifted while she checked herself out in the mirror. How soft and supple her skin looked as she moved gracefully, even with the spaghetti sauce clinging to her skin and hair. With another groan, he felt himself grow harder and reluctantly tried to will it to go away. Without any luck in that department, he sighed and resigned himself to taking care of his problem since Frisk canceled out any chance of a cold shower. 

Sans closed his eyes and let his memory guide him. The same scene replayed, but now instead of her slamming the door in his face, she turned to him and in her nude state she blushed, the sweetest hint of red dusting across her lovely face. She clasped her hands over her breasts and with a low moan she arched into her own hands, her head tipping back and her mouth opening in a gasp of pleasure. She teased her nipples lightly, slowly, sensually as she caught his gaze. With a sultry tone she asked, "Do you like what you see?" 

He felt himself swell almost painfully and he let his hand sink under his boxers as his imagination kept growing more and more wild.

Frisk then glided over to him, standing before him as she let her hands fall, allowing him drink in her appearance. Her light pink nipples hardened as the cold air brushed against her skin. Before he could even react, he caught her smirk as she gripped his hands and guided them to her stiff peaks. With a moan of satisfaction she rubbed her supple mounds against his hands, her cheeks further darkening, and her gaze turning more hungry by the second. She begged and pleaded for him to continue the delicious torture he bestowed upon her, and guided his head down until she kissed his teeth slowly, passionately. 

His hand grasped his magical manhood in a firm hold as he pumped slowly. With the scenario playing out, his ministrations became more hurried and loud as he groaned and hissed in pleasure. He kept as quiet as he could knowing that Frisk was a little ways away and he didn't want her to know what he was doing. 

He found it so incredibly hard to do and when he finally climaxed, he hissed out a loud "Frisk!" Before he came all over his hand and shorts.


	4. Bold and Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans had a hard time accepting his feelings for a certain grown up human and his whole world is turned upside down in just one night. This story is for audiences 18 . Rated MA/Explicit for language, lemons, and adult situations.

Frisk was just finished drying herself off after her shower. She stood in the bathroom naked, with the door closed this time, while she brushed her teeth and took the time to actually use a face mask. She wanted to look especially good for the skeleton whose presence grew more and more in her heart. She waited until she could wash off the mask by painting her nails a deep shade of purple, which was by far her favorite color as well as a certain monster's. 

After rinsing her face she looked back at herself in the mirror and smiled. Her skin was soft and just a tad dewy, as if she had just got out of the shower, which, yeah she did. Her eyes, although they were a strange lavender color, looked beautiful against her tanned skin and they shone with nervous determination. 

Not wanting to dawdle, she grabbed her over-sized teal t-shirt that her mother had made for her the last time she had visited and threw it over her head, foregoing a bra considering it was bed time anyway. She pulled on teal pair of panties, although it was unintentional on her part, they were lacy and made her feel sexy and confident, giving her an extra boost of courage which she desperately needed. 

She looked at her reflection and smiled softly before pulling on a pair of black shorts that hugged her backside quietly nicely, but not terribly tight to be uncomfortable. She brushed out her hair before it could dry into a tangled mess and swooped up her dirty clothes, before switching off the bathroom light, closing the door softly and starting towards the laundry room, bypassing the brothers' rooms. As she was passing by she heard a groan and a loud calling of her name coming from Sans' room. 

She dropped the laundry quickly and hurried back to his room at break neck speed hoping he wasn't under attack. Crime had gotten considerably worse and since they lived in an older home, she was worried someone may have snuck in and hid in his room. The possibility that it could even be someone seeking revenge passed her mind as she neared the door. She hesitated outside the door momentarily, her worry conflicting her rationality to avoid invading his privacy, but her anxiety won out in the end. She gripped the knob tightly before throwing the door open and looked on in shock and slight confusion as she saw him reclining in his bed looking just fine, albeit a bit sweaty and out of breath.

~oOo~

Sans had just finished getting off before the soft thud of something hitting the floor had caught his attention. He swiftly pulled his hand out of his shorts, pulled up an old shirt and wiped his essence off his hand in record time and lied back against the headboard before a slightly damp frisk came bursting through his door. She looked at him in confusion before hesitantly approaching him, minding all of the garbage and laundry on his floor. 

"Sans, ar-are you okay?" Her soft spoken question just barely reaching his ears.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He said evasively and with a slight edge of bewilderment in his voice.

"Uh, well you called my name pretty loudly and I thought maybe we were in danger?" Her confusion became almost palpable and he could only blush light blue from the top of his skull down. He didn't speak for a few minutes, his shock consuming any words he wished to speak. In that time Frisk had managed to take a seat beside him on the bed. Her weight dipped the bed slightly, and he found himself growing nervous as her curious lavender orbs gazed into his searchingly.

"Oh, no. No! We're fine, kid. I just- ah remembered something I wanted to tell you.." he lied, although he was sure by the furrowing of her brow and a slight frown on her face, that she didn't buy it. 

As if just now realizing how close she was, he scooted back against the headboard to try and put some distance between them. Her frown only grew as she caught on to what he was doing, and before he could open his mouth to come up with an excuse to leave, she asked in a quiet voice. 

"Are you mad at me?" 

He shook his head sharply, words still evading him. At this, her frown lessened and she looked him in his eyes, her own pleading with him to be honest, searching for something in him. What she was searching for he hadn't any idea. She leaned closer to him making him acutely aware of her close proximity.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

He gulped and shook his head, finally addressed her, "I-I haven't been avoiding you.." 

She promptly grabbed his arm and pushed him down onto the bed, before settling her weight over him, her face a mixture of determination and hurt. 

"Liar.."

Sans could only blush as he had never seen Frisk be this dominating. He wondered why he wasn't pushing her off of him, and why she felt the need to pin him to the bed in the first place. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something wet hit his cheek before more liquid rained down upon his face. 

"Frisk, why are yo-"

She leaned in and kissed his teeth with tears streaming down her face. His eyes widened at her actions before closing to a half lidded state. He couldn't bring himself to look away from her or the expression on her face. He wanted to remember this moment forever, as he finally got a kiss from the woman he loved. Although this would be a bittersweet memory, for he knew he was the reason for her tears. As quickly as the kiss had begun, she pulled back and squeezed her eyes shut before boldly declaring,

"I love you!"


	5. Crossing Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans had a hard time accepting his feelings for a certain grown up human and his whole world is turned upside down in just one night. This story is for audiences 18 . Rated MA/Explicit for language, lemons, and adult situations. Y'all know I don't own Undertale whatsoever. It belongs to Toby Fox.

Frisk kept her eyes clenched shut tightly all the while growing more aware of the passing silence. She didn't want to overreact and assume he didn't want her, but that was where her mind seemed to take her as every moment of silence weighed heavily upon her heart. After a few moments had passed she opened an eye to see him looking openly at her, his emotions easily shone in his eyes. What she saw was a mixture of shock, happiness, fear and anguish. She smiled slightly although a tad bitterly at his thoughtful silence before she brushed her lips gently against his teeth. When she pulled back, the look in his eyes had changed to despair.

She looked down at him suddenly in panic and embarrassment as she realized that he wouldn't allow these feelings to be reciprocated. Her eyes flooded once more with tears as she moved off of him before uttering an apology and quickly dashing to the door. But as soon as she reached it, he had used his magic to lock it and gently, almost caressing her, his magic glided across her skin, almost like a sweet embrace. She found herself pinned to his bed with a wave of his fingers. She struggled to free herself as she watched him sit on the bed next to her. She quickly clamped her eyes shut, her head facing away.

Sans wasn't going to have that, it seemed. He leaned over her and tilted her face towards his before a slightly husky voice pleaded for her to look at him. She shook her head before he asked again, this time it sounded sad, maybe.. dare she say desperate? She cracked her eyes open and before he knew what was happening, she just let all of her thoughts out.

"Look, I get it. I've crossed a line and as much as I want to take it back I can't! Honestly, I don't even want to take it back! I love you even if you don't feel the same way. That won't change but I can't keep living like this!" She paused to sob and suck in a deep, shuddering breath of air before continuing, "Even if you can't return my feelings, I wish you would stop avoiding me! You're my best friend and all that's happened in the last month is you trying to find any excuse to be away from me. Why? What have I done?" 

He stared down at her with an expression of sorrow and regret. How he hated to see her cry. Reaching down, he tenderly wiped the tears from her eyes before releasing his magic and pulling her into his arms where she shook and shuddered from the weight of her declaration and the overflow of emotion that had escaped her. After a few minutes her sobbing subsided but her heart was still heavy. She clutched the back of his shirt desperately, afraid that if she let go he would disappear again. He held her close, whispering gentle words of comfort and stroking her hair until she finally loosened her hold enough for him to pull back and gaze into her eyes.

He took in a deep breath before sighing. He used his magic to form ghost like lips as he kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Frisk, I love you too.." 

At that she felt her breath catch and a lump form in her throat. He loved her! He wanted to be with her. She looked into his eyes, searching for any lie, but found there was none. She couldn't help the brilliant smile that lit her face, her heart swelling with timid hope, but her face quickly fell.

"But I can't be with you."

She gaped at him, confused and thoroughly upset, "why?"

He sighed and shook his head, "Frisk, I.. it doesn't matter what I want. You aren't safe being with me. You know my line of work, the generics anyway. Being with me will only put you in harms way and that's just not an option."

She shook her head, "Sans, I love you in every way. I love you as a woman loves a monster. I want you. Please even if only for tonight.."

She took a deep, settling breath before looking him in the eyes with a fierce intensity.

"I want you to make love to me."


	6. Souls Bared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon ;)

Sans couldn't believe what he was hearing. His mind faltered and his heart began to beat with an intensity he just wasn't used to. He looked into the eyes of the woman before him, searching for any doubt or uncertainty. There was none to be found as he stared into those hauntingly beautiful orbs. Her heart on her sleeve, she laid out all of her love and determination within her softly glowing eyes. His smile grew and without any hesitancy he leaned forward and kissed her lips, his own ghost like lips caressing her slowly, longingly. How he would love her, even if after just one night he knew that forever more he would love her.

Sans grabbed her wrists, his bony fingers sliding softly across her skin as if she was made of glass. Delicate, sensual, woman. His mind was very aware of the difference in Frisk. He had after all spent many years growing up with the woman before him, knew how fragile she was compared to monsters, and yet she was stronger, more resilient than them in some ways. Before she could respond, he pressed his forehead against hers and let out a shaky breath.

"Frisk, are you certain this is what you want?"

She nodded in absolute certainty, "I want you, Sans. Please, no more teasing. No more questioning, let's just live here, in this moment," the final words falling off her lips in husky determination as her eyes fell to half mast and her face drew closer to his in a slow, sensual manner. She leaned forward and captured his lips with her own, somewhere in the back of her mind she registered that he had used his magic to form ghost like lips, but she didn't seem to care as she felt the gentle pressure against her lips, urging her on. She happily obliged, kissing him with fervor, a fire within her soul. She had never imagined kissing someone would feel this good, this intimate, and she felt lightheaded, almost buzzed. She felt high off of him, as if the world was falling away and only the two of them remained. Nothing else mattered in that moment.

Their lips locked over and over, the brushing of skin continuing for quite some time and with every kiss, every nibble, and every suck on their lips, they could almost feel their passion soaring, almost tangible. Sans gently pushed her down against his comforter and took his time observing her. Her hair splayed nicely on his pillow, spiraling around her heart shaped face in damp curls. Her dusty pink cheeks, flushed in pleasure. Her parted lips open as she panted, enticing him further. He let his gaze travel down her body where he noted against the strain of her top, her nipples hard and beckoning his attention. Her skin was littered in goosebumps and she shook ever so slightly under his observation, her eyes searching his face with an unusual, and yet not unwelcome heat yearning behind her gaze.

Carefully, he climbed over her body, keeping his weight off of her so as not to scare her with the intensity of his raging hard on. He kissed her neck lazily, groaning out when her soft gasps turned into long moans of pleasure. He looked up into her eyes not the least bit surprised by her lusty yet hesitant gaze. She was innocent, it wasn't a question, merely a fact. His mind already knowing the answer still led him into action. He would make this memorable, loving, everything she wanted, for this would very well be the last time the two would be caught up in such primal emotions, the intimate dance they were performing was not to last, so at the very least, he would give her the measure she deserved, the gentleness and careful attention she needed.

His long blue tongue snaked out to lick and twirl in patterns over the delicate skin of her neck, her wanton cries fueling his desire. Her head fell back to give him more access, although he was sure it was an unconcscious thought on her part, but all the enticing nonetheless. He smirked before brushing his lips softly up her neck to her ear. With a low moan of his own, he sucked in the little lobe of her ear with an audible pop, reveling as she made more of those sinful noises. His tongue flicked across the cartilage, a low throaty hum acconpanying his ministrations before his fang scraped carefully across the sensitive flesh. She cried out as he let her ear go and blew on it softly, the warmth of his tongue replaced by the cool air making her arch into his chest. Her body shuddered while he licked the shell of her ear slowly, tortuously before he pulled away, his body now sitting up, only making her acutely aware of the chilly air hitting her heated skin. She looked up at him dazedly as he smiled triumphantly, arrogant even as his voice spilled forth like molten honey. Thick, rich, and deceptively sweet.

"Tell me. Have you ever been touched like this before? Has anyone ever made you feel like this," he asked while snaking a hand down to her breast, rubbing circles lightly over her nipple before kneading her soft mounds.

She gasped as soon as he made contact with her breast, they were already so sensitive and with every circle, every fondle, she felt the flames of desire burn brighter. Her skin was flushed, eyes half lidded, and she begged and pleaded for him to keep going. These feelings were just too delicious, but as he let her breast fall from his hand she could only whimper and gaze up into his flickering eye lights, his skull painted lightly with a faint hint of blue, and his signature smile wider than she had ever seen it. She just knew he was having fun torturing her with the attentions he had so suddenly taken away. Her thoughts flew away as he tweaked a peak roughly before rolling the bud gently, soothing some of the pain away, yet simultaneously reprimanding her for the lack of response.

"Tell me, baby.." 

She shuddered and with a slightly breathless voice she murmured, "N-No..On-Only you Sans.."

With a low purr, he trailed kisses up the side of her face, immensely pleased that he was the only one to bring her this type of pleasure. The only one who would see her writhing in pleasure, see her interesting reactions. He planned to learn all of her sweet spots, what made her moan, what made her eyes roll back and gasp in pleasure. He planned to find it all. She opened her eyes, no longer that lovely shade of lavender, they glowed almost ethereal like with the intensity of her gaze. Her lips crashed into his own before he followed her quick, hungry pace.

Smirking slightly, he brushed his tongue across her swollen lips and as she gasped in confusion, he dove forward into her mouth, swirling, rubbing, and exploring her wet cavern. After her initial shock, she shyly rubbed against his own, tasting and exploring what he had to offer. Bony arms moved to the back of her head, gripping her hair gently as he guided her through her inexperience. She couldn't stifle the pleasured moan as he dominated the kiss, pulling her into an intoxicating world of desire the likes of which she'd never known. The two moved away slowly, as the need for air overwhelmed them. His face flushed a dark blue on his cheeks as he took in her sultry appearance. Her lips now swollen with their kisses, her pants coming more quickly, and her eyes begging for him to continue.

"Stick out your tongue," he commanded and without hesitation she complied.

Lowering his head, he quickly let his tongue snake out to brush against hers, teasing it gently before sucking the appendage into his mouth. She cried out as he sucked and nibbled on her tongue, sending jolts of electricity throughout her body. While he kept up his sinful teasing, he allowed a hand to sneak up her shirt to cup her supple flesh. He groaned in appreciation when he came into contact with her bare skin and he looked down at her silently asking for permission. She nodded and he helped her remove her shirt, slowly almost teasingly. His hands cupped her cheeks as he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"We can quit at any time, love. You let me know if you want to stop." He said huskily while showing his devotion and seriousness to her with his gentle attentions. She nodded briefly before he set to work kissing down her neck. When he met the junction of her shoulder and neck, he sucked on her pulse point making her writhe underneath him as a strong pull of desire danced across her skin. He moved lazily down with his kisses until he came face to face with her breasts, full and stiff, heaving in time to her breathy pants. A moan of appreciation passed his lips while his tongue licked between the valley of her breasts, her cries and the feel of her hands holding his skull to her only adding more fuel to his burning desire. He let his weight press into her, listening to her stifle a moan of surprise as his erection settled against her thigh.

He looked up into her face, expression clouded with longing, and let his tongue slowly lap against her hardened peak, his other hand pinching and rolling the other bud while he continued his torture on the one beneath his lips. He sucked the awaiting peak into his mouth, reveling in the soft mewls that she tried to suppress. She arched against him, pressing herself more into his mouth and with a chuckle he began to nibble, lick, and suck until she shook beneath him.

He slowly moved his hands and hooked bony fingers into the waistband of her shorts before waiting for her permission. At this point she was too far gone to even consider being bashful, so she just removed her shorts hurriedly before bringing his face back to hers in a heated kiss. Laughing lightly, he let his hand touch her covered mound, stroking her through the fabric of her lacy panties.

She cried out as he slipped past her panties and found the small bundle of nerves. Slowly, his fingers moved in small circles over her pulsing button sending delightful jolts through her body. Shuddering at the new sensation, her skin burned as if there was fire coursing through her veins. Her hips bucked involuntarily, wanting to keep this incredible feeling going as long as she could, but when she felt a tightening in her stomach she looked up at Sans in confusion and virginal fear. He seemingly understood as he held her close and reassured her with loving words while he picked up the pace.

She writhed and moaned her pleasure and with a final pinch of her clit, she fell limply against the bed as her orgasm crashed through her like a tidal wave. Lights flashed behind her eyes and she clenched his shirt tightly, as if he was the only thing anchoring her to this plane of existence. She blacked out from the intensity of her very first orgasm while Sans chuckled and kissed her brow.

He pulled the covers over her and waited until she awoke to see how far this would go.


	7. Blissfully Unaware

It was about an hour before Frisk finally managed to wake up. She sat up slowly, almost dazed and confused by finding herself under Sans' sheets with only her teal panties remaining. She looked around as her mind slowly worked past it's sleepy confusion. The reality of what they had just done sank in and with a fiery red blush, she clutched a pillow tightly to her chest. Not out of fear, but out of the overwhelming feeling of accomplishment. Her determination had paid off, albeit a bit more than she had planned for.

She sat up slowly, listening to the sounds of Sans' breathing. Deep and even, a sure sign that he had fallen asleep. With that knowledge, she smirked wickedly and gently pulled back the covers to find him lying on his back. Perfect..

Deciding to act quickly lest she lose her courage, Frisk lightly ran her fingertips across the bones for his arms, smiling lightly as he hummed in approval. She placed the most feather light kiss she could muster to his cheek before sliding down between his parted legs. Carefully watching him for any sign of him waking up, she grasped his waistband and pulled down slowly, not wanting to spoil the surprise should he wake up. She gasped quietly and stared down at his glowing blue manhood, it was beautiful. The way he glowed, the way he seemed half hard didn't disgust her, rather she found herself curious as to what she could do to perhaps awaken his manhood.

Humming lightly she reached a tentative hand out to grasp him lightly. Raising her gaze, she watched his face as she pumped up and down on his shaft. His mouth parted and a shaky, shuddering breath released before he muttered out a very quiet "frisk". At that she smirked confidently and started to pump a bit faster, encouraged by his stiffening erection. She bent down and took an inquisitive lick. Curious of his reactions, she glanced back up to see his facial features contort in pleasure and a slight strain of denied composure.

"Frisk, god.. oh god.." he repeated almost like a mantra. It served only to turn her on and encouraged her further. When he was fully hard against her hand she slowly gave a testing lick, starting from the bottom of his shaft all the way up. Hearing a groan, she lowered her head and took him gently into her mouth.

~oOo~

Sans was having the best dream. After the delight he had given Frisk earlier, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to go even further. He wasn't above fantasizing about her, hell he'd been having these dreams for the past month, but each time he only fought harder to end them. Well tonight, that just wasn't going to happen.

He pictured her climbing atop him, caressing his arms and kissing his face before moving lower to more intimate places. He imagined her curious face and awed expression as she got a chance to see what he had to offer. It only served to turn him on more. He could have sworn he felt her hands as they pumped along his length. He could only groan and call her name, screw dignity, if he happened to wake her up, he wouldn't hide the truth from her. She was sexy as hell and this dream Frisk certainly only helped egg him on. Perhaps if he was lucky, maybe during their lovemaking she would even go as far as doing these things outside of a dream.

That thought was shattered as he felt, actually FELT, his length encased in warmth. His eyes snapped open and he leaned up in shock and surprise to see her, lips wrapped tightly around his throbbing cock. When she started to suck and bob her head, he fell back onto the bed with a hiss of pleasure. He felt her cup his balls lightly, rolling them around slowly while gauging his reaction. He cracked an eye, wanting to watch as she worked. Her smooth motions, her nimble hands, and those low hums drove him crazy. He could feel himself harden painfully and he grasped the back of her head, not forcing her down, but holding her steady. She faltered in her pace and he whimpered at the loss.

He groaned audibly as her hand continued to stroke him slowly, teasingly, and he felt her mouth suck in one of his testes, rolling the ball around her mouth and sucking on it lightly.

"FRISK..oh, FUCK! Yes, baby! Oh god, that's so good, don't stop!" He cried out in pleasure. When she switched back to sucking his dick, her glowing lavender eyes snapped up to meet his one glowing blue eye.

"Ah, shit.. baby, I'm cumming!" He hissed as his whole body stiffened while he released into her mouth. She grunted in surprise, but swallowed his essence, before licking her lips hungrily, making eye contact the entire time. Sans relaxed, so incredibly worn out and in a fair state of shock at what just went down between them. He never knew she had it in her, and on a different note, what a great way to wake up!

As she climbed on top of him, he smiled lazily up at her before bringing her down into a searing kiss.

"Now, let me show you how good I can make you feel.."


	8. Tonight

No sooner than the words left his lips had he grasped her arms and flipped her, letting his large frame trap her beneath him. She squeaked in surprise before her eyes flickered to his in a shocked yet hungry gaze. But before she could open her mouth, he pressed feather light kisses to her lips, cheeks and forehead.

"Frisk, baby.. are you sure this is what you want? Last chance to speak up before you get...."

She groaned already knowing what would come next, "Sans, no."

"Boned." He finished with a toothy grin.

She sighed playfully before bursting in a fit of giggles.

"Yes, bonehead. I want this. I want you, Sans." She smiled up at him, pressing her hand against his skull to bring him down into a searing kiss.

He cupped her cheek in his bony hand, letting his tongue caress her lips eagerly. After a moment, she opened to him invitingly and he wasted no time diving into her mouth, exploring, tasting, and battling her tongue for dominance. He pulled back, allowing her a moment to breathe while he watched her with hooded eyes. His signature smirk held warmth to it as he gazed upon her face, taking in her lovely features. He wanted to brand this moment in his mind forever, the time where his beloved would finally be his.

He let his gaze drop down to her chest, still exposed to his delight, and without hesitation let his hand roam over her soft flesh. Smirking at her soft gasp, he leaned in to capture her lips once more, pouring all of his hidden feelings into it, all the while pinching, rolling, and flicking her nipple. He felt her whimper on his lips, and he smiled against her lips, giving it one final peck as he slowly moved down her skin, peppering it with hot open mouthed kisses. Kissing lightly, he mapped out the sweet spots of her neck, practically purring as she cried out blissfully. Deciding to try something new, he grazed her flesh with his teeth while she shivered beneath him. Her back arched as he moved to suckle on her pulse point, and when he bit down roughly on her shoulder, she nearly screamed.

A pleased hum passed his lips as he teasingly crept down towards her heaving chest. The sight of her creamy mounds on display for him made him twitch needily, eager to show her the depths of his passion, but that would come in due time. He paused briefly to let his warm breath fan over her chest before quickly sucking in a pert nipple. Her soft whimper only encouraged him as he let his tongue flick harshly against her stiffened nub while his other hand reached up to caress her other peak. She moaned and grabbed onto the back of his skull, holding him close as the delicious sensations made her shudder and buck her hips involuntarily. He looked up, wanting to see her face and noticed her eyes snap shut as a fierce blush dust across her cheeks.

He left her nipple with an audible pop before moving on to the other one, his hand gliding down to brush lightly against her toned stomach, dipping into her naval lightly, causing her to squeak, before sliding down farther. He huffed in annoyance as he was met with the lacy garment and didn't hesitate to rip it off her body.

He faintly registered her weak protest at him tearing her panties, before he leaned up to kiss her swollen lips hungrily. His bony finger found her enlarged clit and began to rub small, gentle circles which made her gasp and cry out in surprise. He watched her mouth fall open, her soft panting making her breasts rise, and her shuddering form exciting him to no end. He smiled and kissed her forehead tenderly, before sliding down her body, his ribs catching her nipples in an erotic display, before settling himself between her thighs.

"Frisk, look at me." He commanded. Once she had opened her eyes, he licked her slowly from her entrance to her clit and smirked as her head fell back in pleasure. He bit her thigh forcefully and she let out a cry of disbelief before turning her lavender gaze back to his glowing blue eye.

"We won't have any of that. You aren't to look away, and if I catch you doing so, I'll just have to find other ways to torture you." His growled, his deep voice held no room for argument, and she found herself giving into his demand.

She nodded sharply and kept her heavily lidded gaze fixed on him as he sucked on her swollen pearl. Her cries sounded in his ears and he found himself panting heavily while he used his tongue to draw circles around her nub. Hummimg softly, the vibrations sent jolts throughout her body, making her back arch and her legs involuntarily tried to close around him, but he held them down with his hands and continued his ministrations, albeit a bit more roughly.

Every stroke, suck, lick, and hum drew more heat into her core. Her stomach shuddered and toes curled as the burning heat and tightening coil grew stronger. She whimpered as her body ached for something more.

"S-Sans.. please.." she whispered desperately.

He stopped momentarily before plunging his tongue deep into her dripping core. She cried out at the newest sensation, moaning in time with every thrust of his tongue. She felt the swirling motion, the way he lapped up her juices, and the way every pull dragged sensually across her walls. The coil tightened, almost painfully, until finally with a quick flick to her nub, it snapped. White light filled her vision and she moaned loudly, her back arching, hands flying to his skull to hold him there, and her head falling back to the pillow while she rode out her orgasm.

He stared up at her, memorizing her face as she came, his pride swelling at the knowledge that he was the one to give her this pleasure. Well, another part of him was swelling too, but that could wait. His hands trailed down her arms and thighs, brushing her skin lightly while she slowly came down from her pleasure. When she finally came back to reality, she noticed him stroking his glowing blue member and staring at her hungrily.

He smirked predatorily before climbing atop her and let himself press against her core roughly. She whimpered as he pulled her into a hungry kiss. He thrusted against her in a slow rhythm, letting her juices coat him, while simultaneously hitting her bundle of nerves. Finally she pulled back, panting heavily.

"Now, Sans. No more teasing. I need you, please."

He nodded and aligned himself at her entrance.

"This might hurt, baby. I'm sorry."

He quickly thrust into her, breaking through her virginal barrier, and sat motionless while he waited for her to adjust to his length. Not surprisingly, she had cried out in pain, but it wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it would be. It was uncomfortable at first, her body not used to be filled so completely, and it took a few moments before she became accustomed to his girth. She bucked her hips after the pain subsided, moaning when he moved against her so deliciously. She vaguely heard him gasp before she found herself clutching his shoulders while he moved within her. The pace was slow, gentle, loving, and as she gazed up into his eyes, she felt herself tear up.

"Baby, what's wrong? Am I hurting you?" Stilling himself, he cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes, searching for any pain or discomfort, but all he found was love and adoration. She shook her head before bringing him down into a sweet kiss, before bucking against him to increase their pace. He followed along, matching her rhythm until they were moving so fast, all that could be heard was the sounds of their joining.

"Ah, Frisk, baby. You feel so good. So.. tight. God, it's like you're sucking me dry.." he panted, his lips a breath away from her ear. She could only moan, her mind overwhelmed by the stimulation, as their passions soared until she found herself screaming and arching up against him when her climax crashed upon her with the force of a tidal wave.

He hissed as her muscles contracted around him spasming, almost as if to milk him of his essence. He gave a few more shallow thrusts before his own orgasm overcame him. His climax pumping into her while he panted heavily and rolled them over so she rested comfortably atop his chest. When they had finally come back down, he slipped out of her with a shaky breath. They both hissed at the loss of contact, still overly sensitive from their lovemaking.

Sans glanced up at Frisk's face but found her eyes closed and her breathing lightly as she dozed off. With a soft smile, he placed her beside him, kissed her brow and covered them in his blanket. He pulled her against him in a sweet cuddle before he fell into an exhausted sleep. The last words he registered was a sleepy "I love you".


	9. Morning After

The next morning found Sans alone in bed, tangled up in the covers. With a slight groan, he sat up and stretched allowing his bones to pop lightly before settling back into place. Looking around the room, he noticed the spot beside him empty. For once, he was truly saddened at the thought of waking up alone. True, he had plenty of passion filled nights before, and the idea of waking up alone had never bothered him, but while he gripped the covers tightly he couldn't help but wonder why she had left. She had been so willing, so why did she leave his side? Had she figured last night was just a mistake?

With an annoyed grunt, he ripped the covers off unceremoniously and picked up a pair of black gym shorts off the floor. He dressed quickly, seeing as he only threw on the pants and walked out the door heading downstairs where he heard soft humming. He smiled gently, listening to her soft hums.

When he rounded the corner, he was greeted by the sight of her, dressed in only a long t-shirt, scrambling some eggs over the stove. He watched her work for a few moments, chuckling at her disheveled appearance before coming up behind her and wrapping his bony arms around her waist.

With a slight squeak of surprise she fought to brush him off, before quickly realizing the skeleton's arms. She smiled gently and leaned back into his embrace.

"So, this is what you decide to do after a night of lovemaking? Thought you would be.. bone-tired.." he whispered into her ear.

She giggled lightly and suppressed a shiver as his breath fanned out over her sensitive ear. Funnily enough, she hadn't even known her ears could tingle so pleasantly until last night. Her face flushed, remembering the attentions he had bestowed upon her sensitive flesh last night. With a slightly nervous giggle, she happily told him how she wanted to make him a nice breakfast since Papyrus was still out for training.

He nodded and settled his chin in the crook of her neck, "Thanks for breakfast, babe." Kissing her neck in appreciation, he smiled at the soft gasp that escaped her lips. He stepped back and set the table for them both. Frisk smiled, having caught the cute nickname, and she hummed happily alongside her cooking.

Breakfast was finished fairly soon after Sans had come down. They both piled their plates full of eggs, bacon, and sausage. Light conversation passed while they both enjoyed a peaceful breakfast amongst themselves.

Well, that was until Frisk looked up at him anxiously before shifting her gaze to her plate. She fidgeted nervously before looking up at her skeletal...friend?

"So, Sans... um..a-about last night.." her voice trailed off weakly and for the faintest of moments, she could see fear flash in his eyes before he schooled himself.

"Yeah? What about it?" He murmured, looking anywhere else but at her. His tone was a bit harsher than he meant for it to come out and he couldn't help but be taken aback a bit at the words coming out of her mouth.

"So, last night was really great, but I guess it would be for the best if we.. we didn't do that anymore.."


	10. Denial and Doubts

No sooner had the words passed her lips had she abruptly stood up and booked it up the stairs, flying into her room and falling back against the door-frame. Her heart broke at the thought of them not being together, she loved him, had for quite some time, and last night replayed heavily on her mind. She took in a shuddering gasp before bringing her hand up to her mouth. Biting roughly against her fist she sobbed quietly, letting herself let out all of her pent up emotions.

How could Sans want her? How could he love her? After all, anytime he was "with" a woman, she was discarded the next day, as if they meant nothing to him. And although she had professed her love for him, her mind wouldn't stop running a mile a minute with doubts.

Her heart screamed at her to be by his side for however long he would allow it, but her mind told her not to be so foolish, that he could never have loved her and to quit while she was still ahead. She knew he had some ounce of care for her since he was so gentle with her last night, but she wondered if he only pitied her weak attempts to be something more with him. She wondered if he only saw a desperate little girl and had only taken such care with her so as not to hurt her during her first time.

Her heart shattered, silently agreeing with her mind. How foolish she was to believe he could really care for her.

Just as quickly as that thought came, she heard a soft knock on the other side of her door.

~oOo~

Sans could only stare at her in shock, not even noticing that she had fled from the table at break neck speed. His thoughts scrambled and his breathing stopped. Just why would she want to end their... relationship? Whatever it was that was growing between them, he had enjoyed it. After growing to care for her and eventually realizing that he had deep feelings for her, he had somehow messed it up. Hadn't he?

With a dark chuckle and quickly tearing eye-sockets, he wondered if last night had been a mistake? After all, it was sex to him, but to her... he was her first. He took away something so precious to her, something that could never be regained. He felt the tears roll down his cheeks, his entire body shaking lightly. Filled with shame and guilt, he couldn't help but wonder if she was regretting last night.

'Of course she would' he thought bitterly. 'I had to lose control and take her, even though she wanted it at the time, now she must realize how precious her virginity was. Wasted on me.' He couldn't help but laugh self-deprecatingly. He stood from the table and snapped his fingers, warping into his room. He faintly heard her sobs and although he wanted to go to her, he had done enough damage.

Throwing on the first shirt he could find, he warped out into the chilling air of Snowdin.


	11. Away

Frisk furiously swiped at her eyes, trying to hide any evidence of her tears. Blinking quickly for a minute managed to keep the rest at bay and with a heavy sigh she opened her door just enough to gaze out into the hallway.

"What is-"

"FRISK, ARE YOU OKAY?" Came the high pitch tone of her skeleton friend. By the looks of it, he had just come back from his training. His eye sockets however were firmly locked onto her, analyzing for anything that could have hurt her.

"I-I'm fine, paps.." she muttered weakly.

"OBVIOUSLY, HUMAN, YOU ARE NOT FINE. MAY I PLEASE COME IN?"

She bit her lip anxiously, "Paps, I'd really rather be alone.."

Unfortunately luck wasn't on her side this time as he bent down to her level, "THAT REALLY ISN'T UP FOR DEBATE. NOW HOW ABOUT WE TALK WITHOUT THE DOOR IN THE WAY, HMM?" He smiled and his tone was light but she could hear the underlying tone of command in his voice.

Sighing, she flung the door back, waltzed over to the deep red bedspread, and dropped herself upon it carelessly. She huffed and rolled onto her stomach, burying her face against the blood red pillowcase, although it was a bit childish, but she liked the red hearts that decorated the pillow.

Papyrus marched into her room and sat down beside her, carefully looking over her for wounds. He looked down quizzically before hesitantly asking, "HUMAN, WHY ARE THEIR BRUISES ON YOUR ARMS?" His form shook with fury at the thought that she had been attacked.

Frisk gasped softly and looked down at her arms to see he was right. She had small but slightly blue bruises forming on her arms and her wrists. She blushed furiously before turning her gaze away from him.

"Uh.. don't worry paps. It's just someone grabbed me a little roughly. I'll be okay." She reassured quietly.

He stared down at her in a disbelieving gaze. He knew she was hiding something, but he chose not to press further fearing that if he did she would shut him out completely.

"OKAY. SO BESIDES THAT, WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MAKE YOU CRY? DOES THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEED TO DELIVER A ROYAL ASS KICKING?" He suggested both seriously and also teasingly.

It worked for she let out a soft chuckle, "No, it's nothing to beat someone up about. I'm just a bit upset right now, if you couldn't tell."

Papyrus slid his bony hand over to her head and rubbed it gently, "YES, I CAN SEE THAT. NOW PLEASE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED."

Knowing that she couldn't really just tell him to go away, she sighed before burying her face in the pillow again.

"Snsss undr I ahhd an fihht"

"WHAT? COME NOW, REMOVE THAT PILLOW FROM YOUR FACE." He gently pried the pillow away to see her holding back tears.

"Sans and I had a fight." She croaked out past the lump in her throat.

He gazed at her thoughtfully before patting her back soothingly.

"I THOUGHT SO. HE BRUSHED PAST ME ON THE WAY OUT BUT HE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING. MAY I ASK WHAT IT WAS ABOUT?"

"No, Paps. I-Its personal, and although you're a good friend, I don't want to get into it right now."

He nodded and gave her a quick pat, "DON'T WORRY! THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL FIX THIS!"

Before she could protest, he was already running out the door, on a quest to find his brother.

~oOo~

Papyrus had been searching for a little over an hour to find his brother, but he wasn't at his usual hang out spots. He had already gone to Grillby, but the flame monster hadn't any clue to his whereabouts. He checked his sentry station to find it empty. Even going as far to search in waterfall, and the lab of Alphys, but to no luck. He finally went to the surface, blinking against the harsh morning light.

There he found Sans gazing up into the morning light as if the sky could open up and lift him into the clouds.

Papyrus calmly walked over to his brother before sitting down beside him, his height allowing him to be level to his head.

"So, brother.. what has happened between you and the human?" He asked cautiously, no longer letting his normally loud voice yell in excitement. This was far too serious for his normal cheer and enthusiasm.

"None of your business, bro." Sans growled.

"Well it becomes my business when there is a crying human in my home. Now just what has happened?" He stated harshly, trying to get past Sans' defiant attitude.

With a saddened expression, Sans looked down to his brother, "I think I might have messed up bad bro..."

"Why would you hav-"

"I'm in love with Frisk." He stated clearly and suddenly.

Papyrus' grin spread all the way up his skull, "That is wonderful news, brother! Why just think, you two could be happy and even go on dates and-"

Sans chuckled softly, "She doesn't love me, Paps. She said as much herself."

Papyrus' eyes narrowed, "I'm not so sure about that brother. It's obvious from the way she looks at your empty seat and sighs, from the way her eyes light up whenever you are near, and from the way she laughs at your horrendous puns."

Sans stared at him disbelieving, but Papyrus continued.

"Even if you don't realize she loves you, did she ever say that she didn't? Tell me brother. Has she said she does not love you?"

Sans shook his head and opened his mouth to protest, but Papyrus beat him to it.

"Well then, it sounds to me like you are creating a scenario in your head. Not that I'm blaming you, but the best way to understand how she feels is to talk to her. This whole thing has more than likely been blown out of proportion. Go to her." He finished with a calm smile.

Sans stood there for several moments gathering his thoughts. He nodded to Papyrus and with a snap of his fingers, he teleported back to his home, where his Frisk was waiting.


	12. Chances

As soon as Sans had warped back into his home, he set off and up the stairs, slowly at first as he hadn't really thought of what he wanted to say. His brain was still telling him this was a mistake and that she wouldn't want him. He still had his doubts and his insecurity sunk into the very fibers of his soul. He was already damaged, his soul cracked in different places, and he was afraid that losing Frisk would be the last straw to finally shatter his soul.

Although it sounded silly that this one human girl had so much authority over his heart, it only made sense to him. Aside from Toriel and Papyrus, he managed to drive everyone away either with his silly puns or his harsh and ruthless reputation. He was no saint, and that was something not needing any testament too. His past would forever haunt him, but hell even his life now would. How long would it be before Paps, Toriel, or Frisk found out the truth? Would he be shunned by them too?

Shaking his head, Sans let out a soft sigh and knocked on Frisk's door, hoping she wouldn't shut him out. It only took a few moments before a shuffling was heard and a sleepy frisk opened her door, rubbing the dirt from her eye. Thankfully she had changed into a t-shirt, albeit a bit low cut, and had on a pair of shorts. Much better for Papyrus to have seen her in; he hated to admit it, but he was becoming increasingly protective of her. Snapping out of those thoughts, he watched as she kept her eyes closed for a moment while she woke up and stifled a yawn.

"Paps, I told you I'm-" but she never finished. Realizing the skeleton in front of her wasn't his brother, she scrambled to close the door, but with a flick of his wrist a blue light surrounded the door, holding it in place.

"I really think we should talk.." he began in a calm manner.

"Wh-what's there to talk about?" She muttered meekly, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away crestfallen.

"You know damn well what I mean, kiddo." His voice no longer calm, holding an edge of annoyance. This playing dumb shit only furthering his annoyance. "You said some pretty harsh stuff kid, and now it's my turn."

She stiffened at his words. There was no room for argument and with a resigned het annoyed snort, she stepped back and sat on her bed, patting a spot beside her. He didn't hesitate to plop down next to her as he looked into her eyes.

"So, mind telling me what all of that was about? I mean, we had a good time last night, a bonetacular experience," he joked trying to lighten the mood. She only nodded in response, her eyes focusing on an invisible speck of dirt on the floor.

He sighed before continuing, "Look, Frisk, I understand if you regret it. That had to be a pretty special thing to give up to someone like me, kiddo."

Next thing he knew, there was a large pounding in his skull and a dull throb on the top of his head. Frisk looked into his eye sockets with all the anger and sadness she had kept from him.

"No, bonehead! I don't regret it! Not one bit! And I'll have you know, it wasn't wasted, not on you. Damn it all, I love you. I've loved you since the very beginning. Back when you and I shared that meal at Grillbys. When you shook my hand with that whoopee cushion, even though it was such an old trick, you managed to interest me. I looked forward to seeing you every chance I could. Sans, I've been holding back for the last year or two when I finally realized how I felt.." By now Sans was no longer trying to lighten the mood, his jaw set in annoyance even as confusion simmered in his eyes, "So, you've loved me for years, yet didn't bother to speak up?" "You... never saw me.. that way.." she trailed off, noticing the intense look in his eye. Yes, eye cause now he was staring at her with one eye flickering back and forth between blue and gold. She put a hand over her mouth, shocked into silence, but she never looked away from his gaze.

His mind felt like it short-circuited. Here she was declaring her love for him, her heart on her sleeve, but that still left one question unanswered..

Why did she want to end their relationship?

He stared into her eyes, a mixture of frustration and confusion. Almost as if searching through her being. 'Just like last night' her brain supplied helpfully. She could only gulp and silently pray as he began his tirade.

"So, let me get this straight..." his voice low and deep, almost guttural, "You mean to tell me you love me, that you have for years? You tell me that last night wasn't a mistake? Your virginity was not wasted on me, yet you sat there this morning and told me you wanted.. this.. to end?"

She waited for him to continue, but a sudden pressure on her wrists caused her to yelp in shock.

"That wasn't rhetorical. Answer me."

She nodded, shivering slightly at the overwhelming feeling of anger rolling off him. She knew he would never hurt her, but he had never ever gotten as furious with her as he was now. His grip relaxed slightly but still kept their hold on her wrists.

"So, why pray tell would you start this fight in the first place if you love me? Haven't I shown you I want you? From the very depths of my soul, Frisk, I have tried to be gentle with you, show you how much you mean to me. God, Frisk, why would you push me away?" His last words coming out softer, more.. broken. His grip on her had fallen long ago and now he only stared into her eyes with the saddest expression schooling his features.

Against all rationality, she flung herself into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck and holding on to dear life while she sobbed.

"I know, I'm sorry! I know you didn't start this fight. Hell, Sans, I-I can't help it. Whenever you bring home a girl, I hear them sneak out in the mornings, and when you would stay out all night only to come home disheveled, it breaks my heart. I don't want to be another girl that you leave at the crack of dawn, and I-I thought that maybe if I ended it first, it wouldn't hurt so bad. But I was wrong.." she managed to choke out past the lump in her throat.

After a few minutes, her sobs quieted down and she sniffled into his neck. She felt a weight relax against her before bony hands clutched at her back in a fierce hug.

"Frisk, baby, you aren't like those other women. I never saw them like I do you. I'd never want to just hit it and quit with you."

Her nose scrunched up at his poor choice of words, but he continued onward.

"Frisk, I love you too. Don't doubt that. Last night was great, and I'm so happy that you don't regret giving me your virginity. I tried so hard to convey my feelings to you, to be gentle and loving. Something that would make you smile and look back on the experience fondly. Frisk, I know this was supposed to be a one night thing between us, but I can't.. I don't want this to end.."

She pulled back to look him in the eyes, searching for any uncertainty.

"So what are you saying?"

He smiled softly, kissing her gently on the cheek.

"I love you a skele-ton. Be my girlfriend?"


	13. Acceptance

It had been a few months since that fateful night where Frisk and Sans had actually slept together. Without a doubt Frisk had accepted and became his girlfriend. Things were looking up between the two, and ever since that fight, they seemed to get on without a hitch. Sans was coming home regularly and no longer shying away from her. Frisk was no longer moping around the house sullenly, and in fact she even started taking an interest in dance.

She giggled remembering the look on Sans' face as she and Papyrus had been dancing to soft, classical music. The way his eyes would follow her smooth, rhythmic movements, but what surprised him the most was how passionate Papyrus had been during the whole performance. She giggled a little noting how odd they must have looked, her in her ballet attire while Paps danced in his 'cool dude' outfit.

She smiled softly, now thinking back, she was sure paps had been taking lessons from Mettaton. Oh, yes, she knew all about their "secret" relationship. Heck, it was hard not to considering anytime the flamboyant robot was around he stuttered and blushed up a storm. She even gave him advice from time to time when he just couldn't figure out what to do or how to impress his idol.

Perhaps it was just as well, her and paps had gotten along as thick as thieves when they officially announced their relationship to the rest of their friends. The only one seemingly indifferent to the news was Toriel, who had just shrugged and said she would allow it since he had proven his worth by taking care of her child all these years. Mettaton in his usual flashy way had made it a big deal and even threw them a huge party in their honor. Huge deal, considering the guy was all about himself...and of course his boyfriend.

Sans couldn't stop embarrassing her every chance he got that night, what with little touches here and there when the others weren't looking, and even as embarrassing as hiding in a broom closet to spend time getting hot and heavy, only to pull away before anything more than PG-13 could take place. But what really took the cake was when it was time for everyone to get ready to leave, he had stolen a tender, loving kiss right in front of her family and friends. Not that she was upset, oh no far from it. She was ecstatic but thoroughly embarrassed by all the teasing from Undyne and Mettaton.

Oh, but she made up for all that embarrassment at night when they retired to their rooms. Yes, just because they were dating they weren't sleeping together in the same bed, well at least not every night. Especially that night, she went so far as to press his back up against his bedroom door, pinning his hands by his head and proceeding to make out with him until he shuddered softly against her. His eyes had clouded with lust and she could feel him stirring against her thigh. Much to his chagrin, she simply kissed his cheek before skipping away into her room, winking at him just before closing the door and giggling to herself. He had cursed up a storm, but had chuckled and went inside his own room before settling down for the night.

She cast a glance up at the giggling robot before smiling at him and Paps. They had just gotten finished with dance rehearsal for the day, and lo and behold Papyrus had needed a few "pointers" on his form. She snickered quietly before squeaking in surprise as two bony arms pulled her back into a warm embrace.

"And just what has you so giddy, love?" Her boyfriends voice filling her with peace while he nuzzled the crook of her neck.

"Oh, nothing.. just your brother and his man getting all chummy." She hummed happily.

"Oh, the tin can..." he sighed before shrieking playfully as she slapped his arm lightly.

"Oh hush, he's perfect for him, makes him smile and laugh. Hell, he even makes him more determined than I've ever seen him. They're happy and that's all that matters."

Sans nodded and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, "You're right. Paps hasn't been this happy since dad left.."

Frisk frowned slightly, she had never been told about this before and as she went to ask, he silenced her with a kiss and shook his head. Nodding in understanding, she called out to papyrus and let him now they were going to head home together. Sans handed over his jacket, opting to cover her ballet uniform on the walk home. She smiled gratefully and accepted happily with a smooch to his forehead. Papyrus chuckled, and gave them a big thumbs up and a bashful nyeheheheh before they left.

Now that they were all alone they both let out a collective sigh. Papyrus reached out and took a hold of his lover's hand, squeezing gently. Mettaton squeezed back lightly but looked down at the floor, his signature smile drooping just a bit.

"My dear, what is the matter?" Papyrus asked cupping the cold metal of Mettaton's cheek.

"How long, Paps?" He could only mutter softly.

"How long until what,?" The skeleton asked gazing into his eyes, now thoroughly confused.

"How long until we can tell the others? Undyne and Alphys are in a relationship for fucks sake. I don't understand why it is any different for us?"

Mettaton was tired, tired of trying to keep his relationship with his skeleton a secret. It had already been four months, and with every day his heart grew a little heavier. His eyes fell to the floor in despair. Before he knew what happened, Papyrus was kissing him gingerly on the lips.

"Sweetheart, if it is what you really want, I'd be more than happy to make it public. The Fabulous Mettaton and the Great Papyrus in love for all to see." He whispered against his lips.

Mettaton's smile brightened considerably as he threw his arms around the tall skeleton. He nuzzled his neck and hummed happily in approval.

"Yes, my darling. I would love to tell the world."

Papyrus closed his arms around the other monster's waist and smiled happily.

"How about we start with friends first?"

Mettaton nodded before taking his lover's hand and marching on with confidence. Destination: Pap's house.


	14. Heart to Heart

So there they were. The two couples sat across from each other in the living room. The atmosphere a bit tense, seeing as how the skeleton and robot duo were finally going to open up about their relationship to the one person that definitely mattered. Maybe that was why Papyrus had started to yell about Sans' sock still lying out in the open, while the older brother just grinned a little before twisting his words, and leaving the sock still on the floor. It was a semblance of normalcy that helped to soothe their frayed nerves, even if just a little.

Frisk looked back and forth between Mettaton and Sans sensing the distrust and discomfort. When her and papyrus glanced at each other, she sent him an encouraging smile.

"Well, since everyone's all here, how about I make us some tea?" Frisk asked happily.

She didn't wait for an answer before standing, walking towards Papyrus and pulling his bony arm, "C'mon Paps, I need your help getting the tea ready. Wouldn't want to be a bad host, right?"

He shook his head, seeing it as a challenge instead of an excuse to get the older brother and robot alone. The two left to make tea, leaving the still tense monsters by themselves.

Mettaton cleared his throat before turning his gaze on his love's brother. Sans on the other hand seemed to straighten up, posture stiff and with narrowed eye sockets he firmly asked,

"So, what are your intentions with my brother?"

Mettaton sighed a little, "Oh, he's such a darling. Has been since I'd ever gotten the chance to know him. Sweetest monster around."

Sans nodded reclining a little into the old worn sofa, "Yes, he is most definitely... sweet. So I'll ask you again. What are your intentions with my brother?"

Mettaton gulped at the sight of Sans' one eye flickering between gold and blue. He sure was going to be a challenge to win over. Normally, Mettaton didn't have to try to win over an audience, seeing as he was the star of Underground, but he knew his title wouldn't be any help in this case.

"I just want to be by his side. He makes me feel, which is hard, since it was never in my programming to.. love."

The sound of cupboards closing and China being set drew Sans' attention for a moment. His gaze drifted to Paps and Frisk chatting quietly with small smiles on their faces. He couldn't help but be protective of his little brother since he was the only family he had left. He wasn't going to let the world corrupt him. Sans didn't think Paps could survive if he lost his innocent, goofy ways.

Sans' eye narrowed, "I want to be perfectly clear. I will not have you making my brother hurt. You will not play with his heart, nor will you use this newfound relationship for personal gain on your stupid shows. Or else you will have a **bad time**."

****

****

Punctuating his threat, he summoned a Gaster Blaster to his side, the size reaching up to his height while sitting on the couch. It's eerie piercing stare held onto Mettaton's in a silent threat.

The robot nodded stiffly, "I'd never dream of hurting your brother, nor would I want to use him as a social ladder. He means a lot to me."

Not a moment to soon, the tea kettle let out a shrill cry, before the sound of water pouring made itself heard. Sans let his flickering gaze return to normal and with a wave of his hand the Gaster Blaster disappeared as if it was never there.

"Good. Then I guess it's fine. But if you ever make him cry-"

"I know, I know." The robot chimed in sending a soft, hopeful smile.

The human and skeleton pair walked in with a cup in each hand and a smile on both on their faces.

Handing a steaming cup to Sans, Frisk settled down beside him looking happily at the robot and elder skeleton before noting the tense atmosphere had substantially dropped.

"So, what did we miss?"

"Nothing much, babe. We just had a little chat. Now, what was the news you two had dropped by for?" Sans addressed the smiling couple that were happily drinking in their tea and basking in each other's presence.

Papyrus looked to to his love for support. Mettaton silently grasped his hand, sending him all his love and affection. Papyrus blushed and cleared his voice before turning back to the other couple.

"The Great Papyrus and The Fabulous Mettaton are.. how do you put it? An item!" He announced jovially.

Frisk was the first to react as she squealed in delight, jumping from her seat, nearly spilling what was left of her tea on the floor. Sans had used his magic to catch the cup before it was too late, while Frisk jumped into the awaiting arm of her two friends.

"Oh my gosh, how did it happen? When, where? Oh you two are so adorable together! I had suspected for a while ever since you guys danced together, but now it's real!" She shouted in her excitement.

Papyrus blushed a bright orange before turning to Mettaton who was giving her an award winning smile and a hearty laugh.

"All in due time, darling." He appeased the happy human.

Sans smiled lightly, taking in his brother's expression as they spent the rest of the evening chatting about the future and what was going on in the new couples' lives.


	15. Interruptions

After the issue of Mettaton and Papyrus' newfound relationship had been handled, the two of the them went on to let their viewers and fans know just what went down in their lives. However, they never broadcasted a single fight, or any personal conversations. As far as the public eye was aware, they just announced their plans to date, and if they were lucky, the fans would get to see a few cute pictures from their excursions.

Mettaton had acted very mature here lately, no longer focusing solely on himself, but giving Papyrus his undivided love and attention. Papyrus in turn stood by his side after long days at work and made him laugh like no other. His determined spirit always brightening the young robot's heart.

It had only been about a month since they were official, and things were going off without a hitch. Their friends had readily accepted their newfound relationship. Even going as far as sending them on vacation up on the surface.

It had taken quite a bit of persuasion, seeing as the two monsters were quite fond of their respective jobs, but when Undyne declared she would no longer train with him had he not gone, Papyrus' mind was made up. Frisk had even nudged Mettaton and told him a few choice scenarios that had him close to short circuiting, with the darkest purple blush covering his entire face. He even whacked her on the head with a rolled up newspaper, like she was an animal, which for a moment he considered she was since her ideas were so.. animalistic. She merely laughed and pushed them out the door, calling out well wishes to the happy couple.

Her boyfriend had finally made peace with the fact that Mettaton was a good fit for his goofball of a brother. That didn't mean he still wouldn't call him a tin can at any chance given, he had a reputation to uphold.

As for the human and skeleton pair, they were happily adjusted to the new lives they led. Frisk had become the spokesperson for monsters everywhere, standing up to corporations aboveground that discriminated against her monster friends. She became a beacon of hope for Underground, hoping that one day they would achieve true peace from the simple minded humans. Sans supported her in any way possible, taking her on trips to the surface, actively helping her with the paperwork she received from both monsters and humans alike, and even going as far as attending meetings with her.

She couldn't have been more happy, but at times she worried for her monster. On the days where they weren't together, his work seemed to be more and more demanding of him. He would come home late some night with dark rings under his eye sockets and the occasional flickering blue and gold eye only furthering her worries.

On those nights she would prepare him a nice bath, make his favorite meal, hotdogs both cut up and whole slathered in ketchup until they were practically dripping, and would give him kisses and cuddles while they slept in the same bed. He would often awake in the middle of the night in a momentary panic before she held him close, humming softly to calm his frazzled nerves.

She had tried on many occasions to figure out what exactly he did for a living, but he would always evade the question or just give her a shake of his head. Her curiosity was peaked, but one day when she had gotten too close to finding out the truth, he had told her that it was something he wasn't proud of, and that if she interfered, it would likely be the end of their relationship. Upon hearing that, her determination faltered, her heart sank, and she begrudgingly agreed to drop the subject.

Sans had never wanted to pull that type of card on her, but she just couldn't find out the truth. It would shatter her image of him and she would be in far more danger than she already was just by being with him.

It was an exceptionally cold night that found the pair bundled up on the couch under a thick blanket watching their favorite anime: Mew Mew kissy cutie. Frisk curled up into Sans' side sighing contentedly. His bony arm encircled around her waist rubbing small circles on the skin just below her baggy t-shirt. She smiled happily before leaning up to kiss his cheek, but before she could he turned in time to peck her lips softly.

Her face lit up in a soft blush before she playfully swatted at his arm.

"No fair! You cheated." She huffed playfully pouting

"I didn't cheat, you just have poor aim!" He laughed softly.

"Do not!" She cried out in mock anger.

"Do too!" He retorted.

"Do not!" She argued a bit louder.

"Do too! Bleahhhhhhh!" He declared, sticking out his softly glowing tongue.

He didn't even see it coming when she leaned forward and sucked his tongue into her mouth. He only gasped in shock, his eyes going wide for a second. Her lips twitched upward in a small smile before continuing her heated battle for dominance. Her eyes drifted shut after she climbed onto his lap, resting her hands lightly on his ribs. He didn't know what had gotten into her but he certainly wasn't going to stop her.

Frisk rubbed her small hands across the rough sensation of his bones, pulling back lightly to giggle at his lust filled expression and the way his breaths were coming in soft pants. She leaned forward to run her tongue along the bones of his neck simultaneously continuing the delightful torture of playing with his ribs. Lower and lower she went still until she reached his throbbing member. With a triumphant smirk, she cupped him through his gym shorts and pumped agonizingly slow for his liking.

With a soft growl, he flipped their positions lying her back against the couch while he proceeded to invade her mouth. His possessive hunger sending wonderful shivers throughout her body. While he explored her mouth, tasting and savoring her sweetness, his bony hands cupped her breasts in a rough manner. She moaned at his rough treatment before sliding her hand back down to his front, continuing to play with him while he lifted her shirt to greedily suckle on her hardened peak. His other bony hand slid past her sweatpants, past her panties until she cried out at the soft pinch of her clit.

Not wanting to be outdone, she slid her hand inside his pants eagerly stroking his shaft all the way to the head. She swirled lightly on his head noting the slow shiver that passed between them. They kept up their sensual dance until they were both readily reaching their climax. With their last remaining inhibitions gone, they came together screaming one another's names.

Just when the door opened to reveal a seriously purple Mettaton and a scarlet headed Papyrus.

"Uh... welcome home?"


	16. Change

Frisk blushed a terrible crimson before snatching her hand out of his pants and yanking her shirt back over her exposed chest.

"Y-Y-You guys weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow!" She stuttered in her immense embarrassment and mortification. She was just grateful that her robotic friend hadn't actually brought his camera crew along.

Papyrus only cringed at the horrible sight before him, "YES, BUT WE DECIDED TO COME HOME EARLY. WE HAVE SOME ARRANGEMENTS TO DISCUSS." his voice no longer loud with confidence, just shock.

Mettaton rested his hand against his lovers shoulder before dragging him out the door. He called over his shoulder, "Darlings, we're just going to go back to my place." He didn't falter in his stride, booking it out the front door and down the snowy path, getting the hell away from the flustered couple.

Sans stood stock still, his face fully alight with a blush so vibrant he glowed. With a sigh he used his magic to slam and lock the door behind the escaping duo.

"I-I'm sorry, love. I-I didn't think-" she apologized.

"Don't be. Granted t-that isn't something I wanted them to see, but it wasn't intentional. They'll get over it." His voice was steady, not betraying the inner turmoil going on in his mind.

"You're right," she agreed quietly, "but there is something I had wanted to discuss with you anyway.."

She shuffled from one foot to another in her nervousness. She kept her eyes downcast, afraid to ask the question. She didn't know how to feel, maybe it was too soon? But maybe it wasn't? After all they had been together close to six months now.

She steeled her heart, determination rising. Yes, this would be perfectly fine, it had to be.

The skeleton walked up resting a hand on her cheek, lifting her face up gently. His eyes trained onto hers, silently offering her courage.

"Go ahead. I'm right here."

"W-Well, it's just that.. um..."

He ruffled her hair lightly, sending her hair flying into random directions atop her head.

His voice held a slight hint of playfulness, "c'mon kid, surely it ain't that bad."

She huffed and smoothed down her hair the best that she could but only nodded. It wasn't that bad. Just.. new.

"Yeah, no. It's a good thing, at least I hope so. Um, so you know how the council has been trying to convince me to be closer to their headquarters?"

He nodded, not really following.

"Well, it just so happens that they've finally pushed until I can't say no anymore. So, by the end of this month, I have to move into an apartment aboveground."

He nodded, silently taking in everything she had said. He didn't vocalize how much he worried for her safety or how she would fare aboveground. The only times she really went into the humans' world was when they were low on food or when it was absolutely necessary for her presence.

"So, have they given you an apartment aboveground, or are you expected to be find your own housing?" He offered conversationally.

She nodded quickly, smiling in hope and anticipation, "Yes, they've found a place for me a few miles away from the townhouse. From what I hear it's in a fairly nice area and close to a few shops. But, what I really wanted to ask was if you would like to move with me?"

"Are you sure you want me to move in with ya, kid? Not that I'm saying no, but it will be more.. private."

She nodded quickly. The concerns he vocalized were something she had already thought about and considered. True, they lived under one roof together now, but Papyrus and his boyfriend were constantly coming and going. Where they moved now wouldn't be too far from home so they could come back and visit often, but it also meant that they wouldn't have to worry about privacy. They would have the place to themselves.

"Well, if you want to move then I'll definitely be tagging along," he chuckled and pulled her into a warm embrace.

In all honesty they were both nervous at the prospect of being totally alone, but determined excitement passed between the couple. They kissed briefly before climbing the stairs and getting to work on packing.

After about an hour or two, the pair had finally finished up cleaning Sans' room before deciding that packing could be left for later. It had taken all their energy just to pick up after the lazy bones. But now they could see carpet! Frisk could only pray that they didn't run into anymore problems later on. There was much to be done and so little time to do it..

Sensing her worries, Sans scooped her up off his floor and teleported them to waterfall. He knew this was one of her favorite places to be, what with the gentle whispers of the echo flowers, the dim lighting that made the cave walls glisten like jewels, and the softly rushing waterfalls were by far her favorite. The very air coursed with magic, almost like a tranquility had been blessed upon the endless cavern. This place always made her happy, for it was like a cozy paradise.

The pair reappeared by the water's edge. He set her down by the water before unceremoniously dropping himself onto the cavern floor. While the human girl tried to get over the slight dizziness that teleporting caused, he had already dunked his feet into the cool water and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his side.

Together they stared out into the rippling pool, thinking about what their future may hold. But they knew as long as they had one another there was no obstacle they couldn't overcome.


	17. Chapter 17

Finally the day had come, the excited couple were finally moving into their apartment and starting a new chapter in their lives. They were filled with anticipation, but also an overwhelming feeling of nervousness. It wasn't uncommon for monsters to be seen in public, but that didn't change the fact that a few groups of extremists were adamantly fighting against monster rights. Frisk looked over at her skeleton boyfriend and suppressed the urge to yank him into her warm embrace. He would have a harder time in their new home, and that only made her heart constrict tightly in her chest.

Reaching out hesitantly, she grasped his bony fingers and squeezed gently, wanting nothing more to send her love and support. He chuckled softly and pressed back, taking in her comfort and kissing her brow in appreciation.

The pair had been shocked at the apartment space they were given. It wasn't much to look at with its slightly cracked bricks that had once been a brilliant red, the roof was missing a few tiles here and there, and the scent of cigarette smoke had been potent in the air. Frisk crinkled her nose but remained silent, hoping that Sans hadn't as good a scent of smell as she did.

Sans brought his jacket closer to his face, blocking out the smell of smoke and pollution.

"Well, it's not much, but it's where we will begin a new chapter in our lives." He reassured her gently, "Besides, at least we are in a fairly decent neighborhood."

She nodded and looked up, sending him a bright smile, "You're right. We'll have to make it a home though, so we might as well get a move on."

They walked inside the lobby which, surprisingly, was very clean. There were a few potted plants by the rotating glass doors, almost as if guarding it, the floor looked freshly polished and there was soft music playing in the background. There was a lone teenage boy manning the front desk, but he didn't seem to care what was happening around him. They just bypassed him entirely since they had their apartments keys, the council had already given them over when they came in earlier that week to finalize the living arrangements.

They took the elevator up to the 3rd floor, both jumping in surprise at the lurching feeling of the machine coming to a stop. The doors opened slowly, creaking eerily, but they just walked out quickly scanning the long hallway.

"Room 308," Frisk murmured quietly.

He nodded as they walked for a few moments reading the passing number plates alongside every door. The hallway was fairly warm with its soft glowing lights and lush brown carpeting. It seemed fairly cozy, but when they finally found their room number, both stopped and glance to the other.

With a deep breath, Frisk unlocked the door and walked in slowly with Sans not too far behind her. They were surprised at the blandness of the room. It was just one big open space with a few walls thrown in haphazardly, only a sliding door closed off the bedroom and the larger living room/kitchen area. They walked about noting the emptiness of the rooms. The bathroom was fairly small, but it didn't seem to be an issue. The plumbing was working correctly, thank goodness. And luckily they found that there was a working fridge and stove. The place also had a place for a clothes washer and dryer, but that would have to be bought later.

The walls were a boring shade of cream, the place was fairly empty except for an old, worn grey sofa, a rickety looking bed with a mattress so far used that the springs were popping out in different places. The whole space was a fairly small size; however, the two of them could live comfortably, but it was clear to see that they would have to furnish this place.

Frisk's hopeful expression turned into a slight frown at the realization that her paycheck wouldn't be enough to cover furnishing the new apartment. She sighed and turned to her boyfriend.

"Do you think it'd be okay to bring over some of our old furniture, just like a bed and some dressers? I'm sorry, but I haven't received my paycheck yet, and what I do have isn't enough to furnish our new home.." her tone conveying her shame and embarrassment.

To be truthful, she had to fight to get this place. They had wanted to send them on their way without any knowledge of their surroundings, but after taking a look around the area she was originally to move into, she wholeheartedly refused and pushed to be sent to a better facility. She knew the only reason they had agreed is because she was not fully familiar to human behavior, and a few kind souls had sided with the young human.

Sans nodded and pulled her into his arms before teleporting back to the underground home. There they grabbed a few boxes and teleported back and forth between their old home and new home. It took only a little more than five minutes before their boxes were settled at their new place. Sans had broken out into a light sweat and huffed a bit heavily.

"Sans, what's wrong? Are you okay?" She worriedly wiped his sweat with the sleeves of her sweater.

He nodded, "Yeah, baby. Just fine... But I can't teleport back and forth anymore. It's too far of a distance and it took a lot to just get us back here."

Her brow furrowed and she sat him down on the worn out couch before rushing to grab a bottle of water they had brought along.

"You really should have told me that it was too much strain! I would've just rented a U-haul or something!" She chastised while fussing over his health. He merely chuckled and smiled up at her tiredly.

"Well, let's worry about that later, yeah? We still have to get our bed and dressers."

She nodded and sat down beside him curling up in his embrace. He gulped down the water gratefully before leaning back into the sofa, exhaustion setting in. They soaked up one another's presence and just took a moment to let reality sink in.

This was home now, Ebbott city.

After a little while of resting, Frisk took in Sans sleeping form. He looked so peaceful that she didn't have the heart to wake him up. She kissed his skull lightly and slipped out the door, leaving him a note explaining where she would be going.

After leaving the apartment she called for a moving service and told them where they were going. After that was done she called a cab and gave the overly chatty chauffeur directions before settling back against the torn up seats. She called Undyne and Papyrus to bring their bed to the opening where the old barrier once stood. They happily agreed and by the time she made it back up to the bottom of the mountain, the two monsters were standing there with her bed and a few dressers along with some spare sheets.

Frisk practically burst out of the cab after paying the fare. She flew into a warm embrace from paps and received a hearty noogie from Undyne.

"Thank you guys so much! I know this wasn't easy to get through Waterfall and Hotland!" She smiled warmly at her proud friends.

"That's right, runt! It was certainly a challenge, but it was nothing." Undyne sniffed indignantly, earning her an amused chuckle from the young human.

"NONSENSE! IT WAS NO TROUBLE FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS," He boasted.

She smiled happily and spoke with her friends about her new home while she waited on the movers to come. She didn't have to wait long before they pulled up closely and honked their horn to get our attention. Their faces held a tad bit of fear when they spotted the monsters at the young woman's side, but before they could offend her friends, Frisk had pointed to the furniture.

They nodded gruffly and started loading up the furniture. Undyne helped with some heavier items earning a shocked look from the humans and paps merely stayed by her side and spoke with her about his brother, slightly concerned as to why he wasn't in attendance. She told him he was just tired from teleporting so much, but that he was resting at home. After everything was loaded, she caught a ride back into the city with the movers.

It didn't take more than half an hour before they made it back to the apartment. The crew began moving the furniture up to the third floor, huffing in annoyance as they had to use the stairs instead of the elevators. She merely nodded and bowed in apology for the inconvenience, but that did nothing to stop their angry murmurs. When they made their way back to the room, she found an angry Sans waiting by the door. She chuckled nervously before kissing his cheek. He only huffed and allowed the movers to do their jobs, clearly waiting until they were alone to have a word with his girlfriend.

The movers set up the bed and placed the dressers in the bedroom before hauling off the old furniture. She payed them a little extra to get rid of the trash, and they nodded before taking their leave. Sans held up his hand to close and lock the door before dragging her by the hand into their bedroom.

"So, care to explain why you up and left without me?" He glared at her in frustration.

"W-well, you were sleeping so peacefully, a-and you were so worn out from using your magic so much, so I thought-"

"That you would do the work while I was asleep?" At her nod he sighed and sat beside her throwing a bony arm around her shoulders. He pulled her into his arms, "You shouldn't have left like that. We haven't been here long, you could've been hurt."

She nodded and turned in his arms to nuzzle his neck, "Sorry, love. I'll try not to scare you like that again."

He smiled softly and hugged back, "Better not."

She pulled back and smiled warmly as she looked into his eye sockets.

He kissed her tenderly,

"Welcome home."


	18. Housewarming

It had been little more than a week before life had turned into a routine for the young couple. Frisk was often busy with her duties as the royal ambassador, her responsibilities often required her to catch up on work at home. Sans was beside her every step of the way, helping where he could and even when he couldn't help, he just stayed by her side telling jokes or giving her encouragement when it was needed. He never expressed anything other than strength and support for her and her work, for that she was grateful. She couldn't ask for a better boyfriend.

Sans however had been gone from the apartment during the days. He began a job hunt in the area, seeing what might be able to fill his time in this new city. Employment was hard to come by, for most employers did not want a skeleton to work in their shops. Many screamed and called him a walking menace while others just shivered and fearfully informed him that the position had been filled. He stayed optimistic through it all, not once letting on to his inner turmoil. He knew this would happen, coming to the surface had always been a challenge for monsters, even more so for the ones that weren't able to fit into the "cute and cuddly" category.

This was how their days were spent until one day, about two weeks along into their move, a thundering banging was overheard on their front door. The young couple bolted off the sofa in dazed confusion before scurrying to the door and flinging it open, Sans ready to cuss out the stranger. But when the door opened up, the person at the door only scooped him up into long bony arms.

"BROTHER, HUMAN, IT IS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALONG WITH THE OTHERS HERE TO HAVE A PARTY IN YOUR HONOR!"

Sans coughed and sputtered at the fierce hug that he had been snatched into.

"G-Good to s-see you too paps.." Sans choked out.

Undyne placed a scaly arm on the elder brother's arm and like magic Sans was free.

"Yes, we're all here! We thought we'd drop by and check out your new place, punk!" She flashed a toothy smile at the happy human.

Frisk helped Sans stand and smiled to all her friends and family, "Please come in everyone! Although I do apologize, we don't have too much furniture yet. We were going to go shopping this weekend."

Leading the way out of the entrance, Sans, Papyrus, Mettaton, Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, and surprisingly Flowey had filed into the small apartment. They all took in the surroundings and murmured words of praise and support.

Toriel was the first to approach the couple, "My child, how have you been faring here in the city? I hope they have been treating you well." Her voice was tinged with worry.

Frisk smiled and hugged her goat mother, for that was what she was, her mother.

"Yes, momma. I'm fine, but they do keep me busy." She chuckled. Toriel smiled in relief and brought her daughter into her own embrace before gently scolding.

"You should call more. I want to hear how you are doing out in the humans' world. I know we can't protect you from everything and that you are a grown woman, but you will always be my child." Her mother whispered softly.

She nodded before being wrapped into another embrace, this one cold, yet warm. She recognized the cold and steely grip of Mettaton.

"Darling, it has been a while! You simply must come on the show and tell us of your time in the human world!" He smiled down at her proudly.

She nervously chuckled, "It's gonna have to wait for a bit longer, it seems nothing interesting is happening right now. But more importantly, how are you and Papyrus doing? I know it must be a bit different living together now."

It was very different for the skeleton and robot since they were now living under the same roof. Mettaton had originally been worried after learning the human and older skeleton were planning on moving, so MT would often pop by to check in on Paps. Eventually he decided to live with his lover at their old house, since it would be far more private than his own hotel.

Mettaton blushed a light purple but gave a dazzling smile, "It's been so wonderful. He truly is a gentleman, so polite and courteous, even though he is a bit enthusiastic.."

Frisk giggled softly and nodded, "I'm glad to hear it MT, pretty soon you'll be my brother-in-law huh?" She teased ending with him coughing lightly into his palm to calm his frazzled nerves.

Alphys and Undyne managed to come over and scoop her into a jovial conversation mainly consisting of Undyne making plans to train her in the near future, and Alphys enthusiastically hounding her for information about the latest news of monster rights and political endeavors.

Asgore, Sans, and Papyrus had been having their own conversation mainly consisting of the same worries and happy questioning from their loyal friends. Although Frisk had managed to see Sans stiffen and flush a bright blue during his conversation. He even ended up chasing a giggling Papyrus for a few minutes until a loud banging from the floor below made everyone quiet down quickly.

When the chatter had mainly come to a quiet hum, they all gathered in the bedroom considering there wasn't much furniture. Asgore and Toriel stood close to the door, seeing as they were the largest and wanted to make sure they weren't in the way.  
Sans and Frisk naturally sat on the bed close to the headboard while Paps, MT, Alphys, and Undyne brought in chairs from the kitchen to sit comfortably. Flowey was sat on the dresser nearby, although he had remained fairly quiet. They had then begun handing gifts one by one.

Asgore and Toriel both walked forward, smiles decorating their faces as they handed over their gifts. Toriel's was a lovely butterscotch and cinnamon pie reminding Frisk just how much she had missed her mother's cooking. Asgore presented the duo with a few of the flowers he had been taking care of underground as well as a few echo flowers to remind them of home.

Undyne and Alphys had been the next pair to approach with their own gifts. Undyne smiled broadly, showing off her dangerously sharp teeth before handing over a softly glowing blue spear which she claimed was for protecting the household. Alphys shook her head but giggled softly, really her girlfriend always had murder on the mind. In her own fashion, the dinosaur monster gave the pair newly upgraded phones and a high speed Internet computer built in with its own protection, high resolution, and high capacity processors.

Papyrus and Mettaton were the last couple to hand over their gifts. Papyrus had given his brother the old sock covered in sticky notes. It made everyone bust out in gut wrenching laughter. It took a few minutes for everyone to calm down from their laughter, but when they did Mettaton handed over a neatly wrapped package. When Frisk went to open it, MT was quick to smack her hands lightly and mouthed a "Later".

Flowey was the final monster with a gift. Frisk picked his pot up carefully and held him close on the bed. Flowey looked at both her and Sans and proceeded to apologize profusely for his behavior and wish them well in their future. He even cried a little, not used to expressing that much emotion, but ever since the barrier had been broken, it was like Flowey had a switch flipped, Asriel was now fully alive, present, and conscious in the plant body. His gift was matching silver bracelets that twined together with silver vines, one was decorated with shimmering blue stones, and the other with dazzling red stones.

Frisk reached down and pulled the flower into a tearful embrace whispering words of love and acceptance which in turn only made the monster cry harder against her shoulder. Sans reached down to gently pat the petals atop his head and nodded curtly to show his acceptance.

Frisk had rushed into her family and friend's awaiting arms and thanked them for the thoughtful gifts. Sans smiled lazily and thanked their many friends as well. They all stayed and talked well into the night. They were grateful to spend time together, since they would be leading separate lives from now on. It hadn't hit until now how far they were from their friends. They wouldn't be able to watch Paps and Undyne train or watch Alphys and Mettaton build their new equipment and experiments. Her mother and father would be busy ruling over the other monsters and that thought only made Frisk sob uncontrollably.

They all brought the young couple into a loving and tearful embrace and even stayed the night in a slumber party much to Frisk's joy. Undyne and Alphys had at some point passed out entwined in a tangle of limbs on the living room floor. Mettaton and Papyrus had slumped against the wall in the kitchen, MT's arm around his love's waist to draw him close. Even Asgore and Toriel had wound up asleep on the floor. Asgore's hand resting against the soft milky white fur of his wife while her head rested atop his chest. Small smiles rested on their faces as they slept.

Sans pulled Frisk into their bedroom where they collapsed against the comforter in blissful exhaustion. Today had been wonderful. Their friends had shown up to visit and they even got to clear up any squabbles with Flowey. Speaking of, Flowey was resting quietly on the nearby dresser, the only indication of sleep was the gentle drooping of his leaves and petals.

With a lingering kiss, Frisk cupped his skeletal cheek and gazed into his eye sockets. She smiled and reflected all the love she had for him in her eyes. Her affections were mirrored in his own gaze. He pulled the covers over their bodies and pulled her closer before resting his skull atop her her head.

They drifted off to sleep thinking of a bright future.


	19. Transgressions

Life had went on fairly normal after their housewarming party a few weeks ago. The house had finally been furnished much to their delight. They had bought a deep black leather couch with matching recliners to sit on either side. They kept the TV that Frisk had back in Underground and used her old entertainment center. Their kitchen finally had more than 3 pots and pans, even going as far as stocking up their entire cupboard with different spices for when they decided to actually cook. There was no shortage of ketchup in the house since at times Sans would drink the whole bottle like it was an aged wine. He was addicted, but she couldn't help but indulge him.

They even bought a few buckets of paint, and after getting permission from the landlord, they painted their walls a pale blue in the living room and entrance. The kitchen was left a cream color, since it would probably get dirty anyway and need to be cleaned. They painted their bedroom a dark gray to make it feel cozy and inviting, perhaps even a bit provocative. They had finished stocking their bathroom with the necessities like eye screams, skull caps, and boo-paste. All of which were normal items until Sans took a permanent marker and renamed the containers.

Contrary to their happy home life, the council was being harder than ever. They were growing anxious at the amount of monsters that were pouring out from Underground to settle into Ebbot city. They had a fair share of monsters in the last decade, but when their government had started imposing harsh taxes and unleashing unreasonable demands, many of the monsters went back into hiding simply for the fact that they were treated poorly and couldn't afford to be aboveground. The city allowed the monsters to trade and gave them stamps to leave and enter the city. It was law that monsters spotted outside past 10 at night were to be picked up and either dumped back at the gate, usually forcefully, or be immediately detained.

The council feared that since monsters had varying abilities and not much interaction between the two species had taken place, they assumed that any monster out late at night was a threat. It lead to many monsters wanting to give up any idea of living peacefully with the humans, for how could they trust mankind when at every turn their actions were in question? When they could not speak without someone twisting their words?

Frisk held many speeches and campaigns in defense of her monster brethren but it seemed as if most of the city already held deep rooted biases. With every passing day, the hatred was hard to ignore. Issues were popping up left and right with monsters being hunted and harassed. Female monsters were no longer safe walking alone, most preferring to stay Underground or if they absolutely had to leave, they would go in groups for their safety. Men were coming back beaten savagely and with no remorse, the monsters were finding it so very difficult to co-exist.

That's why Frisk was working harder than ever. She begged, pleaded, and cried out to the council for better laws to protect the monsters. She set up as many meetings as possible to clarify the intent of her people, to spread awareness of their cultures. She fought tooth and nail for every right they had, yet it wasn't enough. The extremists were only escalating the situation.

Sans couldn't ignore the strain that was thrust upon his girlfriend. He often stood by her, calming her nerves, offering words of wisdom and encouragement. She would often cry for their people. His heart ached every night she would come home and fall into his arms sobbing about the latest monster attack. It was only a few days after her last break down that he decided enough was enough.

It was time.

He looked down at the sleeping girl beside him, her expression peaceful despite all of the hardship she had been enduring. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her brow softly. If she only knew what he was up to, she'd surely have pummeled him senseless. With a slight smirk and ever-growing determination, he threw on his old blue hoodie, grabbed his keys and took off into the night.

It didn't take long for a group of stumbling drunk fools to cross paths with him. He chuckled darkly and pulled his hood to cover the majority of his skull. He let only his eye sockets peek out from the thick fur trimming the edge, his eyes a hardened steel of blue.

He was not oblivious to their blatant disrespect or their attempts to rile him up. Inwardly he laughed at their pathetic comments about his silence, the way he was dressed, and if he were even a homeless man. Seems these degenerates got off on power trips. It was only when they gazed into the hood, seeing his dark sockets and pale eyes that they sobered up a little and began to talk loudly amongst themselves, slurring monsters and planning what their next move would be.

He stalked forward intent on passing the group of drunkards, not deeming them worth his time. But when a grisly arm reached out and yanked on his jacket, booze reeking off his lips, and a gruff voice only grating on his nerves, he couldn't ignore the situation any longer.

"Did you hear me, Freak? I asked you what the hell you think you're doing out here past curfew. Your kind ain't supposed to be here til dawn."

Sans looked up at the face behind the voice and honestly, he wasn't impressed. It was a scrawny guy with jet black hair and baby blue eyes, he didn't look more than his late twenties judging by the few wrinkles he sported. 'Probably just wants to show off to his buddies,' He thought while the man continued to berate and pester the little skeleton.

Sans was pushed roughly to the brick wall of the nearby grocery store. A fist wrapped itself in his jacket, lifting him off the ground until he was eye level with the leader of the punks.

"Why don't we just call the police, huh? Since buddy boy here doesn't want to cooperate, maybe they'll take him to prison. Or better yet, let's have our fun with him first.." his face lurched forward to blow his rank breath against his skull, clearly trying to intimidate the monster.

The skeleton smirked, only aggravating the group further. The man that dangled him from the ground slammed him roughly into the brick once, twice, three times before tossing him into the alley. The group moved as one, trapping him in the narrow space with no way out. They towered over his small stature, their fury increasing as every punch and kick didn't elicit any response from the monster. When they pulled him back up roughly by the jacket, his hood had fallen revealing his skeletal face.

"Oh, I see. The ambassador's pet. The little plaything." One guy pointed out cackling loudly.

"I wonder just what she uses you for. Keeping monsters around must be some kinda kink, huh?" Another piped in.

The group leader merely smirked, "Well, boys. What a shame it would be to get rid of this filth. Wonder how that sexy little thing will fare without her shadow. Maybe we should offer her our.. services." He finished, licking his lips mockingly.

Sans' deep laughter instantly silenced the group. They seemed a tad shaken by the sudden outburst, but as soon as the fear sunk in, it was far too late. His eyes flickered in rage, his mind clouded with determination. He shot his hand forward, summoning bones at his command. They burst forward burying themselves deep into the flesh of the humans' arms, legs, and chest.

The screams of peril and fear only egged him on further. He walked forward slowly, each person he passed was quickly silenced with a piercing bone through the skull. He didn't stop until there was only one man left. The leader cradled his broken arm to his side while he scooted backward towards the road with little to no avail since his femur was shattered and the artery severed. It wouldn't be long now before he bled out. He had to make this quick..

The skeleton reached out, yanking the man by his blood soaked hair until he was face to face with shimmering blue eyes.

"Y-You monster! You killed them! You killed them all! What are you gonna do, kill me too?" The man's eyes glared back letting out his hatred and anger. "You monsters are nothing more than entertainment. Not worthy to live, sick sadistic freaks that love to watch us suffer. You'll be the end of us all!"

Sans smirked in a nasty, evil smile. He shoved the man roughly onto the pavement.

"You're right, I am a sick, sadistic freak. Oh, how I would love to play with you. Your eyes glazing over in fear, your heart racing in panic, the tears held back in your eyes and the shaking of your body from blood loss thrill me. How unfortunate that our time together has run out. But you were right about one thing.."

He paused to summon a Gaster Blaster, watching the man's face contort in fear at the sight of its jaws opening wide, white light filling it's jaws.

"I will be the end of you."


	20. Project

He sighed realizing that those punks weren't the only ones who would be around to threaten Frisk. He knew that he was going to be a target seeing as he was smaller than most creatures. 5'4 definitely wasn't tall enough for him to intimidate anyone, but it came with its perks. Most people mistook him for being weak and powerless, but oh did he take great pleasure in proving them wrong.

He smiled wickedly at the remembrance of fear on the the man's face as he impaled bones in his tender flesh, the way he crawled away as if he would find salvation if he could only reach the roadside, but most of all he remembered the look in the man's eye as he finally realized his imminent death.

He slipped back into his apartment with relative ease seeing as the security guard was fast asleep at the front door. He took the stairs up to the third floor, fished his keys out of his pocket and hurried inside. He made sure the front door was shut and locked before stripping down in the entryway and rushing over to the washing machine they had just recently got. He threw his clothes in haphazardly and started the machine up before quietly sneaking into their bathroom, not wanting to wake Frisk.

He stepped into the shower, ready to wash off the blood coating his bones. While he had definitely enjoyed ending their pathetic lives, he didn't want to risk Frisk finding out anything about his crimes. It wasn't his first time killing and after tonight he was sure it would not be his last.

He made quick work of washing his bones, seeing as he had no flesh to really worry about scrubbing and shaving. He stepped out and slid on a pair of gym shorts before curling up in the bed with Frisk. Her eyes fluttered softly before giving him a questioning gaze, he murmured an excuse about spilling ketchup on his clothes and taking a quick shower. She seemingly bought it as her eyes closed and she merely pulled him into her side. She rested her head against his ribs and he softly stroked her hair lulling her to sleep.

_'If only she knew, would she still look at me with that same adoration? That her boyfriend was a killer, a murderer...  
How could she not see me as the monster that I truly am? God, I'd never hurt her, but would she still see it that way if she knew I killed in cold blood?'_

He let himself relax and found himself falling into a troubled sleep.

~oOo~

By the time Sans woke up Frisk was long gone, no doubt at work. He sighed softly and sat up slowly. His bones were a little sore, so he took the day to just rest his weary bones.

He moved to the living room, relaxing in the recliner and flipping through channels when he noticed something odd on the news. There on the screen was Frisk giving a cold stare directly into the camera. He immediately turned up the volume.

"-o the monsters have been nothing but polite and understanding about this whole situation. We urge you to open your hearts and minds to the concept of co-existing. They may look different than you and I but they have a soul just like all of us. They were forced underground by our ancestor's greed and brutality many eons ago. They just want to live aboveground, to raise their child, pursue careers, to have a life not shrouded in darkness. Thank you for your time."

He watched as she turned stiffly and abruptly walked off the platform and the camera cut to a blonde woman in a black pantsuit giving her commentary of the interview. He didn't miss the derogatory lilt in the reporter's voice as she began to criticize monsters. The same excuses left her mouth as the men's from last night. How the monsters would only harm them, steal their children, and force them all under their spell.

He turned off the television and stood up from his recliner. Grabbing his cell phone he dialed the familiar number and waited until a stuttering Alphys picked up.

"Hey, Al. I need a favor. Get dressed and be down in the lab in half an hour, ok?" He asked politely, but his tone told her how serious the situation was.

He heard her stutter an agreement before he hung up. He went ahead and folded the laundry he had started last night, putting it up. Yes, he had been doing more chores while Frisk was out at work, it was the least he could do in his mind. He only wanted her to relax when she came home, not add any additional stress. He spent the rest of his time waiting on Alphys by eating some leftover hotdogs.

After he finished eating, he teleported to the lab and startling a very apprehensive dinosaur. Alphys settled down after after moment, but the fierce look in her eyes told him just how serious she was taking this.

"Alphys, You know Frisk and I are doing our best to have a peaceful resolution with the humans." 

She nodded but looked at him quizzically, "Yes I understand, but if that's the case why are you here?"

He gave her a smug grin, "Well, I need a favor from the greatest scientist around. I need you to help me make a cloaking device."

Alphys stared up at him in shock and confusion, "What do you mean a cloaking device? Sans just what have you gotten yourself into?"

He shook his head, "Al, you **really** don't want to know. But we need to get to work on making a cloaking device. If we're actually able to pull this off then it will be easier to try and slip into a human lifestyle and try to rally our allies. What better way to start then get the ball rolling yourself?"

She still looked uncertain and shifting between one foot to the next. He sighed not wanting to reveal his whole plan just yet, but if it would garner her support, he'd just have to suck it up.

"Look Al, there's more to it than that but you absolutely must swear it to secrecy. If anyone found out about this project then we will make ourselves traitors in the eyes of the humans, but you must understand this is absolutely necessary."

Alphys took a seat motioning for Sans to occupy the empty seat across from her. He sat down and with a little prying, they started discussing what had been going on in the surface and the plan he had for using a concealment device.

"Look, Sans, I can't promise that this will work. We will have to have enough energy to even power the device, and while your own monster energy should be enough, we're going to need a stronger power to use as a catalyst."

His eyes narrowed slightly, "The only other people who have a strong enough energy are Gaster and Frisk.."

She nodded, "Yes. If we were to get the machine booted up, we'd have to extract Frisk's determination. But for now, if you're absolutely certain this is necessary, let's focus on building the actual equipment. We can get the energy later, but you must tell her."

He agreed solemnly. He knew this would work. It had too, for the sake of all monsters.


	21. Planning

Over the last month Frisk had gotten swamped in her duties. There were rumors of an uprising circulating amongst the humans. She had her work cut out for her trying to quell the fears of the humans as well as make peace with the extremists. Reports had been flying in that monsters were seemingly attacking humans in the late of night. But how could they, they were forced back to Mt. Ebbot at the end of every day. She refused to believe in rumors and hearsay, opting to increase awareness. Educating the humans on monsters was her top priority since ignorance bred intolerance.

Reclining back in her office chair, she looked out the window watching the clouds for a moment to relax and gather her thoughts. Just being in the townhouse made her stomach twist in knits and give her a roaring headache. She sighed as she flipped open the manila folder lying on her desk deciding she had to focus. There were pictures of bloody pools in a dark alleyway and what looked like scorch marks along the pavement. She scanned the paper briefly noting the names of the possible victims, but since there were no bodies at the crime scene, they were only names of missing persons.

Her brow furrowed and her hand came up unconsciously rubbing her temple. How could there be no bodies? Was there a killer among the group? There was nothing to suggest it was a monster, but the burned earth only faltered her faith. What if a monster was on the loose harming citizens? This could break the alliance with the humans, and all the ground they've covered in the last few years.

Gently closing her eyes, she resigned herself to the possibility of it having been a monster attack, but she wouldn't cast blame on them, for all she knew it was an arsonist on the loose. She shut the file and put it away in her desk drawer, locking it after her. She gathered her coat and purse and set out, intent on going home. She called a quick farewell to the passing faces before rushing out into the biting wind and freezing cold.

Bundling up in her thick coat, she started down the street, hoping to get home before it got too dark. The sun was already setting by the time she rounded the corner to her apartment building. Thankfully nothing had happened, but with her ambassador status, she feared that sooner or later something was bound to happen.

She smiled at the security guard and wished him a good evening after gathering up her mail. She unlocked the apartment door and made her way inside kicking off her boots and hanging up her bulky jacket. She shuffled through the mail noting nothing of interest.

Sans called out to her from the kitchen where he was busy chowing down on some hotdogs. She giggled and made her way into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around his neck while he sat in his chair. With a quick peck to his cheek, she got up and went to reheat a burger from the fridge.

Sans waited until she was sat comfortably across him before they made idle chit chat about their day. Sans told her how he had been out doing more job hunting and she in turn talked about various news from the council. Everything was normal and fine until she told him about the newest scandal that a monster had murdered a group of people in an alley a few blocks over.

Sans visibly stiffened before forcing himself to relax, "So, the humans think it was a monster? What makes them so sure?"

Frisk only shrugged, "Charred marks were all over the ground along with puddles of dried blood. So naturally they're wary of monster attacks, but I mean that's just silly. Monsters aren't allowed outside past nightfall, you know that."

He nodded but kept his features neutral, it'd do no good to overreact when she didn't seem to connect him with the crime.

"Frisk, there is something I do need to talk with you about."

She stopped mid bite and set her burger down on the plate. The air was tense for a few moments and she gulped, whatever they were going to discuss was going to be serious. She nodded to Sans and he took in a deep breath before telling her his plan.

"Frisk, I think it would be best if Alphys and I came up with a way to cloak myself. I'd like to investigate the matters personally and I can't do that if I'm a skeleton." He reasoned with her. Although his motives weren't true, he still needed to have her help.

She looked hesitant, "I mean, I don't mind the idea, but I worry for your safety. If there is a killer on the loose I don't want you to be in harm's way."

He smiled and reached across the table, linking his bony hand in hers, "I understand, baby. But if there is a monster behind these killings, then it's my job to put a stop to it. We can't have our alliance with the humans broken by a rouge monster."

She nodded, frowning in thought. His words were true, their already fragile compromise wouldn't handle the strain of monster attacks. She squeezed his hand gently but smiled a little sadly.

"That's fine. I understand, just take care of yourself."

"I will, but baby I need your help."

She gave him a puzzled look and he quickly explained.

"Well, you see.. in order for the device to work, we will need a strong energy source in order to activate it. The only ones strong enough are you and my father. But he isn't really an option." His face fell and he looked down at their entwined hands silently hoping she wouldn't bring it up.

"Well, I don't mind helping, but I just need to know what to do." She murmured softly.

He explained that in order to use her energy, they would have to use a machine to draw out her soul and capture a bit of her determination. When she looked up at him in fear and confusion he went on to explain the process of the extraction and how Alphys and himself were going to be taking over the project.

They spent the next hour discussing the plan. She had finally agreed after he told her they would not force her to do this and she could back out at any point. But she knew she had to do this, the soul accountable for the murders must be stopped by any means.


	22. Execution

Sans reached out to take Frisk's hand. When she grabbed it they teleported to Alphys' lab. Once again the poor dinosaur was startled into action, only this time he found her in a precarious situation. There hovering over the yellow monster was a familiar scaly monster, their faces inches apart, and from the flushes on their faces, they had been making out pretty hard. He snickered lightly before a spear whizzed by his skull and an outraged Undyne picked the skeleton up, cursing him for his poor timing and lack of courtesy.

"You just had to show up, huh? Couldn't give us a heads up first.. no, no just have to interrupt when we were about to get to the good part!"

Alphys blushed and stuttered, the poor thing on the verge of fainting. Frisk was a beet red, but went to Alphys' side and pulled her lab coat lightly and gave her a reassuring smile. The two women apologized profusely for either interrupting or being unaware of their surroundings.

Sans had gotten quite an earful from the annoyed fish before she finally dropped him back to the floor and returned to her lover's side.

"So what are you punks doing here anyway?" The fish huffed and pulled her girlfriend back into a loving embrace.

Sans took the liberty of taking over since Frisk had no idea what was really going to happen. He walked over and squeezed her hand gently, sending her warmth and reassurance.

"She has decided to help us power the device. And before you speak, yes I did explain the situation to her. I'm sure you heard from the news that a monster is suspected to be the murderer of the humans who disappeared a while back."

The other two monster nodded. Frisk piped up to explain.

"Yeah, I've been reviewing the files left behind on these men, and although there isn't much evidence to suspect a monster as the culprit, the council doesn't believe us to be innocent. Sans said you need my DETERMINATION to power this cloaking device. Although I didn't expect to have this done so soon, I'll help in any way I can."

"The sooner the better." Undyne agreed.

Alphys had finally calmed down by the end of their talk and she nodded briskly. Guiding the others, she pressed a button by the bathroom door. It opened to reveal an elevator. One that Sans had hoped never to revisit again.

They all got in and Alphys pushed a button. They stood in relative silence until the door opened. Alphys rushed ahead claiming to need to tend to some things before the others could follow.

Sans kept the other two busy with silly puns to distract them front their anxiousness, but despite his pokerface he couldn't deny that this facility gave him the creeps. The whole area was poorly lit with a few lights blinking sadly, the walls a hard steel almost like a cage, and the place had an odd smell of chemicals and decay. He hated this place more than anything, but he kept his cool and prayed this would be the last time he would have to come down here.

Alphys returned about ten minutes later apologizing for the wait. The dinosaur then guided them down various hallways, instinctual almost. They passed through a room filled with nothing but rows of old rotting beds. The area held a thick musk that made them all cover their noses. Alphys dragged them past the room and took a left down another hallway, opening up to a large room with a strange looking machine.

Frisk looked around thoroughly creeped out by the entire facility. It was nothing like the bright, bubbly atmosphere up above. This all felt wrong, the atmosphere was thick, she had an instinctual feeling to flee. Somehow she almost felt the presence of multiple eyes watching them. She looked at the massive machine, flinching at the sight. It was a large rusted looking thing that strangely resembled a goat skull. Multiple pipes rose outward to who knows where. The darkness surrounding the machine only frazzled her already anxious nerves.

Sans snapped her out of her thoughts with a bony hand clutching her shoulder lightly. He gave her his famous grin and stuck his tongue out to tease her. She smiled grateful at the distraction and even stuck her tongue out playfully. They made faces at one another seeing who could out-weird the other. The other monsters watched them in confused amusement for a few moments. Alphys eventually cleared her throat and lead Frisk away to the giant machine that took up most of the room. She sat Frisk down on the hospital table before giving her a run down of the machine and the process of extracting her DETERMINATION.

"Frisk, you should know what we are about to do. It won't be painful unless you fight us okay? You need to stay calm and still while we take a little bit of your DETERMINATION. Don't fret, you won't have any lasting effects from the extraction, you'll just be a bit dizzy and drained from it. I'll tell you what to do from that room right across the way." She pointed to a room directly to the left of the machine, it had a huge mirror to allow them to see the machine and she could see through it into the space.

She nodded but as Alphys turned to walk away, she reached out and grabbed the monster's hand.

"H-How long will this take? I-I um.. ah.. I don't like tight spaces.." she said incredibly nervous.

Alphys smiled and patted her head gently, "Only a few minutes, ok? Don't worry we will be right next door and we can still communicate while the extraction is going on. You won't be alone."

Frisk nodded and the monster couple left to the control room leaving Sans and Frisk alone for a moment while they checked the equipment.

"Sans.. what is this place? It feels so..."

"Heavy? Scary?" He finished for her.

At her nod he walked over and sat beside her, throwing an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer. "If you don't want to do this anymore then say the word, baby. I won't make you do this."

She shook her head adamantly, "No, we need to do this, Sans. We must protect the monsters at all cost. We all deserve to live aboveground without fear or judgement. This is just one step closer to a better life. A life for you and I.." she whispered softly, a dark blush adorning her features.

Sans blushed a bright blue and he smiled before kissing the top of her head, "Yeah, you're right. I'll do everything possible to ensure a happy future for us."

She smiled and he ruffled her hair before helping her lie back on the operating table. He kissed her lips tenderly before Undyne's booming voice interrupted their moment. He left to the control room huffing at the interruption. Undyne smirked, they had ruined their moment first, so she figured they were even now.

Alphys took the microphone and talked to Frisk through the speakers, "Alright Frisk, just lie there and relax. This won't hurt, but you must stay still and keep calm."

She nodded before looking into Sans' eye sockets for encouragement. He smiled and brought his hand to the glass and stuck out his tongue. She giggled before sticking her tongue out. The machine whirred to life and she felt herself moving backwards into the darkness of the machine. She panicked momentarily before calming down when she saw the different colored lights dance above her eyes. Flashes of pink, purple, blue, green, yellow, and red flitted across her vision.

"How are you doing in there Frisk?" Alphys voice drifted into her ears.

"I'm okay, Al. Just a bit cramped." She chuckled softly.

"That's good. Now when we start the extraction process, we are going to pull your soul out for a few moments. Don't be alarmed, it is normal. Now we're going to begin, okay?"

"All right, do what you have to do."

No sooner than she had said the words she felt a tugging on something deep within her chest. It wasn't painful, but it was a tad uncomfortable. After a moment she noticed a red heart rise out of her chest stopping a few feet from her chest. It shone brightly in the dim lighting and a smile lit her face, this was her soul. It was strange to see it before her very eyes, but she couldn't deny that it was the most amazing site she had witnessed. Back when she had been lured into battles, it wasn't nearly as amazing to see her soul since she had to defend it from the hostile monsters.

"So the next part is the actual extraction. You might feel actual bit discomfort, but just remain still and calm okay?"

Frisk did as she was told, silently waiting for it to begin. She didn't have to wait long before she felt something tug at her soul. There was a bit of fear that made her soul waver.

"Frisk, you must calm yourself or else this will not work and you will be in pain." Alphys warned.

Frisk couldn't help but become even more frightened as worries and doubts began to fill her mind. A slow stinging pain radiated through her left hand, running upwards to her very core and spread out through the rest of her body. With fear running through her mind, the pain only increased, turning from a dull stinging to molten lava coursing through her veins. She let out a pained scream before hearing the soothing words of her boyfriend come out of the speaker.

"Frisk, baby, it's okay. I'm here. I won't let anything hurt you. Sweetheart, focus on my voice. It's almost over, I promise." His voice sounded with restrained pain and worry.

Frisk focused all of her attention in the sound of his voice and no found herself slowly calming. He spoke to her of their future, of the hopes and dreams of the monsters. He spoke to her of how brave she was and how he was lucky to have her in his life. His voice stilled the pain she felt. He didn't stop speaking until Alphys released Frisk from the confinement, sending her soul back into her body.

Frisk looked up at the cracked ceiling, crying softly at what had just happened. She blinked her tears away and found herself in a tight embrace.

"Baby, I'm so sorry! I'm so terribly sorry!" He cried into her shoulder.

She hesitated for a moment before clinging to him just as tightly, letting herself cry softly onto his shoulder, "I was so scared. I-I didn't mean to get so worked up.."

He shook his head and kissed her face quickly, "Don't you dare apologize. You can't help being scared. I'm just so glad you're okay.."

Frisk smiled tearfully and kissed his teeth before pulling away to see a distraught Alphys and a fearful Undyne. The dinosaur apologized profusely and Undyne wrapped her cloak around the shaking human's shoulders. Frisk smiled at her friends and reassured them that she was fine, just a bit tired and shaken up.

Alphys went back into the control room to finish inserting the extracted DT into the large golden bracelet. It took a few minutes before the device powered on, and when it did she walked over to the couple. They seemed reasonably calmer.

"Sans, the cloaking device is finished. All we need to do now is put it on and I would like to jot down down a few notes on the results." She said weakly, handing over the golden bracelet.

He nodded and took the device from her clawed paws, "Let's get out of here though. This is no place for Frisk."

The group silently agreed and they packed up quickly, turning off all of the machinery. Sans noticing how tired Frisk was decided to pick her up into his arms. She squealed in shock, opening her mouth to protest, but he silenced her with a quick kiss. She stopped struggling and merely relaxed against him as he carried her to the elevator, not bothering to set her down until they made it back to the main floor of the lobby.

Everyone filed out of the elevator before fussing over Frisk. She giggled softly, happy that her friends were so concerned over her health. Sans didn't find the situation funny at all, but he just held her hand tightly after setting her down on the little stool by Al's desk. Not surprisingly, there was cup noodles everywhere along with a cute cat girl statue.

"Now that Frisk is okay and we're all here, Sans you should probably test out the device." Undyne prompted.

He clutched the bracelet in his bony fingers. He took a moment to steady his nerves before sliding it over his bony hand and up past his wrist.


	23. Transformation

Nothing happened for a few moments. Everyone watched him intently, waiting for something to happen. They collectively sighed and determined that the device was malfunctioning, but before they could discuss plans to fix it, Sans eye sockets widened and he let out a garbled yelp.

Frisk reached out to take his hand when he jumped back yelping at the sight of thick white hair that sprouted from his skull. He panicked for a moment as a blue haze surrounded his person. He looked down at his hand and watched as muscles and skin formed over his bony appendages. He watched the transformation spread over his arms and chest, before looking down at his legs to find that he had flesh covered toes. He felt a weird itching sensation while his body changed, adapting to the skin, hair, and nails. He stared at his hand, flexing and stretching the newly changed appendage.

_How weird. I didn't think skin would feel this strange. Almost heavy, but weirdly warm._

His eyes widened as he felt a thud ding in his chest. By the time the smoke had cleared, he was sat on the ground clutching his chest in panic. Frisk ran over and grabbed his face gently. He flinched from the odd feeling on his skin before she grasped his hand instead.

"Sans! Sans! What's wrong?" She gazed into his gorgeous blue eyes. It took a moment for her to register, but when it did she gasped in shock.

It had worked, it actually worked! She brought her hand up and cupped his flesh covered cheek. He seemed skiddish at first but he held onto her other hand tightly. She reached up touching his snow white hair in surprise. He looked so... different. She blushed a bit taking in his new found appearance.

His skin was pale, his eyes now an icy blue, and he was sweating lightly. No longer did he have the chubby skeletal face, no, now it was more angular and well defined. His eyes were fairly large, but that also could be because he was having a panic attack. His skin was soft and supple, thin white hairs adorning the flesh of his arms and legs. He had a black, furry eyebrows, and a black tuft of hair on his chin. She reached up and tweaked an ear gently, and glanced at his long and narrow nose. His whole face was vastly different, but then again, now he was human.

She snapped out of her daze before whispering soft words of encouragement and comfort. He nodded and calmed down slightly. He guided her hand to his chest where he felt the gentle thudding. She smiled brightly and laughed softly before pulling him into a hug.

"It's okay, honey. It's your heart. You have a beating heart now. It's going to feel a bit weird, but you're okay. You're okay.." she cooed softly.

After a few minutes he managed to regain his composure. He pulled back from the embrace long enough to gaze into her eyes. She was smiling softly, her gaze filled with nothing but love and comfort. He reached out his no longer bony hand and gently cupped her cheek. The feeling of skin beneath his hand was certainly odd. Granted he normally felt her touches and her skin, but like this it felt more raw, almost sacred. His face changed from fear to confusion as he wondered just how different being human could be. He slid his hands along her lips and watched as an adorable blush spread across her face. He wanted to kiss her, to taste her, to feel the way her lips would meld against his own. He wanted to hold her in his arms and relish the feeling of them being close. He knew that it was probably just a combination of curiosity and the new change, but he wanted to experience her as a human.

As he thought that, he leaned forward to catch her lips between his own, but stopped at the loud coughing behind her. He glanced up noticing Alphys and Undyne blushing madly and staring away from them. Taking the hint, he merely stood up, guiding Frisk to stand beside him. She blushed a bit but continued to hold his hand in a soft grasp. Undyne and Alphys barely could stop their faces from flushing fully before the fish monster clasped her hands over her lover's eyes and hollered for them to go now. They blinked in confusion before Sans finally looked down to see a noticeable bulge in his pants. He blushed a light pink and teleported with Frisk back to their apartment.

He immediately set her down on the couch before going into the bathroom and seeing the change for himself. He noted the shaggy white hair that fell over his face in spiky bangs, the way his browbone had thick black hairs. He stared at the pink blush on his face before remembering he had blood pulsing through his body. He gently touched his face, taking in the coarse patch of hair on his chin. He felt the muscles in his body shift everytime he moved, it was a weird feeling, but he would have to get used to it. He was human now, and with that being so he could go on to finish his mission.

And none would be the wiser.


	24. Bonded

Sans left the bathroom after he took a good long look at himself. This new form would be beneficial for his plans, and he had to admit, he quite liked the new form. The pieces were falling into place quite nicely.

He strolled into the kitchen to find Frisk busy washing the dishes they had left behind. She didn't seem to notice him as she just kept on scrubbing them, a pensive expression crossing her features. He walked up behind her silently and wrapped his arms around her middle. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, softly humming at the sweet feeling.

"You know, It's still a little weird getting to feel skin on skin." He murmured absently.

Her hands reached up to hold the arms around her waist. She smiled softly but she couldn't get rid of this feeling of dread. She swallowed the lump in throat and pushed away her doubts. If anyone could save their people, it was Sans. She would have to keep this under tight wraps, for if the council found out about the experiment, it could spell disaster for the rest of the monster world.

She instinctively stiffened, catching the attention of her now human lover. He whispered softly against her skin and ran his hands up her arms slowly, teasingly. He smiled at the small gasp she tried to hold back. Truth be told, this was a new experience for the both of them.

He purred seductively into her ear, "What do you say we hit the hay? Or more importantly roll in it."

She giggled softly at his joke, "Let me finish these first, love. Then we can play all you want."

A grin spread across his lips as he slowly tightened his grip and placed tender kisses along her throat. His hands continued their lazy movements on her arms before gently combing her hair to the side while his mouth never stopped licking, sucking, and nibbling on the sensitive flesh. He suppressed a groan at her silent gasps and gentle moans. This felt different than it ever had before, and he couldn't care less as long as his beloved didn't stop writhing at his ministrations.

She felt her resolve growing weaker with every passing moment of his sensual torture, until finally she couldn't take it any longer. She turned in his arms, the dishes long forgotten, and cupped his face in her hands to guide him into a searing kiss. Their passion grew quickly, and he wasted no time in unbuttoning her shirt and sliding it down her arms. She blushed heavily, but allowed the garment to fall to the floor while she went to work pulling his white t-shirt over his head. He groaned at the feeling of her fingers grazing his skin.

Smiling wickedly, she set to work caressing the tender flesh of his chest and ribs, drawing random patterns as she went. He groaned once more and quickly grabbed her by her hips, picking her up effortlessly. She squeaked in surprise, but found herself placed up on the kitchen counter while he set his attentions on her covered breasts. Making quick work of her bra, he took her into his mouth, not stopping even when she moaned and begged for his attentions elsewhere. He only responded when she bucked her hips against him, sending little jolts of pleasure up his spine. He responded in turn by leaning heavily on the counter and grinding himself into her core in a slow and heavy pace.

When he was certain they could wait no longer, he picked her up by her hips and carried her off to their bedroom. He tossed her on the bed, smirking as she squeaked in surprise. She opened her eyes watching as he climbed over her body with a hunger in his eyes. He had already rid himself of his shorts and she couldn't help but stare at him in all his naked glory. He smirked at her before pressing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. His hands moved lower until he found her shorts and in one fluid motion he slid them off her body.

They wasted no time in caressing each other in a heated frenzy. They made love as if it were their first time. Going slow and gentle, both experiencing new sensations and taking the time to worship one another's bodies. After they had both calmed from their climaxes, Sans propped himself up on one elbow and lightly ran his other hand across the plane of her stomach. She giggled softly at the ticklish feeling and playfully swatted his hand.

He smiled and hesitantly asked, "Frisk, would you.. would you want to marry me? I want to spend my life by your side, making you smile, laugh, and give you the love you rightfully deserve."

She looked up at him in shock, after all this wasn't exactly the way she pictured a proposal going, both of them sweaty and naked tangled in the sheets.. but she couldn't have been more happy at the thought of marrying the monster she loved with all of her heart.

She smiled and tears ran down her cheeks, "Why don't you ask me as you really are? Your human form is nice, but after all, I did fall in love with my bonehead."

He chuckled and slid the bracelet off his arm, covering her eyes while he kissed her tenderly, only stopping when he knew his transformation was over. Pulling back, he nuzzled his skull against her forehead and gazed deeply into her eyes.

"Knock, knock."

She groaned, "who's there?"

He smiled, "Marry."

She played along, "Marry who?"

"Marry me," he finished laughing, but his eyes held the same warmth and adoration as before.

She slapped his arm playfully until he finally relented, "Please, do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She smiled and kissed him sweetly, "Of course I will."

He smiled back and ran a bony hand over her cheek, "I'll definitely have to talk with Asgore and the Queen formally for your hand, but I don't think I can wait. Frisk I want you to be mine now."

She agreed and rested her hand against his bony one, "I know, love. I wish we didn't have to wait."

At his ear splitting grin she looked up at him quizzically until he calmly explained that they could marry each other right here and now.

"I'd need to pull our souls out to the surface, but it's not painful. The way of monster marriage is all about the merging of souls, since monsters only exist through their souls, it is permanent and bonding," he hesitated before whispering, "This won't be like a human marriage, Frisk. This will last until the end of our shared existence. There is no divorce."

Reaching out to grasp his skeletal cheek, she smiled up at him warmly, "I wouldn't have it any other way. I don't have any intentions of leaving you Sans. I want you. Always."

He brought her into a tender embrace, just letting one another feel the love and adoration pass between them. When he finally pulled back he looked into her eyes searching for any hesitation, and when he found none he scooted back from her a little bit.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded and watched as he held out his hand in front of his chest and brought forth his soul. It was quite a large soul, the only thing she found odd was the fact that it was upside down and the blue light coming from it was slightly dimmed with a few cracks running through it. She noticed him stiffen and she reached out to cup his soul in her palms before kissing it very lightly. He gasped and shivered, his face flushed in a bright blue blush.

"F-Frisk, d-don't do that. At least not yet.." he replied with barely controlled composure.

She blushed at his reaction and nodded before letting his soul relax back at his side. Soon she felt her soul being gently pulled from her body to rest in the palm of her hand. It was still a brilliant red, but it seemed a little more dull since she had recently had a determination extraction. She looked up worried before he explained that it would take a few days before her soul would regenerate the lost level of DT.

She looked a bit unsure but nodded before asking him what the next step was. He gently cupped his soul and brought his halfway to reach hers and waited for her to do the same. When she brought hers forward he let his soul gingerly float around hers in a slow orbit. She watched the soul, mesmerized at the way it danced around her own in a slow display.

She smiled and felt the love she held for her monster soar to new heights. Just as she was focusing on her affections, she watched as her heart seemed to glow in a brilliant red light while joining his soul in its sweet dance. The souls floated above their outstretched palms, encircling one another. It took a few moments before Sans' soul emitted a shimmering blue light and the souls floated higher up, the lights only glowing more brightly than ever until Frisk had to close her eyes from the blinding light.

After another few moments she felt a chilling sensation coarse through her body, almost as of she was playing happily in the winter snow. It was peaceful and soothing. She glanced at Sans noticing how he was sweating lightly.

He smiled at her reassuringly. At the same time Frisk had experienced a cold sensation, he felt an overwhelming warmth envelop his bones, almost as if he were encased in a gentle summers heat. He couldn't help but be amazed at the soul binding that took place in front of their very eyes. Her soul was like a warm beacon of hope. He never wanted to forget the feeling.

They both knew the merging was over when the two souls glided down into their respective palms, hers glowing brightly and with a softly swirling blue encased inside. His was glowing brighter than before, and a few of the cracks looked to be healed. He looked at her in amazement, noting how her soul had swirled with his power. Looking down at his own, he noticed a brilliant red swirl within his own soul. Tears leaked from his eye sockets at the sight before him. He brought his soul back into his body and gently guided hers back into her body before embracing her tenderly.

They both were irrevocably bonded. And they wouldn't have it any other way.


	25. Unexpected

When dawn approached, the two lovers were still cuddled up together under the blankets. Frisk was the first to rise that morning. Blinking quickly to avoid the harsh light that shone through the sliver in the curtain which just happened to have landed right on her face. She groaned and rolled over stretching quietly before she felt a pair of arms close over her waist. She smiled and chuckled softly before snuggling into the warm embrace. Sans shifted behind her, trying to get comfy again, after all he wanted to prolong their sleep as much as possible. He was extremely tired and he could only guess it had to do with their soul binding.

The newly wed couple fell asleep for a few more hours until an annoyingly loud ringtone startled the little human into action. With an annoyed grunt, she fumbled around on her nightstand trying to silence the stupid music. She grabbed the device and answered quickly with an annoyed and sleepy hello. When she heard the voice of her goat mom she sat up in bed and nervously apologized for her rude behavior.

While her mother began to lecture her on her manners, she looked down at her sleeping husband. God, she loved that word: husband. She smiled brightly and kissed his temple softly before hoisting herself out of bed. With quiet footsteps, she walked into the bathroom to start getting ready for the day, all the while still listening to her mother talk about current events going on in the castle. She gave little answers every now and then but as she went to brush her teeth and wash her face, she explained that she had a few things to do and would call her mom back later. She turned on the faucet and wet her toothbrush before putting a bit of toothpaste on the end.

Her thoughts drifted back to last night. They had bonded fully and irrevocably. Her heart soared at the thought and her body tingled as she remembered the intense lovemaking from the night before. With them being fully bonded, he showed her exactly what pleasures he could bring her just by caressing her soul. It felt so much more intimate than joining together physically since their very beings were merging and intertwining in passion. It had been intense and beautiful, bringing them closer than they had been before.

She snapped out of her thoughts with a heavy blush and began to brush her teeth like normal. Se rubbed her eye sleepily and glanced at the mirror. Still slightly groggy, it took her a minute before her mind processed what she was seeing in front of her.

With a startled yelp, she fell backwards onto the cold tile of the bathroom floor. Her body trembled in shock and confusion before a very naked Sans rushed into the bathroom, bone in hand, ready for anything. His eyes flash briefly in confusion and shock before the bone fell from his grasp clattering loudly against the tiles.

"F-Frisk? I.. ah.. are you okay?" He asked while dropping to his knees in front of her trembling form.

She looked up into his eyes with a mixture of fear and nervousness. Had she really seen what she thought she had? She nodded once and muttered softly that she was okay. He sighed in relief before helping her stand on her own two feet.

As she drew up the courage to look again, she squeezed Sans' hand tightly drawing strength from his presence. He squeezed back lightly, not quite sure how she would feel about their current situation. He waited patiently as she gazed into the mirror taking in her new appearance.

Frisk could only gasp as she took in her new form. Her once tanned skin had now taken on an oddly pale color, almost as white as bone, her eyes that had an unearthly purple tint were now darker like a smoky amethyst. Her irises were flecked with little slashes of blue, as if it were sprinkled with small diamonds. Her hair remained the same dark brown that she remembered, only it had grown longer to brush against the top of her breasts. She opened her mouth to speak but found herself staring at her enlarged canines, that were longer and sharper than her normal dull human teeth had been. She finally looked down at her hands and noted the bluish glow surrounding her palms. At this she let out a startled yelp and looked at her husband in fear.

"S-Sans!" She cried as the blue glow turned into a larger blue fire. Her emotions only enabling the flames to glow brighter and burn stronger.

Sans was quick to cup her face and force her attentions elsewhere, "Baby, you need to breathe. Calm, deep breaths okay?"

His encouragements fell on deaf ears as she continued to panic. The flames grew in its intensity, slowly moving up her arms. Narrowing his eyes at the growing power, he threw his arms around her shoulders and used his own powers to engulf hers, effectively snuffing out the flames. He felt her arms wrap around his waist as she buried her face into his chest. All he could do was stroke her back and comfort the terrified girl in his arms.

"Wh-Whats happening to me?" She whispered, pulling back to look into his eye sockets.

He sighed and held her close, "You're truly a monster now. Officially one of us.."


	26. Training

Shocked was an understatement. She was left completely speechless. The news took a heavy toll on her, and although Frisk was happy to become a monster, she was also terrified as well. How could her life change so drastically in less than a day? And what would befall her people now that she was no longer completely human? Would the humans uprise and claim them to be evil beings manipulating the poor ex human?

Her fears were valid and a very ready possibility. The humans would not see her as one of them, they would in turn claim the monsters to be savages that "claimed" her. Despite her efforts, many were still biased on monsters, not wanting to take the chance to get to know them. It was hard to sway people who just didn't care to understand. Deep in her heart she knew that the humans would only become more ruthless in their backlash against the monsters.

Sans could only hold her while she stifled her sobs. He knew there was nothing he could do for her other than give her strength. The truth was he made her into a monster. He knew what would happen, but he was blinded by the overwhelming love and possessiveness to claim what was his. He only wanted to make her his for the rest of their lives, and now he was uncertain. Here she was, sobbing into his chest at the revelation, but he couldn't be mad at her, he was mad at himself.

What if she grew to hate him for his actions? He had known the feeling was mutual at the time, but now that they were bonded could she handle being by his side for eternity? He feared for the future. His wife was determined, and that thought scared him. She could leave at any point for his actions and he would not blame her.

Frisk pulled back after a few minutes, startling Sans out of his depressing thoughts. Her puffy eyes stared into his eye sockets before leaning forward to kiss him tenderly. She trembled slightly as she pulled away but her voice held all of her determination.

"Well, this certainly was unexpected, but I can't say that I'm unhappy. We will just have to work twice as hard for our people."

Sand blinked in disbelief, "So, you aren't unhappy about becoming a monster?"

She tilted her head to the side, "No, of course not. But those powers.. I-I don't want to hurt anyone.."

Tears ran down his cheek. So she wasn't mad at him? She wanted to be by his side despite the change she had to endure? He chuckled lightly before grabbing her hands, "I won't let you hurt anyone. We'll work on it, baby. Your powers are new and a bit unstable, but that doesn't mean you can't learn."

She nodded and gave a small smile before hugging her husband. They stayed that way for who a while until Sans helped her to stand. They both dressed quickly and warmly despite her confusion. He teleported them back to the entrance to Snowdin. She looked up at him confused before he grabbed her hand and led her away from town. He stopped once they made it to the lower section by the cliff where monster eyes could be seen watching them as if they were imbued into the mountain side.

"Alright, baby. We're going to start working on your powers. I know you're probably still scared after what happened back at home, but you don't need to worry. No one else is here but you and I and we will make sure you gain control." At her hesitant look he added, "I won't let anything hurt you. Not even yourself."

She nodded briefly and stepped back a little bit to give them more space to train, "So how does this work.. er.. what should we do first?"

He held out his bony hand and let his powers flow outward. A tiny blue flame appeared in his outstretched palm, "First, we work on your control. It seems you have taken on my powers, but we will see later on how much you have gained. For now, try to visualize a spark on your palm."

At first she tried, but nothing happened. Her face scrunched up in concentration and she tried again but to no avail. She sighed and let her hand fall back, "I can't do it. I see the spark in my mind, but it won't manifest.."

He picked her hand back up, folding it palm outward and smiled softly, "You'll get it. Think of something that makes you happy, something that you wish to protect."

_Something that makes me happy.._

Her mind instantly turned to her monster friends. The ones who guided her through the caves all those years ago. The ones who stayed by her side and defended her against any who wished to harm her. The ones who loved her unconditionally. Her family.

_Toriel and Asgore._

A small crackle jumped out of her hand.

_Alphys and Undyne._

A spark jumped between her fingers.

_Mettaton and Papyrus._

The spark turned into a small flame.

_My husband, my heart.. my Sans._

The small flame burned brighter and stronger, growing in size.

When she opened her eyes and looked at the fire in her hand she let out a small squeak of surprise and looked up at Sans in happiness. She jumped into his arms, toppling them both into the snow, "I did it! I did it!"

His rich laugh echoed through the air around them as he hugged her close, "Yes, you did, love. That was amazing, but be careful not to get so excited. You're still new to this and your emotions are going to fuel your powers. So from now on, try to remain calm unless you're with me, alright?"

She nodded and blushed at her outburst. She got up and helped him rise, her face alight with determination. They went back to training until Frisk couldn't handle it anymore. They discovered that she had taken Sans powers as her own, being able to summon blue fire and a smaller version of his Gaster Blaster, which was about the size of a small cat.

The only thing they found odd was the fact that she was able to throw up a shield, but he chalked it up to her determination and claimed that since she was the first human-monster hybrid in centuries it would probably take time for her powers to fully develop. Truth be told, he didn't know the full extent of her powers or her monster development, but he only hoped that this new discovery would help to keep her safe.

She was his heart and soul and he would guide and protect her until his last breath. This he vowed.


	27. Slipping Sanity

Everyday was the same from then on. Eat, Work, Train, and Sleep. There were times where Frisk found it especially hard and frustrating to keep up her training, especially with the council hounding her about the frequent disappearances happening left and right. She didn't get a chance to explain herself in front of them and they in turn just barraged her with more and more complaints and demands.

At first, even getting back to work was a bit of a challenge. She passed her ghostly pale skin off with the help of fake tan, praying they would let it rest. When asked about her longer hair she merely replied that she had gotten hair extensions. The worst question they interrogated her for was her unnatural eye color, and that she passed off as a new brand of contacts. Although they really didn't buy the explanation, they kept their mouths shut since they didn't have any evidence to hold against her. The only downside to having changed into a monster was the constant filing of her teeth. Every morning before work she had to take a metal file and dull her teeth back into a more human like smile.

It hurt not only physically, but also mentally to have to take such drastic lengths to hide her monster form. If news ever reached the council, she knew they would cast them back into their cave, and the monsters would never be free. It certainly didn't help with the disappearances, which was making her wonder what Sans was doing late at night.

Sans had been out more frequently the last few weeks after their training, but had he found anything incriminating? Were the late nights taking a toll on him? He had been coming home tired as of late and she was starting to worry that he was taking the investigation a bit too far. She zoned out, not really paying attention as she passed the strangers on the streets in her hurry to get home. She heard the snickering and jeers from hateful humans. She heard it all from how she was a monster's whore to even a devil's disciple.

She had been branded an outsider, an outcast. Forgoing the fact that she now was part monster, the people of Ebbot city had never once considered her to be anything more than a monster. She had no qualms being one, but it only made her job that much harder when the prejudice took firm roots in the city's government. The half monster only shook her head, spending too much time on thoughts like these only gave her a headache and made her determination falter.

Dodging the people as she passed, she hurried up to her apartment building, practically flying up the stairs and into her home. After kicking off her boots and shrugging out of the coat, she went and found Sans in the living room drinking another bottle of ketchup. He smiled up lazily at her before his face fell at the harsh stare she gave him.

"Sans, how has the investigation been going? We're still getting reports of missing persons, how much longer is this going to take?"

He sighed and patted a seat on the couch, "I've got a few leads, but I haven't been able to catch the guy yet."

She sighed and flopped down onto the couch beside him, "I'm sorry for being a bit demanding, but it's hard. The city won't stop hassling me about the safety of its citizens and how none of this happened until the monsters came. But I have faith in you, I know you can do it."

He smiled sadly, although she was too tired to notice the emotion behind it. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in his lap while the other arm stroked her hair soothingly. They both lied there and watched Mettaton's new reality show for a little while until they dozed off together. It didn't feel like much time had passed before Frisk felt herself being lifted up and carried off to bed. A lazy kiss to the lips was the last thing she noted before she fell into a deep sleep.

Sans walked out of the room, sighing lightly as he snatched the keys off the kitchen counter. Throwing on his old blue hoodie, he made his way out the door and down the flight of stairs, not even bothering to greet the security guard as he passed. Thankfully he had no trouble getting past the man since he was still in his human form, but that wouldn't have stopped him in any way. After all, if anyone got in his way, he could easily snap their bones like twigs under his feet.

At this point killing was getting to be fun, almost like a sport. He was losing himself in the adrenaline rush that came along with battle. After all, it had been so long since his last killing spree all those years before being forced underground. Now he was getting used to the smell of death, the rush from hearing his enemies screams, and the absolute delight he felt hearing them beg for their miserable lives.

However, he wasn't crazy, for he was only killing the people who would have their kind burning in pyres before their god. The same people who wanted monsters' heads on a stick to parade around as some sort of testimate. No, he did not harm the peaceful folk of Ebbot city, and in his slowly deteriorating sanity, he considered his actions acceptable.

The only things he cared about were his wife and their friends. The monsters who were his family and had always been there for him. He did this for them, not wanting there to be anymore bloodshed and terror for their people. He would stop at nothing to bring down the scum of Ebbot city and the things that threatened their very future.

No, monsters had suffered for far too long, and now it was time for the humans to suffer. A job that he gladly accepted.


	28. Newcomer

Sans had just finished patrolling the downtown area since around one in the morning the most despicable humans littered the streets. The smell of sex and booze permeated the air which normally made him gag, but tonight it did nothing but make him smile. He had grown accustomed to the sinful nature of humans, and even found it fun to stalk his targets. I mean, if you have to end their pathetic lives, might as well give them one last hurrah..

He smiled wickedly as his target came into sight, her small stature being quite a hindrance, but there was no mistaking the face of the woman that haunted his mind. Yes, the tiny girl with the light brown hair and red eyes had been on his trail for a month or so now, never quite being able to catch him in the act of killing, nor had she been able to track him afterwards. He was always very careful to avoid detection, using his magic to sabotage any electronics near his kills and even in his own apartment. Last thing he needed was to be caught in a bloody mess by the security officer.

Shaking his head, he set out to follow the young woman. She was not going to stay a nuisance for much longer. With that thought, he slipped into the background with the usual drunks and overly enthusiastic party goers. He kept his icy blue eyes trained on her and followed her retreating form down a few blocks. He noticed a pattern in her path and quickly he leaned against a nearby building pretending to be hanging out by the abandoned warehouse. He popped in his headphones and pretended to listen to music while the girl took a right instead of the lefts she had been taking previously. Seems she figured she was no longer being followed..

He turned on his heel and walked briskly to catch up with this annoying woman. He had to admit she was proving to be more intelligent than his latest targets. She kept to well lit areas and stayed close to the throngs of people. It was making his job harder than it needed to be. If this stupid human were to disappear then he could continue his work without worrying about finishing off his kills quickly lest he be discovered. He huffed in annoyance before following her as she took a left heading towards the park.

He tilted his head slightly trying to figure out why she was going somewhere so secluded, but he brushed it off chalking it up to good luck on his part. Whatever reason she had, he was going to end her miserable life one way or another. Her interference would finally end here. She walked onward for a while longer, passing by the park benches and more crowded sections. She only stopped when she had veered off the path onto a less known hiking trail. She turned around and stared at him openly, checking him out from head to toe. She hummed in approval before addressing the monster in disguise before her.

"Ah, you clean up nicely. I can see why your targets mistake you for being weak though. You look so scrawny as a human.." she trailed off with a slight pout, but her eyes held mischievous amusement.

He teleported before her in a blink of an eye and grabbed her throat tightly in his hands before slamming her into the nearest tree.

"Trash like you will not refer to me as such since your life is now in my hands. Now tell me," he paused to slam her into the tree again roughly, "how are you so sure I am not human?"

She laughed lightly much to his annoyance, "The fact that you just teleported to me is a dead give away, but if you must really know..." she stared into his eyes, hers cold and unflinching, "I can see you as plain as day. What you really are.. a monster. But what's funny is that you seem to think you're doing the right thing." She laughed darkly.

He growled menacingly, "You know nothing of our suffering. You humans are one and the same. Only trying to force us back underground or into extinction. Hunting us as if we were nothing more than animals! You lot are the reason we cannot merely exist in peace. So don't you dare judge me or my actions, you have no right."

She smiled darkly, "Actually, I wasn't judging you. I agree the monsters should be enraged. Should get even. Oh, don't get me wrong, I could care less for what happens to the humans or the monsters. I merely wish to be entertained, and this is quite fun. In fact, I'd be more than happy to help in your crusade."

He glared at her, not betraying his thoughts. She wanted to help him? How odd. But he chalked it up to a serial killer merely wishing for an alliance to keep herself satisfied and entertained. He could let her live and work alongside him, but then again she could be his downfall. The fact that she saw through his disguise was bad enough, but to let her live could be his death sentence. He moved to strike her down, summoning a Gaster Blaster to his side.

"Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't do that. What would your dear little Frisk think?" She cooed contentedly.

His grip on her throat tightened, nearly cutting off her breath and making her lightheaded, "Don't bring her into this. You know nothing!" He hissed.

She let out a strangled laugh, "More than...you know... She's my dear..little sister."

He threw her to the cold, earthen ground, "You lie."

She got up rubbing her tender throat. It was definitely going to bruise in the morning. She brushed off her green sweatshirt and light brown cargo shorts, pouting at the rip in her baggy sweatshirt. "Really? What would you know? She has been gone for quite some years now... why I reckon mom and dad would love to hear that she is alive and well. Besides if you think I am lying, why don't you find out for yourself. Ask her about Chara." Her voice holding the smugness that radiated off of her person.

He growled once more before grabbing her by the head and slamming it into the tree once more. Once he was certain she was unconscious he slipped away under the cover of night. He needed to get home quickly. Frisk's safety was of the upmost importance, and this newcomer had certainly frazzled his nerves. Slipping back into the apartment, he rushed up the stairs and into the apartment at break neck speed. Checking to make sure Frisk was okay, he smiled at the sight of her curled up in the sheets muttering softly. She was safe thankfully.

He went and locked the door before stripping down and throwing his clothes into the washing machine. He threw on a pair of shorts and climbed in bed, snuggling close to his wife. She turned into his arms and nuzzled her head under his skull. He smiled and kissed her head.

Yes, she was safe, but in the morning he certainly would have to find out about this "sister".


	29. Relatives

Morning greeted a groggy Sans and a very pale Frisk. He immediately sobered up and he reached down to cup her chin, "Baby, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

She shook her head and scrambled to stand up. As soon as she did, she ran into the bathroom and retched violently into the toilet. Sans came rushing in after her and held her hair back while she puked up all the contents in her stomach. When she calmed down he went to fetch a washcloth. He wet it a little and helped her to wipe her mouth, worry clouding his mind. She smiled weakly, grateful for the help. She sighed and stood up slowly before going to brush her teeth to get rid of the horrible taste. Sans didn't stray far from her side while he also brushed his teeth to get ready for the day.

He kept stealing glances at Frisk all morning, but she didn't seem to be acting any different other than the vomiting earlier this morning. So he didn't comment on it, but instead kept his eye out for his wife. They sat down to a slightly quiet breakfast, both of them lost in their thoughts. He couldn't stop thinking about last night. That girl, she was so different from Frisk, yet they looked almost identical despite the slight color difference in hair and the eyes. She was also a little more unstable than he had liked, but then again the only thing keeping him stable was his family. Sighing, he put down the rest of his hotdog before addressing his wife.

"Frisk, who's Chara?"

At the mention of that name, he heard the clatter of a spoon fall on the table and his gaze instantly trained on her. She stared at him in a mixture of shock and excitement. He cleared his throat and waited on her to come back to earth. She shook her head and smiled at him a bit tearily.

"Yes, yes, I know her. My.. My sister. She's alive? She probably thinks I'm dead.. it's been ten years since the last time I've seen her." Her voice only a whisper. She shook with happiness before launching herself into his arms.

He caught her quickly and was about to scold her for jumping across the table, but the happiness in her voice stopped him. He could only sit there and hold her tightly while she relived the memories she had buried deep within.

"Chara, my sister, we were separated for so long. I never wanted to hurt you all and I couldn't even remember where I was or even who I was, so I stayed. Chara must think me dead.. she saw me fall down the hole in the mountainside.. I remember her screams and the way she struggled in mom's arms as she tried to jump after me.." she paused momentarily to wipe her eyes. "Then there was nothing.. I don't think I woke up until a few days later in a patch of golden flowers. Then Toriel found me and you know the rest."

All of her memories were coming back, having been long forgotten and repressed. After all, she did take a pretty nasty fall down a hole in a mountain. She looked up into Sans' eyes, "Where is she? My sister?"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. She didn't say and I never got the chance to get her contact information. Plus, I didn't even know who she was."

She frowned momentarily, but it gave way to a smile, "So she is alive? You met her?"

He nodded briefly and she kissed all over his face in appreciation, "Thank you! I need to see her!"

Scrambling out of his arms, she dashed to the computer Alphys and Undyne had given her and quickly got to work searching for anyone named Chara in the city. It wasn't very hard to find her sister online, but it did take some digging. She scrolled through many profiles and forums, but when she finally was able to find the right person, she hesitated. What would she even say to her sister?

_Hi, I know it's been almost ten years, but I'm your sister that you thought died falling down a mountain? By the way I was raised by monsters and now I'm happily married to a skeleton? How are you?_

She sighed and he peeked over her shoulder from behind the couch and gave her head a soft pat. Uneasiness crept it's way into his mind, but he would put it aside for her. He would support her during this difficult time any possible way. So he picked up the computer much to her displeasure and typed a response for her.

_This is Frisk. We have a lot to talk about. Meet me at 2pm tomorrow for lunch at Tem Shoppe Caffè._

He quickly pressed send and Frisk just started whack in him in the chest calling him a bone head over and over. He laughed lightly but grabbed her wrists, "Sweetheart, If I hadn't said anything you would've never sent her anything."

She pouted knowing he was right, but she was just so scared. What if her sister didn't want to see her? What if she blamed her for falling? What if she hated monsters and rejected her husband? That last thought made her pale and feel sick to her stomach.

He stiffened and placed her gently on the couch. Sitting beside her, he rubbed her stomach and whispered words of love and encouragement.  
Even if she hated monsters, she would look past it for her beloved sister. He already knew that she felt something for Frisk. He was only terrified of what she might say.

A little while later they got a message from Chara.

_"Sounds great, I'll be there."_


	30. Meet Up

Frisk ran around the apartment freaking out about what to wear. As trivial as it was, she wanted to make a good first impression for her sister. She didn't want to look silly in front of someone she had desperately wanted to know. Her memories had finally settled and she remembered the person that Chara had been when she was young, but what was her sister like after ten years?

Her mind buzzing with thoughts completely ignored the amused husband watching her rummage through their closet. He laughed and went over to help her decide on an outfit, coming up with three choices. The first one was a cute purple dress that Toriel had made for her with the royal insignia on the breast. The second was a dark blue dress that hung clung to her like a second skin and had long flow sleeves. The third was a little black cocktail dress, which was practical but not exactly what she was looking for. She huffed but sighed and threw on the purple dress her mother had made, figuring if Chara were to ask where she had been then showing the royal insignia would be better. She quickly slid on a pair of black flats and brushed her hair back into a half up half down look.

As soon as she got dressed, Sans grabbed a hold of her hand, "Are you ready, babe?" She grabbed a small black purse and threw it on her shoulder before nodding. He smiled and kissed her cheek before teleporting them into the back alley of the Tem Shoppe Cafe, and as for how he knew where to teleporting so as not to draw attention, well he had plenty of time to scour the city.

The skeleton and human walked out of the alley and into the small cafe. It was warm and smelled of freshly baked pastries. A loud shrill cry sounded through the air, "Hoi! Welcome to Tem shoppe!" A small temmie sat behind the counter wagging it's tail happily. The interior was decorated nicely with various pictures of pastries and desserts. The whole place was a rich green and felt relaxing and calm. Frisk smiled and pulled along the skeleton monster. They both ordered Temmie flakes and a few croissants, which the temmie happily complied.

Taking a seat at the small booth by the window, Frisk nervously fiddled with her hair while they waited on their food to be prepared. Sans gently grasped her hand and brought it back to the table top where he ran his bony thumb across her knuckles.

"Relax, love. It's gonna be fine. She's going to love you just as much as I do. And that's bone-ified right there." He joked.

She giggled and clasped her other hand around his, "Thank you for being here, Sans. I don't know what I would do without you."

They leaned across the table to kiss briefly, but a small cough broke up their loving moment. They turned to see Chara standing there smiling widely, and although Sans recognized her, Frisk's eyes just widened in surprise.

She looked just like she did all those years ago, she still had lovely light brown hair, except now it was cut into a cute yet slightly messy bob. The same ruby red eyes stared into her amethyst and blue eyes. Chara's frame was still small and slender, and even though her chest size was a bit smaller than Frisk's she held a certain womanly charm, a sexy and mysterious vibe about her. Her clothes were simple, just a green sweatshirt with two yellow stripes running horizontally across the torso, brown cargo pants and a green hoodie. Chara's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"So, little sister, mind telling me where you've been for the last ten years? Or how you lived falling down the mountain?" She asked, not unkindly, while sliding into the booth that Sans had once occupied. She turned around and saw him going over to collect the food they had ordered. She smiled knowing she wasn't alone, and turned back around to face her sister.

"Yeah, it's a long story, Chara. But I must say I'm so happy to see you are alive and well!" Frisk smiled and reached her hand out, a silent offering for her own hand. Chara hesitated but slowly took it.

"Y-Yes, well it was hard after you disappeared. So much has happened," she whispered sadly.

Frisk frowned and clasped her other hand tightly around her sister's hand, "Chara.. what has happened?"

She smiled sadly before changing the subject, "I believe I asked you first. What happened when you fell down into the mountain?"

Frisk sighed and collected her thoughts before explaining everything that had happened after the fall. How she had met Toriel, Undyne, Papyrus, Alphys, Mettaton, and Asgore, but most importantly Sans. She told her of the many adventures she had and the great people she met along the way. She told her sister how they saved the monsters and broke the barrier, how Asriel's soul had finally been restored, no longer clouded by evil and hatred. Her sister stayed silent while she took in all that Frisk had explained.

Frisk shifted nervously, no longer picking at the food Sans had brought back to the table. He had sat on Frisk's side of the booth and was squeezing her hand in silent comfort, not once letting his gaze trail away from the woman in front of them. Sister or not, he vowed to protect his wife with everything he had. As the two were on guard for what would happen next, Chara just let out a low chuckle.

"I see. Well that is quite a story, but my only question is this: why did you never come to the surface when the barrier was shattered?"

Frisk stiffened and sighed, "I was young, Chara. Queen Toriel protected me and kept me safe within the underground for we knew not what to expect from the humans. Chara I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you. I didn't remember anything that happened before the fall until just yesterday." She admitted shamefully. She had forgotten her own flesh and blood.

Chara sighed and dropped her head into her hands, "I don't blame you. Trust me, I want to, but you couldn't help that you were a child. I was too, god, I wished I was the one who fell, Frisk. I never wanted to be apart from you, my own sister. You kept me sane. Even now i'm... unstable.." she explained almost tearfully.

Frisk frowned and whispered for Sans to move over. He complied and as soon as he did Frisk stood up and held out her arms invitingly. Sans eyes narrowed, but Chara only launched herself into Frisk's open embrace, crying loudly while gazing up at the ceiling. The two drew in a lot of attention and Sans touched their shoulders lightly, taking them back to the apartment where they could continue their discussion in privacy.


	31. Harsh Reality

The two siblings stayed in their embrace, not wanting to let one another go. After ten long years they had finally been reunited. Frisk's heart broke with every cry that passed her sister's lips, the anguish in her wails twisting her stomach like a knife to the gut. She clung to her elder sister tightly and collapsed to the floor, slowly rocking her in a soothing manner, the entire time wishing with all her heart that she had never had to endure whatever had clearly caused her so much pain. She glanced up at San and mouthed a silent 'thank you'. He nodded and went to make some tea, figuring it would help calm their nerves.

Frisk held her sobbing sister until she finally calmed enough to speak, albeit it only came out in a jumbled mess of words that Frisk didn't understand. Chara refused to let go of Frisk, clutching her as if her life depended on it. Frisk smiled softly and waited until she had calmed completely before pulling away to look in her eyes.

"Chara, please, what has happened to you all these years?" She silently pleaded for her sister to open up. She wanted to take away the pain.

Chara sniffled and wiped her eyes in a futile effort to save face, but that was all gone since she had literally broke down not even five minutes ago. "Frisk, you have no idea what has gone on with this city in the last ten years. I-Its been horrible, but I've managed to get along just fine I suppose. I guess we should start with Mom and Dad.." she paused to see if Frisk knew their parents.

At her nod, Chara continued,"Mom.. our poor mother, she..she never recovered from the fall you took. It took all her strength that day to keep me from jumping after you, but a part of her died that day. She withdrew from us little by little until she would no longer speak a word. Her mental health deteriorated to the point where.. well she has delusions of you and I can't go to her.. she sees you in me. Dad after that day changed from the kind, loving man to a cold stranger.. he never acknowledged me after the accident, too far gone in his grieving. On the off chance he did pay attention to me, it was to beat me. He turned to drinking and he pushed the blame onto me for your fall, seeing me as the reason he lost a daughter that day. 'We shouldn't have wandered away from the path' he would tell me."

She paused to take in a shaky breath, not bothering to look at the younger sister. "Frisk, I don't want you to be scared of me. I've done things I'm not proud of, but I don't regret it. I'm alive because of my actions, but I need to know... are you prepared to hear the truth? No matter how gruesome?"

Frisk shivered slightly at the feeling of dread that sunk into the pit of her stomach. She felt herself being pulled into a bony embrace and she held onto his arms tightly, fearing that if she left his support, she might actually break. She gave a silent nod and watched as Chara merely scooted back to look at the two before her.

"Frisk, I-I killed dad."

Frisk gaped in shock but Chara didn't pause.

"He came one night, drunk off his mind. He barely even knew I was alive. He just came in and saw me working on my homework in the living room and took off his belt. Beating me for something I had no control over. He didn't stop until I was lying on the ground shaking in terror and my back was bloody and torn to shreds. He eventually got bored, I suppose, guess I wasn't screaming enough for his liking. He punched and kicked until I couldn't even feel the pain anymore. But when he finally wrapped his hands around my throat, I felt my determination grow. He would kill me. His own flesh and blood, he would kill me without any remorse. So I did what I could. I reared back and drove my skull into his forehead as hard as I could and scrambled away while he was distracted. I got as far as the kitchen before he came after me again and by then I ran out of options, so I did what I had to. I grabbed the biggest knife I could find and held him off."

"He kept coming closer and closer telling me how I was weak and pathetic. That I was a demon in disguise, my eyes the proof to his claims. He told me how I was better off dead and that I was nothing but a burden and a curse. He wouldn't stop coming closer even though I begged and screamed at him to leave me be. He came at me once more and I swung down.. right through his chest. He cried out in shocked rage and cursed the day I was born. Told me I'd be burning in hell. But he died after that and I fled. Fled from the scene, fled from my life, and fled from the memories."

Chara looked up into Frisk's eyes now. Both were crying softly and looking at one another with a mixture of pain and sadness.

"I lived on the streets for months, half starved and sick, until a kind woman decided to take me in and care for me. She nursed me back to health before I told her I had to leave. When I finally left, she gave me a bit of money for my travels and gave me a tearful goodbye. It wasn't long before the cash ran out and this time I wasn't so lucky. I became a criminal, a thug, a.. a whore.." she whispered brokenly, "I did what I had to do to survive. But it ended the same as always, fighting until only I was left standing. I am no longer the sister you knew. Nor will I ever be the innocent, kind, little girl that we once were. I'm a killer, a mercenary for hire."


	32. Hit and Miss

Chara waited to be screamed at, to be kicked out of the home never to return. Who could love someone so broken? Someone who had killed, not just a stranger, no their own father? She barely held onto her sanity, the only thing that gave her the courage to continue living day by day was the hope that her sister had somehow survived the fall. There was no joy in the day to day activities anymore besides the thrill of killing and occasional sex. She felt hollow and numb, but around her sister she felt something she hadn't in all these years: hope.

Chara clenched her eyes shut and stiffened when Frisk suddenly raised her hand. She wouldn't strike her younger sister, for in her mind she deserved every bit of pain inflicted upon her. But when Frisk calmly stroked her hair and left Sans' arms to embrace her, Chara's strength subsided. Her emotional walls crumbled in that instant and she bawled her eyes out, clinging to her sibling. Frisk just stroked her hair gently.

"It must have been so hard for you, sister. I'm so so sorry that I left you alone in that situation. I didn't want to leave you, and I only wish we had fallen together. But I won't ever leave you alone again, Chara. We're together now, and that's all that matters." At the eldest's confused look, Frisk smiled softly and continued, "My dear sister, I do not think any less of you. You did what you must to survive and I'm glad that you are here. I just wish you never had to go through those horrible experiences."

They spent a long time just holding onto one another, absorbing all that had been said. When they finally let go, they wiped their eyes and let out a small laugh. They had finally found one another after being separated for so long, and they were determined not to let anything separate them again.

Chara smiled a small bit, "So, I see you've found yourself a boyfriend, huh? Who woulda thought you'd dig a bag of bones."

Sans snorted, "Husband, if you don't mind. And why not? I'm bonetacular." He joked and smiled at the tender kiss to the cheek his wife had given him.

Chara rolled her eyes, "Oh, please. You're nothing but a giant dog treat."

Sans growled lightly, "This dog treat can give you a bad time.."

Frisk elbowed him sharply in the ribs, causing him to flinch, "Now there will be none of that. You two will behave. I just got my sister back and I won't have you acting like a tough guy to scare her off." At Chara's snicker she rounded on her, "And Chara, Sans isn't going anywhere. He is my husband and you will have to get along. After all, we're family!"

They both snorted but nodded.

Frisk smiled but the smile quickly fell, "Uh, Sans, we really should go see The Queen and King. We haven't really.. uh told them about the marriage.." she whispered quietly.

His signature smile faltered a bit and a light sweat broke out on his skull, "Oh yeah.. With everything going on it must've slipped my mind. When do you want to go?"

"The sooner the better," she sighed, "Just be prepared for a lecture of a lifetime."

Chara watched the two of them curiously, "Wait, wait, wait. You're married and you didn't even get permission from the royals? Aren't you the princess of the monster kingdom?"

Frisk groaned, "Only in name. I don't make decisions or anything, I'm just trying to do the job of ambassador."

Chara snorted at her sister while Sans went to the other room to call Toriel and Asgore to let them know they would be coming by. Meanwhile, Frisk had another idea up her sleeve.

"Chara, I know how you said you were a mercenary.." she paused when the elder sibling stiffened, "Well, I was thinking, since you know how to fight and handle the worst case scenarios.. why don't you become my bodyguard?"

Chara didn't say anything for a few moments and the half monster only babbled on quickly.

"I-I mean you don't have to! It was only a suggestion! Um, I didn't mean to offend you, but it would be a good use of your skills, and we could be together more that way. I'd even pay you-"

"I accept."

The two sisters smiled and laughed lightly. This would be a new chapter for the both of them, and although the hurt couldn't be undone, with time, love, and determination, they could learn to move on and heal.

Sans came back and extended his hands, "They're expecting us. Ready to go, ladies?"

"What happened to the lazy bones I married?" Frisk giggled taking his outstretched hand.

"Oh, still here, but there are some urgent matters requiring our presence." He said solemnly before taking Chara's hand and teleporting them outside the barrier. The girls took a moment to steady their queasy stomachs.

"God, you could have given us a warning." She hissed.

He scoffed and led the way into Underground. Frisk grabbed Chara's hand and hurried along to catch up with Sans. The trio walked down the dimly lit hall back toward the Throne room. The air was as tense as it had been all those years ago when Frisk had been walking in to keep her soul during the final fight. It was eerily silent, the only sounds being the slight shuffling of their feet. Sans just squeezed her hand gently and hurried their pace.

Finally reaching the end of the hallway, they passed the giant archway and continued to their right, completely ignoring the staircase at the other end. Chara was the first to question it, but a sad and a bit scared Frisk managed to convince her to drop it. She never wanted to think about the coffins for as long as she lived. It only brought back horrible memories.

They kept walking until the came into a large room filled with brightly glowing yellow flowers. The whole ground was littered with the beautiful plants and right in the center sat two large thrones. Absently, Frisk realized Toriel was back ruling by Asgore's side. They didn't have to walk far before a giddy cry sounded through the throne room. Toriel sprinted to Frisk and swooped her up into her furry arms.

"My child, it has been too long! You are much too thin! I swear has the lazy bones been taking care of you?" She huffed and cast a quick glance at Sans. Her smile faltered for a moment as she looked down and took in her child's new appearance.

Her brow furrowed and her eyes held worry as she gazed down appearance the pale human... but she wasn't. Letting go, she looked at the three people before her.

"Come, my child. We have much to discuss." She guided the creatures the rest of the way to the small home where Asgore and Flowey were waiting. It was a long way back, but the goat mom and Sans filled the eerie silence with puns that made the sisters groan playfully and fall into fits of giggles.

Sooner than expected, the little group made it all the way back to the house set in new home. Coming up from the stairs, they were hit with a relaxing warmth. The home was cozier than it had been once before, the softly playing music and the colorful decorations helped make the place feel much more lively.

Taking a right once they climbed the stairs led them to the humble living room where Asgore sat in one of the two giant recliners reading a newspaper. There was a gentle roaring fire in the hearth beside him, a bookshelf filled to the brim in the corner, and a dining room table, but what was much more exciting was the bright colored walls. She smiled silently and looked towards the Goat monster who had just risen from the chair to hold out his arms in a hearty hug. She flew into his embrace laughing softly and kissing his cheek. Her father chuckled and set her down after a moment and fully took in her change.

Toriel left the room momentarily to fetch Flowey from his place on the windowsill. The two monsters were about to start their questioning, but Frisk beat them to it.

"Before we start with why we're here, I'd like to start off with introductions." She smiled and pulled Chara forward.

"Mom, Dad, this is my sister, Chara. We were separated the day of my descent into Underground. We have finally been reunited."

Chara smiled a little, took a knee and bowed, "H-Hello your majesties."

Toriel smiled warmly and walked over to the still bowing woman. Chara looked up at the towering figure before her. She was easily ten feet tall seeing as Frisk only came up to her waist. She gulped reflexively and took note of the motherly aura that surrounded her, but underneath she knew that this woman would be a formidable adversary.

The goat mother picked the eldest sister up into a warm embrace, "Hello, young one. It is nice to meet you." Chara stiffened and glanced to Frisk in a silent plea of help. Frisk shook her head and smiled warmly before moving to Sans side. Toriel let the human go, but gave her a small smile.

Flowey perked up at the new human and he eyed her curiously throughout the encounter. Flowey let a vine grow from his pot to reach out to the new human. It wrapped around her wrist and she yelped in shock as it lifted itself from the pot to root itself onto her wrist. He sniffed at her cautiously and determined she was the real deal, her scent the same as Frisk's albeit a bit more bloody.

A deep authoritative voice shook them out of their stupor, "Frisk, what is the sudden meeting about? Not that we aren't happy to see you, child," he added quickly at Toriel's glare. Chara just kept her gaze on the flower as they held an intense staring match, almost sizing one another up.

Frisk chuckled nervously, but Sans was the first to speak, "King Asgore, Queen Toriel, I wish to ask for your blessing to marry your daughter."

Everything in the room fell silent as the weight of the words settled over the crowd. Asgore smiled, whereas Toriel frowned and narrowed her eyes at the skeleton before her.

"It seems as though you have already married her. What does our consent to this union matter anymore?" She huffed, smoke pouring past her black lips that were pulled back in an angry frown.

Asgore was quick to place a hand on her shoulder, "Now Tori-"

"Do NOT Tori me," she whirled on him and let more smoke pour out, "Our input doesn't matter. If it did, we clearly would have been told ahead of time." She turned and stalked out of the room leaving behind a surprised Sans, a devastated Frisk, and three more confused faces.

Asgore cleared his throat and bent down to the couple, "I for one am not entirely certain what that was about, but I give you my blessing, my child." He kissed the top of her head, "We will set up a date for the ceremony once your mother has calmed down."  
With that, he took his leave to try and level with his thoroughly upset wife.

Flowey was the first to let out a gut wrenching laugh, "Well, sis, you finally managed to snag this lazy bag of bones. Mom's not mad at you but you gotta admit that was really funny."

The other three in the room disagreed with him, but they just let out a tired sigh. Sans looked to Frisk, "Do you think it'd be okay if we stay Underground for the next few days? I'd like to visit since we're here anyway." She nodded and turned to Chara. Chara shook her head and let out a tiny laugh, "And be stuck with you two lovebirds? I think not. I'm going to go talk to the queen." She exchanged phone numbers with the two of them and gave them a firm push out the door.

Sans and Frisk smiled before they left New home, excited to finally get a break and enjoy the Underground once again, although they both knew they would have to face Toriel once she was calmer.


	33. Catching Up

Chara turned around after shooing the couple out the door. She let out a gentle sigh before muttering to herself. She promised to talk to the queen, but would it really be that easy to get her to see reason?

She didn't get a chance to think much before a clearing of the throat made her stiffen and turn to the noise. The only people in the entryway were her and the flower. She sighed, the little flower sure was nosy, and she found herself getting a bit irritated at the little weed for its persistence.

"What do you want, flower?"

The little plant stiffened, it's stem going stock straight and he frowned, "Thought you might want some help with my mom. She's quite a handful when she's that upset."

Chara tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean, your mom? You're a flower. That's physically impossible!"

He snorted and grimaced, "No, I'm stuck as a flower. I wasn't always the amazing plant you see before you." He shook his leaves playfully in an attempt to lighten the mood, "No, I was the King and Queen's son long ago."

Her curiosity peaked, she pulled the flower pot up close to her face, "So, what exactly happened to make you turn into a flower?"

He shook his head, petals shaking lightly, "That's not important right now. We need to focus on making mom happy."

Chara nodded and sat down in the recliner holding the flower close, "So what do you suggest? I don't know the queen very well. Today seemed to have taken quite a toll on her."

Flower nodded absently before pulling on his petals with a vine like hand, "You could try to make her a pie? She normally makes these delicious butterscotch-cinnamon pies, but I doubt she'll be up to making one herself. It brings her joy, she makes them for all of her children."

"The Queen has more kids?" She half joked.

He groaned but shook his leafy head, "No, forget I said that. I'll help you make it, but no more mentioning what I've said. It'll make mom even more upset."

The young girl nodded and picked up the flower pot, intent to hold the plant to his word. Walking into the kitchen, she could tell someone spent a lot of time in the space. The whole area was warm and inviting, a lingering smell of freshly baked goods permeated the air. It was.. nice. Very homey.

She set Flowey down on the windowsill nearby, overlooking the entirety of the city. She spaced out at the scenery for a few moments until a nudge from a vine caught her attention. She sighed and followed his instructions, gathering the necessary ingredients and set to work on making the dessert. She rolled the dough and placed it onto a counter. She mixed up some butterscotch and cinnamon into a large bowl. It took a while since the whole thing was very sticky, but at last she was able to make it smooth and creamy. She scooped the mixture into the pie crust and added the pie top before sliding it into the oven to cook.

It was already preheated since the oven ran on some sort of magical fire. It also explained the toasty warmth in the room. She smiled softly as she remembered baking with their mother all those years before the fall. She missed her mother dearly, but would never show it. It was hard, but she never wanted to seem weak, for in the real world it is kill or be killed.

Her thoughts were once again interrupted by the little weed, "So, you're Frisk's sister, huh? Ya do look alike, but it's just a bit strange. She never mentioned having family, but then again no one ever really asked."

She nodded and shared a little about their former life while again so listening to Flowey talk about some of the adventures Frisk had been on. Many of them made her laugh, like the memory of Sans and Papyrus' first run in with the human. The fight with Papyrus where she flirted her way out of it made her burst out laughing. Flowey joined in after giving a very convincing, "YOU'RE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS!". The two of them talked until the timer on the oven went off with a loud ding.

She smiled at him before gently pulling out the pie, setting it aside to cool. They talked for a while longer before she gently scooped some leftover filling onto her finger. She brought it over to the flower in a silent offer. She could have sworn his little face had turned a bit pink as he leaned forward and licked the filling off her finger. She giggled at the ticklish feeling and he pulled away quickly while looking elsewhere. He only nodded and said it tasted good.

Chara couldn't help but chuckle at his silly behavior, and she gently picked up the pie in one hand and his pot in the other. She brought him closer to her chest while she started down the hall, intent on finding the King and Queen. It didn't take but a moment to figure out which room was theirs since loud talking was heard from the door.

"Tori, the child is of age to make her own decisions. Besides, you know that she did not mean to ignore you or your feelings on the matter." The king tried to soothe the Queen.

Chara heard the Queen sigh before it fell silent. She didn't want to intrude, but it would be rude to eavesdrop, so she set Flowey on the nearby table and knocked on the bedroom door. Light shuffling was heard before the door was opened revealing the king looking a bit defeated, yet still smiling. Chara held up the pie and asked to speak with the Queen. Asgore nodded and stepped back back to allow her in.

When Chara walked in, Asgore left the two girls alone. The silence was uncomfortable for a few moments while Toriel merely studied the small human that was anxiously shuffling from one foot to the other.

"I-uh.. I brought pie.." she replied sheepishly.

Toriel smiled softly and moved to sit on the edge of the bed and patted a spot beside her. The human gave a small smile before nervously joining the Queen. She handed over the pie to which Toriel looked at the human in surprise. No one really bothered to make her food since she usually took care of the cooking. She hummed appreciatively before cutting a piece with her claw and eating it gracefully.

Chara looked down at her feet as the queen gave her kind praises on her cooking. Apparently it tasted just like how she made it, and that brought her a bit of happiness knowing that she did something right. While the Queen enjoyed more of the peace offering, she began her speech slowly and a tad bit nervously.

"Um, Queen Toriel. I would like to discuss my sister. I know her actions have upset you greatly, but I hope you do not think badly of her. She loves the skeleton more than anything, and I believe that she didn't take the time to think about how you would feel seeing as you've done a wonderful job of loving and supporting her all these years." She paused for a moment to look into the Queen's ruby eyes, "She fell into this world alone without any memories of where she was or her family above. You took her in when she had no one else, you loved her as your own and for that she got to grow up with a loving mother. You've been there through so much, and you've made her life better. She probably thought that you would be happy for her since she felt she was doing the right thing. You encouraged her happiness and that was what her heart truly wanted. It wasn't out of spite, but out of love that she bonded with Sans. Besides, you know how determined she is." She teased gently.

Toriel was quiet for a few moments but she nodded and let out a shaky laugh. Setting the pie down on he floor beside her, she bent over to hold her head in her hands, "I know. I want her to be happy more than anything, but I wish I had known. It's such a big moment, any mother would want to know their daughter was getting married."

Chara stiffened momentarily but wrapped her arms around the goat mother's tall frame, "I know, but she's a big girl and what's done is done. But you are her mother and that will never change. It doesn't matter that she's married, you can never replace a mother."

Toriel let out a few sobs and clutched the human tightly to her chest, "Thank you, my child."

Chara's eyes flew wide open, but she only nodded and rested her head against the goat monster's chest. She wanted to stay like this for a while. It had been so long since she had felt needed and accepted. Her heart soared at the open acceptance she was given. They embraced for a long while, just crying softly into one another's arms. Both feeling a sense of relief and comfort that they desperately needed.

~oOo~

Since Frisk and Sans had been basically thrown out of New home, they decided to walk through Underground. They took their time visiting their old home since being on the surface made them somewhat homesick. Yes, they had lives aboveground, but this was where their precious memories lie, where they had first met and had grown to love one another. They walked through Mettaton's glamorous hotel which was full of bustling monsters. Luckily enough, the line was short and they were able to buy some glamburgers from the friendly and slightly twitchy monster teen.

They ate their burgers along the way, heading back into the direction of Alphys' lab. Sans was quick to pull out his phone and announce their arrival ahead of time so as not to walk into another heavy monster makeout. Alphys' voice was heard loud and clear in her attempts to stop Undyne from tampering with her notes. The two argued back and forth until the skeleton hung up. The rest of the walk was peaceful.

When they came upon the laboratory, they hurried inside and called out to their friends, closing the door a bit forcefully. It only took a moment before Undyne had jumped on Frisk's back in a mock fight. The shorter girl let out a startled yelp and her power flared, burning the fish monster in the process. Sans turned and yanked Undyne off of his wife and checked over the confused and startled fish. Thankfully her scales were hard and firm, blocking most of the flames.

"Frisk, what-?" She started.

Sans cut her off with a stern expression, "Undyne, you can't just jump people like that. It's not safe."

Alphys came rushing over at the commotion and when her eyes fell on the burns on her lover's arms her expression hardened. She didn't speak a word, seemingly lost in her thoughts. Turning on her heel, the dinosaur monster hurried up the stairs to grab the first aid kit. Frisk apologized profusely for hurting their friend, but Undyne just nodded and waited until Alphys came back to tend to her wounds.

It didn't take the dinosaur long to patch up the burns, but it was done in uncomfortable silence. The two couples were both on edge and seemingly waiting for the other two bring up the elephant in the room.  
Frisk looked at the monsters before her and apologized profusely.

"I'm really sorry guys. I didn't mean to hurt you, Undyne. Ever since the marriage, the powers have been fairly unstable..."

Alphys' already large eyes seemed to bug out of her head. Undyne's jaw dropped almost comically. Sans only sighed and explained the situation.

"Yeah. We tied the knot. But ever since then, we've been training to keep her powers in check."

Alphys cut in quickly, "Wait. Wait a second, so you two are married now? When did this happen? What about the ceremony? Frisk is technically the princess after all."

Undyne chuckled and rubbed the top of Alphys' head lightly knowing she was excited for her friend, but also knowing she was worrying about the royals. She looked at the half monster and smiled lightly, "So you have powers now? That's awesome! We definitely need to train soon."   
Frisk smiled and nodded her acceptance.

Alphys on the other hand was a bit skeptical, "Is that really wise? I mean you did get hurt, and we don't know the full extent of her powers either."

Frisk's face fell and she looked at the floor a bit sadly. Sans patted her head and smiled a little, "As long as I'm there, it should be fine. My powers are enough to nullify hers if the need arises."

Undyne grinned wildly and nodded enthusiastically. Alphys looked a bit hesitant but she sighed and gave her consent. She looked at Frisk warily though and quietly spoke up.

"I think we should run a few tests. If Frisk is truly half monster now then we really need to analyze her soul. It's been thousands of years since the last human-monster hybrid and the data has been long lost. This might be the only chance we have to gather the information."

San looked to Frisk and noted her slightly worried expression. He worried for her safety. The last time they had done an extraction things had gone horribly wrong. He let his hand wrap around hers and looked into her eyes, "What do you think, babe?"

"We.. we should do it. I mean, if this is a big deal, being a hybrid and all.. it would be best to run tests," she smiled softly before continuing, "Besides, if we make peace with the humans, I'm sure there will be more hybrids, and we should be prepared."

Sans stroked her hair gently and hummed thoughtfully. She truly was kind, not letting the pain scare her from gathering information. He knew Alphys was right, this was a big breakthrough for both humans and monsters. He looked towards the other two monsters and nodded their consent.

Alphys let out a relieved sigh and smiled a little, "Well first things first, how about we all have a seat and chat for a little while. We don't have to go downstairs until we actually need to run the tests."

So the four of them sat down and talked for a little while. They talked about their new relationships and how everything was going between the full monster couple. The fish and dinosaur blushed and admitted that they were thinking of marriage as well, but they wanted to wait a little while longer before actually getting hitched. Undyne looked into Alphys' eyes before admitting that she wanted to marry her lover on the surface under the stars, which only made Alphys blush and stutter like she used to years ago. The stars were something monsters longed for back when they were trapped underground, and even though they could see it from the cave entrance, it wasn't the same as being aboveground, overlooking the twinkling sky that had been lost to them eons ago.

Frisk cooed softly at the two lovebirds and enthusiastically agreed to help their dream come true. They were grateful for her support, and they even spent time talking about Frisk and Sans marriage as well, only making the two blush and give little details as to what really happened that night. They talked about the upcoming ceremony and the problem with Toriel. The two gave their well wishes and assurances that she only needed time to accept what had already happened.

The conversation shifted to Frisk's new powers and changed appearance. She smiled softly and showed off her sharpened canines and promised to show her powers later on in a training session with Sans. She didn't want to train with Undyne just yet, since Al was still a bit hesitant about her new powers.

Alphys was jotting down notes about her transformation, noting everything that Frisk had explained in a new journal since they didn't know how much they would truly learn from Frisk's new form. When she had finished writing down her observational notes they all stood and prepared for their journey back to the basement level of the lab. Frisk clung to Sans' arm almost childlike, but he didn't seem to mind. Alphys led the way again, explaining that everything was put away before they had arrived.

The place was just as they had last left it: still run down and dimly lit. It bothered Frisk to no end and she stayed close to the other monsters, not wanting to be separated. The walk was quiet and unnerving, and she was sure had Sans not been there she would have turned tail and fled. As the dinosaur finally led them back into the testing room with the giant skull like machine, they took in the replaced lighting, making it seem a little less scary now that they could see more than a few feet in front of them. The room had even been painted recently, making the room feel a little more open and less intense.

Sans led her to the table and sat down on the table beside her. He wrapped his bony arm around her waist and pressed his skull against hers. Frisk felt a bit better but she looked to the side, wanting to see Sans face. He seemed to be the most tense out of them all. His posture was stiff and rigid, his signature smile was gone, and his eye sockets had lost the glowing lights that they usually held. Without another thought, she pressed her lips to his cheek.

"You know, it'll be okay. It won't be as bad as last time, since they won't be taking any DETERMINATION." She reassured.

He nodded but kept his gaze glued to the floor, "Yeah, you're right. It's just hard to be back here. It hurts being here. I don't want to lose you like-" but he stopped and looked away, clearing his throat quickly. "I-uh. Nevermind. But I need to get back over to the control room. I'll be right through the window and I'll talk with you the whole time, okay?"

She nodded, but couldn't help wonder about what he had said earlier. She wouldn't press the issue now, since they had bigger fish to fry. But she wouldn't forget what he said and she was determined to find out what he meant. Laying back onto the cold examination table, she peered into the large window where she could see Alphys finishing setting up the equipment and Undyne leaning against the wall waiting for the test to start. Sans kissed her forehead before walking into the control room.

Soon the machine whirred to life above her and she was gently sliding into it, a red light analyzing her new form while she was out led into the machine. The dancing lights filled her vision and Sans' voice came in through the speakers.

"Alright, love. Al said I can relay the messages to you. Just lie back and relax, okay? We need to take your soul out examine it. It won't be painful."

She smiled and gave him a quiet 'okay' before the gentle tugging was felt. It pulled at the soul buried deep within her body and thankfully this time there was no pain. Her soul rose a few feet above her body. It shone a dazzling red and the magical swirling blue was still encapsulated inside. She didn't see much of a difference. But the shocked gasps she heard through the speakers caught her attention.

"Is everything okay?" She asked a bit concerned, but doing her best to remain calm.

Sans let out a shaky breath, "Yes, love. Everything is fine. Perfectly fine. But we found something on the body scan we just ran.."


	34. New Beginning

Frisk's heart faltered for a moment. Her soul quivered in front of her eyes, the very news she had received shaking her to the core. The machine was quickly shut down and she felt her soul return to her body once more. She looked up to see the worried faces of her monster friends. The monster duo merely looked at her abdomen in confusion before looking back to her face. Sans on the other hand had wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to his chest. The silent tremors moving through his body and the shaky breaths were what gave away his crying. She looked at the monsters in confused fear and clung onto Sans while he cried onto her hair. Just what had they found?

Alphys took charge and stood beside Frisk with a clipboard in hand. She grabbed the stethoscope dangling from her neck and checked Frisk's breathing, after moving Sans aside of course. She checked her pulse and scribbled down a few notes on a chart. Frisk looked up at the dinosaur, waiting for the initial check up to be done. Alphys nodded to herself after checking over Frisk's body, even touching her abdomen gently.

"So, doc.. what's the verdict? What exactly is wrong with me?" Her voice came out barely a whisper.

"Nothing is wrong per say... but ah, Sans, I think you should tell her." The dinosaur finished with a nervous glance to the skeleton. Frisk turned her attention to him while he nodded silently and grasped her hands. A light blue blush dusted his cheeks.

"Frisk, you're pregnant."

And just like that the world seemed to stop. She payed no attention to the silence and awaiting monsters. Her mind whirled with unspoken questions. How did this happen? Yes, besides the obvious reason of having sex, she knew that's what led to her pregnancy. But in the past year that she and Sans had been together, he had assured her that there was no possibility of being pregnant. When she questioned that, he explained that only through souls merging could a monster fall pregnant. When she questioned that logic he explained that since monsters are made up of magic, sharing souls and the magic between one another could potentially create a new soul.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she realized Sans was staring into her eyes with a look of shock and happiness, "Frisk, are you okay?"

She nodded and absently rested her hand on her flat stomach, "Y-Yeah. Just.. how?"

He frowned slightly, "Well when we.. bound our souls, we were fully mated. You accepted me fully and vice versa. After the ceremony, we merged souls continuously that night.. You remember that talk we had? About monsters merging souls can lead to new life? Well there's ways to prevent it.."

His eyes left hers and his gaze trained on the floor before he put his head in his hands, "I could have formed a barrier of sorts for protection, so our magic wouldn't cross and cause.. this..but I didn't think... God, I didn't think you could fall pregnant." He explained quietly, his voice failing at the end.

Alphys chimed in with a sincere expression, "Sans, you didn't know. We have no records of monsters and humans mating. There was no way you could have known-"

His head snapped up, tears leaking from his sockets, "But I could have at least tried to prevent this! Had I been more careful-"

Frisk's angered voice cut him off from his self depreciating rant, "And who says this is a bad thing? We both chose to bind ourselves to one another, to merge our souls as we...made love," she whispered a bit embarrassed before continuing her rant,"It's not like you made this child all by yourself, you know?"

Sans opened his mouth but she continued on, "I don't care that it happened. I mean, I do care because it's our child, but I don't regret it. The love that we shared between one another was priceless. Becoming your wife was the happiest day of my life, and now we have the proof of our love growing inside me."

She grasped his skeletal hand and brought it to her stomach, "We made this together and we will deal with this together. It's not exactly planned, but I am not ashamed of this, nor do I want you to feel regret. Neither of us knew what would happen, so no more blaming yourself and focus on being a father."

His eye sockets widened and he stifled a sob with a deep chuckle and pulled her close. He kissed her forehead tenderly and let his hand caress the flat plane of her stomach. His mind was still a bit conflicted, but his heart was swelling with pride.

_'I'm going to be a father'_

The thought filled him with an indescribable happiness. He heard the other two monsters giggle at the scene before them. His face flushed a bright blue and he turned to look at the fish and dinosaur with at slightly annoyed look. Undyne teased them good naturedly while Alphys shuffled anxiously between one foot and another.

"So, now that the news is out, I'd like for you to come and see me every two weeks for now. We don't know how long it will be before you give birth, since there is no documentation of something like this ever happening before."

Frisk looked up at the scientist in confusion, "Wait a second, what do you mean this hasn't happened before? If there was some evidence of human-monster hybrids, surely there would be children of those hybrids?"

Alphys on shook her head, "No, the archives only speak a little on hybrids and from what we have gathered there were only a select few that existed. You see, merging souls is normally impossible for a human to do since most humans do not possess any magic. You on the other hand, your very soul is filled with it. The determination you have allowed for a true soul binding between the both of you."

"What do you mean a true soul binding?" Sans questioned.

"A true soul binding occurs between two magical souls combining in matrimony. The very essence of our beings merge and flow inside one another. But if a monster were to take a normal human in a forceful soul bond, it could be disastrous. The human's life would be extended to match the monster and they could take on a few of the powers a monster possesses. However, the magic that the soul would possess would drive them insane over time. There was only one documented case of this, but both the monster and human had to be.. eliminated."

The words sank in slowly. Everyone felt the tension descend upon the room, but the dinosaur merely coughed and carried on her conversation, "The information is secluded and hidden well so as not to give monsters any ideas for it would only bring tragedy upon us. You must not repeat what was spoken here. And back to your relationship, you have a true soul bond since you both consented to the union. Your pregnancy is new and foreign to us, so I do hope that you allow us to regularly assess you. We want to keep track of your progress and make sure the baby develops without any complications."

At the expecting couple's nods she smiled warmly and led the group back upstairs to the main floor. They were glad to leave the creepy basement. Frisk and Sans sat for a while and listened to Alphys as she explained a normal monster pregnancy to the curious Frisk. When they finally had a decent understanding of a normal monster birth and what to expect they left to go to Papyrus and Mettaton's home, their former home.

Frisk could only smile at the news and wondered how the the skeleton and robot couple would react. Sans smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked, happier than he had ever been.


	35. Spreading News

The walk from Hotland to Snowdin was pleasant for the happy couple. The entire way they discussed how they should go about telling Papyrus and Mettaton the news. By the time they made it to the old wooden home, they both seemed to hesitate at the door. Sans gave her a reassuring smile before walking inside since the door was unlocked. He found the two monsters in question wrapped in a passionate embrace and faces pressed against one another's in a heavy kiss. From the look of it, Papyrus had trapped his lover between him and the wall. Mettaton moaned and raised a leg up to bring Papyrus closer, not knowing they had an audience. They were lost in one another's touch.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, BRO?"

The two monsters jumped apart and quickly fixed their clothing to no avail. They had been caught, and they couldn't help their sputtering and their faces fully flushing.

"BROTHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOME? Y-YOU NEVER SAID YOU WERE COMING BY.." He tried to explain but he couldn't meet their gazes.

"D-Darling, I thought you locked the door!" He whispered a bit loudly.

The tall skeleton chuckled and rubbed the back of his skull, "I THOUGHT I DID."

Sans sighed and Frisk blushed looking elsewhere.

"SO WHAT BRINGS THE TWO OF YOU BACK TO UNDERGROUND? HAS SOMETHING HAPPENED ON THE SURFACE?" He stiffened.

"No, bro. Everything is fine so far. Well not exactly fine, but the usual." He said and sat down on the old sofa.

Frisk smiled and walked over to the still glowing robot and grasped his metallic hand. She pulled him over to the couch and waited for Papyrus to join them. Mettaton gushed over her new appearance, not exactly sure why she looked so different. Sans smiled and held her hand before explaining just why they had dropped in.

"We have good news. We came by to talk to King Asgore and Queen Toriel for Frisk's hand in marriage. But we uh, we already did the soul bonding." He chuckled lightly, skull giving off a light blue blush.

Papyrus looked between the two of them mouth hanging open goofily, "THIS BETTER NOT BE ONE OF YOUR SILLY JOKES BROTHER."

Frisk smiled and shook her head, "No this isn't a joke, paps. We're married. Although we have to have a royal ceremony soon."

Papyrus launched from his seat and picked up the half monster in a fierce hug, "OH MY GOODNESS! I'M SO HAPPY YOU JOINED THE FAMILY! I HAVE A SISTER!!" he shouted to the heavens only making Frisk giggle. He swung her around in his arms happily before Sans used his magic to stop the endless spinning.

"Careful, bro. You're gonna hurt the baby!" He chastised while the other two monster's eyes widened in shock.

"B-BABY?" The couple cried at the same time. Papyrus pulled away to look Frisk in the eyes. At her nod the robot came over and hugged her along with Papyrus, oily tears leaking from his eyes.

"Oh, darling, congratulations! This is great news!" He cooed happily.

Frisk felt wetness drip onto the top of her head and she looked up to see Papyrus crying fiercely.

"Papyrus?" Sans rushed over and held his brothers hand in concern.

"I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE!" He sobbed loudly. He was overjoyed to know he would soon be an uncle.

"The great uncle papyrus," Sans smiled and hugged him happily. They all stayed in an embrace for a few minutes while the soon to be uncles wished them well and spoke words of encouragement and support. When they finally pulled away, they spent a long time discussing training regimes for the little one (obviously paps expected to train the child as soon as it was born). Mettaton even chimed in with an intense schedule for the baby to learn how to dress and act. The expecting couple laughed it off and just continued to talk with their family for a while longer.

After about an hour they decided it was time to head back to New Home to tell the king and queen the news. Frisk frowned a little and held Sans close, her mother didn't react particularly well when they told them that she and the skeleton were already married. How would she react when they told her that she was pregnant? As if sensing her worries, Sans patted her head.

"It'll be fine, love. She can't be mad at the thought of a baby. She loves _kids!_ " He reassured jokingly.

She smiled and nodded before he took her hand and teleported them outside of the king and queen's home. It would be best to get this over with sooner rather than later. The two walked inside the home before calling out a loud greeting and hurrying inside to the living room. They found Asgore sleeping in the recliner, newspaper fallen to the floor and his crown nearly falling off his head. He snored loudly and Frisk merely smiled before pouncing onto his lap with a playful giggle. He jumped up with with start and she clung to his neck so she wouldn't fall.

He looked down and chuckled when he saw Frisk dangling from his neck, "Well, welcome home daughter. Glad you decided to come home!"

Toriel and Chara came rushing in the living room when they heard the king yelp. Chara held Flowey close but also brandished her knife in her hand. At the sight of her sister she sighed and put the weapon away.

"Frisk, you can't run around scaring everyone like that!" She scolded and walked over. Toriel stayed at the doorway, not sure how to approach her child after all that she had said. Frisk looked over to her goat mom and smiled sadly before running to her and flinging herself into her mother's arms.

"Momma I'm sorry I didn't ask for permission first. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, but I never meant to hurt you. I love you so much, please don't hate me," she cried softly into her mother's neck.

Toriel smiled and let a few tears fall as well, "Oh, my child. I'll never hate you. I'm not mad anymore either, I just wished to know what was happening in your life. You'll always be my child, that will never change." She soothed the half monster.

After the tearful reunion, Toriel gently let her child go, bending down so she wouldn't drop her.

"W-Well, I hope you won't be mad when we tell you the other news.." she said nervously. Sans came over to her side and whispered something into her ear. She nodded and Sans grasped her hand comfortingly before turning to address everyone in the room.

"Well, we just got back from the lab where Frisk had a few tests done-"

Chara's eyes narrowed, "What happened? Did she get hurt?"

Sans sent her an annoyed glance, "No, but I'd appreciate you not interrupting. She wasn't hurt and she is fine. We just wanted to see what was going on after her transformation. But we found a little more than we thought we would.."

"Well what did you find?" Flowey asked in concern for his sister. The king and queen held their breath, expecting the worst possible outcome.

"Mom, Dad, I'm pregnant."

And with that, Asgore's body hit the floor.


	36. Chapter 36

Frisk rushed over to Asgore who was out cold on the wooden floor. She checked his pulse and smiled softly letting the others know he was okay, just that he fainted. She picked up her father's head, placing it on her lap, and stroked his fur gently and soothingly, hoping that he would wake up soon. Sans went to the kitchen to get a cold rag while the other monsters stared at Frisk in surprise. She turned to them and laughed nervously.

"What's wrong, annoying dog got your tongue?" She joked lamely.

The others groaned loudly. Chara holding her head in her hand and Toriel just sighed and went to Asgore's side, helping to lift him into her arms. She set him back in the recliner and took the rag from the skeleton. She pressed it to his forehead before dropping to her knees in front of her child. Her ruby eyes locked onto amethyst and she whispered, "May I?"

At Frisk's smile and assurance, the goat mother placed her large furred paw over Frisk's clothed belly. She gently pushed a little magic into her stomach that made Frisk stiffen slightly, but what she felt made fresh tears come to the monster's eyes. There was a slight swirl of magic pushing against the opposing magic. She embraced Frisk heavily and sobbed quietly. The half monster nuzzle her mother's neck and patted her back lightly. Chara came over with Flowey in tow and they embraced Frisk's back since the goat mother took her front. Sans came over and held her side, pressing his skull against her head. Asgore when he finally awoke was confused for only a moment before he went over to join the group. The air was filled with love and support, everyone's feelings poured into the hug and she smiled before telling everyone that they should probably have a proper talk.

The king nodded and they all took seats at the dining room table before discussing their next move. The king and queen were the first to bring up the marriage ceremony. Although Frisk knew this was coming, she didn't expect the deadline set for the royal wedding.

"W-what do you mean we're having the ceremony in three days?"

"Frisk, the sooner the two of you have your ceremony, the less likely the humans will suspect your child to be out of wedlock." The queen explained gently.

Frisk scowled and her voice lowered in outright anger, "What do you mean out of wedlock? We were married the moment we bonded souls!"

Sans placed his bony hand on top of her clenched fists that were hidden under the table.

"In the eyes of the humans, without there being a proper ceremony you will not be considered wed. They are ruthless and irrational. Ignorant to our ways." Asgore's deep voice chimed in.

Flowey glanced at Chara noting how silent she had fallen. He would have thought that by now she would have jumped in claiming to harm anyone who would dare hurt her sister. He was confused by her silence, but it made sense since she was raised in the human world. She didn't know much about their kind, so he guessed that she stayed silent as not to offend the monsters before her. He wrapped a little vine around her wrist gently and sent her a knowing look. She smiled softly and patted his petals lightly.

This did not go unnoticed by the skeleton monster, but he turned his attention back to the task at hand. There would be time to question the flower later. His voice rung out in the silence that followed.

"So, three days then? Will it be enough time to prepare the necessary documents? And there is also the matter of where the ceremony will be held."

Toriel held her head in one hand and gave a slightly troubled look, "He is right. We need to find a place to hold the ceremony, Asgore."

He nodded, "Do not worry, the documents will be prepared by the time the ceremony is over. As for the ceremony, I know the perfect place."

The others looked to him expectantly but he only smiled and told them it would be a secret. Well, it would be until the former human and skeleton retired for the evening.

"As for where you will stay, My child, I must ask that you stay underground for the next few days while we set up the venue. I wish there was room here in New Home, but sadly one of the rooms is under renovation.."

She nodded and looked to Sans, "Do you think Paps would mind us staying in one of our old rooms until the wedding?"

He shook his head, "No, in fact I think he'd be thrilled. It'll give him a chance to pester us to no end."

The two smiled happily. So they had the living situation under control, but Frisk suddenly frowned, "What about Chara? I don't want her to go back to the surface without us," she quickly continued before Chara could protest, "I know she can manage just fine, but I don't want the family to be separated with all this royal stuff happening."

Toriel laughed softly, "My child can stay here. After all my son can't really sleep in his old bed. Why not have her use it?"

Frisk cocked an eyebrow at the 'my child' comment, but looking over to Chara's beaming face she smiled happily and nodded, "Okay. Thank you, mom."

They talked for a while longer about what the ceremony entailed and what exactly to expect. The couple were a bit surprised to know that the royal ceremony would also help Sans' standing with the humans, since he would no longer be seen as a random monster alongside their daughter. He would be the same rank as Frisk, and he would be allowed the same freedoms as her. They were thoroughly pleased and the conversation flowed happily. When Frisk started to yawn and her body sagged a bit they said their farewells before teleporting to the old home.

Chara looked up at the two goat monsters before her, "Are you sure I can stay with you, your majesties?"

Asgore smiled and ruffled her hair lightly which made her grunt and move to fix it. "Of course you are welcome to stay, my child. You are part of the family."

Chara's eyes widened and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, "W-Wait, why? You don't know me.."

"We know enough. You are Frisk's sister, but you are also a sweet young lady. You will always have a home here with the monsters."

She blinked to hold back her tears, "I-I see.. is this just because of Frisk though? I won't be a replacement for her. I love my sister dearly, but I won't accept a handout just because we are related."

Toriel moved over to her side and gave her are gentle hug, "No, my child. This is not about Frisk. This is about you. Would you like to join our little family?"

The young girl's eyes overflowed with tears and her thoughts raced. She went without a family for so long. Why did they want her and for how long would she be tolerated before being cast aside? Her fears caused her to hesitate. She was scared to let the monsters in, she feared that they would abandon her just like her father and mother had all those years ago.

A vine wrapped around her hand and she looked down to see Flowey sitting in the palm of her hand. He hugged her arm with his leaves, silently giving her reassurance. She gasped and tried to hold back her tears, but failed miserably. The two goat monsters waited patiently for her answer. At Chara's hesitant nod they went to her and gave her a loving embrace.

Chara was forevermore a part of their little family.

~oOo~

Sans and Frisk called ahead this time to let Papyrus and Mettaton have time to be ready. When they teleported into the living room Frisk was already asleep in Sans' arms. Mettaton led them to Sans' old room. It looked exactly as it did before he left. The robot gave a warm smile and told him that they wanted to keep his room the same, that it was always here for them if the need arose. Sans sent him him a grateful smile and walked over to the bed.

The same black walls, the same blue bed, the same smell of ketchup. It was home. He placed his wife under the covers and climbed in beside her. Too tired after the emotional rollercoaster that this day had been, He closed his eyes and snuggled against her back, resting his skull on the top of her head. He fell into a peaceful sleep beside his wife, with his hand covering her stomach protectively.


	37. Preparations

The next morning found the two lovebirds sleeping deeply, still entwined with each other's bodies. The peaceful atmosphere was almost enough to make Mettaton back out. But he knew this was just too good an opportunity to pass up. Sneaking in silently, he avoided any trash that was in his path and got as close as he could to the bed. Pulling out a digital camera that Undyne had upgraded, he quickly snapped a few pictures of the sleeping couple and hurried out of the room when Sans' one eye opened and trained onto him, the open eye glowing a menacing blue.

The skeleton sighed and nuzzled his skull against his wife's throat. He breathed in her scent. Almost immediately his mind supplied Lavender and honey, the sweet scent of his sleeping wife. He pressed lazy kisses against the nape of her neck and pulled her waist closer. She moaned lightly and shifted against him, making him grin lopsidedly. He ran his hands up and down her arms while she shivered at his touch. His caresses went from playful to sensual quicker than she could prepare for. His hands moving to fondle a breast, which she didn't bother to resist since she was only half awake. A rougher pinch to her nipple made her eyes flutter open and a small gasp pass her lips. She turned her head to look back at Sans, but he met her halfway into a loving yet rough kiss. She purred happily and kissed him back eagerly, but before it could escalate further, they heard the loud shuffling of feet outside their door. They sighed and reluctantly moved apart before the door was flung open by an overly cheerful Papyrus.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BONES! WE HAVE THINGS TO DO TODAY, AND WE HAVE NO TIME FOR ONE OF YOUR TWELVE HOUR NAPS!"

Frisk chuckled lightly and got out of bed, walking to Papyrus and giving him a playful punch to the ribs. He pretended to fall over, flailing dramatically. He gasped and gave a long monologue before 'dying'. Sans just chuckled and got up and jumped on top of his younger brother making him cough and wheeze in actual discomfort.

"OKAY, NOW I'M DYING!" He yelled loudly.

"No! How can I live without you, dear brother? I can't go on," he swooned and posed over his brother's 'dead' body. He hunched over in fake despair, "Cry. Sob. My fair brother, I shall avenge you." He then stood and went over to Frisk before falling to his knees in front of her. "Hark, dear brother, alas I cannot avenge thee. For how could one surely kill such an angel as this?" Bony hand met fleshy hands in a gentle embrace and Frisk blushed lightly. Mettaton joined in the fun, dropping to his knees and clutching Papyrus tightly to his chest, "Why, oh why, have the gods forsaken me and taken thee from me." He fake cried before standing and turning to face the 'killer'. He went to playfully swat her arm but a bony hand grasped a metal one and an intense fury burned in his flickering eye, "Touch her and you won't even live to regret it."

Everyone's eyes went wide and the game swiftly ended. Frisk hit Sans upside the head and apologized profusely to Mettaton. The robot nodded, understanding that Sans was probably just very protective of his pregnant wife, but the look in his eye was enough for Mettaton to avoid touching Frisk carelessly. Papyrus also scolded his older brother for a long while. Long enough for Mettaton to drag Frisk away to go shopping. After all, they needed to find her a wedding gown in the next few days.

Papyrus already knowing what Mettaton had planned drug a reluctant Sans out of the home. They went to Grillby's to have a long lunch. They really just needed to get out of the house for a few hours.

~oOo~

Mettaton dragged Frisk to Hotland much to her confusion. She looked up at the robot wondering what exactly he had planned, but his face gave nothing away. He only smiled down at her and ruffled her hair slightly. She huffed and flattened her hair as best as she could, but he only kept up his game of ruffling her hair until she finally settled for jumping on his back and throwing him slightly off balance while she forced him into a piggyback ride. He grunted and huffed at the sudden attack, but carried her even while he told her off for being careless.

She smiled and watched where they were going, taking note of the passing puzzles and different monsters bustling about. When she had finally gotten her bearings, he bent down to let her off. She hopped off and dusted her clothes gently, looking around. She noted a little stall that seemed to be selling baked goods and spotted the familiar spider woman. She was still as cute as ever. The purple woman with four arms gave a fang filled smile, her five glowing eyes shining with excitement at the former human.

She smiled widely as the spider held her arms open. Frisk happily jumped into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Muffet, it's so good to see you! How have you been?" She cooed happily.

"Oh jusssst fine, dear. Business has been going a little slow lately." She pouted but quickly pulled back to look at her friends face, "And you, dear? How have you been?"

Frisk opened her mouth to explain, but Mettaton chirped up excitedly, "Well you see, darling, that's exactly why we're here! We have need of your excellent services."

"Oh ho ho, really? And what exactly do you need my help with dearies?" She asked giggling at the compliment.

Mettaton smirked and leaned in closer, "Why, we need you to design Frisk's wedding dress of course!"

The spider gasped but quickly agreed, pulling the young woman into her arms, "My goodness, dearie. Already tying the knot with that numbskull?"

Frisk could only nod and hug the woman back since she was still speechless that Mettaton would ask such such a request from the spider. She didn't know what to expect, but she was happy that her friend would be able to help her on her wedding day. The spider and robot spent a good while chatting before he invited the spider back to his home in Snowdin. She closed up shop and the group left for home.

That's where the real work began.

Frisk was sat down on the couch while Mettaton and Muffet were busily sketching away various designs for her wedding dress. Pages littered the floor of different designs, but none of them had worked so far. They just didn't seem to fit Frisk's personality, but then again dresses weren't exactly her thing. She didn't have a clue how to dress besides for royal attendances and day to day life, which Mettaton promised to remedy within the next couple of days.

She chuckled nervously and watched as the robot and spider drew sketch after sketch until finally one had caught her eye. It was a sketch of a floor length dress that cinched in her waist and dropped to the floor in a big poof of a skirt. She asked the spider what type of dress this was. The spider smiled and examined the paper before showing it to Mettaton who nodded his head but said they needed to add more detail to the dress. They took the sketch added bit of beading and and sparkle before drawing out the veil. Mettaton gave his approval and gave the spider woman a large sum for her time and effort. She smiled and said she would return in a day's time to try on the dress and make any alterations.

Frisk thought it would be impossible to get the dress made that quickly, but Muffet reassured her that it would be done. She had a colony of spiders that would be able to help her make the dress in time. Frisk thanked her profusely and gave her one last hug before the woman left. Mettaton smiled softly and declared that it was time to begin the beauty regimen. She gulped almost fearfully as he dragged her up the stairs.

~oOo~

Meanwhile, Chara and her new parents were busy rearranging the throne room. They had moved the two thrones towards the back wall and set up a large white arch towards the back where the flowers weren't littering the floor as much. They cleared a path through the bundles of yellow flowers. The ones they did have to unfortunately remove had been added to the arch as decoration. Flowey even helped to get the grass to grow back over the spots where the plucked flowers had once been. Tories and Asgore were busy bringing in benches for the guests to sit while the ceremony took place. They ended up setting up six benches that could hold two people. Figuring that would be more than enough for all of their close friends, they finished up the decorations with their children's help. Flowey watched as Chara even made a few flower crowns for her new mom and dad. He smiled sadly since he was only only a flower, he couldn't exactly wear one of those. Sensing his disappointment she picked him up and gave him a gentle kiss to the top of his petals. He perked up and blushed a heavy pink which only made her chuckle.

"Hey, don't think you don't get to be a part of this. Get your flowery butt up here." She chuckled and brought her flower crown to his level. He was still blushing, but he smiled and used his vines to anchor himself to the flower crown. She patted his head and put the flower crown back atop her head placing him in the very front so he could be seen. His whole body radiated joy, and he was quick to show off to his mom and dad. The family had fun just basking in the warm sunshine raining down from the various holes in the cave ceiling. Now that the venue was set up, they could relax since they already gave Mettaton and Papyrus their instructions.

~oOo~

Sans and Papyrus were having a good time at Grillby's. It wasn't often that he got to see his flame friend, but when he did he always made sure to take the time and let him know about business aboveground, encouraging the monster to start up another restaurant on the surface. He really missed the burgers and fries his buddy made. They always reminded him of home.

Said flame monster was watching the two skeletons intently while he gave them another order of fries and a bottle of ketchup, "So what brings you boys here? It's not often that you get the chance to drop by since you started working up on the surface."

Sans smiled and hungrily chomped the fries in front of him before squirting the ketchup directly into his mouth, making Papyrus get into a heated debate about table manners. Sans swallowed his mouthful and turned back to Grillby, "Well, you remember the human, Frisk. We actually are getting married in a few days."

Grillby paused in cleaning the counter in front of them and turned to face the skeleton monster, "Really? Well that's some news! Good for you!" He congratulated his old friend. "Boy I still remember the day you came in here trying to drink away any thought of her!"

That definitely caught Papyrus' attention and he began drilling Grillby and Sans for information. The younger brother hated to be left out of the loop. It took only a few minutes of his loud whining before the elder brother caved in. Sans sighed and cast the flame monster a half hearted glare before turning to his brother.

"It was around a year ago, bro. It was back when I had a crush on her, but I was too much of a chickenshit to actually confront her with my feelings. You remember that day you had the spaghetti contest with her?"

Papyrus nodded and Sans continued, "It was that night that I came here and drank a few beers, ya know.. to forget.. but it didn't really help and that night was the night where we finally admitted that we had feelings for one another.." he trailed off as he remembered the night fondly. A little too fondly, if it was evident by the blush adorning his cheeks. It certainly was a night to remember, that much was for sure. He smiled wistfully and helped himself to another fistful of fries and a heaping of ketchup straight from the bottle. As far as he was concerned, this was the best way to eat it.

Paps seemed to disagree because the rest of the meal was spent in a lecture about etiquette and social graces. It definitely went in one ear and out the other. Not long after they had finished eating and chatting with the flame monster, paps got a phone call from Mettaton and they decided to head home for the rest of the day. They spent the rest of it talking about the wedding and the different ideas that they thought the venue would look like and they even wondered what the party would be like.

Frisk and Sans smiled, but deep inside they were a bit nervous since their wedding was to be broadcasted to all the news stations, even the ones aboveground since a royal wedding would no doubt attract so much attention. But one thing definitely stuck out in Frisk's mind. She had never learned how to slow dance..

~oOo~

The next morning Sans had woken up alone, and he panicked not seeing his wife anywhere. He rushed out of the room hoping nothing bad had happened, but when he looked over the railing towards the living room below, he found himself sighing in relief at the sight of Frisk and Mettaton practicing slow dancing. He should have known she would be concerned with how to dance at their reception. He crept slowly down the stairs, being as silent as possible.

The gentle music filled the room and it played softly, helping him move relatively silent. He sat on the step and watched as Mettaton helped her dance, taking the lead and having her follow. Her back was towards Sans at the moment and he motioned at Mettaton to get his attention. He perked up and watched as Sans spun his finger, telling him to twirl frisk and held a playful smile. He stood up quietly and waited for Mettaton to take the hint. The robot smiled softly and told frisk to close her eyes. When she did he spun her outward and for a brief moment she felt his hand leave hers, but it was soon replaced with one a little more slim and skeletal. Her eyes flew open as she realized just who was her new dance partner.

She smiled warmly at him and the two of them moved together gracefully. She picked up the moves fairly quick, and thankfully for her he was taking the lead, so all she needed to do was follow.

The sweet moment was soon squashed when her foot caught his foot and she stumbled forward knocking them both to the ground 

The sweet moment was soon squashed when her foot caught his foot and she stumbled forward knocking them both to the ground. Her face flushed in embarrassment and she scrambled to get off from atop him. He laughed lightly and held her waist to keep her from moving, "Guess you're really falling for me, kid."

She laughed happily and bent down to kiss his teeth, "Always, bonehead."

Fortunately for the robot, he had managed to record the entire dance as well as the slip up. He knew they would love to look back on moments like this, and he took great pride in filming their tender moments. Papyrus came up behind him and rested his head on his lover's shoulder, watching the two sprawled out on the floor.

But all good things must come to an end, and when Mettaton's phone rang, interrupting the calm atmosphere, he walked outside to answer it, completely ruining the mood. Papyrus helped the couple off the floor and went to reheat some spaghetti. When the robot came back, he ushered Papyrus and Sans out the door much to their dismay. They both argued on the way out but they were silenced quickly by Mettaton's sudden aggression. Papyrus figured out what was going on and he drug Sans away to Grillby's.

After the boys left, the only monster left turned and ushered Frisk back inside. A few minutes later Undyne barged in along with her lover, Chara, and Toriel. Another few minutes passed before there was a loud knock, and the spider monster came inside carrying a black protective bag. She smiled at the little group and set off up the stairs to Frisk's room, dragging said girl up with her. When they got upstairs she carefully took out the lovely white gown and Frisk's jaw dropped from the sight of it.

It looked so beautiful, the gown sparkled brilliantly in the light since it had some pea sized crystals sewn into the fabric. It was a beautiful ballgown dress with a sweetheart neckline and cute little flowered straps that held up the dress. The bottom of the skirt had frilly ruffles almost like layers that ran all the way down to the floor. A small bow cinched at her back around her waist was the final touch that made the whole outfit look seamless. Frisk smiled and hugged the spider in appreciation. Said spider giggled and helped her to change into her wedding dress.

If she thought the dress looked great just in her arms, it looked and thousand times better on her. The dress fit her upper half nicely, the sweetheart neckline showing off a little bit of her cleavage, but not enough to make her feel trashy. The bodice hugged her flat belly and the skirt poofed out nicely. She felt like the princess she was. It only got better when the spider began to braid her hair into an intricate up-do that wrapped around the back of her skull. For the final touch, she placed the veil securely in her hair before ushering her out the door and down the stairs.

When the little group saw Frisk, they squealed and practically showered her with affection and praise. Toriel smiled at the spider and complimented her hard work and skill. Muffet smiled, "It's a pleasure, but do be careful. It's spider silk, so while it is strong, it's not invincible."

Muffet walked Frisk back upstairs and helped her change out of the dress. When she asked if there were any complaints, the young girl shook her head quickly. They both went downstairs and enjoyed the time catching up with the rest of their family and friends. They stayed and partied until they had all fallen asleep, well except for Frisk. She was so nervous about the marriage tomorrow, so she snuck out and left to go to the one place that calmed her nerves: Waterfall.

~oOo~

Sans' day was spent running errands with his brother. They had went out and bought a new suit for the big day tomorrow. The suit was black in color, but he spruced it up with an echo flower in the breast pocket. It was a bit of a hassle to get the suit right since most of the monsters were taller than him and the pants had to be tailored to fit his shorter legs. But he had a lot of fun shopping with papyrus since the two of them never really got to hang out very much anymore.

"ARE YOU READY FOR TOMORROW BROTHER?"

"Yeah, paps. I mean we're technically already married right? This is just so that we make it public.." he reassured himself, although he was a bit nervous.

"DO NOT WORRY, SANS. TOMORROW IS JUST A FORMALITY, BUT YOU SHOULD ENJOY IT. AFTER TOMORROW YOU WILL BE LEGALLY BOUND TO ONE ANOTHER." Paps cried enthusiastically.

Sans could only nod, he was happy to marry her, but he was just so nervous about the whole thing being broadcasted. It was one thing when they were alone, but another to know that all the monsters and humans would be watching their ceremony.

He shook his head and cleared his thoughts before looking down at the box held in his bony hand. He really hoped she like the ring he had picked out. He put a lot of thought into it when he had it made. A smile lit up his face when he knew she would be happy getting to marry him. He had been so lucky lately, he never wanted it to end.

By the time the two returned from their shopping excursion they found the group of women fast asleep on the couch and floor. Mettaton was the only one still awake and he told Sans that Frisk had left a little while ago saying something about needing to relax. Sans knew immediately where to go and he thanked them before turning to find his bride.

By the time he teleported to waterfall's entrance, he heard gentle music playing from the cave. He smiled and went into the cave only stopping to watch Frisk as she held her hands up, one outstretched as if she was waiting for a hand, and the other held out on an invisible shoulder. She moved in slow sure circles, stepping in time. He was sure the scene before him was the most stunning he had ever seen. The cave was lit by softly glowing echo flowers, and the cave walls glistened with the dew from the rushing falls. The crystals shone in a magnificent rainbow that surrounded the two of them.

He noticed her eyes were closed so he slipped in, entwining his fingers with hers and putting a hand around her waist. She faltered in her stride and gazed up in confusion before she noticed it was him. He gave her a heartwarming smile and leaned in, brushing his lips lightly against her cheek. The pink blush that spread across her face made his heart beat just against bit quicker. They started the dance up again, this time moving fluidly with one another. They kept their gaze locked onto one another until he dipped her as low as he could before stealing a gentle kiss from her lips. The tender moment lasted for a few seconds before he straightened and pulled her upright. When the song finally ended, he bent forward and kissed her knuckles. She giggled softly and took his hand, leaving the cave behind as they walked off back to the house.

After tomorrow, their relationship would be official to the entire world. And they couldn't wait.


	38. The Big Day

Morning came all too quickly for the sleepy couple. It came in the form of Papyrus hauling a half asleep Sans out of bed while he kicked and shouted obscenities all the way out the door. Frisk was in no better shape since Chara had rushed into the room and practically body slammed her dazed sister. She let out a loud "Oof" before falling back against the mattress face first. She let out an audible growl and ran after Chara. She rushed down the stairs, forgetting she was only in a tank top and her striped undies.

"Chara get back here! I swear when I catch you you'll be begging for MERCY!" She shouted, drawing all eyes to her. The group that had come to support the bride to be blushed and turned away awkwardly at the scene unfolding before them. Asgore, Flowey, Undyne, Alphys, Muffet and Toriel were all waiting for the fight to finish, but before it could drag on their goat mother stood up and carefully plucked Frisk up by the back of her shirt, "My child, have some decency! You barely have on any clothes!"

Frisk's face flushed completely in a scarlet blush. Her heart sank and her struggling ceased. Her mother set her down, and without any prompting, she sprinted up to her room and closed the door, slamming it in her haste. Alphys, Undyne, and Muffet climbed up after the embarrassed hybrid, hoping to be able to help on her special day. This left the little family downstairs by themselves.

The Queen then turned her attention to her newest child. Chara gulped at the fierce look in the goat's ruby eyes. It was quite a drastic difference how when she was truly mad her eyes turned darker, almost a dark bloody color instead of their normal pale ruby red. Her eyes now told how pissed she truly was.

Chara turned to run, but her mother was faster. She snatched the human up quicker than Chara had ever seen anything move before. She cried out in fear and fought to free herself. When that wasn't working she cried out in panic, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Don't hurt me, please!" Her frantic crying and ceaseless struggling only making the rest of the group fall silent in shock. The goat mom set her down quickly, not wanting to scare her child anymore than she already had. Chara crumpled to the floor, holding herself into as tight a ball as she could while trying to quiet her crying. In her mind she wasn't underground, she didn't have a new loving family, she was taken back all those years ago, reliving the abuse that she suffered day after day. She struggled to stay quiet, but she feared that if she kept making noise that she would be beaten harsher than she already expected to be.

Toriel's eyes widened in horror at the scene before her. Dropping to her knees, she pulled the trembling girl into her large arms and cooed softly in an attempt to stop her violent shaking. Asgore and Flowey stayed close to the Queen and tried their best to reassure the frantic woman that she was safe. Flowey let his vines wrap around her wrist, but when she reacted violently he pulled away as if he had been burned.

He used his vines to travel up to her ear and whispered calming, soothing words. It seemed to help as her shaking lessened and her thrashing became less forceful. He kept talking her down from her fit and when she finally had calmed down, her tearful gaze turned to him. He was pretty sure if he had a beating heart, it would shatter right then and there at her broken and haunted gaze. His little leaves wrapped around her cheek and he kissed it gently, not knowing what else to do to help the broken woman. She stiffened for a brief moment but when her mother and father squeezed her gently in their arms she relaxed. The group stayed huddled together until they were certain the girl was calm. When they finally moved back, Toriel gently called out to the girl.

"My child, what was that just now? We would never hurt you."

Chara nodded but refused to meet their worried gazes, "I know. I-I know. I'm okay now, really. You should go check on Frisk, I'm just going to get some water."

The two goats looked at one another in hesitation, but Flowey piped up, "Don't worry, I'll stick around. You guys go on up. We'll be there in a bit."

With a bit of reluctance, their parents left them alone while they went upstairs to help Frisk get ready. Flowey stayed still on her shoulder, not exactly knowing what to say. What they had witnessed was something raw and tragic to say the least. He had never expected such an outburst like that from the woman who was usually so calm and collected. When he found the courage to speak, she silenced him before he could even try.

"Please, don't ask. I really don't want to talk about that. At least not today, today is supposed to be a happy event and it will stay that way." She whispered softly. Flowey nodded and wrapped a vine around the back of her neck so he wouldn't fall off. They started up the stairs and went to check on their sister.

~oOo~

Frisk was up in Sans' room quickly throwing on a pair of his gym shorts and pulling over one of his t-shirts that riddled the floor. She never felt more grateful that he never bothered to put anything away than she had in this moment. When she had just finished finding something that didn't smell entirely of hotdog, the door burst open from an overly hyped Undyne. The group piled into the room and a feeling of dread settled in her stomach. She tried to dash out of the room, but four arms grabbed her by the waist, spinning her around so quickly that it made her head spin. She looked into the face of the spider monster and noticed her tight lipped grin.

"Now, now dearie. There's no sense in running. I'll just catch you over and over again in my spider dance.." her voice as sweet as honey, but the gleam in her eyes told a whole other story.

Frisk gulped and nodded slowly in defeat, "I give, I give.."

"Good, because we don't have much time. We need to get you ready. So get your lazy butt in the shower!" Chara's voice filtered into the room. Frisk cast her a half hearted glare and snorted before marching out of the room. She grumbled loudly and grabbed a large fluffy towel before hopping into the shower. Turning on the tap, she flinched remembering that the old faucets took a bit to heat up, so she fled to the end of the tub where she wasn't directly under the cold spray. The sound of the door opening caught her attention and she ducked down hoping not to be seen.

"WHO'S IN HERE? I'M TAKING MY SHOWER!" She screeched in annoyance.

"Geez, sis, you sure got quite the pipes on ya. I came to give you this special soap the tin can bought for you. Something about 'monsters can't get enough of it'?" The older sibling explained and offered her hand past the flimsy shower curtain. Frisk sighed and grabbed the soap before returning to the now warmed shower. Taking an inquisitive sniff, she smelled the scent of roses and morning dew. It made her smile softly. She set the soap down and went to work washing her hair and giving it a deep conditioning, but without her realizing it, she vocalized her doubts.

"I'm so scared. It's not like this is fairly private since the whole kingdom will basically be watching our every move."

Chara was silent for a moment, but she eventually spoke up, "You know, sis, it's not every day you get married. You should enjoy it. After all, it's basically a party in your honors." She sat down on the toilet lid while her sister continued to bathe. They spoke quietly to one another about the upcoming wedding. It didn't take too terribly long for the hybrid to shower, but shaving took a good bit of time. Sooner than she thought there was loud banging on the door and and unreasonably loud voice boomed from the other side.

"HEY PUNK, YOU BETTER COME ON OUT! WE ONLY HAVE AN HOUR BEFORE WE HAVE TO LEAVE!"

Frisk sighed and turned off the tap. Extending her arm out, she waited until Chara handed her the towel before drying off her hair and body. When she was dry enough, she wrapped the towel tightly to her body and stepped out. Chara had left by now and she hummed lightly before going to brush her teeth. The whole time she imagined the ceremony playing out before her eyes. Her husband standing at the altar smiling happily as she walked down the aisle. Her friends and family surrounding the couple with their love and support. Her mind drifted off and before she knew it, another loud bang sounded on the door startling the fantasizing bride.

"Alright, I'm coming!" She huffed and left the bathroom heading to Sans' room. There the girls went to work. Toriel busied herself by giving her face masks while Alphys painted her nails. Undyne was standing nearby guarding the door in case the boys decided to come back. Muffet was busy drying and combing out Frisk's impressively long hair.

She liked that her hair was growing so quickly, but it definitely was growing a bit old with it catching on everything since it now fell down her mid back. She never realized how much easier it was having short hair, since she never had to worry about accidentally laying on it and yanking her head painfully. But that was neither here nor there, since Muffet made quick work of styling the long tresses. Unfortunately, her hair growth had a down side, that being that her eyebrows had grown unkempt and a bit unruly.

Chara took over the beauty department. She had plenty of practice dolling herself up for 'clients' and although she hated that time in her life, she was quite adept at the art. She carefully waxed her sister's eyebrows despite the constant yelps and whimpering. Afterwards, the elder sister got to work, taking her time to apply the makeup. Putting on a bit of brown shadow in the crease and giving a slightly smoky effect, she lined the eyes with a black liner making them appear longer and more open. She concealed the few red spots on Frisk's face and set it with powder. For the final touches, she applied a bit of black mascara and a soft pink lipstick. Frisk took the mirror offered to her and nearly cried at their hard work. She looked absolutely radiant at that moment. She fought back her tears and hugged them all in turn before Undyne ushered them out the door. They still had to make it back to New Home before the wedding began.

~oOo~

Sans was having a hard time keeping still. His mind was racing with nervous anticipation. He knew that this was only a public formality, but he didn't think that he would be this anxious. After all they technically were already married, for crying out loud! So why should he be so distraught?

A warm hand settled on his shoulder and he immediately recognized the monster before he even spoke. "Don't worry, Sans. This is all about the two of you. Just focus on your bride and the future you two will have after this is all said and done."

The skeleton sighed softly, "I know, Grillbz. I just can't help it. I don't know why this is so nerve wracking, but I can't help but worry. What if she doesn't show? I haven't necessarily done things the right way. I don't want to be left standing at the altar."

Papyrus chimed in from his seat in the King's home, "DON'T WORRY BROTHER, THE HUMAN IS NOT ONE TO ABANDON HER FRIENDS AND FAMILY. BESIDES, YOU TWO ARE MARRIED WITH A CHILD ON THE WAY. IF SHE TRULY DIDN'T WANT YOU, SHE WOULD HAVE LEFT LONG AGO."

The elder brother let out a shaky cough and wiped the moisture that clung to his eye sockets away, "You're right guys, it's just a bit nerve wracking, that's all."

Mettaton was quick to offer a box of tissues, which the skeleton accepted gratefully. The robot patted his back, "There, there. Don't cry, Sans. This is a happy day for the both of you. It's not everyday that you get married. Besides, she makes you happier than anyone ever has. So why not just enjoy the festivities."

The bone man nodded and strengthened his resolve. There was no need to worry. They were already soul bonded so now it was just a matter of making it official for the Royals. He turned and went to the bathroom to get changed. He unzipped the protective wrapping and pulled out the black suit they had purchased yesterday. It looked a bit monochromatic and that brought a frown to his features. Shaking his head, he went ahead and stripped out of his normal attire, making sure to teleport it back home. He slid on the white undershirt being mindful to button it up correctly and set to work on tying the stupid tie that came along with the suit. Each attempt left him more and more frustrated.

_I can dust people like it's nothing, but I'm being beaten by a stupid fucking tie!_

He huffed in frustration and chucked the annoying scrap of cloth across the room. It didn't make him feel any better. Sighing, he pulled on the pants and formal shoes, much to his displeasure. It was weird not wearing his pink slippers, but the occasion was much too formal for something like that. Walking out of the bathroom and over to the large mirror lining a portion of the hallway, he did a thorough inspection. He cleaned up quite nicely if he did say so. He looked professional and serious, like this was the most important moment in his entire life. Quite frankly, it was.

His thoughts flitted back to the old days where he had first met the woman he was going to marry. She had been a threat, a mere annoyance he had to observe in order to protect the underground. Back then she was nothing more than a pest, but when she decided to spare them all and even sacrifice her freedom for theirs, he knew she was a good person and found himself growing curious. She would have given her life if it hadn't been for Flowey turning on them and shattering the barrier.

After that day, she had spent a few years with her new parents since she had no recollection of her life before the fall. Over the few years, they would spend more time together, laughing at silly puns, watching mystery shows on the couch together, even playing little pranks on his younger brother. Thinking back, he couldn't remember ever being as happy as he had been since the fall. She made his life warm and bearable. She was his light in the darkness, the one thing he was certain he could not live without. His resolve steeled and he knew that no matter what, he would protect his wife from any harm to come.

A metallic hand snapped him out of his thoughts, "Well, you do clean up nicely. Who would've thought," he teased.

Sans shrugged, "Speak for yourself tin can, I always look bonetacular."

The robot retracted his hand and playfully smacked the back of his skull, "Don't be so vain."

"Coming from the one who has his face plastered all over the internet, I think I'll take that with with grain of salt," the skeleton quipped.

Mettaton's eyes rolled and he looked down noticing something missing. "What happened to your tie?"

Sans pointed back at the bathroom, "Currently residing on the floor. Damn thing wouldn't get on." The robot huffed and went to grab the item. Papyrus took the chance to address his brother without Mettaton around to start another arguement.

"YOU LOOK GREAT BROTHER." He whispered as best as he could.

Sans gave him a small smile, "Thanks, bro. But don't think you won't have to do this some day." At those words Papyrus blushed a bright orange and turned his head away in embarrassment.

"Oh, c'mon Paps, you know you will. As much as he annoys the shit outta me, that scrap a' metal is good for you."

The taller skeleton blushed even brighter and stiffened when his lover came back over to the two of them. Mettaton caught his embarrassed expression but filed it away for later. The ceremony was going to start soon and Alphys had already called to let him know they were on their way to New Home. He bent down and quickly tied the frustrating tie and ushered everyone out of the house.

It was almost time.

~oOo~

Frisk and the others crept cautiously into the house since they had no idea if the boys had already left to the venue. When Toriel went to check she couldn't find anyone left behind. They hurried into the house where Muffet quickly got Frisk into her wedding dress. They only had a few minutes until the ceremony was about to begin, so they rushed to get everything finished. When all was said and done, Toriel walked behind her daughter and smiled lovingly down at the woman before her.

"My child, you look absolutely beautiful. I know you will be just fine, and I'm glad you found someone to love you for the rest of time. Although, if he ever steps out of line do not hesitate to call." She warned.

Frisk smiled up at her mother and gave her a gentle hug to her leg, since that was the tallest she could reach. "I know, momma. I love you very much and I'm so happy that you are here to watch this come true."

The two held each other for a moment until Undyne popped in to let them know it was time. Mother and daughter separated and Muffet added the veil into her delicate up-do. Her friends left quickly to hurry to their seats, and just when Frisk was about to leave, she was met by none other than her goat father. His smile was infectious and without warning she smiled warmly at her dad. He extended his arm out for her to hold onto and gave her the bouquet of echo flowers with his other hand, "You look amazing, my child."

She giggled, taking the bouquet in one hand and his arm in the other, "So do you, dad. All dressed in your king attire, huh?"

They smiled and walked out the door, heading to the transformed throne room.

~oOo~

Sans stood stock still staring at the scene before him. The flowers were shining in a brilliant yellow as the sun poured down from the cave ceiling. The whole place felt calm and peaceful, and he had to admit he did need the peace since he was practically freaking out on the inside. He stood by the altar, waiting for his bride to come through the door at any moment. He looked to his friends who all smiled happily and talked enthusiastically since the music hadn't started playing yet.

Grillbz and Muffet were sitting together in on one bench, the spider pressed closely to his side. The flame monster was blushing a curious blue and he heard Muffet let out a flirty 'ahuhuhu~'. He watched as Undyne and Alphys held each other's hand while they sat together, both smiling encouragingly at the skeleton. He mustered a small smile and looked over to his brother. He was animatedly talking to his own lover who was leaning his head on a bony shoulder. Napstablook and monster kid sat together talking albeit a bit hesitantly on Napstablook's end. Chara and Flowey sat near the front row and they whispered quietly to one another. Undyne's protégé guards were sitting quietly, although one was sweating a bit in joyful anticipation. Finally the last spot was left open, front and center, for his parents. He already knew they weren't going to be able to come, but he smiled at the fond memories he held of them.

Without warning, the music began to drift through the cave, and everything fell silent. Mettaton's camera guy started to record the ceremony while Sans stared out to the cave entrance.  
His breath was knocked out at the lovely sight before him.

~oOo~

The hall was littered with flowers, and the place felt so warm and comforting.

_It's so beautiful._  
**Not as beautiful as her.**

She practically floated across the grass, her movements slow and dignified.

**Just like the princess she is..**  
_Please don't let me fall!_

Every step brought them closer, the feeling of anxiousness slowly dissolving until all they could do was focus solely on one another. The world fell away as they locked eyes across the room.

**She's far more beautiful than I could have ever dreamed.**  
_He looks so confident and mature. He sure does clean up well.._

Time seemed to speed up because all too soon they found themselves face to face before the altar. Their cheeks flushed lightly as they took in the other's appearance. Slowly, he took her hand in his, never breaking eye contact.

**I want to show her how much she means to me..**  
_I love him so much. This feels way too good to be true.._

King Asgore and Queen Toriel stood before them dressed in their ceremonial robes. The robes proudly showing the insignia of the monster kingdom, and the king even held his trident in hand.

"These two souls have come before us all today to join in holy matrimony. Sans the skeleton, you have won the heart of my daughter. This is not something to take lightly, for with this union, you two shall be wed until death do you part, to rule by one another's side one day in our absence."

**I'll protect her until my last breath.**

Queen Toriel paused and looked down at her child. "My daughter, the princess and ambassador for the monster kingdom, today you shall be bound forevermore to the monster before you. Take to heart all the love and guidance we have bestowed upon you and may it guide you in all that you do."

_Yes, Mother, I will always remember everything you have taught me._

King Asgore banged the trident forcefully against the ground, lighting the floor and the walls in a glowing white light. The spell cast drawing their souls forward for all to be seen. Their souls, one a brilliant red and the other a sparkling upside down blue, shone in the light before them. The swirling in their souls only visible to those closest to them. With rehearsed practice they both cupped one another's soul lightly in their palms.

**It's so warm, the essence of her strength and determination..**

_It's cold, like a gentle breeze. Refreshing and soothing.._

"Speak the binding words so that you may forever be imprinted in one another's souls. Let no one come between your union and may you both prosper." He finished and waited for the two to recite their vows.

Sans went first, cupping her soul gently as he brought it to his lips, "My life I dedicate to you. Your days will know only love and happiness by my side. I vow to protect you with every ounce of my soul. My life is yours and in my hands lie yours. May nothing come between our union."

He bent forward and kissed her soul gently, shooting a spike of pleasure up her spine. He pulled away to look down into her eyes once more.

_That was so intense, but he looks so nervous standing there waiting for me to recite my vows.._

She smiled warmly and brought his soul up to her lips, "My life I dedicate to you. Your days will know only love and happiness by my side. I vow to protect you with every ounce of my soul. My life is yours and in my hands lie yours. May nothing come between our union." She leaned forward kissing his soul gently, the only reaction she earned was a slight gasp and light blush cross his features.

The two felt an odd tingling sensation start from the bottom of their feet moving upwards slowly until it reached their very core. The essence of their lives twined together into an unbreakable bond. The souls floated out of their hands starting the slow dance they had seen the night they officially soul bonded. But instead of staying in the slow orbit with one another, the two souls filled with a blinding white light so powerful that the group had to look away. When the light faded, they looked to the sky noting a third soul amongst theirs.

The soul was small and fragile looking, almost as if it would shatter with a mere breeze. It fluttered slowly down to the couple's outstretched hands. It hovered lightly before gliding around both Sans' and Frisk's body, moving steadily and playfully.

**Is this..?**  
_Is this..?_

The soul slowed down until it hovered before their very eyes. Then like a bolt of lighting, it shot straight into Frisk's stomach. She gasped at at the new sensation and placed her hand upon her belly. Sans' hand soon followed and they stared in awed wonder.

At the slight cough, Sans quickly went into action, slipping a small silver band onto her left ring finger, the amethyst shone brightly in the sunlight. She gave a heartfelt smile and slid his silver ring on the bones of his left ring finger, the obsidian inside glinted softly.

Queen Toriel looked on in tears, while Asgore concluded the ceremony. "Frisk the human, Sans the skeleton, you are now bonded in holy matrimony. May your lives be filled with blessings to come and let nothing stand in your way."

Turning his gaze toward the crowd his deep voice boomed and echoed off the cave walls, "Welcome our new prince, Prince Sans. May they thrive under our endless love and support. Long live the Monsters!"

Their friends and family cried out in delight, "Long live the Monsters!"

And with that, the two sealed their marriage with a tender kiss. An invisible figure smiled softly at the happy couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea to combine POVs was from AuroraTheDragon174 on wattpad. Used with permission. Also, Just a heads up, this story is on wattpad, it is still unfinished, but that is where I will update more frequently. I'm posting the chapters here but it will be a bit slower on this website as this is the first time I've uploaded a story to this site. If you want to check it out on my wattpad, my name is Stormbreezes over there too!


	39. Reception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end there is music that goes along with the story, so if you want, listen to any sappy love song! (I personally listened to Kane Brown's song called Heaven. Its pretty sweet. Anyway, Enjoy!)

After the sweet exchange of kisses, the couple pulled away to smile lovingly at one another. Hands clasped together, they nuzzled noses until a hearty laugh broke out from beside them. The king looked down to his wife, pulling her close to his side, "Look, darling, you'd think they were trying out for the nuzzle competition."

Frisk sent them a playful pout, but Sans was quick to tug on her hand. Getting her attention, he whispered that they should probably make their way back to the house. She nodded and the two vanished into thin air before the rest of the monster's eyes.

Once they made it back to their temporary housing in Snowdin, they both breathed a sigh of relief. Taking her hand gently, he guided her to their bed and sat her down. Burying his skull onto the bodice of her gown, he couldn't help but smile. That light was so beautiful, the small soul that had floated alongside theirs. Overcome with emotion, Sans hugged her body closer while she stroked the back of his skull in silent understanding.

Today had been extremely overwhelming for them both and now that it was over they just wanted a few minutes alone with each other. Having your wedding broadcasted was certainly stressful, but then again it came with the territory of being the princess and royal ambassador. While she continued to stroke the back of his skull she replayed the image in her mind. The soul that circled their bodies, almost like a playful greeting. It had to be their child..

Tears floated in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. It was a beautiful moment that she would forever cherish. The day she was officially married to the monster she loved, and the day they had interacted with their unborn child. They felt blessed to be able to completely devote their lives to one another, and with an unspoken vow they promised to dedicate their lives to their child.

After what felt like ages of comforting bliss Sans moved from her stomach up to her lips, giving a passionate kiss that conveyed all of his love and devotion. She gladly returned it. When they parted she giggled softly and stood up.

"We should probably get back to New Home. I know they have some sort of surprise for us."

He nodded but a mischievous smirk lit up his face, "Sure thing, babe. But don't forget what comes after the wedding.." his voice low and seductive.

She blushed a bit and laughed, "There will be plenty of time for that later. Besides it's not even night yet!"

"Oh, you know by now it doesn't have to be nighttime. Throw a dog a bone huh?"

"So you admit you're a horn dog?" Her teasing making him blush and smile a bit wider.

"Only for you."

And with that he hugged her close and teleported them back to New Home where an anxious and angry Toriel waited. When they walked up to the house the goat mom let out a deep sigh and hugged the two of them close, "Glad you two are safe. Now come on. I believe your brother and sister have set up some kind of festivity for you two."

They were ushered into the cozy home where their group of friends waited for their return. Papyrus was the first to rush over and squish the newlyweds in a tight embrace.

"CONGRATULATIONS, HUMAN! YOU ARE NOW PART OF THE GREAT FAMILY!"

Despite the lack of air, the elder brother couldn't resist, "Guess you're pretty..."

Papyrus dropped them both and groaned loudly, "SANS I SWEAR-"

" **Boned.** "

And with that Papyrus lunged at his brother in a playful fight. Frisk giggled at the pair of them before being brought into a hug by her sister. Chara had tears in her eyes while the brilliant smile conveyed her overwhelming happiness. "Congrats, sis. That was such a beautiful ceremony!" She cooed.

"Yeah, sis. It was wonderful. You looked lovely," Flowey added from his place on her wrist. Frisk reached down to pick up the little plant and gave him a gentle kiss to his petals. He squealed and pushed away a bit noting how he now had lipstick on his pale yellow petals.

"Okay, okay! I get it, you love me, just stop with all the kisses!" He pleaded while she kissed him a few more times playfully. Chara feeling bad for the little guy plucked him from Frisk's hands and brought him to her shoulder where he firmly anchored himself. He muttered a quiet thanks into her ear.

A pair of scaly arms enveloped her from behind. "Happy wedding day, punk! Ya both did a great job!" She cheered. Frisk smiled and held her arms open for a real hug which the fish gladly accepted. Alphys was next in line for hugs and the dinosaur had a hard time not sobbing onto her dress. "Th-That was so beautiful! It was almost like in mew mew kissy cutie when the heroine got to marry her one true love!" 

Frisk chuckled a bit and patted her back before dislodging herself from the crushing embrace. She found Muffet and Grillby still chatting over by the fireplace. She was about to approach them, but she paused when she noticed the blush across both of their faces and the way the two were sitting awfully close. A small smile found itself on her face and she went on to be picked up by a very tearful robot.

"Oh, Darling! You looked so lovely out there. It was so beautiful, even more so than me," he teased.

She wrapped her arms around the robot and giggled softly, "We can't have that now can we? Besides, just wait til your wedding day.."

His face scorched in a fierce blush and he just laughed before setting her on her feet. Sans had finally stopped his struggle with Papyrus, both talking animatedly before giving each other a heartfelt hug. The pair came back to their respective lover's side before the rest of the evening was spent in happy conversation.

When the evening was finally winding down the newlyweds thanked everyone in turn for showing up to such a special event. Their wedding made that much sweeter by the love and support from their many friends. Chara was quick to volunteer to spend an extra few days with her new family to give the couple a honeymoon of sorts. They accepted her thoughtful proposal and just as the sun had set, they made their exit. Sans was supposed to have actually teleported them back to their home aboveground, but he decided to take a little detour.

The couple soon found themselves standing on the large outcrop just before the cave entrance, the swirls of red, orange, and gold settling in the sky before their very eyes. Frisk gasped at the beauty before them, the woods bathed in the beautiful colors while the soft chirping of crickets filled the air around them. She turned to her husband to find him sitting on a small boulder a little ways away from the edge. He motioned for her to come to his side and she happily obliged, curling into his side where she felt safe and loved. They watched as the sun dipped lower beyond the horizon, until the radiant sunset had passed and the stars twinkled and shone before their very eyes.

Frisk had never felt so awed in her life. The stars were beautiful and the entire scene before them was almost akin to a fairy-tale. To make things even more amazing, fireflies began to dance before their very eyes, lighting the sky for a few moments before eventually dimming and relighting once more. Sans looked down to gaze at the creature in his arms, Thanking his lucky stars to have found someone who understood him, trusted him, and was kind enough to love someone as broken as he. Frisk looked up at the skeleton before her and with a bit of determination, their lips met in a tender kiss. The world fell away until only the two of them were left. When they finally parted, Sans stood and held out his hand to his blushing wife. She gladly accepted and he carefully pulled her to her feet.

"I don't believe we had the pleasure of dancing this evening. It would be a shame to let all your practice go to waste." He smirked and brought his other hand to hold her waist, guiding her to the earthen ground.

She giggled and clasped one bony hand in his and brought the other to his neck, "Yes, it would be quite a shame. So what are we waiting for?"

He smiled and used his magic to turn on the radio hidden behind the boulder they had just sat on. The tape began to play a sappy love song that made her smile.

With the best gentlemanly voice he could muster, he invited her to dance, "Well, princess, let us dance the night away."

She giggled and moved closer to him while they slowly danced to the sweet song, "So you had this all planned, huh?"

He chucked as they swayed back and forth to the music, "Maybe just a little.."

She cuddled up into his chest, wrapping both arms around his neck, "It's perfect, Sans."

Leaning down slightly, he rested his skull on top of her head, "It is with you." He whispered softly.

The two of them stayed that way, slowly dancing in circles to the gentle music. The moonlight caressing their bodies and the soft glow of the fireflies encased them in a peaceful spell. This was what they wished for, to be truly at peace in one another's arms.

The rest of the night was spent under the stars, dancing and cuddling in a moment they'd never forget.


	40. Learning

Watching as her sister left with her new husband, Chara could only feel a slight pang in her heart. She was undoubtedly happy for her, but at the same time she longed for what Frisk had. She wanted to be loved, but after all the years of abuse and turmoil she wondered if she would ever truly be worthy of love. After all, who would want someone so broken and beat down? Her eyes flicked down towards her feet in quiet sadness.

She would not vocalize her thoughts on such a happy day, and secretly she felt guilty for even managing to make the day so bittersweet. First with the mini break down at Papyrus' home and now such depressing thoughts when she should be focusing on her sister's happiness..

Not even realizing what was happening, she squeaked as the little plant still attached around her neck nuzzled underneath her chin, tickling her in the process. She let out a giggling laugh, all the while trying to get the little flower to stop with the playful torture. When he could no longer feel the sadness radiating off of her, Flowey stopped his tickling and proceeded to tease her about how soft and squishy she was. She ended up pouting and giving him the silent treatment which only frazzled his nerves and made him try anything he could to get back on her good side.

Finding the teasing a bit boring, she gave in and gave him a little thump on his flowery head, "Aw, quit your whining. I'm not mad at ya."

He crossed his leaves in a pout of his own, "Chara, don't be so mean!"

She giggled at his cute reaction and pet his petals gently. He blushed at her laugh and covered his embarrassment with a non too subtle cough. They both looked up at the goat parents who had come by their sides. The two of them smiled warmly and grabbed her hands, one on each side.

"Come now, my child, let us show you to your room. Although we do hope you don't mind staying in a boys room. The other is still under renovations so you'll have to share. I'm terribly sorry, dear." The goat mother replied.

Chara shook her head and smiled at the thoughtfulness of her actions, "Don't worry. I don't mind if he doesn't."

Flowey rolled his eyes but gave a slightly embarrassed acknowledgement. He hadn't been one much for company, but ever since the day he had regained his sense of morality he had been growing less hostile and more open to companionship. The little flower frowned and fell silent thinking on his actions. He hated being stuck in this body, but without a proper soul, he was forced to remain nothing more than a mere weed.

He only stopped his train of thought when he noticed they were now in his old room and their parents were already gone. Chara had immediately began snooping about his room much to his chagrin. She looked around at the little trophies lining a shelf upon the wall and she smiled softly, "Seems like you were quite ambitious, huh?"

Flowey nodded, "Yes, I...was. Before the change."

Chara heard the sadness in his tone and decided not to press any further since she knew all too well about bad memories. She poked around his nightstand, looking for something, but that something was a mystery to the plant. Nothing of much importance was inside other than a few drawings and a couple of macaroni necklaces. She giggled softly at the sight but figured he must have undergone his change as a child. The thought filled her with dread.

"Hey...Flowey?"

He perked up at her attention, "Yeah, Chara?"

"Will you.. tell me what happened?" She asked as she cupped his stem carefully and brought it out in front of her.

Stiffening, the flower merely sighed, "It really is a long story. I don't think it's a good idea anyway.."

Chara's face fell in disappointment, but she could understand where he was coming from. She only hoped that one day he might be willing to open up more to her. Setting him down inside of a pot on the nightstand, she climbed into his bed which was a bit too short for her, since it was still a child's bed. Curling up into a ball, she wriggled under the sheets trying to get comfortable before settling down for the night. Flowey watched her in amusement, seeing as how her legs had been dangling over the end of his old bed. She looked so cute trying to fit in the space.

_Wait, cute?_

He blushed and looked away from the silly human. He listened for any sound she made and when he heard her sigh, he couldn't help but look back over to the bed. Chara was lying wide awake, her eyes blank and empty. She was very quiet after that, her gaze focused on the wall across the room.

"You should probably get some sleep. Mom and Dad are sure to wake you up early." He mumbled.

She absently nodded and closed her eyes without another thought. Her mind was working overdrive, but she forced herself to remain calm and collected. The situation was a bit weird considering she had only recently been adopted into a family of monsters. The media painted such an ugly image of monsters, but they were nothing like she had expected, they were so much more loving and considerate than she ever dared hope for. With a small smile, she whispered a goodnight to her flower companion. Her mind barely registered a goodnight being reciprocated before she fell into a deep sleep.

Flowey had a little more difficulty falling asleep. He couldn't stop thinking about his adopted sister. The little human was a complex mystery to him. She was so cool and collected one moment then an absolute wreck the next. He felt something stirring inside of him at the sight of her. For some reason he hated the sight of her tears, and her smile lit up something inside him. He wasn't sure if he liked it. His mind slowly drifted into sleep.

Flowey awoke to the sound of sniffles and soft whimpering. He blinked slowly, still coming out of his sleepy state, and looked around in confusion before remembering he was sharing a room with Chara. He looked over to see her wriggling around in the sheets with tears running down her cheeks. Eyes widening, he hobbled with the pot as close to the edge as he could, "Chara? Chara! Wake up!"

She didn't respond but he kept trying. Seeing as that wasn't working, he extended a vine to the pillow that was luckily enough in a close enough range. Grabbing onto it, he pulled himself onto the pillow and began to wipe away her tears with his little leaves, "Chara! Wake up! It's just a nightmare, wake up.."

Red eyes snapped open to meet little beady black ones staring back at her. Her body trembled in fear and wracked with quiet sobs. "F-Flowey?"

He nodded and wiped as much of her tears as he could, "I'm here."

Nothing more was said, but the plant was brought into a tight embrace. He flushed realizing he was so close to her chest, but he hugged back as best as he could. Silently offering her as much support and comfort as his little body could manage. His nonexistent heart was breaking at the little whimpers that passed her lips.

"It's okay, Chara. I'm here.." he whispered over and over. Before long, her sobs died and her eyes closed in weary exhaustion. He too fell fast asleep in her warm embrace, nestled closely to her bosom.

Morning came faster than expected for the tiny monster and fragile human. Toriel was trying to gently shake her newest child awake, although she couldn't help but smile at the sight before her eyes. The two were still in the same position as they were that night, but they looked so calm that it was almost a shame to wake them from their peaceful slumber. At the gentle prodding, Flowey woke up and turned to his mother with bleary eyes. At first he didn't recognize just who was touching them so familiarly, so he let out a loud hiss and let his face fall into his signature terrifying smile. His mother backed away in shock before lightly bopping him on the head, "Young man, you had better behave!"

Flowey rubbed the top of his head but turned his gaze up towards his mother. The look on her face was one of hurt and anger. He quickly apologized and explained the situation from last night hoping she would understand. Fortunately, she did understand and she left to make some tea for their obviously distraught daughter. Flowey let out a sigh of relief and turned his attention back to waking up the slumbering human.

He tried poking her, shaking her and even tickling her sides. He only received a grumble and angry shifting from the prodding and shaking, but when he tickled her, he found himself squished between her breasts as she rolled onto her side. His face fully flushed, his brain immediately shut down and in an embarrassed state he did the only thing he could think of..

He bit the top of one of her mounds. A shriek shattered the silence in the room and he found himself chucked across the room as an angry Chara sat up in the bed. She wasn't as fortunate either since the bed was still made for a child, the quick movement caused her to fall off the bed in an ungraceful heap.

"Ow.." they both groaned.

Chara sat up and rubbed the knot already forming on her head. Flowey groaned and tried to prop himself up with a vine but failed miserably. Chara cast a glare his way, "Did you just.. bite me?"

He sent a seething glance back,"Well you weren't waking up any other way!"

"That doesn't mean you can use me as a chew toy!"

"Well I wouldn't have if you hadn't squashed me in your boobs!"

Blushing darkly, her eyes narrowed and she said the first thing to come to mind, "BITE ME!"

"ALREADY DID!"

"THAT'S IT!" She screeched in embarrassment. He got her there.

"AAH!!"

Toriel walked into the room to find the two wrestling one another, Flowey with his surprisingly strong vines, and Chara using her strength to her advantage.

The Queen's eye twitched in annoyance, "Both of you stop that this instant!"

"But mom!"

"She started it!"

Everyone in the room went deadly silent. Chara realized her mistake and she looked away in confusion, "I- uh.. forget that-"

Toriel walked over and pulled her into a tender hug, "It's okay, my child. You may call me whatever you wish. I will not force you to call me that though."

Chara gave a soft smile and hugged her gently, "S-Sorry. That was an honest mistake, but I'll think about it.."

Toriel nodded as she pulled back, "Alright, dear. Now come, the both of you. Breakfast is ready." With that the goat monster left the room.

Flowey was a bit shocked, "So.. uh.."

"Shut it, weed. I'm still pissed about earlier." She huffed but still let him wrap his vine around her wrist.

"Whatever. Let's just go eat."

~oOo~

The pair ate in relative silence for most of the meal. They were still a bit heated from their earlier argument, but it was slowly fading. Chara couldn't believe the smorgasbord of food laid out in front of them. The queen had clearly outdone herself and at Chara's questioning, she nervously rubbed the back of her head and explained that she hadn't known what the human had liked. Chara had set to work eating a big helping of pancakes and waffles, even managing to down a cup or two of some orange juice. Flowey nibbled on a smaller pancake, since his body couldn't hold much food.

Chara found herself questioning where the food he ate went. When she asked, he merely sputtered in shock. "If you ever ask me that again, you'll definitely be showered in little white 'friendliness' pellets, you hear me?"

Chara laughed but let the question drop. As they finished their meal, Flowey hopped back onto her wrist. At Chara's inquisitive nature, Flowey begrudgingly gave in to giving her a tour of Underground since she was still new to the place.

He sat on her shoulder and guided her throughout the Underground giving her small bits of information here and there. She was fascinated by the abundance of the monsters and how many different types there were. Flowey helped her navigate through the puzzles and Chara couldn't help but be amazed at the vastness of the underground. When they finally reached Snowdin, Chara perked up. She had been here yesterday, and this was by far her favorite area. The snow falling gently from the sky, the wind howling from the lack of trees, and the happy monsters littering the streets made her smile. It was cold true, but this little town held a certain charm she couldn't quite escape from.

Chara's eyes lit up and she hurried out into the snow, kicking her feet and howling in joy. She dove into the snow, making the flower squeak and tumble face first into the vast expanse of snow. She hadn't felt this free in a long time, it was nice to forget about her problems even if it was only temporary. She picked up the cursing flower and giggled happily at his grumpy face.

They sat in the snow for a while talking and making snow angels or in Flowey's case, just a flower shaped hole. The biting cold nipping at her exposed face caused her to flush and pull her green hoodie closer to her face. Looking over to the little plant, she noticed him shivering slightly, so she picked him up and placed him in the only space she had available, her shirt where he could peek out above her zipper. She thanked the fact that they were in Snowdin since her blush would just be attributed to the cold.

Flowey was silent for a while before he managed to ask the question he spent hours thinking on, "Chara, what was your nightmare about?"

Naturally she stiffened and avoided his gaze, "Flowey, you seem like a nice monster, but you don't want to know what all I've done.."

The flower was silent for a few moments before he hesitantly spoke up, "...I've done some pretty horrible things too... I won't think any less of you."

She stayed stock still, barely even breathing. Weighing her options in her mind she figured she didn't have that much to lose. He was a monster, granted she wasn't super familiar with him, but she felt safe with him. Like someone cared about her.

She let out a long sigh, the smoke from her breath circling his little face. He waited patiently for her response and was surprised when she actually opened up a bit.

"I won't go into full details, at least not yet. I don't like talking about these things, nor do I think this is something you will share. Cause if you do I will hurt you." She bluffed, but hoped he would buy it. When she realized he was waiting for her to continue she started once more, "You know how Frisk ended up down here about ten years ago."

He nodded.

"Frisk was with my family and I that day, but she fell down the hole. Let's just say that my father was none too happy about it. I dreamed about him last night and the things he used to do to me." She finished as vaguely as possible.

Flowey was visibly shaking but she assumed the little guy was cold. She stood carefully and made her way back through the rest of the Underground, deciding that going home was the best option. The plant wasn't speaking to her anymore despite the futile attempts she made.

It only got worse when they got home, for when she placed him into his pot he burrowed underneath the soil, refusing to come up. Tears threatened to fall, but she held them back. He probably was just tired from the journey and having to put up with her antics. Without any company to entertain her, she decided to grab one of the books from their parents' bookcase and settled into the recliner. She stayed by the warm fire, reading about monster history.


	41. Worries

When the two goat monsters had finally come home, they found Chara curled up on the recliner, a few books littering the ground at her feet. Curiously, Asgore picked up the books. Monster history, literature, and even a book about souls. He looked down at the sleepy human speculatively. Why would she be so curious about souls? He shrugged off the question and handed the books to his wife before picking up the tired human. The monster brought her back to his son's old bed and frowned. They would have to order a larger bed.

Settling her comfortably in the tiny bed, he covered her small frame underneath the sheets and kissed her forehead tenderly. He had missed caring for a child, and he relived the happy moments with this human girl. The stress and demand of his people had always made it especially hard to spend time with his family, eventually leading to his separation from his beloved wife. He loved his family with everything he had, but when his son and daughter died all those years ago, his soul nearly shattered and their relationship had been broken.

Even now he was still fighting to keep his promise to be there for his family, to keep the affections of his wife. Although they were soul bonded as well, it would not stop her from separating and living her life with another. It brought tears to his eyes remembering the last fight they had before she walked out of his life, presumably forever. It had broken him, he had become lost and depressed when they separated, but instead of focusing on his depression he spent all of his time rallying the hopes of the monsters that one day the barrier would be destroyed. He threw himself into his work and fortunately it had paid off, but even that caused his wife to resent him more and more.

He never wanted to kill the children that fell down the mountain, but they wanted to be free. The monsters had suffered for centuries, not knowing the sunshine and stars, not knowing what the world was besides the cave system they were stuck in. He felt cornered and trapped, with no one by his side he felt utterly alone, the weight of their future on his shoulders. He was thankful to his son for shattering the barrier, but his heart hurt for the fact that he would be stuck as a flower for the rest of his days.

Toriel broke his thoughts with a gentle paw on his shoulder, "Come on, let us go to bed. It has been a long day.."

"You're right, Tori. But I can't help but feel as if everything is my fault. Even now I can do nothing for our people. What kind of ruler am I?" He whispered, afraid to wake up the sleeping human and the burrowed flower.

Toriel grabbed his paw in hers, "Come. We will discuss this away from the children."

He nodded and allowed her to pull him out the room and further down the hall into their room. Instead of the large bed they once shared, the two had separated beds, he did not want to force her into his bed after everything that had happened. The goat father would wait until she was ready for drastic changes. She would be the one to decide their future.

The goat mother sat down on his bed and patted the spot beside her. Taking the invitation, he sat down beside her and looked down at his folded paws. She was the first to speak.

"I understand your fears. I worry for our people as well. We can do nothing but negotiate with the governing humans and put our faith into our daughter. She needs our help, yet we can offer her nothing. Asgore, I fully agree with your concerns, but we must have faith that our people will overcome these obstacles. After all we can't stay like this forever."

He nodded and let out a weary sigh, "You're right. I just fear for our future. Every day the humans grow more restless and more violent. It is starting to wear down my resolve. Should we even bother with the humans any longer? My biggest concern is what will happen now that our daughter is married. How will she fare in the humans' world being part monster herself?"

Toriel quickly quieted. Her mind became frantic with worry and she started to shake. Her child would now be forever tied to a monster, but that wasn't what concerned her. How long would it be until an extremist targeted her child? How long will she suffer under scrutiny for her choice in mate? Could she ever know peace now that she was a monster herself?

Asgore gently took her paw causing her to look up in shock. He usually refrained from touching her unless she explicitly told him otherwise. But here he was, holding her hand in silent understanding and sending her as much comfort as he could muster. Tears leaked from her eyes and she flung herself into his hold. While the goat mother cried, he rested his head atop hers and shed tears for not only their future, but their daughter's.


	42. Obscured

Sans and Frisk awoke the next morning to the chirping of the birds and the wind howling through the trees. At first, they were completely confused about why they were out in the open, but the memories from last night made them both smile fondly. Sans leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

"And how are you feeling, my lovely wife?"

"Better now that everything is settled." She smiled and kissed him once more, climbing atop his lap in the process.

They spent a few loving moments together before Sans pulled away, "We should probably take this somewhere else, sweetheart. The guards will be changing shifts soon."

She blushed and scrambled off his lap, "Y-Yeah, we should probably get h-home."

He laughed and grabbed her by the waist before teleporting them back to their apartment. When she had finally relaxed he let go and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast for the two of them. Frisk giggled and tugged the back of his suit, "You know, we're still dressed up. You might want to change."

He smirked but didn't look away from his task, "Well, considering we both spent the night outdoors, I highly doubt our clothes came out unscathed."

Horrified, the half monster ran into the bathroom and inspected her gown, "SON OF A BITCH!"

Sans only laughed harder, tears leaking from his eye sockets. He went back to cooking while Frisk just kept cursing loudly from the bathroom. Eventually a booming knock filled the otherwise peaceful atmosphere. Sans hollered that he got it and went to the door, opening it just a bit to see outside. When he saw no one there he closed the door and went back to what he was doing.

"Who was it?" Frisk asked, coming out the room in a tank top and yoga pants, her hair tied back while she dried her face with a towel.

"No one, babe. Just some kids pulling a prank, maybe?" He patted her head before going back to the food. She hummed thoughtfully and sat down on the couch, turning on the news. An obnoxiously loud intro blared through the room. A tall man with dirty blonde hair and a wide smile appeared.

"Welcome back to WRBL News leader 9. I'm your host Michael and up next, have monsters taken over one of our own? Stay tuned for this exclusive feature!"

Frisk scoffed, rolling her eyes and was about to change the channel when a picture of her and Sans gazing lovingly at one another was shown. Her breath caught in her throat, her face paled, and she dropped the remote with a loud clatter against the hardwood.

Sans came by to check in when he heard the clatter, "Baby, what's wrong?" He immediately rushed to her side and cupped her face. She pointed behind him and he quickly turned to see pictures from their wedding with big bold letters that read: Monster Advocate or Monster Breeder?

Sans immediately snatched the remote from the floor and turned the television off. His bony hands shook with barely contained anger. The lights in his eyes died out, and he let out a dark growl that only made Frisk worry. He pulled her into a tight embrace, "Don't worry, baby. It's just a bunch of ignorant humans. Don't listen to them."

She frowned and embraced him in return, "Yeah, you're right, but this will make it so much harder for us in the future."

She shifted in his arms as a new thought occurred to her, "Sans, what about our baby? If they know about it-"

"Don't. Don't you dare finish that thought. I won't let anyone hurt you or our child!" He growled possessively and held her tightly in his arms. She couldn't help but tighten her hold and bury her face in his chest. Her arm cradled her stomach protectively and she sent out a silent prayer that whatever happened, no harm would come to her baby.


	43. Prejudice

The following days were extremely difficult for the newlyweds. Pranks, letters, and even threats were cast their way. It was starting to take a toll on Frisk's mental health, after all, she worried about the safety of her child at every turn. The governors were the first to speak out about her newfound marriage, since many of them had an issue with the monsters to begin with. The media was in an uproar, thinking that Sans had somehow put the former human into a spell. It caused many new restrictions and limitations on monsters, for the humans feared that monsters would cast their magic and draw them into slavery or harems.

The amount of stupidity the humans pressed upon her made her want to scream and shout, but she knew that wouldn't get them anywhere. So she acted like the prim and proper lady that her parents raised her to be. She answered all the questions and allegations thrown at them. Most of them were so absurd that she had to bite her tongue, even drawing blood at times. Stupid questions like: were you forced, did they use their magic on you, will all humans turn into a monster like you, and many more were constantly asked despite her assurances otherwise.

Sans had been busy with his investigation as of late, although he was always walking her to and from work. Everyone steered clear of them when he was with her, and it did make her suspicious, but she wouldn't question it since she didn't have to worry for her or her baby when he was around. Chara was still with their mom and dad trying to get everything settled with the monsters as they were in the process of officially adopting the human. Until the adoption process was official, Sans had taken it upon himself to escort his wife to and from work.

But today was different. It was already half past six and Sans still hadn't shown up. She grew worried for her husband, but also worried for herself. She tugged at the hem of her trench-coat absently, her mind racing with fear. Taking a seat at her desk, she fiddled with a few items on the tabletop in waiting. After another half hour with no sign of Sans, she packed up her things and walked down into the main lobby. Left with no other choice, she left the office and down the street when it began to drizzle a little. Cursing her luck, she pulled the trench-coat tighter around her form and set out into a light run back to her apartment. She paid no attention to the people coming and going down the bustling street, only trying to get to her destination as fast as possible.

It was only when rounding a corner and slamming into a hard chest that she finally took the time to analyze her surroundings. The man looked down at the young woman rubbing her nose in quiet pain with non too subtle distaste, "Oh, I'm terrrrrrrribly sorry, Mrs. Monster Breeder. Couldn't quite tell you from the filthy sidewalk." The fakeness in his apology already set her into a panicked state.

Frisk only stiffened and muttered a quiet apology before moving to pass the man. Before she could even begin to walk away, a strong gripping hand halted her movements.

"What's the rush, darlin'?" He grinned down at her slightly shaking form.

"I-I have business to a-attend to. Now if you would please.." she quietly said while tugging her arm a bit forcefully. It only made the man tighten his hold and a large grin spread across his greasy face.

"Aww, come on dollface, why don't we have a bit of fun? After all, I heard you monster lovers were quite good with groups. I can even call my friends and show you a **good** time.." his hot breath fanned across her face as he bent down to her level. Her hands balled into fists, her heart pounding loudly in her ears, and the fear saturating her features were all lost on the creepy and frightening man as he started dragging her down the street. She struggled against his grip, but it only made him laugh and pull her roughly to his side. Her stomach was in knots, her palms sweaty and her mind frantically calling for help.

But nobody came.


	44. Refusal

Frisk felt herself being pushed up against the brick wall and she felt her control slipping away. Her fear drove her actions, making her flail out and strike at her attacker in uncoordinated bursts. In all her training, they had never went over hand to hand combat, and now she was surely in trouble. The man grabbed her shoulders and slammed her roughly into the unforgiving brick. Her head connected sharply and she cried out in pain. The man snickered and lowered his face to the crook of her neck where he licked a slimy, wet trail up to her chin.

"At least you taste good, monster whore."

She stiffened in shock as the man pinned her against the wall, trapping her in his controlling grasp. He moved to pull away her trench-coat and her frenzied mind hurried to act.

"Pl-Please! S-Stop!" She cried and struggled with renewed vigor.

He laughed darkly and pulled her chin upwards, "But why would I when we can have so much fun?"

He pried her chin down, forcing her mouth to part and open up, stealing an unwilling kiss. She fought harder, her determination arising along with her panic. Wrapping her arms around the back of his neck made the creep pull back and smile disgustingly at the now calm monster.

"Hmm. See, I knew you'd see it my way."

Taking in his momentary distraction, she cupped his cheeks and gave a small smile, "Oh yes, we can definitely have fun together, baby."

As he moved closer once more, she channeled all of her fear into her hands, summoning her powers to flare to life. The man screamed as blue flames licked the sides of his face, burning and sizzling as it did so.  
The creep stepped back to escape the searing pain she inflicted, and without any hesitation, she slammed her body into his, and turned on her heel before sprinting to the main street out of the alley. She only had a few precious moments and she planned to make good use of it.

Unfortunately, he was faster and she felt herself being snatched by her long locks. With a cry of pain, she fell back into the man's arms where he glared down at her coldly, "You little bitch! Using dirty little tricks like that.. well that's quite all right. I got plans for you darlin'.."

Out of complete fear and desperation she called out to the one person she needed most, "SANS!"

When nothing happened, the man sneered down at her before throwing her to the dirt floor, "Crying for your lover? How poetic. But perhaps you should focus on the man in front of you.." he added emphasis to his statement by kicking her roughly in the face. He took delight in hearing her cries of pain, her fear turning him on more than before. "Go ahead and cry. Plead for mercy. Call for your monster, but in the end, you will be mine."

Frisk curled up away from his attacks, shielding her stomach. She would not let this man harm her child despite how battered she became. When she stopped struggling and was on the very precipice of consciousness, he dropped to his knees, trapping her underneath him. He grinned and went to rip her clothes from her body, but found himself flying through the air before he could even lay another hand upon his latest conquest.

The man landed at an awkward angle, which he was sure had sprained his arm, if not at least cracked it. Scorching pain washed the appendage and with a hiss of pain he looked up at the face of his attacker.

Scorching blue flames arose from the monster's left eye, "You shouldn't have done that, kiddo. Now it's gon' tibia a bad time.."

Moving faster than the eye could see, Sans launched himself at the man standing on shaky feet. He drove a glowing blue bone into the man's thigh, watching with great pleasure as he screamed. The monster before him let the cold blue fire envelop his arm before plunging it into his stomach, allowing the flames to cauterize the now gaping hole. With his skeletal hand, he wrenched the man by his hair onto the cold dirt.

"Go ahead, scream for me. Let me hear your suffering. Such a beautiful, tragic song you'll make.." his eyes bore into the man's horrified stare. A glowing blue fist slammed into his arm, crushing the bone beneath. "How's it feel to be the victim now? Helpless and afraid before the person who'll end your very existence."

Plunge after plunge of San's bones or even his own hand earned him a bloodcurdling scream from the man beneath him. The fun carried on for only a few moments since he already had the fatal wound in his stomach, but to Sans, he would make this man's last moments an eternity of suffering. There was no remorse or empathy reflected in the skeleton's gaze, not even when the man's glazed over with certain death. San's only smiled and summoned his Gaster Blaster to blow the fucker to smithereens.

Once that filth had been taken care of he bent down and picked up his beaten wife. His eye settled back to its normal white lights, tears clung to his sockets at the sight of her so bruised and broken. She was barely conscious, but it was clear by the look of shock and horror on her face that she had at least seen some of the brutal torture he had bestowed upon the human trash. He did the only thing he could think to do, teleported underground to New Home.

He kicked in the door and yelled as loud as he could to draw attention to their situation, "TORIEL, COME QUICK!" They didn't have to wait long until the goat mother frantically sprinted into the entryway.

"Sans, wh-" she started, but the sight of her child caused her words to die in her throat. Letting out a wail of despair, she snatched the unconscious monster from his grasp and dashed into her bedroom. Laying her down on the sheets in quick gentleness, she went to work removing her clothes to look over the extent of her injuries.

Blood was leaking out of a large gash on the back of her head, an arm was cradled against her side making the goat mother concerned it was broken, and the rest of her body was littered with bruises and small cuts. The wound to her head was the most concerning, the gash going far past the flesh to the very bone. There was no telling how much blood she had lost, and the monster could only silently hope it wasn't too late to save her child. The goat monster sobbed as she pushed forth her healing magic to her paws and settled them against her daughter's stomach. While she focused on her task, she gently probed for the feeling of life. It took a few moments, but she felt it. The feeling of magic swirling beneath her paws gave her renewed hope and she forced as much of her healing power into the fragile body beneath her. She would not let her daughter die before bringing her child into the world.

Wails were heard from outside the room and not a moment later the human girl ran into the room and dropped to her knees at the bedside. She cried uncontrollably as she took in the damage to her sister. Grabbing a limp hand, she silently payed vigil over her sister's broken form. Sans went to her side and for the first time in years prayed to any god that would hear his pleas, silently pleading for her very life.


	45. Waiting

Sans stayed by Frisk's side, not moving to eat or sleep. He kept watch over her unconscious form, determined not to let anything happen to her. As far as visiting went, he couldn't help but be hostile and wary of those around him. Yes, he knew they were family and friends, but a part of him had nearly died when he had seen how battered she was, and he didn't want to take any chances. Another bout of tears trickled down his bony cheeks. Right then he knew he had failed her. If only he hadn't been working, he would've been able to pick her up from work, and none of this would have happened.

But here they were. An incapacitated wife, and a forlorn husband.

He tenderly stroked her cheek, leaning over her body. Tears stained the fabric beneath him, but he didn't care. His body wracked with sobs and he laid his head against the edge of the mattress. The only sounds in the room were slight sniffling and the gentle ticking of a nearby clock.

How was he supposed to live without her? She was the beacon of hope for not only all of the monsters, but she was his hope and joy. There would be no other for him. She was by his side for so long even after he admitted that she would've died by his hands if not for the promise he made with the queen. She had laughed at his jokes, took care of him even when he was falling apart at the seams, even going so far as to pledge her life to him.

That only brought another concern to his mind. What would she do if she ever awoke? She had seen him murder a man, granted he had it coming, but what would she do now that his secret was out? Now that she knew he was a cold blooded killer. The look in her eyes when he had shown up was one of relief and gratitude, but after the horrific scene, she looked up at him with fear and shock. The skeleton sobbed harder as the thought came, for he knew their lives would no longer be as simple as they once were.

The sound of creaking gave away the sulking human girl. Sans was quick to glare in her direction, stiffening above his unconscious wife. Although the girl wasn't the least bit intimidated by the mess of the monster before her. He wasn't very intimidating with his shaking bones and tear soaked skull. Approaching the bed slowly, she sat down at the foot of it and looked at her broken sister. It had been days since she was last awake, since they had seen her broken and bloody. Anger clouded her gaze and she balled her fists at her side. Her sadness masked by anger only made her wish that the fucker who did this was still alive so that she could have her turn torturing the worthless cretin.

Casting a glance at the skeleton now hunched over his wife, the human sighed and addressed him, "You know, she wouldn't want you to worry like this."

"What would you know?" He bit out harshly.

"Enough to know that she cares deeply for you. That she wouldn't want your health to suffer in place of hers."

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence, but after a moment she continued, "You should eat something and take a shower. Blood definitely isn't a good look on you."

He stiffened and looked up at the human, "I just.. I can't leave her side. She got hurt because I wasn't there, and now that she's at her weakest, I need to protect her."

"It's a little late for protecting. She's pretty banged up." The monster before her growled menacingly but she pressed on, "It's the truth, but it isn't something that can be changed. She's healing now and she'll wake up when she's ready."

The monster fell silent for a few minutes, but just when she went to open her mouth she heard a fragile whisper. "What if she doesn't?"

"She will. She's way too determined to let something like this stop her. Now go take care of yourself, if not for your sake, then for hers." The human looked down at her sister with a sad smile.

"Go. I'll stay by her side until you get back." She gently urged and moved to sit beside her sister's torso. San reluctantly nodded and left the room, softly shutting the door behind him.

"You have to wake up sometime, Frisk." She whispered while brushing her bangs out of her eyes. Tears welled up in the elder sister's eyes as she looked at her sister. She cried quietly and squeezed the unconscious girl's hand. Chara knew she shouldn't cry, everyone was devastated and they needed support. Someone strong to depend on, to give them hope, and she would be their well of strength. But a leader wasn't always strong, everyone had their breaking point, and she was far past being okay. Her facáde crumbled in the face of her broken sibling.

If only for a moment, she allowed herself to show her weakness, her grief, her doubts. She was torn in two, guilt embedded itself in her heart, and despair threatened to overwhelm her mind. If she hadn't taken those days to stay behind and clear up the adoption process, this wouldn't have happened. She could have protected her sister if it weren't for her oversight in her safety. After all, she was her bodyguard, what good was she if she wasn't around? Her lips tugged down into a pitiful frown and she squeezed Frisk's hand tighter. She had to live, they had so much lost time to make up for. Surely the gods weren't so cruel as to bring them back together after a decade only to take her away once more.

A few minutes were spent mulling over her depressing thoughts, but another feeling surged forward.

Determination.

Her sister would not die. She would make absolutely sure that nothing would keep her from life. Nothing more would harm the young monster girl. Chara wiped her eyes, a fiercely intense look schooling her features, "No, sister. You won't ever be taken from me again. I will protect you with my very life, so please.. wake up soon."

The human leaned forward and kissed her sister's forehead gently before settling back onto the floor by her bed. She kept a silent vigil by the bedside and waited for either Sans to return or her sister to wake up.


	46. Reassurance

When consciousness finally returned, Frisk slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the light filtering into the window. Her vision blurred from sleep, she couldn't quite make out what was going on around her. Wondering what exactly was going on, she focused on the last thing she remembered.

Pain, fear, confusion..

Yes, that's right.. she was being attacked. Suddenly her eyes flew open and her hands, despite the pain her quick movements caused, flew straight to her belly which was now a bit more pronounced that she recalled. Confusion clouded her mind, and guilt wrapped itself around her heart. She let out a choked sob before she felt something stirring beside her. A bony hand flitted to hers and an all too familiar face entered her view.

"S-S...ansss..." she croaked, her voice definitely shot from lack of use. He looked down at her in fear but he moved quickly, grabbing a cup and pitcher from the nearby nightstand. He hurried to pour the water and helped her sit up so she could drink. But she merely refused, pushing the cup away weakly.

"You have to drink something." He urged gently.

She shook her head, "The...B-Baby..."

He looked down at her trembling hands and he took one into his own, "The baby's fine." He felt tears well up in his eyes. Not only had his wife been in danger but they could have easily lost their child. He looked up to soft sniffles, finding Frisk in tears as well.  
He pulled her into a reassuring hug and let her cry her heart out.

She had been so scared. Trying to flee had failed, fighting back only made it so much worse, and she feared that no one would have saved her. The tears flowed freely and she felt her heart constrict tightly in her chest. She had been so worried that she failed to protect their unborn child, but now that she knew it was safe, she was overcome with joy.

A bright light filled the room and looking down at her stomach, she knew it was her child, coming to reassure it's parents. A watery smile lit up both of their faces and they gently rested their hands upon her stomach. The glowing grew in intensity, making both of them smile lovingly at the tiny bump. Sans leaned forward and kissed her stomach tenderly, almost fearfully. The light died down soon after, but the knowledge of what had just happened left them both astonished.

With a small chuckle, he kissed her lips quickly, thankful that she had woken up, that their baby was unharmed, and that they were safe. Frisk reciprocated his kiss, albeit a bit hesitantly. When the two finally moved apart, she looked up at Sans with a bit of reluctance.

"Sans? Why are we back home? What exactly has happened since the attack?" She whispered, mainly for the fact that her voice was still hoarse.  
The skeleton handed her the cup of water once more and waited until she drank the whole thing before beginning his explanation.

"When I managed to get to you, you were pretty badly beaten, Frisk. Gods, it was horrible.. so I took you home, somewhere we would be safe and you could get the healing you needed. Toriel did everything she could to heal your injuries, but by the time we managed to get ya here, there was so much blood lost that you wouldn't wake up."

She nodded slowly, looking around Asriel's old room when another thought came to her. Turning back to the monster, she hesitantly asked, "So.. how long have I been out?"

He looked down at their still entwined fingers, "About a week. You took a nasty hit to the back of your head. We were almost certain you had slipped into a coma.." he muttered quietly, almost like it broke him.

"I see. And the others?" She looked down at their fingers and gave his a small squeeze.

"They're fine. Worried, but fine. I'll go get them if you want." He offered.

"No, not yet. I still have some questions for you.." she said nervously. Her heart beat fast in her chest, and she looked away from him, almost nervously, "About that night. What happened to that man, Sans."

He bristled and turned his gaze away, "He's.. been taken care of."

She flinched, "So, dead then?" At his silent nod she continued on, "You killed him?"

She didn't receive any response this time. Sans took his hand away, fear lingering in his soul. It was all the confirmation she needed.

"So, you did." The room fell silent for a few minutes. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around his waist and tugged him into her embrace. His eye sockets widened, the lights in his eyes flickering with repressed emotion. He barely registered her hand slowly brushing his back.

"It must have been hard for you. I can't imagine seeing a scene like that." She whispered so softly that he almost couldn't hear her. Bony arms clung to her back and he buried his face against the crook of her neck. His face contorted into one of pain and sorrow while he silently sobbed, the only proof being his shaking form. Frisk stroked his back reassuringly.

"Hush now, love. I'm okay, we're okay. You don't have to worry anymore, I'll never leave your side." She cooed, only making him sob harder. She knew he was a murderer, and yet she would still stay by his side? It was almost too good to be true, and that only made his soul constrict once more.

She openly accepted the fact that he had murdered her attacker, but what would she do if she ever found out he was a serial killer?


	47. Assessment

After the tearful reunion, the skeleton moved away, wiping his eye sockets. He gave a small smile and gently patted the top of her head. "I'll go let the others know you're awake. They've all been so worried about you." He gave her hand a slight squeeze before slipping out of the room.

Frisk looked around dazedly. Her thoughts scattered. She absently raised her hand, brushing the back of her head lightly, noting how her head had a large bald spot. The only guess she had was that they shaved her head to monitor the wound. A slight twinge of pain stilled her movements and she quickly withdrew her hand. Thankfully there wasn't any blood leaking from the healing wound, but she still would rather not touch it.

She heard the sound of excited chatter and knew it would only be a matter of time before the group burst in. Smiling softly, she rubbed her belly and marveled at the newfound bump. It wasn't very surprising since Alphys had told her about monster births. The whole birthing process for monsters seemed a whole lot nicer than human births since a monster child typically came around four months. She could only guess they were closing in on the first month judging by the little bump, but she had to wonder how long it would really take for their child to arrive. After all, she was a hybrid, and their child would be too.

The sound of a door clicking and running feet snapped her out of her thoughts. She barely had time to react before Chara tackled her onto the bed. Frisk winced slightly under the bone crushing hug, but held her sister back just as tightly.

"Frisk, I'm so sorry! I should have been there." She whispered quietly.

Frisk gave a warm smile, "Don't worry about it Chara. Neither of us knew, and you had things to do."

"That's not the point! I'm your body guard for crying out loud! I wasn't there.." she started off yelling, but quickly changed to a low whisper, "I promise I won't leave your side. When we get back to the surface, you'll just have to put up with me. Apparently humans can't be trusted."

A somber voice interrupted their chat, "Well, the thing is, that's just not gonna happen." The two of them pulled away long enough to look up into the eyes of their father. The goat monster wore a tight expression, his lips drawn into a thin line and his brow furrowed. His eyes blazed with barely contained anger, "You are not to leave the Underground for the time being. After what has just happened, you should remain here where you will be safe."

"Dad, I can't stay. I have to do my job as the royal ambassador, we can't afford to let this set us back!" She looked absolutely terrified.

San teleported behind her and gently guided her to recline against his bony body. He gently stroked her arm while the conversation played out. A bit surprisingly, the little plant on Chara's wrist, which she hadn't noticed before, started to lay into her.

"Are you kidding me, sis? After all the humans have done, you still want to go back? That's insane! They have proven just how much they despise us, and this isn't even something to be considering what with your health!" He huffed.

Toriel walked over to the bed, gently sitting beside the little group. She had remained silent, weighing the options, but they had to act now, before Frisk put herself into anymore danger. She grabbed the hybrid's hand and gave a sad smile, "Frisk, do you know the severity of your injuries?"

She nodded but the goat mother continued on, "Then you must understand why we are hesitant to allow you to return. My child, you almost died. Had you gotten here any later, you'd be dead where you rest." Their daughter held back tears and she gave another nod, "I understand, momma. I really do, but the lives of our people-"

She was cut off yet again, but this time by the voice of a very angry dinosaur, "Would you knock it off! Are you really that stupid?"

Frisk gaped at her in confusion and shock, the sweet and clumsy scientist was much harsher than she ever was. Undyne was desperately trying to soothe her lover, but it seemed to be having the opposite effect. The dinosaur grunted, flames billowing from her nose, before she began to shout.

"No, Undyne! I'm not going to just sit here while she risks everything!" The monster turned blazing eyes back to the girl in question, "What you are trying to do is absolutely foolish. Do you think that they will welcome you with open arms? That they will readily accept you now that you are part monster? You've seen it for yourself haven't you, the way us monsters are treated.."

Frisk glared at her friend, who was now acting like a complete ass, "That's why I need to fight! To make it easy for us to live in peace-"

"Is now the time for that? Can you honestly say that you wouldn't care if you had the same experience, or even worse? Do you have any idea how selfish you are being?" Alphys advanced forward, but Undyne held her in place, silently thanking the gods that she could hold back her lover's raging emotions.

"Honey, lay off.." the fish tried to reason, but her lover was having none of it.

"NO! Damn it all, Frisk. Even I know this isn't anime, where the protagonist will sit there and fight crime and everything will miraculously work out in the end! You almost died, and if you died a part of us all would've died with you! Could you honestly expect us to forgive the humans had you passed? No we would wage war. We almost fucking did. You're lucky to be sitting there in the arms of the people who love you!"

Undyne picked her up while Asgore stood, "That is enough, Alphys!"

Oh, but she wasn't done, "No, it's not. Frisk, if you want to go back to the surface, then you're the biggest idiot I know. You will not only risk your life, but the life of your child! Could you live with yourself if one of these days they kill the life growing inside you?" Her words laced with venomous rage.

Undyne managed to haul out the dinosaur after she finally stopped struggling. Her piece had been said, and now it was time for Frisk to learn the consequences of her actions.


	48. Realization

While Undyne, Alphys, and Asgore filed out of the room, Frisk was processing everything that had just happened. She never would have imagined that her favorite dinosaur would snap like that. Never, ever did she let her emotions spill out that harshly. Frisk wanted to cry, to deny that her idea was foolish.. but she couldn't. Despite the poor delivery, the message was clear. If she were to leave, they'd risk the life of their baby.

Her head hung in shame while she wrapped her arms around her torso protectively. No one was going to hurt her child, not even her. A pair of bony arms encircled her from behind and pulled her into a warm embrace. Snuggling against her favorite monster, she let the others fill the silence in the room. Mainly it was filled with nervous banter and we'll wishes to the recovering girl. It fell on deaf ears, for she was still stuck on the verbal lashing that had just unfolded.

While the human sat in a glum mood, her lover was already planning their next move. He knew it was for the best that the pair stay underground for the time being. He never wanted to see his wife experience something that horrific ever again, especially not with their unborn child. His eyes glazed over as he remembered the scene, he had never felt more like a failure than in that moment. His pride bruised, he could only make up for his blunder by caring for his healing wife. He brushed the little bump on her stomach and gave a slight smile. They were safe, and for the rest of his life, he would take care of his family.

It wasn't long before Frisk began to doze lightly against his ribs. With a small chuckle, he shooed the others away and tucked her back into the bed once more. She protested weakly, but her yawns were the dead giveaway.

"Get some rest, love. You've been through a lot." He smiled and kissed her forehead tenderly before turning to leave. Just as he did so, a shaky hand clasped his wrist. He glanced back to see his wife staring up at him in despair. Understanding washed over him and he climbed into bed beside her, with more than enough room to spare since they were still in Toriel's bed.

"I'm here, love. Don't worry." He whispered softly before tugging her into his warm embrace. He felt her snuggle up to his neck and give a shaky laugh.

"I know, Sans. Thank you." She smiled up at her husband before giving him a tender kiss to his neck before settling down in the thick covers.

~oOo~

Sans waited until her breathing settled into a regular rhythm before carefully peeling himself from his wife's side. Only after switching an overly large pillow in his stead was the skeleton able to leave the confines of the makeshift recovery room. Following the quiet voices, Sans meandered his way into the living room where the rest of their friends were assembled. Harsh glares were shot back and forth between the king and the dinosaur, the situation only growing more tense with each passing moment. Toriel and Undyne were both trying to alleviate the hostility, but were both ignored.

Alphys' tail flicked back and forth in annoyance while her clawed hands remained in tight balls at her side, not trusting herself in her current state. Asgore eyed her critically, with a white knuckled grip onto his crimson trident in a silent warning. Sans moseyed over, casting the monsters what he hoped was a convincing smile, but secretly he kept his eye lights on the two feuding monsters.

"What's shakin', bacon?" He replied goofily, hoping to defuse the situation with humor. However, before he could open his mouth once more, a furious Alphys let out a long puff of smoke while staring the King directly in the eyes, "What's up? Nothing besides a bunch of idiot notions and plans."

The furry goat father banged the trident against the hardwood, letting the air around them glow in an electrifying white aura, "You will refrain from speaking lest you want to be escorted from my home."

The dinosaur merely laughed at his display of power, knowing their ruler was far too kind to actually harm his citizens let alone the only one who could help Frisk with her pregnancy, "I will do whatever I please, Asgore. The child will only suffer on the surface, neither Frisk nor it will be safe. If you have need for my services then send word." She hissed in anger before turning on her heel and stalking past the gathered group and heading out the door. Undyne looked to the others and gave an apologetic wave before hurrying after the obviously disgruntled monster.

Asgore took a few moments to quell his anger, the last week taking a toll on his already distraught mentality. Between caring for his upset wife, ruling the kingdom, and still attempting to communicate peacefully with the humans, he was drop dead exhausted. The fear that his daughter may never wake up had stirred up a long lost emotion for the peace loving giant: rage. Unfortunately for the royal scientist, she happened to make herself an easy target for his anger. He knew on a deep level that she was right and that travelling to the surface would not be permissible for their ambassador, but that did not call for a verbal lashing of that severity. He struggled to compose himself, but with a hug from his wife, albeit a bit awkward and unsure, he slowly started to calm once more. Eventually his trident fell to the floor with a clatter as he wrapped arms around his wife's waist almost desperately. Toriel stiffened for a moment but did not let go of her husband. They had a long way to go in salvaging their tattered relationship, but this was progress. Asgore buried his muzzle in the fur of her neck, and waited for Toriel to push him away, but when she merely rubbed his back soothingly, he let out a deep rumbling purr.

Sans, Papyrus and Mettaton looked at the scene before them in a mixture of happiness and embarrassment, for they knew they were witnessing something private. Papyrus was the first to grab the other monsters by the hands and drag them silently out the living room and down the hall towards Asriel's childhood room. The small group walked into the tiny room where they were met with the other two dreemurr children and they began discussing their plans for Sans and Frisk's extended stay.

Papyrus was quick to offer up Sans' old room to the older skeleton who smiled gratefully although a bit hesitantly. After all, it wasn't just going to be a few days, this would at least be a few months, and as much as the older skeleton and robot had come to a mutual understanding, he didn't want to impose on his brother's new life.

"Do you really think that's okay, bro? After all, it's not just your house."

Mettaton was quick to jump in with his two cents, actively shushing the older monster with a wave of his hand, "Oh come now, darling. We'd love for the two of you to stay. Papyrus gets quite lonely without you two rambunctious scalps. Besides," He turned to his lover, flashing a pearly white smile, "You'll just have more people to cook for."

The younger skeleton's face brightened into a dazzling smile at the prospect of showing off his culinary prowess. It had been quite some time since he had been able to cook for someone other than his boyfriend. And although he still loved to try new dishes and make things exciting, he still yearned to have spaghetti making contests like he had with Frisk and Sans all those years ago. He would never admit it out loud, but he was a bit saddened when the two had to move to the surface. He missed the days where he and Sans would guard Snowdin, where he and Frisk would stay up late and have movie marathons and cook offs, even their training was something he had truly missed. Mettaton was someone he loved and knew he never wanted to part with, but what he found himself yearning for was his family.

But that wasn't quite true either..

As he gazed into the purple eyes of his robotic boyfriend, he finally understood. He didn't just want his family. He wanted to start a family..

Papyrus' eye sockets flooded with tears while a wide grin nearly split his face in two, and he quickly pulled the metal man into a bone crushing embrace. Mettaton's eyes widened momentarily, but he wrapped his arms tightly around the skeleton and gave a hearty laugh, "My goodness, darling. I see you're already excited." Mettaton turned his head, eyeing the elder brother, "As soon as she wakes up, you can swing by the house. You always have a place with us, Sans. Don't forget that."

Sans nodded, giving the metal man a small smile. They definitely didn't start out on the right foot, but he was finding himself trusting the tin can more each day, especially when he made his brother smile like a lovesick puppy. He had to admit, seeing his brother so absorbed by happiness only made him hope that the two would remain that way forever. His thoughts quietly drifted off to the humans, silently praying that they would let the monsters have just a sliver of peace, but a feeling of foreboding washed over him, if the humans ever found out what he had done, there would never be peace for the monsters.

Chara and Flowey curled up on the new bed that the king had purchased. Finally it was long enough to accommodate her adult body, her legs no longer dangling off the tiny bed but instead resting comfortably on the mattress. She gave the others a parting goodnight, having been exhausted from the constant shifts of watching over Frisk. As the flower and human prepared for bed, the skeleton's and robot left. The monster couple said quiet farewells before heading home for the evening, leaving Sans alone in the hallway.

With a quiet sigh, he let a bony hand wipe across his face. He might have screwed up any chance of peace with the humans, and now he had no way to fix the issue since he needed to stay by his wife's side. Speaking of, he hurried down the hall, slipping into the King and Queen's room and crawling back into bed with his slumbering wife. Now all they needed to do was hope for the best and weather out the storm.


	49. Healing

Asgore and Toriel stayed in the living room embracing one another as if without the other person they would lose all sanity. They were both mentally exhausted from the stress of the week. The humans had become more harsh on the monster royalty, demanding to know what happened with their ambassador, claiming that the girl had mysteriously vanished and her work was severely lacking since her absence. Once the monsters had explained their current situation, the council had been furious and pushed the workload off onto the king and queen claiming that without the ambassador, the humans would be even more suspicious of the monsters intentions. Even though they reiterated time and time again that their daughter had been beaten and was left in a critical state, the government lacked any leniency. Without any choice, the royalty took their daughter's work into their own hands, filling out documents and sifting through new bills, anything that had to do with freeing their people, they took over for the time being.

The couple didn't have time to grieve for their injured daughter since the workload piled higher every day. Toriel spent most of her time with her child while Asgore took on the brunt of the paperwork. He knew how difficult it was on the goat mother to not only watch her broken girl but also have to heal the girl's injuries, so he shouldered as much work as possible to give his wife time to grieve and comfort the unconscious woman.

It had certainly enraged him further to find that the humans had been imposing more taxes on the monsters, but nothing could be done as of now. Reports of disappearing humans only piqued his curiosity, for this had not yet reached his ears. He knew that the monsters were blamed, but with no clear evidence to support the claims, the humans held no authority to ban them back underground. However, his concern grew with each passing day. How long would it be before the humans murdered one of their own? How long would his family stay safe? One daughter had already been attacked just because of human ignorance, but what if they finally took out their anger so violently that he lost his children or God forbid his wife?

He found himself nuzzling into the gentle warmth of her fur, inhaling the pleasant scent of cinnamon she carried. The goat mother in turn wrapped her arms around his neck, stretching up on her clawed feet to press her head against the crook of his neck. Tears streaked the fur of her cheeks and quiet sobs were muffled against his flesh. He gripped her tighter and stroked her back tenderly, "It's okay, Tori. She's okay.. We're okay.."

Toriel shook in his arms as she only sobbed harder, the stress and relief clashing and wearing her down. She held back her tears ever since the healing was finished, knowing that Sans needed them to be strong for the family. She couldn't afford to seem as if she believed her magic had failed, so she kept all her fears hidden. But now, she finally could vent all her frustrations and worries, so in the gentle embrace of her husband she wept. The gentle paw brushing against her back only served to give her comfort and understanding.

She knew that deep down, way before they had officially separated, the goat father had dearly loved his family but his duties as king had kept him from the ones he loved most. It had been so hard for him to come to terms with losing Asriel and their long dead human child all those centuries ago, and with their deaths it solidified the ever-growing gap in their own relationship. She had left him when he needed her most, unable to tolerate looking at the monster that prioritized work over his own family. Even to this day she still wondered if things would have been different had he only been around their children long ago.

This past week has truly opened her eyes to the inner turmoil the king had silently endured all these years. He stood strong in front of their people, not letting on that they were in utter despair, filling the rest of their kind with hope and strength even when he had none left to give. He couldn't afford for them to give up now, to admit defeat would mean that they would once again be forced into submission, forfeiting all the rights they had gained. Never seeing the sun, sky, stars or surface again would cripple their people. But the goat father stayed strong and composed for their kind, only showing his frustrations in his garden where he openly wept and prayed for peace and healing for their people. Toriel had stumbled upon him in his fragile state after coming to collect the monster for dinner. It had completely caught the mother off guard as she watched Asgore allow his emotions to surface, to see how deeply he cared for the child that she thought was merely a passing life in the midst of his own. As she crept slowly to his side, accidentally crinkling a few flowers, she could see his hunched over form stiffen and quickly wipe away the shed tears before greeting her with a warm, albeit forced smile as he asked if she was all right. At that moment she knew, he had been pushing aside his grief to cater to hers.

That moment had changed her entire perspective on the monster she had married all those years ago. The female goat had rushed to his side and embraced him awkwardly, not sure how he would respond or how to naturally hug the monster before her since it had been so long since they were affectionate. But he had given her a patient smile and a watery laugh before shedding a few more tears.

They had never discussed the events of that day afterward, but she had a feeling they would need to address their issues in order to heal and move forward. She clung to her husband as they both let out everything they had repressed the past week. Neither needed to speak to understand that they needed this release, this affection to feel safe. So they stayed embraced for as long as they could, not paying any mind to the others that had left long ago.

When the tears had finally stopped flowing and weariness overtook her form did she finally pull back slightly to gaze into the goat father's face. Once stark white fur was now a light gray from the tears streaking his face, his expression contorted in pain. He looked so beaten down, so depressed and defeated that she grasped his muzzle in her furry paw. His eyes fluttered open and blue met red in silent understanding, a bigger furry paw clutching the smaller paw, keeping it still on his muzzle. He managed the smallest smile and he let out a garbled laugh, "I'm sorry. You must think me weak."

Shaking her head, she gazed deeply into his eyes, resting her forehead against his, "No, you are a worried father. It is alright, Asgore."

"I was so afraid, Tori. Afraid to lose another.." He echoed her fears as he shut his eyes, clutching her hand tighter in his grasp.

"I know.." She sighed tiredly but not unkindly.

"I can't lose anymore.. Our family has suffered too many losses. Too much sorrow and grief at the expense of the humans and my foolishness.. When they died, part of me died with them. Finally we have our son back and two wonderful daughters. Tori, I am sorry. Sorry for not being there, for not putting our family at the forefront, but I had to be brave for our people. I couldn't grieve for them or for you, I had to be the pillar of strength for us all. Even when you left, I couldn't find fault in you, couldn't resent you." He whispered brokenly as more tears fell. She stayed silent, not wanting to stop his thoughts.

"It kills me to think that maybe if I had been home more that they never would have... that we could still.. But it is far too late for what ifs. The damage has been done and now we can only move forward. Their deaths weigh on my mind everyday, and it breaks my heart. Tori, I swear I love our family. Asriel, Frisk, Chara and you. If it takes me the rest of my days I will spend the rest of my life making up for all the pain, loneliness, and suffering I put you through.."

Toriel found herself sobbing once more as he vocalized all of her thoughts, her fears, her pain, everything. His pain, loneliness and heartbreak were openly displayed. The emotionally distant man was now crumbling, showing her his heart, his strength, everything he had was bare for her to see.

With a bit of hesitancy, she stayed silent. Her heart had already taken him in once more, but her mind filled with doubts and fear. Fear to trust the man that had once neglected her and their family in favor of his duty. She could not stand for them to lose anymore children, but the thought of losing him struck down to her core. It was at this moment that she knew if she kept pushing away this monster that she may lose him forever. He valued her so much that he would distance himself if he thought for a second that she would be happier without him.

Struggling to find the words to say to reassure the goat father, she settled for a tender, yet shaky kiss to his furry cheek. It was the best she could muster, for she was far too hesitant about stealing a kiss from his lips, their relationship still damaged in a way that only time, trust, and action would truly fix. But for now they were working on their issues. Asgore's eyes flew open at her unexpected kiss and he found himself staring into watery red orbs. It took a moment for his sensitive hearing to pick up the words that passed those beautiful black lips.

"Then I suppose you better start now."

The wide smile on his face made her break out into a smile of her own as the two of them met halfway in a sweet, tender embrace.

Now they could finally start healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter. Quite honestly, this was one of the most exciting ones to write. The King and Queen have been through so much. Its time for them to pick up the pieces and move forward.


	50. Quarrel

Undyne stormed after her lover as they made their way out of New Home. The fish monster was confused as to what had gotten into her dinosaur. She had never acted so furious or hostile like that, especially not towards her friends. It was quite the sight to see and quite frankly she was even intimidated for a moment. Even now as the dinosaur was bustling down the unbearably hot path to her laboratory, her lover could do little more than keep her eyes trained on the miffed monster.

When they finally made their way inside of the cool laboratory, Undyne let out a breath of relief. No matter how long she lived in Hotland, you know since her house had gone up in flames, she would never get over the sweltering heat. She quickly shrugged off her leather jacket, tossing it on the table next to the giant screen that broadcasted her image as she shuffled around the lab. The fish peeled off her white t-shirt and black jeans until she was clad in a pair of black boy shorts and matching sports bra. Finally, she was starting to cool off, but unfortunately she ended up losing sight of the yellow monster. Huffing in annoyance, she walked to the escalators at the opposite end to see if Alphys was working up on the second floor.

As she was slowly carried up the second floor, she heard angry muttering and the sound of rather heavy pacing. Undyne gave a small chuckle, knowing that her lover was merely sulking like a child. It shouldn't take too long to calm the raging monster, but she had to be careful since this was basically uncharted territory. When the upper lab was finally before the fish, she stepped off the escalator and softly padded up behind the angrily typing dino. Undyne wrapped her arms gently around Alphys' waist, having to hunch over to hold her lover. The monster let out a startled squeak and jumped in fright. Undyne gave a swift kiss to her cheek and squeezed her gently, "Relax. It's just me."

Her lover merely let out a soft grunt before turning back to the computer screen, "I thought you'd stay back at New Home, you know, since you spent the majority of the time bashing me in favor of the king."

Now Undyne was a bit shocked and annoyed. How could she think that she was picking sides? The whole reason she was trying to drag her lover out of the home was to prevent her from starting a fight. The situation was stressful for everyone, but a fight would have only left everyone more frazzled than they already were. She loved the sweet, gentle Alphys, but she couldn't sit back and watch her best friends get into an actual brawl. The fish monster huffed before unlocking her arms from the dinosaur and stepping back a few feet.

"So now it's my fault?"

"You weren't quick to sit there and defend your girlfriend in front of everyone. In fact, you were awfully quick to reprimand me in front of everyone," The doctor bit out a bit harshly.

Undyne let out a little growl, "What's your deal?"

At this, the dinosaur swiveled around in her computer chair to cast an angry glare up at the taller monster, "I don't know, Undyne. What do you think?"

"I think that you're acting like a straight up brat." She replied almost instantly.

The dinosaur growled, but judging by the tears in her eyes, it seemed half hearted.

Undyne leveled her a hard glare, stalking towards the chair where she promptly yanked her love by the collar of her lab coat up into the air. The fish crashed her lips roughly onto her lover's putting all her emotion into their kiss. All her anger, hurt, and even sadness. Alphys' eyes widened in shock, her girlfriend had never treated her harshly like this, but before she could return the kiss she found herself plopped back into the chair with a tearful Undyne stalking away towards the escalator, ready to leave. No matter what, Undyne held her head high and refused to let the tears fall. She wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

The kiss left Alphys so completely shocked and confused that her anger was instantly forgotten, her thoughts now focused on an upset fish. Alphys hurried out of the chair and rushed after her departing lover calling out for her. Undyne gave no inclination that she even heard her pleas to stay, not paying her any attention. It was only when the fish redressed that Alphys knew she was serious about leaving, yet she didn't even understand what was happening.

The dinosaur rushed after her girlfriend and grasped her wrist gently, "W-wait, wh-where are you going?"

Undyne yanked her wrist free, "Out."

"O-out where?" She practically begged while looking up at the fish monster.

"None of your business. Until you can get whatever this," She gestured towards her lover, "is under control, I'm not coming back. You can be angry all you want, but I'm not going to sit here and put up with this fighting. Especially when I haven't done anything wrong. So when you decide to calm down and speak like rational adults, give me a call."

And with that Undyne stormed out of the lab, leaving behind a thoroughly ashamed and upset Alphys.


	51. Special Care

As morning light filtered into the crowded room, Frisk let out a loud groan and rolled onto her side, successfully squashing her bony husband in the process. Sans wheezed at the unexpected weight and hurriedly rolled them both so that they were now on their sides. The two shared a sleepy laugh while the hybrid cozied up once more into her lover's arms. With lazy movements, the skeleton placed a tender kiss to her brow, smiling softly at her pleased hummed.

"Good morning, love. It's time to wake up," He whispered softly so as not to wake the other tenants sleeping on the King's bed.

"Five more minutes.." She whined as she threw her leg over his hips and curled an arm possessively around his spine.

The warm smile was lost upon the dazed woman as he gently brought his arms around her in a similar manner. The two stayed huddled in a tangle of limbs as Sans' mind slowly awoke to the ever brightening glow coming from the window. Even if he wanted to go back to sleep, he knew that there were important things that must be done today, so with a reluctant sigh, he untangled himself from her grasp and slowly rose from the bed after checking to make sure the King and Queen hadn't been disturbed.

He allowed himself to stretch, his spine popping pleasantly while he quickly snatched up his shirt from the floor. The movement making his gym shorts settle a bit more lowly on his hips, but he didn't seem to mind. Last night he had finally gotten some decent sleep knowing that his wife was awake and healthy, but in a weird state, she had huffed and clawed at his shirt throughout the night, only quieting down when he removed the garment and pulled her flush against his rib-cage. To him the meaning was lost, but he just assumed that after being in a semi-coma, maybe she just wanted to feel his body beside hers. Regardless, he haphazardly tossed the shirt over his bones before carefully scooping up the once again sleeping girl. 

He slowly made his way out of the royalty's room, moving further down the dimly lit hallway until they made it to the bathroom. Carefully setting Frisk on the toilet, he turned and began to run water for a bath, since it had been quite some time since her last shower and what with all the blood and dirt, he figured she'd appreciate the kind gesture. He gently shook her shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile, "Baby, wake up. There's a nice warm tub with your name written on it."

She grumbled lowly before falling back into a peaceful silence, only making the skeleton frown slightly. He tried again, "Come on, sleepyhead. We gotta get ya cleaned up."

This time he earned a low growl and a muffled curse. With a small sigh, he shook her a bit more firmly, "Last warning. Time to get up."

Her eyes opened just a bit and she hissed in annoyance, "Don't wanna. Leave me alone.."

Sans huffed impatiently, but figured that simply tossing her into the bath would be a bit harsh, especially since she was still recovering. He helped ease the girl out of her shirt and bra, smiling softly at her tiny bump where their child grew. He then moved farther south, gently sliding off her pants and panties. With a muffled groan, he absentmindedly recalled that it had been a while since she had been naked on display for his hungry eyes. Shaking his head, he gave a small sigh, he wouldn't let himself get carried away by such thoughts, especially while she was recovering. Picking up the girl once more, he set her into the warm water and turned off the faucets before opening one of the cabinets and grabbing a spare washcloth. He let out a small chuckle at the overabundance of toys that were crammed into the back of the closet, knowing that at one time they had taken care of small children. It was no wonder that they had a large amount of fluffy towels, soaps, and brushes, they must have taken great care to keep their fur sleek and well groomed. Not that he was complaining, it just allowed him to grab a few necessities before heading back to his sleepy wife.

She rested gently in the tub, making no effort to move, so he dipped the washcloth into the water, wringing it slightly before pouring a helping of lavender scented body wash onto the fabric. Dunking it once more, he squeezed until he had a nice lather and began to clean her body, starting from her face all the way down to her chest. He tenderly lifted each arm working the soap along her flesh soothingly as he washed away the caked dirt. Frisk let out a pleased hum as she soaked in the warmth and careful attentions of her husband, and he in turn gave a gentle smile as he worked on cleaning her hands. It didn't take long for her to relax until she was practically putty in his hands, his bony hands and cloth easing her tension and making her giggle softly.

When he finally finished washing the rest of her body, albeit with a faint blush adorning his cheeks, he leaned her back until her hair was soaked before applying a liberal amount of shampoo to her lengthy locks, pausing only when he visibly saw the scar running horizontally across the base of her skull. He stilled momentarily and cursed himself yet again for his failure to protect the one he held dear, but before he could wallow in self-deprecation, he focused back on the task at hand. Sans worked the soap into a thick lather, dunking her head once more to thin it out just a tad. The moment bony fingers met scalp, Frisk let out a satisfied moan and leaned into his touch. He laughed softly, his cheeks blushing stronger now, but he kept up the task until the water ran clear.

He drained the water after rinsing her body once more before wrapping her into a fuzzy towel. He laughed at the girl snuggled into the towel since it wrapped over her frame twice, almost three times since it was obviously made for the two goat monsters.  
He gently toweled off the shivering girl and set her on his lap while he carefully brushed her hair, grateful that she was finally coming to. As nice as this all had been, they still had a busy day ahead of them, and he silently hoped that Frisk would go along with it.

Speaking of, said girl yawned loudly and smacked her lips before turning sleepy eyes to her bony husband, "Mmm.. That's nice."

Giving an encouraging smile, he brushed her hair through a few more times before setting the comb on the counter-top, "Glad you liked it. But it's time to get up. We need to get settled in at Pap's place."

Giving another pitiful yawn, she stood weakly and let herself be dressed by the skeleton. Thankfully, he had grabbed a few sets of clothes that they had left here in the Underground. Nothing much, just an old purple shirt Napstablook had given her with the words 'Not feelin' up to it now. Sorry..' in big bold letters, and a pair of leggings. Ushering her to the sink, he handed her a toothbrush and some toothpaste before leaving the room to leave a note for her parents explaining where they were going.

When Sans came back, Frisk was done brushing her teeth and they just smiled lazily at one another. He was grateful that she was finally conscious, she was happy to have such a caring husband.

"Come on, sweetheart. We need to go get settled in." He held out his hand and waited until she slipped her hand into his bony one. He pulled her into his chest, making sure she wouldn't see the scenery change before teleporting them back to Snowdin. As the pair of them separated, they were happy to find she wasn't sick from the teleportation. Sans went ahead and knocked on the door, not really expecting a response. He knocked twice before a shuffling was heard from inside.

"WHO'S THERE?" The younger skeleton asked although a yawn broke his speech.

"Lettuce."

"LETTUCE WHO?" He asked groggily.

"Lettuce in, it freezin'!"

Sans chuckled loudly as his brother started on a tirade about his horrible puns. Frisk smiled and giggled behind her hands as the door was flung open. Papyrus, normally the ever cheerful host, merely stepped back and left the door wide open before shuffling back to the couch where a passed out robot, snuggled underneath a thick blanket, awaited. The couple walked in after him and shut the door in its wake. While Papyrus got cozied back on the couch, curling up into Mettaton's lap, he motioned for the other two to go on to their old rooms.

Skeleton and hybrid climbed the staircase as quietly as possible so as not to wake the tired couple. Once upstairs they hurried into Sans' old room where the two busied themselves with opening up the window to clear the stuffy air and giving everything a light dusting. Well Frisk dusted, although Sans didn't really see the point. Either way, the two of them spent the rest of the morning tidying up the room and rummaging through the dresser in search of leftover clothes. Finding none, Sans volunteered to return to the surface to grab the essentials since they would have to spend the rest of her pregnancy underground. Frisk tried to convince the skeleton to let her go with him, but he sternly refused and vanished into thin air.

With a huff, the girl laid on the bed letting her hand splay across her stomach. Her thoughts quickly shifted to their unborn child, a smile gracing her features as she rubbed her bump affectionately.

_Only four months.. That's an awful short time for a pregnancy.. although maybe with it being half monster and half human, it'll take longer?_

She hummed softly as she reclined back on the blue sheets. They'd have so much to do. They'd need to decide on names, get some clothes, a crib.. oh god, what if the child can teleport like it's father?

When Sans finally returned with a suitcase full of clothes, her laptop, and other little items, he found his wife biting her nails and looking at her stomach worriedly. He was quick to rush to her side and find out what was wrong, only laughing and offering reassuring words that they would handle whatever was thrown at them. They'd figure out names and gather necessities closer to her due date. Frisk nodded and snuggled into his arms for a short while until the two of them had to unpack their belongings.

The two of them worked quietly, but happily. Being back in their old home brought back happy memories. Movie marathons, cook offs, training, and even just bad puns and gaming sessions were all that ran through their minds. This place, although more of a curse for the monsters, had been their home, the place of such wonderful memories, everything they had lived through. Where their future had begun.

When the last of their belongings had been put away, the skeleton wrapped bony arms around his wife, "We still have a few more things to do today, then we can come back and rest."

"Well what else do we have to do?" She sighed, wanting nothing more than to spend the rest of the day lounging and generally relaxing.

Sans frowned before sighing, "We need to go see Alphys."


	52. Amends

At first Frisk vehemently opposed going to see the dinosaur, having had enough of fighting, but Sans whispered words of encouragement in the hopes that she would change her mind. When all else failed, Sans unwrapped his arms from her waist and moved away with a sigh, "Do you really think you can just avoid her altogether?"

"Yeah. That was the plan," She pouted stubbornly.

Sans pinched the space above his nasal cavity, "I understand you don't want to see her after everything-"

"Damn right!"

He cast her an exasperated look before continuing, "But she's the only one who can monitor our child."

That seemingly snapped the hybrid out of her defiance. A hand unconsciously held her stomach and she looked away uncomfortably. Even if she stayed mad at the dinosaur they would still have no one else to turn to in order to provide prenatal care, and deep down Frisk knew she couldn't stay mad at Alphys for long. The two of them had grown to be good friends over the years and to let their friendship crumble over a stupid argument would be downright idiotic. Anger now partially deflated, she took a seat on the old bed and looked down at her hands folded neatly in her lap.

"You know I'm right." Sans said gently and took a seat beside her, dipping the bed just a tad from his weight. Frisk gave a small dejected nod.

"Yes, you are. It just hurt to see her so mad at me. She's NEVER mad, especially not at us."

The skeleton wrapped an arm around her shoulders, dragging her into his rib cage where she snuggled closely, "I know. It was certainly.. unexpected.. but can you blame her? She was worried beyond belief that you had been hurt beyond repair. Frisk you were in a coma, there was no guarantee that you'd wake up."

Tears formed in her eyes at the guilt she harbored, the fear that she would have left behind her family and friends.. Even the unborn life inside her. It was certainly scary to think that one minute she was on her way home from work and then the next she was on the brink of death. She gave a pitiful whimper before clinging on tightly to her husband. Stroking her hair calmly, the monster looked down at his distressed wife with a look of apprehension.

"You know," The skeleton began hesitantly, unsure if what he was about to say would make his love understand just how serious this situation was, "when she found out you had been hurt she rushed over with a suitcase full of medical supplies, gave you a checkup and stayed by your side despite everyone's protests. She helped us to monitor not only your body, but our child's soul. Day and night she stayed camped out in the living room so that in case anything were to happen, they would be there. Frisk, you need to understand that her anger wasn't genuine, it was a cover, a ploy if you will. Instead of letting on to her despair, she masked it with anger."

A few tears fell as she listened quietly to his words, allowing the information to fully sink in. She knew he was speaking the truth, their friend would never be unkind without something terrible happening, and sure enough her coma had been the catalyst. Finding herself growing completely restless and regretful, she loosened her hold and looked up to Sans, "I get it.. I need to apologize for the mess I made, huh?"

At his nod the girl brushed away the streaks running down her cheeks and whispered that she was ready to go see their friend. He nodded and stood up holding his hand out. Once she took it, he closed his eyes and teleported them outside of Alphys' laboratory. Frisk looked away nervously, after their fight the half monster doubted that her dinosaur friend would even want to look at her yet alone talk. Sans, sensing her distress, reached out and held her hand encouragingly before knocking on the locked door.

And then they waited.

And waited..

Finally after five minutes of polite knocking and waiting, Sans pulled out his phone and gave their friend a call. Frisk on the other hand was beginning to worry. It wasn't like Alphys to ignore the door, or at the very least Undyne would be around to hear it if the dino was tied up with her inventions. Frisk turned to Sans when he mumbled a curse, her worries now confirmed as her skeleton pocketed the phone.

"No answer. Maybe she's not home?" He suggested.

The girl shook her head, "I don't think so. Something doesn't feel right Sans. Can you get us inside?"

He nodded and teleported them inside the lab where Frisk immediately started to call out for their friends. Not getting any response, the girl whirled around to Sans, "You search down here, I'll check upstairs."

And the two of them split up to search. The lights were off except for a few flood lights along the wall, barely illuminating the walls and steel floor of the first story. Sans frowned as he inspected the ground floor, finding nothing of significance other than a few haphazard cups of noodles that were spilled on the old worn desk. Her kissy kissy mew mew action figure lied on the ground broken from impact. It was.. odd to say the least. A feeling of foreboding pooled in his nonexistent stomach, something was seriously wrong if Alphys didn't care about her beloved anime character, she'd had that long before even being with Undyne! Speaking of, he noticed a particular lack of spears in the vicinity, which was odd since the fish monster had them strewn along the wall in some sort of prized collection, right where Mettaton's gigantic hole used to be.

Frisk's search wasn't going much better. The escalators were no longer running, which was odd, but could be overlooked due to the fact that the main power was out. So she hurried up the escalator, frowning as she had to move in semi-darkness, and although she normally wasn't afraid of the dark, something about this whole situation had her on edge. The atmosphere was disturbing to say the least.

After making it to the top floor, Frisk made her way through the dark, stumbling into a bookshelf where she promptly smacked her face. Cursing under her breath, she rubbed her throbbing nose and maneuvered back to the escalator where she promptly felt for the wall. It was considerably more dark on the top floor since there were only a sparse amount of lights, so she let her hand trail the wall while she walked, still calling out for her friend. The soft sound of shuffling caught her attention and encouraged her onward. Realizing she still had her phone with her, Frisk pulled out the phone and used the built in flashlight to illuminate the darkness, moving it around the room as she kept walking. Although it did give her some visibility, she still could only see a few feet in front of her. Flicking the light back towards the other wall, the blown up anime picture hanging from it caused her to screech in fright and stumble backwards, falling on her butt.

Sans appeared by her side, eye blazing and fist glowing as he hovered over her protectively. Frisk looked up at him dazedly, trying to calm her frantic heart. The stupid poster had been long forgotten, but it's huge cartoonish face had definitely given her a fright. Sighing exasperatedly, the girl stood up and clamped a hand onto the skeleton's shoulder explaining what had happened. Her monster let out a sigh of his own and calmed himself, "Only you would get scared by a cartoon, babe."

Brow furrowing, she let out a snort and was about to retort when a groan and clatter were heard not far from where the couple stood. Both bristled, ready for something to emerge from the darkness, but when nothing came, Sans told Frisk to stay put while he investigated. She nodded and he slunk further into the darkness, out of sight.  
With nothing more to do, the girl slunk against the wall and waited until Sans returned.

It didn't take long before another groan was heard accompanied by a quiet yawn. Sans stalked forward, his eyes taking in the surroundings a bit better than Frisk's human ones. Making his way closer to the tiny desk, he noticed a slumped form laying on top of the wood surrounded by what looked like cans of.. beer? The site puzzled the skeletal monster, but he approached cautiously nonetheless. His approach didn't startle the figure, but as soon as he saw the overly large lab coat and pale yellow scales, he let out a sigh of relief. Turning back, he called out to the partially afraid girl, telling her they were safe. He nudged the passed out monster gently at first, but with her grunts and hisses to go away he only shook harder and harder until she had no other choice but to wake up.

With a grumble and finally a slurred yell, the dinosaur sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes and squeezing her eyes closed as a throb of pain wracked her brain. Another groan fell past her lips before she finally took in the annoying pest that woke her from the decent sleep she was having. Despite having almost drank her weight in booze, she was surprisingly well considering how much she had consumed. On further thought, she supposed it was either her monster genetics or the possibility that human alcohol was weak at best. Maybe it was both? As she went to stand, she teetered unsteadily before falling unceremoniously on the table. Maybe she wasn't as fine as she first thought..

Sans looked down at the clearly drunk monster and gave a sigh. Clearly she couldn't hold her liquor as well as she seemed to think, but what truly bothered him was the distinct lack of a certain fishy companion. Surely Undyne wouldn't get her lover drunk, especially not to this extent, and then just leave? So that posed the question: What really happened?

Sans helped the girl to stand upright, although it was very difficult with her wobbly legs making her sway back and forth. He noted the dull glaze over her cerulean orbs, how every breath exuded nothing but liquor, and the way she was sweating lightly. Frowning thoughtfully, he looked around for a light source. Fortunately, a small desk lamp sat upon the tabletop and when the switch was flipped a fair bit of light illuminated the surrounding area. Frisk came over upon seeing the light and her clearly intoxicated friend. That feeling in her stomach refusing to budge, something had happened for Alphys to drink herself into this state.

Upon seeing Frisk, the dinosaur stiffened, stifling a choked sob while simultaneously mustering up the fiercest glare she could. Her words, although slurred, bit with an intense chill, "W-What are YOU doing here? Come t-to y-yell at me some more?"

The half monster shook her head and slowly approached her friend, noting the redness in her eyes and the unbidden tears that she was desperately holding back. Alphys looked downright miserable, her words although sharp merely proved Sans point. She was hurting..

"No, Al, I'm here to see you." She tried to reason.

Alphys snorted and leaned against the desk when Sans released her, trying in vain to hold herself together. She let out a shaky breath before steadying her voice, "Why?"

Frisk moved until she was only a few feet away, much to the dinosaur's displeasure, "Friends don't abandon one another. I-I know that I was wrong, Al. I shouldn't have been so reckless, especially not with my child-"

"You're d-damn right! Do you have a-any idea how wrong i-it all could've gone?" She spat halfheartedly, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I know, I'm sorry-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it! Y-You have n-no idea what it felt like!" The monster slammed her fist onto the table effectively knocking more beer cans to the floor and leaving a large hole in the wood, "You almost died! Y-You should've waited for Sans, c-called one of us, something! Anything other than leaving yourself defenseless!"

The hybrid nodded, tears clinging to her lashes. She should have done more, been less rash, but at the time she was blindly unaware that she would become a target for assault. Her body trembled with her grief, regret for putting herself in such a situation and for the guilt and worry she put her friends through.

Frisk broke the distance between her and Alphys, enveloping her in a tight embrace, "I'm sorry, Alphys. It must have been so hard for you. To have seen so much, and to be able to do nothing must have hurt you so bad. I'm so so sorry, please forgive me.."

Alphys' eyes widened and at first she tried to pull away, but at Frisk's words, she found herself clutching the half monster desperately, wailing her heart out. She hadn't meant to lash out like she did, but she never had to face something so devastating in her many years of life. Frisk was their hope, their friend, and knowing that she had nearly been killed tore at her heart more than anything else. How could she live with herself, knowing that her friend died when she could do nothing more than watch her life flicker from existence?

The two stayed in their own world, oblivious to the heavy footsteps approaching or the fact that Sans had mysteriously disappeared for a few moments.

Alphys tried desperately to convey her feelings, finding it difficult with the throbbing headache accompanying her heartfelt crying, and the hoarseness of her throat from her sobbing. Nevertheless, she choked out the most important things.

"I d-didn't want to l-lose you.. Y-You c-can't go back.. please don't g-go back. I n-never meant to be su-such an ass, but I was scared! I-It hurt so much and I was so mean to everyone! You, Sans, Asgore, Undyne, I was horrible... I'm sorry!"

Neither one heard the sound of armor rustling due to their tearful embrace. The two openly shrieked as a pair of metallic arms wrapped tightly around the both of them.

"Apology accepted." The all too familiar voice whispered, making Alphys cry that much harder.

Undyne stood up, armor clanging lightly as she brought the pair into the air, hugging them tightly in her arms, relieved that their fight had been resolved.


	53. Making Moves

Papyrus had been feeling a bit run down lately. His job in the royal guard was nice and what he had always dreamed of, but here lately he was so bored of having to guard the border between the mountain and the city. He hated that the monsters without special permits had to be shipped back to the mountain at the end of the day, but he understood that there was still much work to be done in convincing the humans to coexist peacefully. Truthfully, he was beginning to doubt that the humans would ever willingly allow the monsters to live in peace. His confidence was suffering daily and he felt as if his job was merely nothing more than babysitting.

It hurt to know that his people suffered daily. More casualties were being reported and most of the monsters were becoming frightened with the increasing amount of violence amongst the humans. He sighed and scuffed his foot along the dirt path, sending bits of soft earth upward. The only thing that brought him any type of joy was his rising star. Mettaton was a beacon of hope to the depressed skeleton, always by his side giving him gentle encouragement and reassurance. The robot made him happier than anyone else in the world, but he was often afraid, the violence for their kind only making him grow more protective and worrisome over the independent man. He did not wish to overstep and come off as clingy and annoying, but he worried greatly everyday that Mettaton left to work on the surface.

Shaking his head, he brushed all those thoughts aside and focused on giving his report to the new guard since his shift was officially over. After swapping with the new guard, Papyrus turned on his heel and ventured up the dirt path that lead back to the cave entrance, leaving behind the starry night and calm blowing breeze. The walk back home was a long one, and although he could've taken a ride on River Person's boat, he chose to walk the entire way back home in order to gather his thoughts.

Truthfully he was weary, wanting nothing more than the quiet, peaceful days before the barrier had been broken. The humans wanted nothing to do with monsters, and even trying to live was a struggle. The only one he could vent his frustrations to was his wonderful boyfriend. Any time the skeleton had come home after a long day of dealing with police reports and hurt monsters, the robot would welcome him home with a small smile and open arms. He didn't know how to repay his lover for all of the wonderful things he had done, but he had a pretty good idea.

He stopped by waterfall and talked to the little echo flowers for a while before continuing on his way home. When he walked inside the door, he found Mettaton watching some reality TV show from the human world. Papyrus quietly closed the door and snuck up on his boyfriend since he was engrossed in his program.  
Wrapping his bony arms around his lover earned him a startled shriek. The skeleton chuckled softly and pressed a soft kiss to the side of the robot's face.

"I'm home, sweetheart." He whispered softly. MT wrapped his arms around the skeleton's, "Welcome home, darling. How was work today?"

The robot felt his stiffness and shook his head, "I'm sorry, love. That was such a silly question. We don't have to discuss it."

Papyrus hopped over the couch, sitting beside his boyfriend. He let his hand encircle the metal one, "No. Don't worry, we can talk about it, but not tonight. Let's get out of here. Go do something fun."

Mettaton gave a heartfelt smile, "I'd like that. Where do you want to go? Well, you know since we're stuck underground right now anyway."

Paps didn't let in on his plan, but gave a happy smile, "Let's go out to eat. I'm sure we've had enough pasta to last for a while now."

The robot nearly fainted and put a hand to his bony skull, "Are you sure you're my boyfriend? The great papyrus would never pass up the chance to cook."

"HAR, HAR. Get your coat, we've got a long night ahead of us!" He smiled softly.

The robot laughed and did grab a coat, but couldn't help but wonder about his skeleton. He wasn't shouting like normal, was he sick? He wondered if something bad had happened, but after their earlier conversation, he wasn't sure if bringing it up would be a good idea. After pulling on his coat, the two walked hand in hand to Grillby's.

The metal monster having never been inside was thoroughly impressed by the warm atmosphere the little restaurant had. It was bustling with business and the monsters nearby were having fun playing poker, trying to start up the still broken jukebox, and just generally getting drunk. Papyrus led him to an empty booth and left to order their food from the bar. Mettaton smiled and watched him walk away, not too subtly watching his bony butt. He giggled softly and thought back to the day they had first met.

It wasn't too long after Mettaton's creation before a certain skeleton had entered his life. Alphys was working on an upgrade for his newly formed body, something about overheating if he was too worked up, when a pair of skeletons walked in the door. One he already knew as Sans and the other he had no clue. They were introduced begrudgingly by Sans, and the robot instantly took an interest in the younger brother. He had such an optimistic view on life and his bubbly personality made it easy to get along with him. They would often talk about the latest experiments and paps dream of joining the royal guard. He looked forward to the time they would spend together, whenever Sans decided to bring him along, which wasn't often considering his curiosity often led to setbacks on their experiments and projects.

He was fascinated with the bony man, but resigned himself to being friends since he didn't think Papyrus had any feelings other than friendship for him. It was still fun to be by his side regardless, so he kept his feelings a secret.

When the human girl had fallen into the underground, he had worried dearly for the younger skeleton. He had a knack for drawing up a lot of attention, and that wasn't necessarily a good thing. When the human had ventured into hotland, he did everything in his power to eliminate the threat, but to no avail. Granted now he was happy for her companionship, but back then she was a liability to the one friend he had.

A glass set down in front of him snapped the robot out of his thoughts. He looked up to the gently smiling Papyrus, and he found himself smiling in return.

"Sorry, they didn't have motor oil, but they had some beer. Hope that's okay?" He chuckled nervously as he set down the burgers and fries in front of them before sliding in the seat across from his lover.

"Oh, that's fine darling," he cooed and let his long leg slide up the bony man's tibia, not stopping until he reached the top of his femur, only making Papyrus blush a bright orange.

"M-Mettaton!" He refrained from yelling but shook slightly.

"Yes, darling~" he cooed softly before taking a bite of his burger.

Papyrus sighed softly and held out his other hand while the two of them ate happily. Mettaton took his hand gently and squeezed, happy that they were out having a lovely time out of the house. The metal man was fond of the elder skeleton and his wife, but sometimes it was nice to be completely alone. The food was actually tasty, not that he thought it would be bad, but he was rather used to more refined cuisine.

When the two left, Papyrus paid for his tab and ushered the happy robot back out into the snowy night. The robot grew confused as they passed their home.

"Uh, Papyrus, dear? Where are we going?" He looked up at the skeleton. After all Paps was a little more than 6 ft, whereas he was a whopping 5'8.

He smiled softly and ushered him along through the entrance to waterfall. They walked the halls, casually bypassing the monsters coming and going. He didn't speak until they had finally made it to the secret garden filled with nothing but gentle grass and brightly glowing echo flowers. He brought them to the center of the garden and pulled the robot into his lap.

"Ooh, Papyrus~" he smirked flirtingly, "Is this why you brought us somewhere.. private.."

"N-NO, YOU'VE MISTOOK MY INTENTIONS!" He looked down shocked. That wasn't at all why he brought his lover here.

"You could've had me back at the house, darling.." the robot practically purred.

"Again, that's not why I brought you here.." he whispered and nuzzled the top of MT'S head.

"Then why are we here?"

"Just listen."

They both fell silent. At first, all they could hear was the gentle current of the nearby river. But after a moment they heard small voices from every direction around them.

"He's so wonderful, so incredibly talented.." A flower spoke up from somewhere a bit farther away.

"He's the one person I need completely.." This one came from in front of them.

"He makes me the happiest monster alive..."

"I'd be honored if he would have me for the rest of our lives.." The flower behind them echoed.

"Mettaton. Marry me.."

The robot looked up smiling happily. So that was why they came. Papyrus must have set this whole thing up. He had never had someone do something so wonderfully sweet in his entire life..

"Yes, Papyrus, I'll marry you." He whispered past the tears.

The two leaned forward and captured one another in a passionate kiss. They stayed in that clearing for the rest of the night, just enjoying one another's presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love me some Pappyton! Unfortunately these chapters are the hardest for me to write. Hopefully in the future they won't be.


	54. Opposition

A couple months had passed since Frisk and Sans had made themselves at home once more in the Underground. Life had been fairly peaceful for the two, despite the ever-growing pressure from the council.

Frisk, true to her word had not once returned to the surface, not willing to put herself in harm's way. Sans had been reluctant to leave her side, but had relented to his wife's wishes and returned to the surface every other day under the pretense of searching for the serial killer, although the murders had become few and far between, much to the council's delight. However, the humans were still rallying, becoming more persistent in their demands for monsters to return Underground or in the worst case scenario kill them all together. Most had slowly returned to their old ways, keeping below the surface, no longer willing to have any contact with the hate mongering people above.

The King and Queen had been relaying messages of peace across all forms of media, hoping that they could be seen not for what they looked like, but for who they were. The pair had taken to frequent meetings aboveground followed by an entourage of their most trusted guards: Undyne, Papyrus, and Sans were the select few chosen for such events, each powerful in their own respective rights. Papyrus and Undyne were strictly for protection only, whereas Sans would fill the role of protector and temporary ambassador since he had gone to many meetings prior with Frisk. Needless to say, the presence of two skeletons, a fish, and two goats had been a bit unnerving at first since the civilians had become accustomed to Frisk, even though now that she was part monster herself she still took time to present herself in a humanly manner before she was confined to the Underground.

Undyne and Papyrus remained stoic and impassive, sobering up from playful enthusiasm on their excursions. They portrayed themselves as the skilled and fierce warriors they had trained to be, acting every bit as cold and tough their job demanded. Sans, however, remained silent during meetings, not seeing any point in cracking wise in front of a room full of people that mentally fantasized their heads on a pike. No, he wasn't fooled by their fake smiles that weren't reflected in their cold, calculating eyes, nor their attempts at small pleasantries. These people were nothing more than a farce, using the monsters until they could no longer give, til they were no longer useful, and after that...

Well, they just had to hope that it never came to that.

It was days like this that he found himself growing weary with the world. The monsters had done nothing to warrant such brutality, yet at every turn they were hunted, beaten, oppressed. Sans relaxed against the corner of the room, silently observing the overly dressed officials as they spoke of the latest attack with forced sympathy, none of them truly caring what happened to the monsters. It came to no surprise that hatred had taken root in their hearts, and was slowly spreading to his own as well.

Already had Undyne and Papyrus succumbed to hatred, no longer willing to converse with anyone outside of their race, for what good would it do? No, they were quite content with silently observing the humans before them, ready to attack or defend should the need arise. Papyrus held a small bone in his bony grasp, silently twirling it somewhat anxiously, whereas Undyne stood stiffly, spear at her side and piercing golden eyes trained on the mayor himself.

He wasn't much of a threat, the round, portly man that dabbed at his greasy face while 'listening' to their grievances was no threat. The mayor kept up his sickeningly sweet smile revealing his obviously fake teeth as he gave insincere condolences. Sans knew it was only a formailty, his words insincere by the shifting of his eyes and the hand subconsciously fiddling with one of the many gold rings on his beefy hands. He was nothing more than a bald, money hungry tycoon that cared little for coexisting, if he even cared at all.

The King gave a small sigh and fixed the man with a stern glare, "With all due respect, We should focus on the topic at hand. While you may be sincere in your words-"

Sans struggled to hold back a distrusting snort.

"-that doesn't solve the underlying issue. Our people are still being beaten, robbed, defiled.." He growled out the last word, overcome with anger and despair.

The Queen piped up from beside him, "We do not wish harm on anyone, yet it is us who are enduring such injustices. Our kind have committed no crimes other than existing, and yet we are treated with hatred and malice."

Undyne bared her teeth for a moment as she glared angrily at the wall. Papyrus held far better, but the angry glint in his eye lights told it all.

"We ask to exist peacefully. We have stated time and time again that we bare no ill will towards your people. How much more bloodshed must we endure before the humans accept us? Before we lose all hope? Tell me, David, how are we to coexist when we are segregated, hunted, and extorted?" She leveled an intensely emotional stare towards the mayor.

He seemed taken aback by her direct question and he quickly cleared his throat, averting his eyes elsewhere, "Ebbot City has always been human oriented. Your sudden appearance has.. unsettled.. The residents. Rest assured we are doing everything in our power to crack down on these injustices to your kind."

Sans having had enough of the same excuses finally chimed in, although he suppressed his anger, calming his voice into seeming nonchalant, "Then why have attacks tripled in the last two months?"

The mayor turned dull brown eyes to the previously silent skeleton, "That, er.. We are trying to crack down on violence of any kind whether it be from our citizens or the monster community.."

"With all due respect, trying is not good enough. Us monsters have been fairly silent on recent events so as not to breed hostility, but we cannot keep allowing these acts of violence to continue. The citizens should be held to higher standards."

The mayor visibly bristled at his words, "Oh? And what of the violence against humans? Surely you all are aware of the missing people, and how odd it is that it only started once monsters resurfaced.." He clipped icily, leveling a hateful glare.

Sans growled lowly making David cower slightly, "So now you would cast blame on us? And what evidence do you have to back up these claims?"

Sans was ready to rip into the cowardly man, but with a raised hand from Asgore silenced him.

The King let out a puff of smoke pass his lips, anger almost palpable in the stunned silence, "We are most certainly aware of the disappearances, and we have taken precautions to ensure that monsters are not permitted in the city past the allotted time of ten o'clock. We have looked over the pictures of the crime scenes and while it could have been done by a monster, there is nothing remotely damning one of our kind. In fact, the same damage found at the sites could be done by any human. Your accusations are baseless and are little more than slander to our name."

The Queen slid a furry paw over her mate's, silently offering her support. She kept her gaze trained on the little man before them before offering her two cents on the matter.

"As it stands, our people are not allowed in the city past the specified time and are shipped back to us before curfew. It is highly unlikely that a monster could be out and about attacking humans when they are rounded up and dumped at the border. And while we are on that subject, the monsters that are sent home, if they do not come home earlier in the day, are beaten savagely. We have had medics stationed at the gates to tend to their wounds so that they do not die upon their trek back to the mountain. So tell me, David, how could these monsters truly pose a threat if they are injured so severely that there is no chance they could even attempt to cross the border back into Ebbot City?"

David gulped and cleared his throat after taking in everything that had been said, "You are right in that the violence has gotten out of hand, and be rest assured that we are working on making it safer for our races to coexist. It is odd though, that ever since the revelation of your kind humans have been disappearing."

Undyne bristled and Papyrus had to hold onto her arm roughly to prevent her from smashing the stupid human through the wall. The human guards reacted as well, clutching their guns threateningly. Papyrus held his ground against the disgruntled humans and kept the fish in line.

Sans was having a hard time keeping himself calm and collected. Bony hands balled to fists at his sides, but he kept his mouth firmly shut. A few moments of tension passed before the mayor spoke once more.

"Violence will not stand whether it be from us," David sent a glare towards Sans, "Or from you."

At that Sans took a step forward only to have Papyrus level him with a harsh glare. Although he could sympathize with his elder brother at the mayor's obvious bait, they needed to be professional about this. It would not do to make their reputation any worse.

Another council member spoke up from the silence. An aging woman with dirty blonde hair and overly done makeup cast her gaze to the Queen and gave her a warm smile,   
"In regards to this meeting I think we should adjourn for the day. Tensions are far too high at the moment and it would do well to discuss this at a later date."

The monsters nodded their acceptance and rose to leave. As they filled out of the room, they could feel the stares following their every move. They all were truly unnerved at the blatant disrespect and lack of progress. This would not be the last of the council, that was for sure.


	55. Respect and Pregnancy

The cold bite of Alphys' stethoscope caused Frisk to shudder and instinctively reach for her swollen stomach. The dinosaur swatted her hands gently, not trying to hurt her friend, and continued on with the task at hand. The monster was in the middle of another check up, routine at this point just to keep track of the baby's progression. It was oddly soothing to work on the hybrid lying on the operating table, something came over the yellow dino and stirred up pleasant feelings. Whether it was the fact that her friend was getting closer to starting her family, or even wanting one of her own, it was irrelevant. She was glad to be able to assess her pregnant friend, here she would be safe and they had more knowledge to prepare for the birth should the need arise.

It was fascinating working with a baby. The last time they had ever birthed a child was about eighty years ago when Monster Kid had been born. Alphys had to suppress an eye roll, his parents really couldn't come up with anything better than Monster Kid?

Still, it had been an awfully long time since she had a chance to work with expecting mothers, and now she had the opportunity to study one that carried a revolutionary fetus! It was certainly a wild ride, Frisk had been a bit more unpleasant than the dinosaur was used to, but she didn't mind much since Frisk was probably just anxious over being a young mother. Although she was now twenty-one, in monster time and even in human time she would be labelled as a young mother.

Many monsters cooed and catered to their pregnant princess, offering her well wishes and going out of their way to take care of the half monster who fought to protect them all. Their kindheartedness had brought many smiles to her face, and she went out of her way to take care of little affairs in the Underground, stopping to care for their children and regale them with stories from Aboveground. Most of the children were oblivious to the fact that they were older than her, but others like Monster Kid would tease the hybrid and joke that they held seniority. It was never malicious, just in good fun, so she let them tease her and spent time getting to know the little ones.

Alphys would often spend her time with Frisk while she progressed through her pregnancy, always offering a helping hand and making sure she didn't overwork herself. Surprisingly, after their fight they became even closer, something akin to sisters. The two had fun teaching the kids in math, science, and reading, however they left history alone since the children weren't allowed Aboveground at all, and all the history they needed to know was directed to Underground.

The kids were especially excited for story time, always crowding around and focusing intently on the tale. They grew to love their princess even more after having spent so much time with her. They learned, played, laughed, and loved. It was exciting when they discovered she was expecting, all of them enthusiastically rushing to feel her swollen stomach. Alphys had to sternly tell them to be gentle and to wait their turns, which after being reprimanded they poutily agreed, each taking their turns to feel the growing baby bump.

All except Monster Kid who sadly sat at the back of the room and stared at the ground while his mother tried to comfort him. Frisk was confused at first, but after a moment she stood and walked over to the tearful monster. At her approach, he looked up and whimpered quietly at the loving look in her eyes before looking away dejectedly. She merely smiled and gently tugged his head until his ear was flush against her belly.

At first he was confused and a bit flustered, but when he felt movement beneath his cheek, he looked up to the hybrid and gave a watery smile which she happily returned.

How could she not include one of her oldest friends?

She gently pulled him into an embrace which he nuzzled into happily. The young monster was glad she included him, secretly self conscious about the lack of arms. It made life a little harder, but he always managed it with a smile, but some things were harder than others and he had definitely been excluded for a while because of it. She had been one of the first people to accept him as he was without making him feel inferior.

Alphys had always known she had a kind heart, but that small action brought a whole new level of respect to their princess. Mothers had been touched by her display of compassion and had taken to visiting the young mother-to-be when they could and offer her support and encouragement. Some had even made little garments like booties, bibs, and caps for the future little one, which she tearfully accepted. Overall, the monster community had fallen deeper in love with their princess and ambassador, silently watching out for her at all times.

Alphys was snapped out of her thoughts by Frisk's quiet voice.

"Al, is everything okay? The baby's fine right?" She whispered slightly panicky since Alphys hadn't spoken in quite some time.

The dinosaur smiled and nodded, "A-All good, Frisk. Th-The h-heartbeat is normal a-and it's m-moving more everyday."

The mom-to-be snorted and brought her hands around her expanded belly, "I'll say. At this rate it'll turn out to be an Olympic swimmer."

Alphys laughed as she finished writing her report on the latest check up. Everything has gone perfectly, the heart rate was normal, it was getting proper nutrients, and overall seemed to be a healthy little thing even though it kept moving around wildly.

"Maybe it's just excited to meet you, Frisk."

The hybrid smiled and nodded, "I can't wait to meet you either, little one. Only one month to go.."

Alphys smiled softly and grabbed Frisk's hand, "It'll be here soon enough. H-Have you thought of a-any names yet?"

Frisk nodded and giggled as she grasped the taloned hand over hers, "I have a few ideas, but Sans and I haven't come to an agreement yet. He's always so busy.."

Alphys' smile faltered, but she gripped the hand a little tighter, "I know.. H-He's got a lot to d-do.."

"I know. It's just hard sometimes, he comes home late and we see each other less and less. I know he's taking care of the council, and I'm appreciative don't get me wrong, but I wish he was home more."

Alphys just whispered, "Yeah.. I know.."

Frisk smiled sadly and sat up, enveloping the dino in an awkward hug due to her belly, "Sorry, Al. I know it's hard for you too with Undyne being gone all the time."

The two embraced before heading back to Snowdin where they would invite Chara over and just laze around watching anime and binge eating whatever weird food Frisk wanted. That was perhaps the most crazy symptom of being pregnant. She would always crave the oddest food combos like spaghetti and sauerkraut, pickles covered in chocolate, and hot sauce and olive "soup". It was highly disturbing, but Chara always assured the worried monster that it was perfectly normal for human pregnancies.

Alphys let it slide, but was always more considerate to her friend's frequent mood swings and aching cramps. The monster and human were constantly caring for their distraught friend/sister, making sure she was comfy and as happy as could be despite her tearful or furious episodes.

They hoped that the kid came sooner rather than later.


	56. Unfortunate

Sans' piercing gold eye glared venomously at the man across the room, silently putting forth every ounce of hate and malice behind his bone chilling expression. His low growl filled the otherwise tense silence in the room as the reality of what had just been said finally sunk in.

The King's otherwise optimistic yet regal expression had morphed into a fierce scowl, eyes blazing with uninhibited anger. Beside him, Toriel had lost her professional air entirely, opting to let her crimson gaze bore into the nervously sweating man in front of them, lips drawn back in an ugly snarl to bare glinting canines that promised pain.

Papyrus and Undyne were both shocked by the outrageous demands imposed by the mayor, but were doing their best to act professional, lest the human guards grow anymore anxious and trigger happy. The only outward signs of their displeasure was Undyne's malicious golden gaze and Papyrus' slight shaking.

"The answer is no."

David looked back at Asgore after inspecting the faces of their monster 'companions', "What do you mean no? She has a job to do. Surely she has recovered by now. It won't do for her to shirk out of her responsibilities to the council-"

Sans icy tone cut him off before he could restart his spiel, barely restrained fury guiding his rash actions, "Fuck no."

"E-Excuse me?" He repeated absolutely floored by the skeleton's lack of respect and obvious displeasure. Papyrus discreetly moved towards his brother, hoping to try and diffuse some of his anger while Asgore and Toriel managed to recover from his sudden outburst.

"You fuckin' heard me." Sans seethed.

"Brother.." Papyrus tried to ward off his anger, but when molten gold met white, Papyrus snapped his mouth shut.

David stopped fidgeting in nervousness, red flushing his bald head all the way down to his neck above the obviously designer striped shirt. His brown eyes hardened immeasurably, "And who are you to speak on such matters, boy?"

The elder skeleton bared his fangs in a silent threat, "The prince of monsters, next in line for the throne. Watch your tone, kid, for I am far older than you will ever be, especially if you keep runnin' that fucking mouth of yours."

At his blatant threat, the two human guards bristled and shifted positions closer to the mayor, hands held dangerously close to their pistol's triggers. The furious man rose, slapping open palms onto the long oval table, a resounding slam echoing throughout the meeting room as he glared daggers at the unflinching skeleton before him.

Papyrus upon hearing his brother's threat allowed his magic to extend the bone in his grasp, allowing it to take the size of a femur instead of a tibia. He would not allow anyone to hurt his brother, but he still attempted to calm down his anger, urging him to calm down before the humans reacted violently.

Toriel wholeheartedly supported her longtime friend and now son-in-law, but knew that they could not afford for his temper to get out of hand. As much as she silently wished that they could eliminate the threat to her daughter and grandchild, they needed to be mature and to act accordingly. These meetings weren't just grievances and friendly banter, their very lives and futures rested upon these negotiations and could not be disrupted in such a way.

Regretfully, she addressed the furious skeleton, "Sans, if you continue to act in this manner, you will be forced to leave."

Said monster stiffened and locked gazes with the goat mother, too upset to truly understand why he was being reprimanded, but no longer caring enough to hold back his temper, "Fine by me. Best leave before the lobster boils."

Undyne hid a snicker behind a cough, but sent him a knowing glance before turning back to face the mayor who did quite indeed resemble a crustacean with how angry he had become. Papyrus gave the elder skeleton a nod and whispered to him to wait outside for the meeting to adjourn. Sans did just that, blinking out of the room faster than the humans could comprehend, appearing outside the courthouse where he leaned against the rough brick and attempted to calm down.

With Sans gone, Toriel turned to address the mayor once more, having now repressed her urge to lay into the shady human, "On behalf of the monsters we would like to apologize for our prince's behavior. He acted out of turn and he will be dealt with accordingly."

David huffed angrily, and ground his jaw in annoyance before falling back into the plush leather chair once more, "See that he does. If this is the way monsters will behave then I may have to consider the terms of our agreement. I will not have the safety of my citizens compromised in any way, shape, or form. Is that clear?"

Asgore silently seethed. This man had the audacity to accuse their entire race for one temperamental outburst? The goat father couldn't outright fault the boy for being so upset and defensive, for anyone with a pregnant mate would react the same way, especially since she was close to delivering and had been previously attacked. It was instinct, pure and simple. As he silently assessed the slimeball of a human, he knew for a fact that he used a false pretense of 'safety for the citizens' in place of his anger at being publicly called out and defied. Begrudgingly, Asgore set aside his thoughts to give a dignified response.

"That will not be necessary. He poses no threat and will not act unbecomingly any more. I will personally see to his punishment. Your people have no need to fear us."

David slunk back into the leather while resting his chin on folded hands, "We will see. Now onto the original matter at hand, your daughter and ambassador has been gone for quite some time now. She needs to return to duty as soon as possible."

Toriel piped in before Asgore could speak, "She is with child and has been targeted more than once for her affiliation with us. It is not safe for her to return and until such time she will remain in our home under our watch."

David narrowed his eyes and slicked a hand over the top of his bald head anxiously, "Regarding her.. _situation_.. it would be best for her to return to the surface immediately. Citizens are going restless. Rumors are circulating that you are... holding her hostage or have killed her."

He spared a glance at the faces in the room noting the even more stern and angered gazes upon him. It took all his willpower not to squeak and duck behind the mahogany desk, "Y-You see, her absence has been so long that the.. uh.. people ha-have doubts as to your," gulping loudly at the rising malice he continued shakily, "intentions w-with us humans."

Asgore let out a deep guttural snarl as he closed his eyes and balled his fists, startling all of the humans in the room into a fearful trance. They watched as the goat father blew out a puff of smoke in clear agitation, before speaking, every word punctuated with more fiery smoke.

"Frisk is our daughter. She has been since they day she fell down the mountain. The fact that you _humans_ believe that we would harm her in any way shows how little you think of our race. We come here every day to see to her responsibilities while she rests, we go home at the end of the day to care for our people, barely having time to spend with her as is. You doubt our sincerity, our prospect of peace, and now you claim we have kidnapped the daughter that willingly stayed with us for a decade even after the barrier was broken, the daughter that called us 'mom' and 'dad' from day one, the one that has chosen to stand by our side and fight for equality.."

He paused momentarily, long enough to control the rising emotions before opening his eyes once more. David let out a small squeak at the red tinged irises and the trembling form of Asgore, almost missing the quietly uttered words.

"Let me explain this once, and only once. Frisk is our daughter and as such she is under _our_ protection, _our_ care. We have not kidnapped her, for you cannot kidnap a willing person. We have not harmed her, nor have any inkling to do so. If we had, we would have done so long ago."

Toriel brushed a paw down her husband's arm, quietly reassuring him in a subtle way. When they glanced to one another, he gave a small nod and took her paw in his while she turned to speak.

"As for her return, she will do so when it is safe and not a moment sooner. We will remain up to date on her workload until such time as she can return. We will not risk her pregnancy in any way. Our daughter must remain underground where our doctor can monitor the child since your kind has no knowledge of monster births and would be insufficient in this field. Her safety is of the highest priority and we absolutely refuse to risk her health in regards to her duties in which we are more than capable of completing. Now that we have gotten this out of the way, we will take our leave."

Without another word, Toriel rose and cast a silent glance to Papyrus and Undyne instructing them to follow her out. Asgore rose last, casting a disgusted gaze to the flabbergasted mayor before stalking out the door, cape swishing violently with his fast pace. Once the pair made it outside, they collected Sans and made their way back to the Underground thoroughly upset over the whole ordeal. Papyrus stayed near Sans on the way back quietly informing him of the conversation held without his presence.

When the group made their way back to New Home, they gathered in the living room to discuss their plans for the future. It would be naive to assume the matter would be dismissed easily. Asgore started with Sans' punishment which merely consisted of a hearty pat on the back and a 'job well done' for protecting his wife and child, although Toriel gave him a rather gentle lecture about proper etiquette and such, although by the twinkle in her eye, he was sure she was more than pleased by his ferocity in defending their daughter.

Undyne was the first to suggest a guard of sorts to keep Frisk safe in case of any sneaky humans. Sans was eager to volunteer, but Asgore merely shook his head and explained that he would have another job to do. Toriel sent a questioning glance, but he whispered to her that they would discuss it later, which she respected and they went back to their original topic.

It took a little while to decide who would be the best guard for her, for while Undyne and Papyrus would have no qualms protecting her, they were far too busy with the trips Aboveground. They went through the list and decided that the best option would be Alphys since she was practically around their daughter all the time. Despite her timid nature, she was a force to be reckoned with when it came to her friends. The dinosaur was unwaveringly loyal and undoubtedly smart. She would carry out her duty flawlessly and without complaint.

After everything was said and done, they all trudged back to Snowdin, since Undyne would no doubt have to pick up her lover before heading home. They weren't surprised to find the girls passed out on the couch, Frisk curled up on the arm of the sofa, Chara curled up in her side, Mettaton reclined against the couch so far that his head lolled back, while Alphys was propped against the other arm, legs draping across the robot's lap and tail brushing against the carpet. It made the three of them smile while the picked up their respective loves and carry them home or up to their rooms. Papyrus took care to drape a thick blanket over Chara and prop a pillow underneath her head before carrying the lightly snoring Mettaton up the stairs into their shared bedroom.

Sans carefully adjusted Frisk so he could walk up the stairs easier, walking slowly so as not to wake her. Pushing the door open slightly, he used his magic to peel back the covers before setting her down and climbing in after her. With a low moan and small stretch, Frisk sleepily cracked open her eyes and smiled at her skeletal lover. Cuddling up in his embrace, he smiled and nuzzled her affectionately before yanking the covers up over their bodies.

After the shitty day he had, he basked in her warm embrace, smiling despite his frustrations and relaxing for the first time in a long while. With her by his side, he would wait til tomorrow for the responsibility to kick in. The weight of his new mission would just have to wait for tomorrow.


	57. Shrouded

It was bright. Too bright in fact. Despite the cheerful sun, everything else about this day was turning out more and more frustrating by the second. The humans filtered along the streets seemingly unaware of their surroundings, barely taking notice of changing streetlights, the god awful buzzing chatter or the fact that a killer walked amongst them. Although, they would have no way of knowing since he took extra care to cover his tracks and months had passed since he had the opportunity to strike.

Pushing his thoughts away for the time being, he focused on the task at hand. He still had a job to do, one of the utmost importance, the orders came directly from Asgore himself.

As he shuffled through the crowd, his mind replayed the same scenario repeatedly.

As soon as the impromptu meeting had ended, Asgore pulled him aside and gave him a run down of his plan. At first he had a hard time believing what the goat was saying. It was so uncharacteristic, but then again nothing about their current situation was normal. The seriousness of his words made him stiffen and harden his gaze, "Are you sure? I'm not arguing the guy's a prick, but are you willing to go through with it?"

The goat father rubbed his temple with a furry paw, "Yes, I'm certain. We cannot afford to let anything happen to her. She's already been through so much.." he trailed off sadly.

Sans couldn't help but feel pity while staring up at his father-in-law, his normal sapphire orbs had dulled, his eyes sunken and dark due to his lack of sleep. He slouched ungraciously and allowed himself to lose the regal air he carried. It wasn't hard to see the damage his heightened stress had caused, nor could he ignore the pain in his eyes. Their king was desperate, anxious, and running out of options.

"For now, observe him. Keep watch and report back to me. He's up to something, and I want to know what."

Sans nodded as Asgore sank into the royal throne, wearily holding his head up by an open palm, his gaze hardening with authority, "Now this, my son, is something that must absolutely remain between the two of us. No one else may know, do you understand?"

Another nod.

"Good. Your task is simply reconnaissance," When Sans went to speak, Asgore held up a paw effectively silencing the skeleton, "David cannot be trusted. The man is foolish and rash, it will be his downfall. Until we know what he is planning, we cannot take action. Now, head to the surface and shadow the mayor, speak of this to no one, and report back to me at the end of each day, sooner if necessary."

The goat father beckoned him closer, dropping a small discreet phone into his open palm, "We will use these. It is only to be used if you find any incriminating evidence." He held up his own phone, "When and if you inform me, make sure you destroy this device. I'm not taking any chances."

Sans stayed quiet, but agreed silently. Without waiting for any more instructions, he went home to his wife, more than pleased with his mission.

He still was to this day. The mayor was up to something, and he was determined to find out. Nothing would come in the way of his family's peace. No one would harm them, or he would just have to break every bone in their stupid bodies, starting with the mayor.

Sans huffed and pushed his way past a group of college students idly chatting on the sidewalk. Stupid kids were taking up half the path! The loud curses and rude remarks were swiftly ignored in favor of following his target. The mayor had taken a break, really just an excuse to go to a five star restaurant and fill his gullet, and was now maneuvering his way back to the city hall with relative ease since his two bodyguards practically cleared the area. For him however, Sans was stuck slipping in between bodies and trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible.

It wouldn't do to draw unnecessary attention. Which is why he kept his bracelet on throughout the entire duration of this secret mission. His human form easily blend in with the throngs of humans, much easier than a skeleton would at least. His stark white hair had been a bit of an issue, but he simply covered it with a baseball hat and flipped his hood over top. His clothing was as black as could be, making it easy to slip by unnoticed through the thick crowd. His eyes, cold and calculating, never lost sight of his target as the man made his way inside the old, but well kept town hall. His pace slow and relaxed, whereas Sans had struggled to slip into the mass of commoners.

He couldn't really just approach city hall and ask to be let in. It would be far too obvious as to what he was up to regardless of whether or not he had business to attend to. Frowning pensively, Sans slipped into a nearby alley before slumping to the ground. So far this mission had been one giant waste of time, already two weeks had passed and not one ounce of evidence had been found. Yes, David was a dickhead, but he didn't have any incriminating plans to report back to Asgore. It was frustrating beyond belief to stake out in the nearby alley every day until said dickhead left the building, but even then he never once spoke about anything meaningful, just more words of aggression and ignorant hate against monsters.

Sans sighed in frustration before slumping to the ground and waiting until five when the asshole would decide to call it a day from his job of doing jackshit. It was only then that Sans could hope to trail the mayor and pick up on his plans. So until then he settled in for another boring afternoon of waiting.

~oOo~

The alarm of his phone glared loudly through the noise of the city, prompting Sans to stand and stretch lazily before heading back towards city hall. With a sigh, he leaned against a streetlight and pretended to be waiting for someone, putting on an act of checking his phone and tapping his foot impatiently. As soon as he saw the double doors open and the mayor file out into the street, he faked an annoyed sigh and stalked off in the same direction as the mayor.

Even though it might seem silly to put up a front, he paid extra attention to detail in case he was being followed.

The mayor made his way down several streets, seemingly going down random roads and paths where the crowd seemed to thin out until finally he was alone, or so he thought. Under a false sense of security, David hightailed it down a dimly lit alley, Sans following close behind. When David reached out and banged on a cold metallic door, Sans crouched behind a dumpster, wrinkling his nose as the stench of rotten food and piss assaulted his senses. Shoving the hoodie over his nose, Sans listened in on the conversation a few feet away.

The sound of metal clanging drew his attention just before a deep, gravelly voice asked for a password. The mayor's voice quickly replied, "Onyx." Shuffling from one foot to the other, he glanced around the alley nervously, wanting to hurry up and be let inside lest a citizen appear and see him entering a less than reputable place, completely unaware of Sans' presence. After a few moments of waiting, the metal door flung open, revealing brightly flashing lights along with blaring music as David rushed inside. When the coast was clear Sans stood and dusted off his clothes.

This wasn't exactly what he had envisioned, hiding behind a dumpster in a pissy alley while the mayor got his party on.

But, beggars can't be choosers.

With a sigh, he steeped himself before going to the door and banging on it rather roughly. It wasn't long before the eye slot was slammed open, revealing a pair of cold green eyes. The same burly voice rung out through the relative quiet of the alley, "Password?"

"Onyx."

The slot flew closed and Sans waited for a few moments before the door swung open, inviting him inside a world of dancing colors and loud music. He walked in briskly, not wanting to waste any time seeing as the mayor could be anywhere.

It looked to be some sort of converted warehouse made club, judging by the mass of dancing going on. On first glance, it was far too overwhelming. The color show was certainly.. catchy. Shades of red, blue, green, and orange rained down on the crowd from over head lights, bathing them in array of assorted colors. Two industrial sized speakers sat at the very back of the warehouse on either side of the raised platform where a man sat presumably playing the latest songs. The dance floor sparkled with varying color as nameless entities jumped, stomped, spun, and flowed to the rhythm.

The place was entirely packed with people of all sorts, some with tubes and plastic dangling from their hair, others dressed in strange fur suits, some _barely_ dressed at all, if it could even be considered that. The music was so loud that the bass reverberated through the air, thrumming underneath his skin while the stench of booze hung thickly in the air.

Sans quickly scouted the area, looking for his target, but when he came up empty handed he maneuvered his way through the crowd towards a bar stationed at the very edge of the club, not bothering to apologize as he brushed his way through the throng of people. He practically flew into one of the available bar stools as he hurried to get away from the overwhelming assault on his senses. His mind was in overdrive, never in his life had he seen so many bodies crammed into one place. How he was going to find the mayor in the midst of all this chaos was beyond him. Frowning, he slumped against the marble counter-top, cheek pressing against it, letting the cool stone cool his heated flesh. This day officially sucked.

A loud voice broke through his reverie, "You gonna order something, son? If not, move along. I got customers to serve."

Looking up, he made eye contact with an older looking man, couldn't have been more than thirty, with dirty blonde hair and hardened blue eyes. He stood there polishing a glass while Sans sighed, "Rum and coke."

The bartender nodded, his no nonsense attitude disappearing as he went to grab a bottle of rum, ice, and some coke. He returned quickly and made his drink in a jiffy, years of bartending making him fast and efficient in his profession. Sliding the glass across the counter, the man gave Sans a once over before finally addressing him once more, "You ain't from around here are ya, kid?"

Deciding to play along, Sans gave a nervous smile, "Nah. First time here. It's a bit.. flashy."

The man nodded and started to scrub the counter-top from spilled booze, "Yeah. That's what Stardust's all about. Draws in quite the crowd," he laughed jovially.

Sans nodded and took a swig from his drink, "I'm sure. How long you been workin' here? Been a mighty long time since I had a drink, especially in a place like this."

The blonde smiled, "Been about seven years now. Been pouring drink since I was 'bout eleven."

Sans downed the rest of the drink, not one to waste time, "So young? That's kinda odd. But hey, I won't argue with someone who's making my drinks."

They both laughed lightly as conversation seemed to flow easier now. Sans felt a bit at ease with this man, he wasn't a threat and he provided a damn good distraction from the raging hormones coming from the dance floor.

"So what's your name, pal?" The skeleton turned human asked.

"Zach. And you?"

"Fang." He replied after a moment of hesitation.

Zach seemed to frown but quickly replaced it with a patient smile, "Odd name, but okay. So what brings you to Stardust, Fang?"

"Ah, well you see my friend kind of set me up. We were supposed to discuss business but I'm afraid he just wanted to party.." The lie coming easily, but still he worried that his story might draw suspicion.

"Who's your friend? Maybe I know him."

Well, damn. Now he wanted to play twenty questions. Sans suddenly grew nervous, "Probably not best to disclose. He, ah, doesn't do the best line of work you know?"

Zach nodded, not fazed at all behind the silent implication. He was used to thugs and hooligans frequenting his bar, "Oh, okay. Well what's he look like? If I see him, I'll send him your way."

Sans chuckled lightly, scratching the back of his head, "Nah, that's okay. He probably just sent me here as a joke or something. I should probably get goin', Zach. Maybe I'll see ya around."

As Sans stood and left the bar, tossing a few bills on the counter, he heard Zach holler out a goodbye over the roar of music. He hurried through the crowd once more, hoping that maybe the mayor would be on the outskirts somewhere. As Sans was just about to search once more, a girl made her way towards him, swishing her hips as she walked and flipping her blonde locks over her shoulder. Sans barely noticed her before a hand wrapped tenderly around his wrist.

"Hey there, sugar. What's a cutie like you doing all by your lonesome?" She practically purred while moving closer to him, wrapping her ample chest around his arm.

Sans wrinkled his nose distastefully. The obvious flirting aside, she saddled up to him pretty quickly. She was so close he could practically taste the booze lingering in her scent. Even before the drinking she decided to wear the most skin tight dress in existence, showing off her flat stomach and full breasts. She was quite the looker, but she wasn't his Frisk.

Prying himself away from the blonde was quite difficult since she clung to him like a leech, but he managed nonetheless.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm meeting with someone in a few minutes and I really have to go," he lied quickly and turned to hightail it out of there.

"Where you heading, hun? The party just started," she batted her heavily coated eyelashes and pouted her full, cherry red lips, "Come on, let's dance!"

The woman managed to pull him back into the crowd, shoving people out of the way until Sans came to a firm halt, making her body snatch backwards until she practically fell on top of him. Rolling his eyes, he moved to help her stand, but she twisted in his arms and brought their bodies closer as she danced provocatively against him. Sans frowned and pushed her away, watching as her features contorted in shock right before she hit another faceless person in the crowd.

"Have you lost your mind? I told you I had business to attend to. And even if I didn't, I have a wife with whom I'm happily married," he yelled over the deafening bass.

"Oh, come on. It's just dancing, there's nothing wrong with that. Plus, I don't see her around. She doesn't have to know.." her voice low and seductive.

Sans huffed in frustration, "Look, I don't want to dance. Hell, I don't even want to be here!"

Not skipping a beat, the girl smiled and bent over slightly to show off more of her body, "Then why don't we go somewhere more private?"

Finally losing what little patience he had left, Sans snapped, "Listen, I don't want you. I'm married with a child on the way. I'm only here for a business deal and when that's done I will be going home. _ALONE_. Now get out of my way!"

He brushed past the flabbergasted girl, weaving through other dancers until he was sure she had lost him in the crowd. Heaving a sigh, he kept moving until he was finally off the dance floor. Ducking into the men's bathroom, Sans sighed in frustration before finally registering the sound of stifled moans and grunts coming from a stall in the back. He ignored it, moving over to one of the three sinks lining the wall before splashing some cold water on his face.

Glancing up at the cracked mirror just above the sink, he realized just how flustered he really was. His cheeks were a bright red, while sweat broke out on his forehead, but he supposed it was normal with so many people around, plus he did drink just a little. Maybe his human body was less tolerant than his skeletal one? That was a mystery for another day. For now he needed to focus on finding the mayor.

Obviously he was up to something, political figures don't hang out in clubs, let alone sneak around after hours paranoid. He knew something more was going on here, but without any sign of David, Sans decided to just call it quits for the day. There would be other opportunities, but with everything that happened tonight, he really just wanted to get back home to Frisk.

The couple having sex in the back stall got progressively louder until finally coming to an abrupt halt after a near earsplitting groan bounced off the tiled walls.

Sans took a moment to swipe away the sweat on his face with the back of his sleeve before making his way to the door, he definitely didn't want to stick around to see the aftermath. But when a familiar voice drew closer, he couldn't help but turn around and stare at the exiting couple.

There was the mayor, drenched in sweat, fiddling with his belt buckle as another man brushed past him and out the door.


	58. Awkward

Time seemed to stand still as the two men stared at one another.

One stayed calm and collected while the other growled angrily while fiddling with his belt.

"What are you looking at?" The obviously embarrassed man growled.

Sans faltered momentarily, fighting his shock at having walked in on the mayor having sex, with a man no less! Well, not that it was a big deal, he couldn't care less about other people's sexualities. It was just ironic that the mayor, the most 'upstanding citizen' in Ebbot City would be caught at a nightclub having sex with a man. Especially when he spent the majority of the day practically eye-humping women.

_Maybe he was bi?_

"I won't repeat myself. What are you looking at!?" David hissed, getting more frustrated by the second. Pausing momentarily to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.

Obviously he didn't expect to caught. But by god this was the funniest day of his life!

Sans couldn't stop himself, he chuckled softly at first, building until he was practically gasping for air as he hunched over holding his stomach.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" David bristled again, his anger making his face break out in red, splotchy patches all over his face.

When Sans could finally catch his breath, he stared straight into the mayor's eyes, tears of laughter falling from his cheeks, "Just the mayor wiping his mouth after a quickie in a gross club bathroom!"

David advanced towards him, body wracked with angered shaking, "If you breathe so much as a word about this I'll have you locked up faster than you can say 'mercy'!"

Sans only laughed harder, tears leaking from closed lids, "'Mercy', huh? Funny enough I was thinking it'd be more like, "uhhh.. ahhhhh~!" He laughed after mimicking the mayor and his lover.

David reared an arm back, moving fast for someone so heavy, and swung without another thought. Unfortunately, Sans was faster, catching his fist in his grasp. The mayor grunted, his face completely red with fury, and attempted to pry his hand from Sans' grip. The skeleton-turned-human smiled statistically before clenching harder, making David gasp in pain. When he attempted to strike once more, Sans grabbed his other fist and squeezed roughly, pressing dangerously upon his fragile bones.

David held back a scream as Sans slowly applied more and more pressure until his hands felt like they were going to shatter. Furious tears pooled in his eyes as he glared at the scrawny man holding him captive, "Unhand me at once. If you don't I'll make your life hell! You think your punk ass has it hard now, wait until you're thrown into jail. Maximum security would suit you well you broke, bum bitch!"

Sans inwardly smiled and allowed his grip to ease slightly, not enough for escape to be plausible, but enough to feign considering his offer. After a few moments, Sans used his full strength to crush one of the mayor's hands, smiling sadistically as he screamed in pain while simultaneously making it worse with his forceful struggles to get away.

"You've already made my life hell."

The mayor didn't have a chance to comprehend what had been said as Sans' skull crashed into his with such force that he fell to the floor in agonizing pain, allowing Sans time to slip out of the dingy bathroom and blend in with the dancing patrons. Stumbling momentarily, he gripped his forehead gently, a slight pain spreading through it. Although he didn't regret headbutting the arrogant bastard, it certainly did nothing to stop the slight ache. With a scoff, he turned and maneuvered his way out of the club since the mayor had already caught him. No sense in lingering any longer after his cover was blown. For now, he would simply observe the alley, hoping the mayor would leave soon.

Sans trodded down the pissy alleyway until he was out of sight before teleporting onto the roof of the establishment, if it could even be called that. Now all he had to do was wait.

Fumbling in his pocket, he pulled out his personal cell phone, smiling softly at the photo of him and Frisk on their wedding day. Funnily enough, the tin can had decided to take a few snapshots with his robotic eyes, which he thoughtfully placed into a scrapbook for them. Needless to say, Frisk had been teary eyed and cooing over their wedding photos, while Sans managed to download a few special ones onto his phone. He kept the picture of their baby's soul floating before them while they stared at it in amazed confusion as his background picture. It always made him smile, knowing that he had his family to look after, to come home to.

He stared at the picture for a few moments longer before unlocking the device and scrolling through his messages. Nothing much of interest other than Papyrus' weekly reminder for 'family night', which really was a thoughtful way of getting the tin can, Frisk, and him together to sit down and spend some quality time together. Lately Sans had been gone for most of the day, aiming on finding out the mayor's secrets. Of course it sucked, but that night every week was special, no matter what he stayed home and doted on his hormonal wife, longing to spend as much time with her as possible.

Time was running out. Their child was to be born soon. It was nerve-wracking to say the least, especially since the pregnancy had recently surpassed the normal time-frame for a monster birth. Everyone chalked it up to the child being a half monster and half human, presuming that it would take longer than normal. Their data on hybrid births was nonexistent, so the expecting couple could only wait and see what happened next.

Although, to be honest Sans' nerves were frayed by the constant worrying over his pregnant wife. How long would it be before she gave birth? Would he be able to protect her when the time came? What if something was wrong with their baby? That thought crushed him like no other. And then there was the mayor, for he knew that man was up to something.

He couldn't afford to slack off, not when so much was riding on this mission.

With a huff of annoyance, he sent a simple message to Asgore asking to meet up in the morning. Summoning a Gaster Blaster, shrunken to the size of a rat, he instructed it to keep guard over the alleyway and to report any activity.

With that done, he leaned back against the cold stone roof, allowing himself a few moments of relaxing peace.

~oOo~

Sans awoke with a grunt of pain as sharp teeth bit down on the tender flesh of his arm. Glaring down at the culprit, one beaming Gaster Blaster, he sighed before stretching out until his spine popped pleasantly. Apparently his few moments of peace turned into a nap, one which he silently chastised himself for.

The sound of glass breaking, and mumbled curses caught his attention. Peering over the lip of the roof, Sans watched as a group of drunken teenagers shuffled through the alley, laughing obnoxiously while carrying on partying despite having been kicked out of the club. Sighing, he sat back on the roof, trying in vain to ignore the rowdy kids as they slowly made their way out of the alley.

The music had begun to die down, others were filing out of the steel door down below. Sans fought the urge to groan, frustrated as people crowded too close together, chatting animatedly over the other drunk patrons. His cold eyes scanned over the foolish humans, but not once did he managed to find the one he was truly looking for.

He waited until the last human left before collapsing on his back, allowing the cool stone to chill his overheated body. The liquor had all but gone, just leaving him overly warm, his thick hoodie and sweats not helping matters much. Frowning, he pulled out his phone once more, taking note of the time. Scrambling up with a startled yelp, he sent the summoned monster flying to the floor with a startled screech. Sans quickly scooped up the shrunken monster before teleporting back home. He only prayed that the others wouldn't notice his absence.

By the time he made it up the stairs, light began to filter through the windows, making him frown and sigh in exhaustion. Quietly tiptoeing into his room, he was greeted by the sight of Frisk lying spread out like a starfish, her legs dangling off the side of the mattress while she snored softly. One hand laid upon the rounded mass of her belly as the other curled up underneath her pillow. A smile graced his lips at the sight while he swiftly removed his hoodie and shoes before climbing into the other side of the bed.

As he quietly arranged himself on the bed, his hand reached out to gently bring her closer, the other resting over top the one lying over their unborn child as she slept. With a gentle kiss to her forehead, he laid down on the mattress, willing sleep to come.

~oOo~

He had only just closed his eyes for what felt like a few minutes before Frisk had managed to wake from her slumber. Stretching uninhibitedly, she groaned at the feeling of bones popping and muscles stretching pleasantly. Besides the ache in her back and the swelling of her feet, she was feeling particularly happy this morning. She smiled down at her stomach, hands sliding over the rounded plane lovingly. It was odd feeling the slightest movement in her womb, as of late the little tyke couldn't sit still for its life. It was constantly moving, shuffling and god bless did it kick!

Just as the thought came, it was accompanied by an all too familiar surge of pain while the telltale bump emerged beneath her skin. It seemed someone was just as awake as she was this morning.

"He's so active, I bet you can't wait to see mommy and daddy, huh?" She cooed at the baby that only picked up in speed as he moved about freely.

The body next to her shifted with a low groan before a tender hand enveloped hers in a blanket of warmth. Looking over, she was greeted by the sight of her husband in his human form, which perturbed her just a tad since he usually only saved for excursions aboveground. His icy blue eyes bore into her lavender orbs and a small smile tugged on his slender lips before he rolled a bit closer, bringing his lips to her forehead in a gentle kiss. When he pulled back, he grinned down at his wife smugly, "And what makes you so sure it's a boy, love?"

Snorting, she lightly pushed against his chest in an attempt to move him away, only resulting in him budging a tiny bit before he peppered gentle kisses to her nose, then her cheeks, down to her chin, all the while making her pout childishly as he deliberately avoided kissing her the one place she wanted him to, "He's so rambunctious, it has to be your son!"

Smiling gently, he finally met her lips with his own, flooding her senses with love and adoration as they melted in the sweet moment. Times like this, waking up peacefully and sharing a morning together, were few and far between, and she was determined to savor the precious moments he could spare to be with her. Sighing happily, she cupped a cheek beneath her palms, slanting her mouth against his and deepening the kiss they shared.

Sans groaned as his little mate made the first move, opening her mouth to his where he took advantage of willingness, battling her tongue for dominance that he quickly won. He shifted so that he could trap her smaller body beneath his larger one, keeping his weight off of her in fear of hurting their child. She whimpered slightly as a hand moved to cup her enlarged breasts, finding them to be immensely more sensitive than normal. He smiled as he pulled away to pepper kisses against the column of her throat, reveling in the sweet moans of his love.

"Sans.." She sighed breathlessly as he moved over her pulse point, dull teeth scraping lightly at the pulsing rhythm beneath her skin.

"Sans." She whispered as a twinge of pain overtook her pleasure. Sans didn't seem to hear her as he continued his trail down to the valley between her breasts.

"SANS!"

That seemed to snap him out of his reverie. With a slightly alarmed yelp, he pulled himself away from her breasts and gazed into her eyes, searching for any pain in her gaze. She blinked away small drops of tears as she gently took one of his hands in her own, guiding it back down to the bulge in her stomach, smiling as she watched his eyes widen fractionally as movement beneath his fingertips caught him off guard.

Sans couldn't be more proud, their child was moving beneath the palm of his hand, kicking softly at first, bit becoming more prominent as time went on. This was nothing new for Frisk, but for Sans it was beautifully overwhelming. Too caught up in making sure his family was safe, from stalking the mayor, he had not been able to feel their child move before. As if on cue, a small hand appeared beneath the surface of her skin, almost as if it was reaching out to him. And with that he broke.

Frisk rubbed his snow white locks as he gushed over their unborn child, tears of happiness spilling onto the exposed skin of her stomach while he happily spent time with his little family.

~oOo~

"But why not? It's a wonderful name for a boy?" Frisk huffed impatiently as Sans rejected yet another name for their little boy.

"Because even if it is a boy, that just doesn't sound right."

Snorting, she rattled on her list of names for both boys and girls. Each one was met with the same indifference as the last. With an irritated sigh, she threw her hands up, "Fine. Then we'll just have to figure it out later, but we can't put this off forever. Our little one won't wait around til we're ready, you know?"

He chuckled softly while bringing her into his warm embrace, "Yes, dear. How about we focus on it tomorrow? For now let's just enjoy the rest of our morning."

After a few minutes of frustrated grumbling, she melted into his embrace, feeling safe and secure in his strong arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last of the prewritten chapters I had. From now on updates will be slower than they were today, cause I literally uploaded every chapter I've written thus far in one day. I'll be sure to post the updates here, but it might be slower than on wattpad, cause I can write my stories on my phone through that app. So the first place an update will be posted is there. If you want to check it out, my name is Stormbreezes over there too! Anyway, thank you to everyone who has read this far. You're a trooper! Lol. I'd love to hear what you've thought of the story thus far :)


	59. Mourning

Sans reluctantly left his wife after she fell asleep once more, her body needing more rest the closer she came to delivering. He had just managed to make it on time for his meeting with Asgore thanks to his teleportation, but the dark circles around the King's eyes set his nerves on end. No doubt, the goat father had been up all night worrying over something. 

Sans approached the throne cautiously as Asgore blinked wearily, shifting his gaze to stare into Sans' icy blue eyes. At first he was stunned, no human was supposed to be Underground! Mouth settling into a grim line, he stood to his full height, easily towering over the small human. His eyes held a general distrust and slight malice to the human standing in front of his person. How he managed to slip past the guards was beyond him, but he would not stand for a rouge wandering into his territory and putting his subjects and family at risk.

"I suggest you leave now, human, before I ship you back to your kind in a body bag.." The King snarled, baring his sharp fangs in challenge to the suspected threat.

To say Sans was shocked would be an understatement. Who knew the king would react so violently to his human form? Raising his hands in a placating gesture, he quickly removed the bracelet resting against the flesh of his wrist before a blue mist enveloped his form, stripping him of flesh and muscle until all that remained was the normal skeletal appearance of the monster prince.

The King had called for his guards, all the while raising his trident in preparation to attack the strange human. Never before had he seen a transformation like this, nor was he even aware his son-in-law was the human standing before him; nevertheless, he readied himself for a fight. Nothing and no one would dare bombard his home nor get close to his family. Just as he moved to spear the tresspasser, the must cleared to reveal Sans standing there with a look of shock etched into his skull. 

"Jeez, Asgore. You really need to chill out.." he whispered, too shocked to actually joke at a time like this.

True, the monsters were free up with humans and their oppression, but for their king to willingly attack even when he submitted.. that was a new low. A deep rumbling filled the tense silence of the room as the king narrowed his gaze upon the monster before him.

"How do I know this isn't an illusion?"

Clearing his throat, Sans took out his phone, holding up the text messages sent between him and Asgore. As he moved to hand the device to him, Undyne advanced, spear pointed at the skeleton menacingly, "Drop it! You will not get so close to our king until you have proven you are whose form you've taken."

Slowly, he set the phone on the floor, kicking it to him with hesitancy. This wasn't like Asgore. Something must have truly set him off for the king to act with such distrust and malice. All the prince could do was wait as the monster picked up the device and scrolled through the texts, gaze softening as he came to the realization that the monster before him was really Sans.

After a few tense moments, the king sighed, tossing the phone with precise accuracy before slumping back into the throne, a heavy sigh passing his frowning lips, "What is it you wished to discuss, Sans? And why have you taken the form of one of _them_."

The skeleton quickly snatched his phone from mid air before putting it in his hoodie pocket, focusing on the king once more. Sans slowly approached the throne, gazing curiously at him, "I have news about the mayor. Turns out the pitiful excuse of a man is gay. Who'd have thought huh? Figured you'd find it _humerus_. I had this gadget made a while back for investigating the murders, I apologize for not informing you sooner but I figured it _tibia_ useful, but why did you react so violently just now?"

A tired sigh resounded through the room, a furry paw swiping over his face in exhaustion as the king composed himself, "There was.. an attack last night. Two guards were slaughtered at the border.. another was caught in the skirmish, but managed to defeat the intruders."

Fear overwhelmed Sans as he quickly jumped to the worst case scenario. God, what of his brother? He hadn't thought to check on him this morning! Panic clouded his mind as his eye lights completely disappeared, his breathing becoming frantic with every passing second. Empty eye sockets stared into demanding cerulean orbs as he faintly registered Asgore's commanding voice. 

"Calm yourself, son. Your brother was one of the few unharmed."

At this, the trembling skeleton began to slowly calm down, relief flooding him at the good news, but his face fell as Asgore continued his tale.

"Although Papyrus was on duty last night, he had been caught up in tracking down a few drunkards that tried to sneak past our defences. It seems that it was all an elaborate setup since a group of extremists ambushed the remaining guards at their post. It.. They didn't stand a chance.." he sighed wearily, once more slumping forward, his crystalline eyes staring at the flowers beneath his furry paws.

"Stan was slain last night.." 

Sans froze, the news hitting home as the realization that the young monster had fell far too soon, his life cut short at the hands of the humans. With barely restrained fury, he closed his eyes momentarily, allowing himself to fullu process just how serious this issue was. Things were only going to be worse from here on out. Their situation was turning dire with each passing day, only adding to the guilt and worry eating away at his fragile sanity. He focused on steadying his voice before asking the dreaded question.

"What of Dan? With his partner.. gone.. how has he been faring?" 

The King frowned, looking to the side unable to meet Sans' gaze, "He.. He couldn't cope. Consumed by grief, he took the last momento his lover possessed and he.."

Sans shook his head, sorrow filling him. Dan and Stan had been loyal, devoted knights to their kingdom, second in strength only to Undyne thanks to her taking them under her wing. The two had always been shyly oblivious to the others feelings, and it was only until Frisk came along that the two realized their mutual affection that later sparked into a full blown romance. Last he heard was the two had married, as per monster tradition, shortly after his own wedding and were looking forward to starting a family once the recent extremist attacks had settled down. Yet, their happy ending would never come to pass. 

He couldn't imagine losing his lover in a bloody battle, let alone having to live without her for the rest of his life, yet a part of him wished Dan hadn't turned the blade on himself. He understood why he did it, but it didn't lessen the pain at the youth's untimely demise. 

"There was nothing we could do. By the time we arrived, they were nothing more than dust."

The King burrowed his head in furry paws, letting the strong exterior he portrayed shatter in front of one of his most trusted advisors. The sight was more than Sans could bear, and with deliberate steps, he reached out to settle a strong hand to his shoulder, silently encouraging the overwhelmed and anxious monster to take solace in his comfort. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Asgore who silently wept for the lives lost this day.

Their hearts were nearly torn in two. How could humans be so cruel as to kill someone they know nothing about? Prejudice, hatred, ignorance.. these misconceptions of their race along with the arrogance and unwillingness to learn only bred more destruction. There was no longer a question of how far the humans- nay, _beasts_ \- would go.

Several minutes passed as Sans stayed by his side, continuously offering his support, before finally Asgore broke the silence. Lifting his head, Sans could clearly see the tear streaks left behind on furry cheeks, the way his eyes puffed up, no doubt after the sleepless night he had spent shedding tears for their people. His eyes were bloodshot, evidence of his sorrow, but yet in the depths of sapphire, a spark of rage burned bright. The last words spoken between the two were vengeful, full of suppressed fury and righteous anger.

"They will pay.."

~oOo~

The following evening was spent in vigil overlooking the mountains, down below to where the battle took place, where their brethren had laid dying amongst the fallen leaves, underneath the starry sky. Those who wished to attend were given the choice to emerge from Underground, to pay witness to the injustice done upon this day. None had spoken, each monster absorbed in their sorrow as they gazed down upon the blood ridden soil below the shallow cliff. As expected, the King and Queen stood at the edge of the cliff, gazes roving over the bloody patch brokenly, their hearts slowly breaking at the realization that the beloved Royal knights would be lost forever to this world, their time come far too soon and at the hands of hatemongeres. It was with a heavy heart that the other monsters, ranging from people such as Undyne and Papyrus, to the rest of the royal crew, to monsters as inconspicuous as snowdrakes, moldsmalls, even shyren in all of his antisocial anxiety attended the heartwrenching funeral for two lover's lost to needless bloodshed before their rightful time.

Each creature in attendance kept silent as they watched the sky darken as the sun slipped beyond the horizon, shining a rustic orange over the clouds dotting the sky and casting different shades on the alternating dark and light clouds. It was beautiful, yet melancholic as those who bared witness to the setting sun could only focus on offering prayers of safe passage into the next life.

A hoarse cough drew the monsters' attention, gazes settling on the King as he proceeded to speak on behalf of the fallen warriors.

"Today we have gathered to mourn the loss of two of our most loyal guards, friends, and family.."

He kept his back to their people, too afraid of turning around, lest they lose all hope, if they even had any left at this point. For if the King could not keep it together for his subjects, then all would truly be lost. The pressure was far too intense for the goat father as he silently wept once again for the injustice caused by the humans. It was only after his wife's furry paw enveloped his own that he found the strength to swallow past the emotional lump in his throat.

"Stan and Dan.. two of the bravest, kindest men I've ever had the pleasure to meet let alone enlist. The lovers were quite a handful, constantly dancing around each other's feelings all the while focusing wholeheartedly on their training. They wanted to be monsters that could protect us all, to keep every one of us from harm.."

As Asgore couldn't continue on anymore, he turned his head to the sky, allowing his grief to be released while Toriel continued on, turning to face her people.

"They sacrificed themselves to keep us safe this night. They were some of the most compassionate and friendly monsters I've ever known, the dedication they held for us rivaled only by their unshakeable faith they entrusted to our cause. Their lives should not have been lost. We have failed you, our people. 'Sorry' will never be enough, there are no words meaningful enough to express how deeply regretful we are. It is your safety, the monsters of Underground, that we dedicate our lives to protecting, to upholding the peace, to being everything you could need and then more, yet we could do nothing to prevent the tragedy that took place last night. If any would like to speak on behalf of the departed, please.. speak now.." she finished tearfully, looking at the rocky earth below her paws, too ashamed to look at their people after such a tragedy that they should have prevented, even though none blamed their rulers for what happened.

Tears were shed by those in attendance, each monster knowing that their royals were processing the loss as a personal failure on their part. Many monsters wailed as they succumbed to their misery, their fears and sorrow. Others voiced their concerns, wanting nothing more than to flee from the land they were so clearly not welcome upon. As if sensing the despair, the heavens opened upon the earth, water falling from the sky in fat, heavy drops that did little to ease the somber mood.

Undyne was the the only one to speak up over the heartwrenching wails and sniveling, feeling the need to say something on behalf of her former apprentices.

"You know, those two knuckleheads wouldn't want us to sit here sniveling like lost pups. They would want us to continue on, to rise above this senseless tragedy, hold our heads high and show the world that we are monsters through and through! We will not be defeated, we will not fall to the hands of those _humans_. We are monsters and we aren't going anywhere!" She shouted through her tears, holding her head high like the fiery knight she was known to be.

Rounding on the mourning attendees, she gave one of her signature confident smiles, even though her heart was breaking on the inside, "We fought for our freedom! We have every right to exist! We cannot escape from persecution no matter where we go, and besides, this is our _home_. Are we really going to let a few dumb humans kick us out of our home?"

Papyrus chimed in determinedly, yet seriously, "NO WAY! WE ARE FREE. WE ARE HERE TO STAY! WE HAVE A RIGHT TO LIVE, TO EXIST, TO ROAM THE SURFACE AS MUCH AS ANY HUMAN ON THIS EARTH!"

Mettaton nodded, wiping oily tears away as he steeled his voice, "We have to take a stand, darlings. We have to be heard, we have to endure, we have to fight for our rights! No more fleeing, no more hiding, the monsters are here to stay!"

The King chuckled remorsefully, yet his voice cleared into one of stony, iron will as he turned slowly to face his people. Face set in a grim smile, he let his rage filled eyes meet those of every one in attendance before howling into the night, "We will have our freedom, our rights, and our vengeance! We are the monsters!"

A resounding cry echoed his words, the voices of many filling the night's sky with words of determination, hope, and love. Not even the rumbling thunder could drown out their cries. 

"LONG LIVE THE MONSTERS!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Probably wasn't what y'all were expecting, it wasn't originally what I had planned, but.. yeah. For those who are confused about who Stan and Dan are, they are the two guards, Royal Guard 01 and Royal Guard 02 that Frisk has to battle in the game. I couldn't find any real names for them so I figured that Stan and Dan was fitting. (Sidenote: I know they're background characters in the game, but they're two of the most forgotten people in the game as far as I'm aware. Really sad cause they're flippin adorable)


	60. Hollow

Dawn approached upon a heavily dreary day as the weight of last night's events settled upon the residents of the underground. Those that chose to remain in silent vigil throughout the night trudged wearily back through the cave entrance, not one without a heavy heart as the tragedy left them bitter and angry. The humans were spineless, hateful bigots that would stop at nothing to oppress their kind, leaving many in fear of what would happen next. Only time would truly tell what would become of the monsters, but one thing was for sure: they would not go down without a fight.

A weary Asgore once more turned to the sky, sighing as dark clouds rolled forward, blocking out the sun's warm rays behind a wall of dreary clouds. Fitting, considering the circumstances, yet it did nothing to lighten the already somber mood. Cerulean orbs stared up at the sky, lost in tumultuous thoughts of revenge and battle. It had been eons since the war between humans and monsters, he not even being alive during that time to participate in such events.

Expression darkening, a light scowl on his face, he glared up at the ominous clouds as light drops rained down atop his form, soaking his fur and cloak as he remained standing despite the minor inconvenience. The humans had no doubt advanced in ways of weaponry, not to mention the sheer number of them. They would be at a severe disadvantage, their measly eight thousand no match for the hundreds of thousands of humans residing in the valley below. True, they had different and unique skills that the humans would not be prepared for, but the truth was that many were untrained in the ways of combat. The women and children alone would be unable to participate as they needed to be protected at all costs, he would not send them into harm's way just to die at the hands of the human militia. 

Which brought about yet another dilemma. Where would they go? They could potentially stay behind underground during the war, but was that really wise? Although the monsters knew the terrain and had established shelter back in the mountainside, there was only one way to get in and out. It would be far too easy for the humans to seal off the cave entrance, once more trapping them underground, or even in the worst case scenario, cornering them underground and eliminating them one by one.

Truly they were at such a severe disadvantage that surviving such a war would be slim to none, the odds stacked so far against them that even he in all his three hundred years of wisdom could not deny. They would not survive as it was right now. They needed to regroup and strategize.

Turning on his heel, he stalked through the cave opening, his gait quick as he sped towards New Home to call upon his most trusted advisors and prepare for what was to come.

It took longer than he personally found necessary for the group to assemble, but not once did he lose his patience with those gathered, the people who were closest to his heart. He lounged in his recliner seemingly dazed as thoughts of war crossed his mind, his nostrils exuding smoke as his thoughts turned to worries, his confidence dampening at the prospect of more loss. The gentle paw of his wife gave him much needed peace as his tired mind ran through every possible scenario that lay out before them. A furry paw reached up to grasp hers gratefully and she hummed quietly in acknowledgement to his appreciation.

His vassals sat on the sofa nearby and in chairs pulled out from the kitchen, all gazing at the King in various emotions. Undyne watched Asgore with an intense gaze, her golden eyes smoldering with unvoiced determination, her hands clenched tightly with the dinosaur next to her. Unlike her lover, Alphys was doing her best to repress the overwhelming fear that was clawing at her stomach, the sheer magnitude of the decision at hand making her jittery with repressed trepidation. The only thing keeping her grounded at this point was Undyne's strong, scaly hand entwined with hers, squeezing tightly in a silent show of support and promise. Whether the two spoke of it or not, they both knew that no matter what they faced, they would face it together.

Papyrus sat on the other end of the leather sofa, his head resting against Mettaton's metallic torso, his intended's cool hands rubbing soothing strokes up and down the skeleton's arm while said skeleton held his lover close with an arm slung behind his waist, seeing as how it was the only way to get comfortable with the robot sitting up on the armrest. Piercing orange met striking violet as the two spoke through tender touches and comforting gestures: A twining of hands here, a hug there, reassuring one another through the language of touch, needing no words to be spoken as the two sought comfort from one another.

The only other attendee was Sans, his white pin pricks of light having disappeared long ago as his mind turned inwards to evaluate the news. He stayed leaning against the wall, appearing as if nothing was amiss, and yet inside his thoughts jumbled together into a mess of incoherent voices, fears, and stress. Thoughts of where to stow the peaceful citizens of Underground passed through his mind briefly, followed by the curiosity of who would be partaking in such a war. Despite his empty sockets, he still focused clearly on the other monsters in the room collectively assessing their reactions discreetly. His worry grew as he took in the fierce looking fish and anxious dinosaur, his fear growing to near panic as he watched Papyrus and Mettaton cuddle one another close as if this was the last time they would share a tender embrace. The older skeleton resolved himself to make sure his brother made it through this bloody battle, even including the tin can as it was that the two were soon to be wed. His mind blanked as he thought of his brother, the only surviving family he had left..

But that wasn't quite true. Mettaton was soon to join their family and even excluding him, he now had others to call 'family'. He gazed at Asgore and Toriel with slight hesitancy since he wouldn't be calling them mom and dad anytime soon, but yet they were a part of his pack, just like Flowey and Chara and...

As realization sank in, his soul clenched violently as a strong pull of despair threatened to take away any vestiges of sanity that remained. His breathing deepened minutely, his eye flickering between blue and gold as he bit back a crazed laugh, one of denial and insanity. How could he have forgotten? The most important person in his life- barring his brother- the woman to whom he owed their very lives, their freedom, their hope. His wife, the mother of his unborn child..

_Frisk..._

He snapped out of his thoughts as the deep, velvety voice of the King began to speak once more, "I realize this is a.. brash decision, but I will not stand for the injustice any longer. Our people deserve better than this. They- _we_ deserve to live as does any other. The treatment of our kind has not gone unnoticed as you all know, but we cannot and will not tolerate this mistreatment a moment longer. This may be too much to ask of you all, and if any of you feel as though you cannot participate in the upcoming battle there will be no ill will towards you or your choices. However, this is for the good of the monsters, the end to our suffering, their cruelty, their undeserving reign over those they refuse to accept or understand. Please, feel free to speak your thoughts and opinions now."

At his encouragement, the yellow dino shifted uncomfortably and her shaky voice broke the silence of the room, "A-Asgore.. a-are you s-sure this i-is the only way? Th-There must be another w-way.." 

The goat father shook his massive head, the deep furrow of his brow and heavy set scowl the only indication of his displeasure at this time, "You think I have not considered other alternatives? We have spent the better part of three years fighting for independence, for acceptance from a kind that would rather have us wiped from the face of the earth. No, Alphys, there is no other way."

An unusually quiet Undyne finally spoke up, her voice layered with contempt, "We have given many chances, overlooked many slights against us, this time we can disregard their actions no longer. How many more will they kill before their satisfaction is assured," she posed the question while looking into deep cerulean pools that sparkled behind heavy tears. 

Papyrus chimed in as a heavy silence fell once more amongst the crew, "If this is what it takes, I will stand behind you, my lord."

Mettaton's frown deepened, his gaze hard as steel and a nod accompanied Papyrus' words, "I will support you with every fiber of my being." With a low murmur and a meaningful glance to the skeleton in his arms, he spoke, "Wherever you go, love, I shall follow.."

The two held each other closer all the while, disregarding anyone else as they shared a tender moment before the face of uncertainty. It was Sans who spoke next, his voice deep and soft, barely catching the ears of the monsters nearby.

"Well if we're gonna do this we need to prepare. So, what now? What's our next move?"

The royalty took a moment to gaze into each other's eyes before turning back to the others, their most loyal, loving, and supportive monsters ever. Gazing into each one's eyes, Toriel spoke softly, voice thick with emotion, "We gathered you here to discuss your roles in the upcoming battle. Obviously we want to be as prepared as possible. We understand that there will be much bloodshed, but we are heartened to know that you will stand by us in our time of need, not only as your king and queen but as your friends. The fact that you are here proves how strong your devotion is to the kingdom and whatever lies ahead we want you to know how deeply cherished your support and friendship is.."

Asgore nodded his agreement before looking to them all, "With that being said, we shall waste no more time and move on to the appointment of your roles."

He gazed into Undyne's fiery gaze, his frown lifting into a cheeky smirk, "For your years of dedicated service to our protection, your cunning, intelligence, and quick thinking, Undyne, you shall no longer be our chief of security, but instead you are hereby appointed commander of the monster army. Papyrus, you are also hereby stripped of your title as royal guard, but are reinstated as second in command to the monster army. You have proven your worth time and time again with your unwavering loyalty, sharp reflexes and profound skill. Your choices will be questioned by none save myself and Toriel," he paused for a moment then added as an afterthought, "Those here are obligated to attend strategic planning unless stated otherwise. Are we clear?"

The others murmured their acknowledgement and the conversation continued. Toriel gazed to the slightly concerned robot, noting the way his gaze lingered on the monster in his arms, his violet eyes dark and worried.

"Mettaton, you shall play a role of major importance as well. As the number one star of the Underground, we need you to broadcast our announcement to the citizens, everything from the news of war to relocation of the defenseless, every communication to the masses will be under your control. We know you will do us proud," she smiled softly, encouraging the startled monster.

A tiny noise caught everyone's attention as Alphys nervously cleared her throat, "Wh-what sh-shall I do, y-your highness?"

Asgore allowed his features to relax briefly, "Ah, yes, Alphys. You perhaps shall play one of the greatest roles of us all," he paused as she rushed to deny any importance on her part, but with an upturned hand she quieted and he continued once more, "You shall be in charge of our wounded, as no doubt there will be those who will sustain injuries that must be tended to. We know they cannot forcibly pull our souls to the forefront, but no doubt they will cause extensive damage to our corporeal forms. With their advanced weaponry we run the risk of being eliminated by sheer physical dismemberment."

Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and she hummed nervously, poking her claws together as her worry grew evermore present, "O-oh.. ye-yes, your majesty. I-I'll do anything in my power to help.."

He nodded and turned his gaze to Sans who had so far been eerily quiet. His eyes were still endless pools of darkness, no doubt his anxiety and distraught had caused him to retreat into himself. With a knowing grunt, he addressed his final subject, "You, Sans, shall be in charge of reconnaissance. Your stealth and teleportation, alongside your human form, will allow you a greater advantage when it comes to information gathering. You are to monitor the government's moves and report back to us any information that is essential to our plans. Is that understood?"

Sans nodded, his eye lights appearing once more, although they were no longer friendly, only cold and calculating, "Yes, your majesty."

Asgore nodded and stood slowly, his gaze piercing every soul in the room, "That is enough for today. We will reconvene tomorrow no later than noon. None of what was spoken here shall be repeated."

A chorus of affirmation resounded before the monsters began to leave with their respective partners. Sans made to leave but a furry paw on his shoulder caught his attention. He gazed back curiously at the goat father's serious expression and waited somewhat impatiently as Asgore found the right words.

"Sans, I know you're eager to get back home to your wife, but this is important. You must not speak of today's events to anyone, not even Frisk. Not until everything is set in place, after all it would do no good to rile her up, especially as her delivery draws near."

Sans nodded but kept quiet.

The paw on his shoulder tightened momentarily before Asgore let go, stepping back and dismissing his son-in-law. Without further ado, Sans left New Home in search of his wife.

With the two finally alone, Asgore left his paw outstretched to his mate, "Come, love. Let us retire for the day. Today's events have been most jarring and it would be nice to rest even if just a little."

Toriel gazed into his azure eyes, her crimson orbs reflecting warmth as she slowly took his hand and the two retired to their bedrooms for the rest of the day, the long night of vigil having worn down their spirits and their energy. Yet, as Asgore climbed into his own bed, the soft scraping of metal across wood drew his attention behind him where he found an expanse of mattress waiting for him. His eyes flashed in curious hope as he searched Toriel's smiling face, waiting for some sort of catch. She merely smiled wider and climbed onto the conjoined mattresses, molding her body to his as she threw a leg casually over his thigh while he reached out and drew her into his warm embrace, tears of stress, fear, and happiness falling from his eyes as she snuggled her head beneath his chin, her arms holding him close as well as she cried softly into his neck.

The two stayed that way for the rest of the day and night, entwined under the covers, a soft, loving warmth enveloping the two as they slept together for the first time in centuries.

~oOo~

Undyne opened the door to the lab, stalking in as per usual and stripped off her armor, hanging it on the armor stand by the door and turning to Alphys who stood in the doorway, her eyes focused on the tile beneath their feet. Yellow eyes narrowed slightly, Undyne's hand reached put slowly to her lover and pushed her lab coat aside, smiling down softly at the startled dinosaur who watched her with unrestrained surprise.

"Come on, hun. Don't get all spacey on me now, ok? How about I make us some ramen and we watch some mew mew kissy cutie?" 

Alphys nodded hesitantly, her eyes sparkling as unbidden tears rose to the surface. She quickly looked away and shrugged out of her lab coat before moving to hang it on the hook, yet she refused to make eye contact after that. Her mind was still focused on the prospect of war, her mind clinging to the fear of what would happen to their friends, their family, her love.. Her soul gave a painful ache as she fret over the danger they were about to face. She hadn't been aware of the concerned gaze of her lover until she felt her body leaving the floor.

Undyne frowned and bent down to scoop up the short dino, earning a startled yelp from her lover as she was pulled into a pair of strong arms.

"U-Undyne! P-Put me d-down!" 

Undyne smiled softly and nuzzled the top of Alphys' head, "Hmm... Let me think about it.. No."

Alphys snorted but stayed silent, the fact that she was picked up so easily spoke volumes of her girlfriend's strength, she wasn't quite the lightest monster around, and yet Undyne made it look so easy. It was quite flattering and incredibly sweet how gentle she was being. She couldn't help but snuggle into the crook of the fish's neck as a low rumble passed through her chest. 

"A-are you l-laughing at me?" She huffed, pulling away to mock glare into golden eyes.

The fish just smiled and poked her cheek before flopping down on the couch, letting Alphys' back touch the plush cushion and effectively pinning her smaller frame beneath her taller form, "And if I was?"

The dino just huffed and looked away, pouting childishly until a scaly hand cupped her chin and eased her head back until their eyes locked once more. Smoldering gold danced with amusement and warmth as Undyne leaned forward ever so slowly, "You're cute, Al."

Alphys' gaze softened and she gasped lightly as Undyne's lips caressed hers slowly, lovingly. The cool flesh against her warm body made her whimper slightly and small hands reached up to clutch Undyne's signature tank top in fistfulls. The fish smiled against her lips and pulled back to kiss her nose, lips, forhead, and cheeks until Alphys was giggling incessantly beneath her.

Undyne withdrew slowly after brushing their noses together in an Eskimo kiss, "Now you sit your cute butt here and turn on something good okay? I'm gonna fix up some dinner."

As Undyne went to make dinner, Alphys snatched a few blankets up that were strewn haphazardly on the couch and turned on the giant TV, the one that she had used to follow Frisk around way before they were free. It was quite useful for an at home theater now-a-days, which was great considering they had plenty of anime to browse now. She settled on one of their favorite animals, an older classic called Inuyasha, but exciting nonetheless. Undyne came back holding two steaming cups of ramen as Alphys nervously held up the other end of a blanket that was already wrapped around her shoulders. Undyne happily accepted, snuggling into her lover's side as the two ate their dinner in relative peace and watched the plot unfold on the big screen. After dinner was finished, Undyne placed the two cups on the floor before pulling Alphys back to lay on her chest which made the dino giggle like a school girl and flush an adorable pink.

So many emotions overwhelmed the fish at once, desire for the monster in her arms, worry for her safety, fear for her life, yet a certain lingering love thrummed in her heart as the dinosaur bit her lip nervously, her azure gaze finding molten gold. Yes, Undyne could admit she was afraid to lose the woman she had come to love, at first as a friend, but now so much more. Raising a hand to cup smooth golden flesh, Undyne smiled despite her worry, determined to be strong for the two of them, to not let the future hold back their present. Whatever may come tomorrow, they had this night. One that she was determined not to pass by spent in fear.

"I love you, Al. Always remember that." She whispered gently to the slowly calming dino. Her soul throbbed softly as Alphys brought her into a loving kiss, one that overrode all the doubt, the fear, the worry that had been clouding their minds all morning. There was nothing else in this moment except two lovers caught in an age old dance of love and passion, a night spent in ardent desire. Two souls merged as one on that night, each seperate being carrying a piece of their lover's energy in their own souls as the two bonded in the way that only monsters truly could. From that night on the two would be inseparable, in life or in death.

~oOo~

Papyrus urged Mettaton on through the dense snow of Snowdin, tugging his hand gently as he guided the stiff robot back to their home. One he wasn't sure he was going to live to see again.. but that was the least of his worries. As the news sunk in and vows were exchanged, Mettaton had suddenly clammed up, going stiff and guarded against everyone, his lover included. It killed Papyrus to watch as the normally cheerful man he had come to love hid himself from the world behind a mask of indifference. This was not the monster he fell in love with and he was determined to bring him back, ease his worries, and bask in one another's love. But first they needed to get home.

The duo made their way home, Papyrus quickly unlocking the door and leading them inside. For a moment he stopped in the doorway, a bout of nostalgia following. He glanced around the living room remembering all the good memories this place held. He smiled as he saw that stupid sock still in the corner, and a small chuckle escaped him as he imagined the fights he and his brother would get into over it. So many fights, cuddles, late night gaming sessions, so many fond memories were wrapped up in this home. Gentle fingers glided across the carved wood next to the door, the many ticks a mark of how much they had grown. A bitter smile spread across his face as he brushed the latest tick, the final one since he last growth spurt. His thoughts were troubled once again as he begrudgingly realized this might be the last time the brothers added more ticks, growth and experiences together. 

It was a gentle brush of fingers against his hand that snapped him out of his depressing thoughts, and with a strained smile, he whispered an apology that was lingering with sorrow. The house just had too many memories for him to relax, and with an exhausted sigh, he quietly asked if the two could retire at Mettaton's home instead. The realization of death had shaken the skeleton to his core, and yet he didn't regret his decision to partake in the upcoming war, but he just couldn't stand to be in his childhood home any longer.

Mettaton's knowing orbs locked with his and a small smile confirmed their departure, the two locking up before heading back to Waterfall, to Mettaton's home. Their walk was slowed, however, as Mettaton came to a stop just above the hidden clearing where Papyrus had proposed. His hand tightened and with a quick glance back, the two made their way down the stone path to the sequestered alcove below. 

It was just as the two had left it, the gentle stream cutting through the land around them, glowing softly as the water sparkled. The echo flowers littered the ground all around, whispering softly amongst themselves. Papyrus guided his lover back to the spot where they had proposed, helping him to sit before sitting behind him and tugging him into a warm embrace.

They were quiet for long moments, listening to the gentle babbling of the stream and the enchanting murmurs of the echo flowers, some of which repeated words of love that were left behind on their special night. Something about the sheer magic of this place seemed to soothe the lover's nerves, allowing them to relax against one another. 

Papyrus lovingly stroked Mettaton's hair while said robot cuddled into his chest, snuggling against the warmth the skeleton provided. The two were silent for long moments of time, each focusing on just feeling one another's presence, until Papyrus broke the peaceful magic in the air.

"Mettaton, darling, I know this must be hard for you. The upcoming battle will be hard on us all, but you must understand, I will do whatever it takes to defend our people, our loved ones.. I'll do anything to keep you safe," he whispered the last part as his grip tightened.

Mettaton had stiffened at his words, and a harsh look crossed his features. Shifting in Papyrus' grasp, he twisted around to level a hearty glare up into orange eyes blazing with ferocity and protection. It was just a sham, his anger a mask for the overwhelming worry that came long with having someone precious facing the front lines.

"You say that, but what would happen if, heavens forbid, you.." 

He couldn't bare to finish that thought and he stubbornly turned away, oily tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. A bony hand reached out to cup metallic cheek, gently guiding his face to look at him once more. Mettaton stubbornly clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to face the reality that his intended could be pulled from his side so soon. 

Papyrus leaned forward pressing his forehead against his, a shaky sigh passing his teeth before he whispered a soft plea.

"Baby, look at me.."

The robot shook his head, tears still falling and hiccuping sobs catching in his throat. Papyrus' heart broke at the sight. He never wanted to hurt him in such a way, but it was his duty, his honor to protect the monsters. Yes, he had to accept the fact that he could ineviditably die in battle, but it seemed as though it was tearing apart the monster in his arms.

"My love, please open your eyes. See me, feel me.." He whispered grabbing the robotic hand and pressing it against his bony chest. It seemed to work as Mettaton slowly cracked open his eyes, using his other hand to wipe away the tears that kept coming.

Papyrus smiled calmly, gently all the while Mettaton could feel the pulse of his soul, strong and powerful underneath his hand.

"My heart, my soul, everything that I am belongs to you. I give you my love, devotion, protection, my life even. So do not fear what is to come. Shall I fall, I will always be by your side, waiting until the day that we join again, side by side in the afterlife."

He took a moment to brush away a few tears before leaning forward to press his teeth against his love's before continuing, "Do not think of the future or we shall live in misery. Be with me here, now."

The robot faltered momentarily before flinging himself into Papyrus' tender arms, sobbing softly now as he took comfort in the fact that they were here together. All they had were these moments and damn it all if they were going to be spent worrying over what was to come.

The lovers spent the rest of the evening alone in their own little world, reassuring one another that they were alive, that they were loved, that nothing would ever change that.

~oOo~

Shortly after their conversation with the King, Sans made his way to the make-shift daycare where he knew Frisk was tending to the children alongside Flowey and Chara.  
He stopped inside the doorway watching as she read the children a story from the human's world. She was so engrossed in the story that she didn't seem to see him, but he delighted in the fact that her eyes seemed to sparkle as she gazed at the children with clear love and adoration in her eyes. His smile widened as he watched her hand lovingly caress the large bump she was now sporting, and his heart fluttered at the thought of her reading to their child someday in the future. He waited patiently as she concluded the story with a knight in shining armor coming to rescue the damsel in distress. He bit back a scoff at the human world's creativity, it was always some sort of helpless female and macho guy overcoming the obstacles to reach the girl. How cliché.

As her tale concluded, she shut the book gently and rose from her seat, her movement accompanied by a kind hand on her arm by Chara, and a bubbly plant attached to her shoulder. As the pregnancy had progressed, she had been near inseparable from her two siblings, and they protected her fiercely, especially concerned with Frisk's pregnancy since she could no longer do basic activities without becoming overly exhausted. The fact that she still came every day to tend to the children warmed his cold soul, and he couldn't help but teleport behind her, wrapping her in his bony arms as he planted a loving kiss to her temple.

"Guess who?"

Her giggle filled him with happiness, especially when she turned in his arms and planted a sweet kiss to his cheek. "I knew it was you."

Chara snorted but greeted him with a friendly smile, "Hey, comedian. It's time for Frisk to head home. Mind taking her?"

Sans nodded even while Frisk protested ad soon the couple were standing in their bedroom, alone for the first time in a while. She threw her hands up and grumbled something along the lines of stupid monsters that didn't care about her opinion, but he couldn't help but chuckle at her childish antics as she pouted and sat on the bed with arms crossed. 

"Don't be mad, love. After all, we haven't had much time together. It's been pretty hard you know?"

She glanced his way, but held her pout, "Yeah, you're right, but you could have at least let me say goodbye."

He walked over to the bed and sat beside her, laughing as her head turned the other way. He pulled her body to his, twisting until she was wrapped in his arms, her back to his chest and his hands happily caressing her swollen belly. He didn't miss the contented sigh and soft cooing as she spoke softly to their child.

"You know, we still haven't thought of a name yet. We probably should, it feels like he'll come any day now."

Sans smiled and nuzzled her hair, "What makes you so sure it's a boy? What if it's a little girl?"

Frisk snorted but replied cheekily, "Its gotta be a boy. With the way he moves its gotta be your son."

His hands gently caressed her stomach, slowly, reveling in the movement fluttering underneath his hands.

"Well, do you have any ideas, love?"

Her brow furrowed but she entwined their fingers together and hummed softly, "Well they're not set you know, but I was thinking for a boy, maybe it could be Sora? What do you think?"

"I'm not sure.. let's think of a few more, okay? But what if it's a girl?"

She smiled happily and nodded, "Well even if it's a girl, what about Nova?"

He thought it over for a moment, "Cute. Let's think of more though?"

She nodded and snuggled closer, a yawn passing her lips, "Yeah... maybe.. but let's take a nap first?"

He laughed softly and used his magic to pull the blankets over their tired forms as they lied down on the bed, her head on his chest and his arm circling her back, "Sure thing, babe. Anything for you."

But she was already fast asleep, leaving him alone to thoughts of love and family while he forcefully pushed aside any thought of war and what the future would hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! The long awaited chapter is finally here, haha. It's been a while, did you miss me? :p just kidding, I'm sure some of y'all are probably mad that it's taken so long, and for that I apologize. I'm irresponsible and lazy, but I'm trying.  
> Hopefully it was still entertaining enough, I tried to make this chapter long to make up for the wait. Plus the angst!


	61. Research

Twenty-six hours.

One hundred and seven books.

Only snippets here and there to guide her.

It was enough to make her scream. Even now as her eyes closed and head bobbed, Chara forced herself to awaken once more, her task more important than sleep. If she could pull this off, then it would mean the world to her adoptive family. She had to, she must pull this off!

If only she could stay awake for more than five goddamn seconds..

A weak groan passed her lips as she fell forward into the pile of books littering her floor around her. Her small frame curled in on itself as she collapsed on her work, the only reprieve from the descent being a growing bed of ivy that cushioned her fall. Her crimson gaze flickered to Flowey, his eyes that usually were cold and distant, held an ounce of worry in them, his face set with a deep scowl that bordered on anger rather than concern, but that was no big deal. She had come to find over the last few months that the little flower hid his emotions behind a stony facade, his worry masked by indifference or harsh words. Even now as the little plant began to berate her for the lack of care for her health, she managed to catch the tremble of his mouth and the slight glimmer in his beady eyes. She managed a small smile and held a hand out to him, a silent offering that he could not refuse. 

He huffed, but reached out with a tiny leaf to hold her hand as she fell into an exhausted and reluctant sleep. His eyes shined with emotion, now that he was sure she was asleep. It was such a pain to hide himself from them all, but if he let his worry and fear show, it would do nothing to help his family. He had learned of the upcoming war a few days after the original group had, their father's reasoning being for them to protect Frisk if it came down to it, which he had no issue doing. He loved his sister dearly, she had been the one to give him happiness, love, and a second chance. He owed her more than he could ever repay, and if it came down to it he would lay down his life to ensure her survival.

He studied Chara's face intently, his beady eyes taking in the gentle curves of her cheeks, full and round, cherubic in nature; she could easily pass for an angel, and if he dared to dream, _his_ angel. He noted the gentle fluttering of her lashes, long and curly, against the smooth curve of her cheek. His gaze drifted down to stare at her mouth as a weary sigh passed plumped lips, no doubt from sleep, but he found himself wondering just how soft they would feel against his own. The idea brought a fiery blush to his yellow cheeks, eyes wide with embarrassment as he quickly looked away from her sleeping face. 

She hummed slightly in annoyance before rolling onto her back, no doubt to get more comfy, but simultaneously pulling the little plant with her. He rested against her chest as she brought her hand to rest above her breast, which he wouldn't complain about, but he found slightly uncomfortable nonetheless, the blush darkening to a deep scarlet against his flowery face. 

_This girl.. is far too careless.._

He sighed in exasperation but curled into the soft fabric of her sweater nonetheless, closing his eyes while he listened to the gentle beat of her heart. It never ceased to amaze him how soothing her presence was, how at ease he felt by her side. It was strange and unfamiliar to rely so heavily on one's presence, and yet he found that he never wanted to part with the woman who had joined his little family. His tiny leaf brushed gently against the soft flesh of her palm, the warmth of her skin contrasting with the chill of his plant appendage. 

He longed to have his old body back, to be able to caress her silky hair, to hold her warm body against his own, to be someone she could admire, and he reluctantly admitted, someone she could see herself with. It was nothing more than a hopeful delusion, a peaceful thought that was more tormenting than calming. How he longed to quell her fears, to hold her close and never let her go. It was all a bit terrifying if he were honest, to desire someone so much, but he couldn't ignore the feelings she stirred within his soul, the pull that he felt towards her. When his feelings had first surfaced he passed it off as nothing more than a slight attraction to the girl he spent every day and night with, but as days passed to months, he could no longer deny that he saw the human woman in a brand new light. At first, he only saw her as his new sister, her relation to Frisk being the only thing that mattered, and if truth be told he found her insufferable and noisy, always grating on his nerves unlike anyone else had before, which is saying a lot since Sans- the comedian, they called him- had been most annoying up until that point. He had forgotten exactly when he began to see her as the spunky, intelligent and vibrant woman that she truly was, but now that he had, he could no longer see her as anything less than his best friend, his angel.

It was natural, he supposed, to develop feelings towards her after all the time they spent together. Literally every day was spent in her company from sharing a bedroom, eating meals together, to watching over their sister together. That wasn't to say they were dependent on one another, the two would frequently get into squabbles over little things here and there and end up taking time apart to cool down or just be alone. After all, there was only so much of one another they could take, especially after long days of taking care of their sister's mood swings and pregnancy pains. Still, they always went to bed without any bad blood between them, one apologizing- typically him- to clear the air after a bad day. She would always grace him with a tender smile that never failed to make him blush after sorry's were exchanged and the two would go to sleep happily. Lately she had taken to cuddling with him, or at the very least holding onto one of his vines, much to his amusement. Part of him hoped that she was seeking out comfort from him specifically, that she felt safe and content having a part of him to hold onto. It never failed to bring about a warmth in his soul, and privately, it made him unbelievably happy and hopeful that maybe she found herself as drawn to him as he was her. Wishful thinking, he told himself, but the smile that stretched across his face belied his happiness.

The beat of her heart- strong and steady- underneath his body lulled him to sleep, his dreams filled with thoughts of life anew, with a certain crimson eyed woman by his side.


	62. Announcement

Hello everyone! I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I'm really unhappy with the way this story has been written so I'm planning on rewriting it when the last few chapters are complete. I'll probably upload it as a new story and delete this one unless I can figure out a simpler way. I'm so sorry to anyone who actually enjoyed this cringy story, but it won't be gone forever, I'm just gonna make a new work and upload the better written one there and delete this when it's no longer useful. This will stay up until I finish rewriting the whole thing. Anyway thank you all for taking the time to read this!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Its Storm :) Just wanted to add a quick note and say that I know Sans is all about ketchup and that's what he drinks, yada yada. Nothing wrong with ketchup, but I figured he'd need a little something stronger than that to get him to relax


End file.
